Bleach: A New Generation
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kalia Kurosaki, a high school girl that met a soul reaper and began to see hollows. She has been given the powers of a soul reaper and will use her power to protect everyone that she can and defeat anyone who threatens her, her friends, her family, or anyone
1. Enter Soul Reapers

"One's soul can be tainted, even broken. The strength and power can be found within the heart."

The setting sun colored a place known as Karakura Town. A young man that held the age of fifteen stood at the top of a light post. He wore a black kimono with black hair that reached the bottom of his neck and carried a sword on his side.

"I feel a hollow." Meanwhile, a young girl was staring down a few punks. She was in a school girl's outfit with long burnt orange hair. A strand of it was clipped behind her head in a curve (like Orihime when she was disguised as a soul reaper). She also had an earring on her left ear that dangled.

"Is there something we can do for you, sweetheart." One of the punks said.

"Yeah, just stand still." The girl said. She ran up and kicked one in the face. She ran up to the other two and gave them a punch and a kick to the gut.

"What's your problem?" The girl grabbed him by the collar and got in his face.

"Next time, show some respect. A young boy passed away on this very spot, but you just didn't give a damn." She said as she scowled at him.

"Let's get out of here. This girl is a lunatic." The three of them got up and ran off.

"Yeah, you better run." The girl said. It became night and she was on her way home. 'My name is Kalia Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old and I live in Karakura Town.' She walked up to the front door and went in as she took off her shoes. "I'm home." She called out and a Siberian husky came to greet her. "Hey there Gado." 'This is Gado. Dog might be man's best friend, but he's women's.'

"Welcome home, Kalia. You're just in time, dinner is about ready." Her mother said as Kalia entered the kitchen.

'That's my Mom, Orihime Kurosaki. She's thirty-nine and is a nurse. Sometimes I think her patients get hurt just to see her.'

"Hi Kalia."

"Mommy, how much longer?" Two children, a boy and a girl, were sitting at the dining table. The girl had Kalia's hair color in a white and pink dress and the boy had the same color in spikes and wore a white sweatshirt jacket and pants with a blue shirt.

'Those two are my younger brother and sister, Kenji and Katie. They're twins and are only five years old. People say they're like my Mom and I'm like my Dad.' Kalia walked by a fireplace and looked at a picture of her when she was younger with her father. 'That's my father, Ichigo Kurosaki. He would be thirty-nine and has been missing for five years.'

"Come sit down, Kalia. We're having your favorite." Orihime said.

"Alright." Kalia said as she came to sit down and eat. After dinner, Kalia went into her room and was lying in bed. Gado was lying next to her and she stroke his back. There were times she thought back about her Dad. "It's so strange Gado. I keep having this strange feeling that something is going to happen. Here's to hoping Dad might come back." She turned to look out her window and at the moon. She stroke her hand through her hair and tapped her earring and caused her to think back.

…..

Flashback

"Happy tenth birthday, Kalia." Ichigo said. Kalia and her family were celebrating her tenth birthday as she blew out her candles.

"Congratulations honey." Orihime said as she tried to bend down with her pregnant stomach and hugged her.

"Time for presents." Ichigo said as he handed her over a small package. She opened it up and it was her earring.

"It looks just like Mommy's hairpin." Kalia said.

"That's right. I saw it and I thought you might like it. It's actually an earring." Ichigo said.

"Aren't there suppose to be two?" Kalia said.

"That's the strangest thing, there was only one." Ichigo said.

"I don't care. I love it." Kalia said as she hugged her father.

End of Flashback

…

Kalia missed her father and wondered every day and every night where he was.

"Where are you Dad?" Kalia asked herself.

…

The Next Day

Kalia was on her way to school. When she looked ahead, she saw a group of people gathering around something. When she was able to get close enough, she saw that part of a building was smashed and broken.

"What happened here?" Kalia said. The next thing she knew, she heard explosions going off. People were running, but she didn't get where it was coming from. "What's going on?" She soon got her answer as she heard a howl. She looked through the smoke and saw a creature with a white mask and a hole in its chest and resembled a mantis. "What is that thing?" She was about to run, but she noticed a young man run past her. He saw that he jumped up and sliced the creature down the middle and it disperse into dust. The boy spotted her and she looked at him and she could feel something coming from him. Before she could ask more questions, he disappeared.

…

Kalia's Home

When it became dark out, Kalia went home after school and was resting on her bed. Her Mom was working a night shift so it was just her and her, her dog, and her siblings. However, she could not forget what she saw.

'Who was he and where did those two come from?' Kalia thought. 'More importantly, why was I the only one who really saw them.' Kalia heard something step next to her bed and saw it was the same guy, but he was acting like he wasn't even there. "You again?"

'I can feel it. There's another one, and it's close.' He thought as he stepped forward, ignoring Kalia. The next thing he knew, he got kicked in the back by Kalia.

"Hey! I don't like being ignored. You better start telling me who you are before I get really mad." Kalia said.

"Wait a minute, you can see?"

"You're kind of hard to miss." Kalia said as he stood back up.

"You're that girl I saw earlier today. Strange that you're able to see me."

"How about you start telling me who you are?!" Kalia said and tried to kick him again, but this time he caught her and jumped over her.

"If you must know, I'm a soul reaper."

"A soul reaper, what is that?" Kalia asked. The two of them sat down to talk, but they didn't know was that another hollow was coming their way. "Okay, you're a soul reaper and you come from a place known as the Soul Society." She said trying to clarify what she was told.

"That would be correct. You see, a soul reaper's job is to terminate hollows. You saw one earlier today."

"Do you think I'm a moron?! There's no way this is real." Kalia said.

"How could you not believe me? You saw it yourself."

"For all I know, that could have been a seen for a movie." Kalia said, being stubborn on not believing him. The soul reaper thought of one way to get her to believe.

"Bakudo 1: Sai." He slid two of his fingers and Kalia felt her arms being pulled behind her back and she fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Kalia said.

"It's called kido. That's just one of many. Let's pick up where we left off. Hollows devour souls. They usually go for the ones of humans that have passed away, but there are times they go after strong spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure?" Kalia asked.

"A force of pressure that is exerted out of a person. The strong their spiritual power is, the more pressure is released."

"This is crazy." Kalia said, but then she felt something. "Wait a minute. What is that? I feel something like a sense."

"What?" The soul reaper said, but they soon heard a howl and it sounded like something was smashed downstairs. The soul reaper went to open the door, but Katei came wobbling in and looked hurt.

"Katie!" Kalia called out.

"Kalia…Kenji, he's…" Katie stuttered and fell on the floor.

"Katie! Hey, you've got to let me go." Kalia demanded.

"It will be safer to stay up here." The soul reaper raced downstairs but Kalia wasn't giving up that easily. She was able to get herself up and went after him. The soul reaper made it downstairs and saw a giant hole in the wall and a hollow with frog like skin on the outside. "How could I not notice it?"

"Hey." Kalia said as she tumbled down the stairs.

"Stay out of the way." Kalia tried to move and saw Kenji and Gado on the floor and both of them were hurt.

"Gao, Kenji!" Kalia said as stood back up and tried to break free from the spell.

"Stop it. You're only end up hurting yourself." The hollow reached for her brother. Kalia focused all her strength and broke free. She raced over and managed to get Kenji out of there and ran outside to put him somewhere safe.

"Kenji, say something." Kalia said. He didn't, but was still alive. "How is this happening?" The soul reaper raced over to her as the hollow was coming after her.

"I think it wants you."

"Me?" Kalia said.

"Yes. You're not like most humans since you're able to see me and hollows. I take it something like this never happened to you before. Something must have been blocking your spirit energy until now."

"So it wants me." Kalia said. If that's true, she had to do something. She got up and ran out to the streets. "If you want me, I'm right here." The hollow took the invitation and went to take a bite out of her. Before it could, the soul reaper blocked it and pushed back with his katana, but ended up getting bitten on the shoulder and was injured.

"You fool. Sacrificing yourself won't do anything. Nothing satisfies a hollow for long."

"There must be something I can do." Kalia said.

"There might be. I'm too injured to fight." He placed himself up against a light post to sit up. "I could give you a little of my powers. You must take my blade and run it through your core, but this could kill you." It was a big risk, but the hollow was coming back so she grabbed on.

"I'll do it. By the way, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kalia Kurosaki."

"Ryo Kuchiki." With introductions done, they drove the sword through Kalia and somehow her earring created a bright golden flash. When the follow was going to attack, its arm was cut off and Kalia appeared behind it with a large sword and a black kimono. "What happened? She somehow took all of my power."

"You'll suffer greatly for attacking my family." Kalia threatened as she went to attack.

"What kind of human is she? Her spirit energy isn't normal and I've never seen a zanpakuto that large." Ryo told himself. Kalia rose above the hollow and sliced it down the middle as it was turned into nothing. Kalia has now entered the realm of soul reapers.

To Be Continued….


	2. Father's Emptiness

While Kalia was getting her new found powers. A young man was fast asleep in his home. Through his window, a spirit of a man with blonde hair with facial hair and a chain on his chest stared into it. He was soon caught by another hollow.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" The man said.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me." The hollow said and bit down on him as the man screamed in agony.

…..

Kalia

Kalia opened her eyes and saw she was in her room. The sun hit her eyes as if the fight with the hollow didn't even happen.

"What's going on?" Kalia asked herself, but all the events from yesterday came back to her. "That's right."

"Kalia, come down here!" Orihime called from downstairs and Kalia remembered there was a giant hole in the living room wall.

"Oh, the hole. How am I suppose to explain that?" Kalia said as she rushed down the steps and ran outside with her family standing there and gazing at the hole. "I can explain, Mom."

"There's no need. Kenji and Katie already told me what happened." Orihime said and Kalia thought she was in trouble. "They told me that a truck smashed into the wall."

"What?" Kalia whispered.

"It's true. It just came out of nowhere." Kenji said.

"Isn't that right Kalia?" Katie said.

"Right. Luckily no one was hurt." Kalia said, but finding it weird they would say that.

"That is a good thing, but this will take forever to fix." Orihime said as the three of the stepped back inside.

'That's weird. Why doesn't Kenji and Katie remember what happened last night?' Kalia thought and realized something else. 'Wait, where's that Ryo guy?'

"Kalia, you better hurry or you're going to be late for school." Orihime said.

"Oh right." Kalia said.

…

The School

School started and two young men were walking down the hall. One had spikey black hair.

"Hey Sai, what did you bring for lunch?" He asked another guy that had blonde bangs around his head with a ponytail.

"My Mom packed pizza and ramen. You want some Iori?" Sai said.

"Pizza and ramen, doesn't sound good to me." Iori said. Both of them didn't watch where they were going until Sai bumped into Kalia. "Kalia!"

"Oh, hey Sai, Iori. Sorry about that." Kalia said.

"Oh no. That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sai said with a smile, eyes closed, and rubbing his hands together.

"Sai, she's already gone." Iori said. Sai opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Kalia was already walking away. She entered her classroom and sat with two girls, one with wavy brown hair, and one with black hair in pigtails.

"Hey Kalia, I heard a truck hit your house."

"Something like that." Kalia said.

"Maybe a hunky builder will come by."

"Calm down Tiffany." While they were talking, someone was coming up behind them.

"Excuse me, you're Kalia right?" Kalia looked behind her and was shocked. Ryo was standing right in front of her in her school's clothes for the boys. "My name is Ryo Kuchiki. I'll be sitting next to you from now on."

"It's nice to meet you."

"A new student and he's a cutie."

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here?!" Kalia said with a raised voice.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Of course not. We never met." Ryo said as stuck out his hand for a shake, but Kalia saw a warning saying he kill her if she said anything. When they got a free period, both of them went up to the roof.

"Start talking buster. Why are you here? Why didn't you go back to this Soul Society?" Kalia said.

"I can't do that." Ryo said. "My powers haven't returned since I gave them to you and I can't go back to the Soul Society like this."

"Next question. How come everyone can see you? I thought only I could do that." Kalia said.

"That's because I'm wearing a gigai. It's a fake body soul reapers use so they can interact with the world of the living." Ryo said. "Let's not get off subject here. Until my powers return, someone is going to have to protect this town from the hollows and it looks like that's going to be you."

"Say what?" Kalia said.

"You still have the soul reaper powers. You have to be the one to vanquish the hollows and be a substitute soul reaper." Ryo said.

"No way. I'm not fighting monsters." Kalia said. "That was a onetime thing and that's that. Go get someone else to do it because I'm out." She turned to walk away, but Ryo wasn't going to give her up so easily.

"I guess I'll have to show you." Ryo said. He put on a red glove with a flaming skull on it. Kalia turned to face him and he reached out with it.

"Hey!" Kalia said and suddenly her earing unleashed a gold light and separated her body and soul into her soul reaper clothing. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even touch you." Ryo said as he was as shocked as she was until he figured it out. "I think it might have something to do with your earring."

"My earring?" Kalia said.

"I just noticed it glowed a bright light and it did the same thing last night. I don't know how, but that might be how you access your powers." Ryo said. When school was over, they both slipped into casual clothes. Kalia in a red shirt with an unbutton white blouse and black skirt and long socks. Ryo in a black shirt and jeans. Ryo was still trying to convince her to be a soul reaper.

"Will you quit following me?" Kalia said.

"Not until you accept your duty as a substitute soul reaper." Ryo said.

"I already told you no. What's it going to take for you to buzz off?" Kalia said. They heard some sort of smashing sound. "What was that?"

"It sounds like it came from just around the corner." Ryo said. They raced over to the other side and saw Sai on the ground in black pants and sky blue shirt. It looked like he was trying to get up.

"Sai!" Kalia said as they both ran towards him and got his attention.

"Kalia?" Sai said.

"What just happened?" Kalia said.

"I….don't know." Sai said.

"Don't know? Well are you okay?" Kalia asked and he stood back up and doing some flexes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a really tough guy. You want to feel?" Sai said, but Kalia got annoyed.

"I think I'll pass." Kalia said and Sai just noticed Ryo.

"Hey, you're that new kid, Ryo, right?" Sai said.

"That's right and who are you?" Ryo said.

"Hello. His name is Sai, he's in our class." Kalia whispered.

"Oh right." Ryo said as he changed into a more pleasant mood. "Sai, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Sai said.

"Sai, are you sure you don't know what happened?" Kalia said.

"No, sorry. It all happened so fast." Sai said and Ryo spotted a mark just under his left sleeve on his upper arm.

"How did you get that mark on your arm?" Ryo said.

"What mark?" Sai said, but spotted it when he pulled his sleeve back. "Oh, that must have happened just now."

"Looks nasty. Does it hurt?" Kalia said.

"Not really." Sai said and Ryo was staring at it closely. "What are you doing?" He said and broke Ryo's concentration.

"Oh just….checking to make sure it's not infected." Ryo made up.

"You sure you're okay? My Mom is a nurse, she could take a look at you." Kalia said.

"That's okay. You're sweet as always, but I have to go." He grabbed his black thin jacket off the ground and took off. Ryo had other thoughts on what happened. The sun was going down and Kalia and Ryo were still walking.

"Kalia, can I ask you about that boy?" Ryo said.

"Do you mean Sai?" Kalia said.

"Are you close friends with him?" Ryo said.

"Kind of. We met back in like second grade." Kalia said.

"How come he was talking so weird around you?" Sai said.

"Well, he sort of has a crush on me." Kalia said. "I went out with him once, but I already knew it wasn't going to work between us."

"If you knew that, why did you went out with him?" Ryo said.

"I was just trying to cheer him up. He lost his Dad a few years ago." Kalia said and that interested Ryo. "His Dad came down with cancer and he didn't make it. So I went out with him to cheer him up, but I guess he never got over me. I know what it's like not to have a father around. Anyway, he still had his Mom and his little brother Joey. His Mom got remarried and already had another kid. Hey, if you're going to stay here, where are you going to sleep?"

"You're place." Ryo said. Kalia stopped, but Ryo kept moving.

"What? Hey, you're not sleeping in my house!" Kalia said and went after him.

…..

Sai

Sai made it home and his family was getting ready for dinner. He heard a knock on the door and when he answered it, it was Iori.

"Hey Iori, what are you doing here?" Sai said.

"You left a few of your books with me." Iori said as he handed him his books

"Hi Iori. Would you like to join us for dinner?" His Mom asked.

"Sure." Iori said as he stepped in and saw Sai's mark. "Hey Sai, what happened to your arm?"

"I don't know. It happened so fast. One minute I was on the ground and when I regained my sight I saw Kalia with Ryo." Sai said.

"That new kid? I wonder why she would be hanging around with him." Iori said.

…

Kalia

"I'll be in my room." Kalia said as she stepped in with a tray of food.

"Why are you taking food into your room?" Kenji said.

"In case I get hungry." Kalia said.

"Are you hiding something?" Kenji said with a snickered look.

"Beat it you little brat." Kalia said as she shut the door with her foot. Ryo slid open her closet door from where he was hiding.

"What's all the commotion?" Ryo said.

"Just my little brother. I love him, but he can be so annoying." Kalia said as she handed him some food. "You better not be going through anything private in there." She took a seat on her bed. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"As long as I need to." Ryo said and heard his phone go off, warning him of a hollow. "It's a hollow and it's coming right at you." A tentacle reached through her wall, but she jumped back and used her earring to turn into a soul reaper. The hollow came through with a grey body and a tentacle for a right arm with horns coming out of his mask.

"Let's be clear, I'm just defending myself." Kalia said.

"Aim for the head. It's the only way to defeat them." Ryo said.

"Got it." Kalia said as she pulled back her sword. However, she couldn't build up enough momentum and only broke a piece of the mask off, but it was enough for Kalia to see the face. "What, a mask?" The hollow pulled back and disappeared.

"It's getting away." Ryo said, but Kalia wasn't going after it. "What's wrong?"

"That hollow…that was Sai's father."

…

Sai

Sai and his family, including Iori, were having a nice dinner with his stepfather feeding Sai's half baby brother, Shisui.

"So a new kid named Ryo joined your class. That sounds like a nice boy." Sai's stepfather said.

"Is Kalia your girlfriend yet?" Joey, who was only seven, said.

"Not yet." Sai said.

"Dude, you got to get over her." Iori suggested. Then the whole house began to shake. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Sai said and it's because his father was attacking.

…

Kalia

Kalia was holding onto Ryo as she moved from one rooftop to the next as she tried to get to Sai's home. Along the way, Ryo told Kalia the truth about hollows.

"So hollows are humans that have passed away?" Kalia said.

"Yes. If a soul reaper doesn't reach a soul and send it to the Soul Society, it could turn into a hollow. Sometimes they become mindless." Ryo said. "Hollows feast on other souls to fill an emptiness they feel, hence the hole in their chest. Do you remember that mark on Sai's arm? That showed the hollow attacked him."

"And now he's going to finish the job. Sai and his family are in trouble." Kalia as she hurried before Sai and his family became his father's first meal.

To Be Continued...


	3. Sai's Departure

Sai's home was being attacked by his hollow father, but none of them could tell what was happening. The whole place was shaking and it was nerve racking.

"What's going on? Is this an earthquake?" Iori said.

"Everyone just hold onto something and stay down." Sai's stepfather said. Sai could feel that something else was going on, but something came over him. It was like something shot him through the chest and fell over.

"Sai! Sai, what's wrong? What happened?" Iori said as she tried to shake him awake. Soon the whole table was sent flying and everyone was thrown to the wall. Iori was the only one that remained conscious. "What the hell is happening? I don't think this an earthquake." Sai was beginning to see again, but he saw a chain in the center of his chest that connected him to his body.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Sai said.

"Sai." Sai looked up and was faced with the hollow that he didn't know was his father.

"W-What are you?!" Sai said. He looked around to see his family unconscious with his mother holding onto Shisui as he cried. Iori tried to get up, but the hollow wrapped his tentacle around him and tried to squeeze the life out of him. "Iori! Put him down." Sai grabbed the chair and whacked him with it and was force to drop Iori.

"Sai, how could you?" The hollow said.

"How do you know my name?" Sai said.

"Don't you recognize me, Sai? It hurts, it hurts that you don't remember me." The hollow said. He was about to strike Sai with his arm and Sai braced himself, but he felt something blocked it. He opened his eyes and saw Kalia.

"I'm the one you want. Leave him alone." Kalia said as she pushed back and cut his hand as he was forced to retreat. Kalia looked around and saw the damage. "Damn. Did I make it too late, and how did Iori get caught up in this?"

"Kalia?" Sai said and that shocked her. "Thanks, but where did you come from, and where did you get those clothes and that sword?"

"Hold on. How are you able to see me?" Kalia said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sai said and Kalia saw why. She saw the chain from his chest connected to his actual body.

"His body? Does that mean what I think it means?" Kalia said.

"Yes." The hollow said as he was coming back. "Soul reapers are only seen by other spirit beings. Sai is a spirit now, in other words, he's dead."

"Bastard!" Kalia said as she went to attack him, but he used his arm and smashed her out through the wall and grabbed Sai. Kalia was standing on thin air outside with Ryo below.

"Kalia, be careful." Ryo said. The hollow used his tentacle and whacked her into the ground. "Kalia!"

"Kalia, I've got to help her." Sai said as he tried to get out of his grip.

"Sai, don't tell me you forgot about me." The hollow said. Sai looked at him and saw his real eyes through the mask.

"Dad? Is that really you?" Sai said.

"Yes, Sai. It's me." His father said. "The last time we spoke was years ago. I was sick with my cancer and you worried about me. I know you tried to help me, but that night soon came."

"I remember." Sai said. "It was raining that day. I wanted to go to this concert with my friends, but since it was going on so late and raining, you wouldn't let me. I wanted to go more than anything, but when you forbid me, I ran out."

"Yes, and I went after you." His father said. "My cancer caught me and I was slowly dying. You managed to find me and cried out for me, but you couldn't get me to the hospital quicker. I watched over you, and saw how much you were hurting. I couldn't stand it. No father wants to see their child hurt."

"But what is all this? You hurt my friends, not to mention Mom and Joey with my new stepfather and Shisui." Sai said.

"That's exactly why!" His father roared. "You're mother forgot me and soon all of you did. I'll take care you myself from now on Sai, after I'll take care of that girl."

"No! Kalia has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone, this isn't right, Dad." Sai said.

"Shut up, Sai! Don't tell me what's right when it's your fault I've become this monster." The hollowed yelled and tightened his grip so much that Sai couldn't breathe. "I should kill you first and be done with this."

"No you won't!" Kalia jumped back up with blood running down her head and sliced his arm and forced to let go of Sai. Sai was catching his breath and Kalia was checking on him. "Let me ask you something, freak. What kind of father would want to kill their own child?"

"Kalia!" Ryo said as he ran inside and saw what was happening. He ran over to Sai and tried to help him.

"Don't you know that a father is suppose to protect their children? No one, not even a dead man, has the right to say that." Kalia said.

"Shut up! What do you know? Your father is gone, probably dead." The hollow said and that pulled the trigger.

"Don't you ever say that around me!" Kalia said and attacked as she slashed him across the chest and forced him back.

"Kalia!" Sai shouted for concern, but Ryo held him back.

"No, it's too dangerous." Ryo said. The hollow burst through the wall and Kalia went after him as and managed to slash against him. She jumped up and aimed for the mask, but the hollow wrapped its tentacle around her ankle.

"Damn it." Kalia said. He lashed her on the buildings and the ground. He brought her up to him and pounded her to the ground as she bounced against it.

"This ends now!" The hollow shouted and went to devour her.

"Dad, no!" Sai said as he jumped out.

"Wait!" Ryo reached out for him, but it was too late. Sai was the one that got bitten, but the teeth didn't sink in.

"Sai!" Kalia said thinking her friend was finished.

"Sai, why did you do that?" The hollow asked.

"I had to. This is my fault on the day that you died. I'm sorry Dad, but Mom, Joey, and I didn't forget you." Sai said. "We still love you." Sai grew tired and collapsed.

"Sai!" Kalia shouted and reached for him.

"It's okay." Ryo said as he jumped down and ran over to him and emitted a small green wave of energy from his hand. "I can use kido to heal his injury. That chain is known as a soul chain and it helps with the flow of spirit energy. As long as the chain on his chest stays intact, he'll live and won't become a hollow. Once his injury heals, he should be able to return to his body."

"That's good." Kalia said as she felt a little relief

"Sai." The hollow said as the father inside witness what he did. He thought back to the last day he was alive.

…

Flashback

Sai was standing in the rain and was moping about not going the concert. He just stood against the wall, but after some thinking, he thinks maybe he overreacted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that. I should head back home." Sai said, but heard something that sounded like someone fell over. He went around the corner and saw his Dad. "Dad? Dad, what are you doing out here?" He ran over, but his Dad wasn't moving. "Dad, wake up. Please Dad, wake up!" He begged for his father to stay, but nothing was happening.

End of Flashback

…

"Sai! What have I done?!" His father shouted as the mask on his face was starting to crack.

"What's happening?" Kalia said.

"The father inside is fighting for control. Unusual, that really doesn't happen often." Ryo said.

"What does that mean?" Kalia said.

"If I had to guess, I say that someone turned him into a hollow." Ryo said. "He was never after his family, but he was probably after you. Whoever sent him, must have used him to get to you knowing that you're friends with this boy. He took advantage of this poor man's desire to be reunited with his family. Their deaths were probably just an added bonus."

"But who would do such a thing?" Kalia said. The father inside was still fighting and was able to break the mask as his real face showed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I don't have much time. The hollow will try and take control of my body again. I'll end this now." The father said. He reached for Kalia's sword on the ground.

"Wait!" Kalia said to try and stop him.

"Kalia, it's alright." Ryo said. "If a hollow is struck by a zanpakuto of a soul reaper, it won't be killed. The soul the hollow use to be will be transferred to the soul society."

"I have to do this now before I attack my family again." The father said and raised the sword to his neck.

"Wait." They saw Sai was able to regain consciousness. "Before you go, I have something to say. Something I should have said on the very same day. I'm sorry." That helped brought his father's spirit to peace. He struck his own neck and turned to spirit energy as he departed from this world and into the next.

…

At School

The next day, at school, Sai and Iori were talking about what happened last night, but Sai remembered things differently.

"I'm telling you the truth. A bunch of termites were chomping around my entire house." Sai said.

"I don't know, Sai. I didn't see any termites." Iori said. While those two were talking, Kalia and Ryo were listening and Kalia learned why Sai thought that way.

"You weren't kidding." Kalia said.

"It's just as I said. A memory chikan erases one's memories of what they witnessed and changes it into a completely random memory. There is no say on what memory the person will get." Ryo said.

"You used the same thing on my brother and sister. That's why they think our house was hit by a truck." Kalia said.

"Correct. We can't really have ordinary humans know the truth on what has happened to us. There's no telling what affects it could have on the world of the living." Ryo said. Kalia thought about what she did for Sai. "Is something wrong?"

"If I didn't show up when I did, Sai and his family would have been killed. Iori would have gotten caught in it as well." Kalia said.

"That would also be correct. If you didn't have these powers, the still would have ended up being killed by that hollow." Ryo said. "That will happen to a lot of people. Hollows can be unpredictable." Kalia didn't want what happened to Sai happen to so many innocent people.

"I'll do it. I'll be a substitute soul reaper." Kalia said.

To Be Continued...


	4. Don't Follow The Rabbit

The rain was pouring down in Karakura Town. A poor little rabbit in a cage was in the middle of it and no one noticed it. Its nose twitched and it was cold.

"What are you doing out here?" A buffy and tanned man about fifteen to sixteen walked over him. His hair was dark brown and short with the front part standing a little higher than the rest. He wore a grey T shirt and dress pants. He could feel a strange connection to this rabbit, but failed to know that a creature was standing over them.

…..

The Next Day

Since Kalia has accepted her role as a substitute soul reaper, Ryo was going to try and help her. Now, they were at school and hanging on the roof.

"So every time I take down a hollow, the souls and the ones it devoured will be sent to the soul society?" Kalia said.

"That is correct. A soul reaper's job is to help souls to the soul society. Some of them can choose to be soul reapers themselves and help others." Ryo said.

"Yet, no one even knows about you guys." Kalia said. "Man, being a soul reaper sounds so complicated."

"It's not if you do your studies. We hold an academy for this. Now…how do I get the beverage out of this can?" Ryo said holding up a soda can.

"You've got to make a hole." Kalia said finding it stupid that soul reapers have vast intellect, but he doesn't know how to open a can of soda. "Just pull the ring thing at the top." Ryo was trying to figure it out, but they heard the door open and saw a girl with black pigtails join them.

"There you are Kalia."

"Oh, hey Yumi. Ryo, I don't think you've met Yumi. She's one of the girls I hang out with. She's real nice." Kalia said.

"A pleasure. Do you think you could help me open this can?" Ryo said. Before Yumi could do anything, the door opened again and another girl showed. She had wavy brown hair and had a couple buttons undone.

"There you two are. You can't just leave me behind."

"Hey Tiffany." Kalia said.

"Tiffany?" Ryo said.

"Hey, you're the new kid, Ryo. How you doing cutie?" Tiffany said.

"Watch yourself with her." Kalia warned Ryo. "Boys are all she thinks about. She claims she leaves a couple buttons undone, but we know better."

"I just came up here when I saw Kalia and Ryo already up here." Yumi said.

"Really? Just the two of you alone. You two really seem to be hitting it real good." Tiffany said with a sly look at Kalia.

"Don't get any ideas. Me and him, never." Kalia said. They heard the door open again. "Now who?" They looked to see that it was a guy this time.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up here."

"Hey there, Michael." Kalia said.

"Michael?" Ryo said.

"He's a nice and strong guy, but likes to keep to himself." Kalia said.

"How you doing muscles?" Tiffany said and saw he was holding a black and white rabbit.

"Aw, what a cute rabbit." Yumi said.

"Broad and holds a sensitive side." Tiffany said trying to be flirty with him.

"Why did you bring a rabbit to school?" Kalia said.

"I was going to leave him at home, but he followed me." Michael said and Kalia noticed that his right arm was bandaged.

"Michael, what happened to your arm?" Kalia said.

"I….fell down some stairs." Michael said.

"That doesn't look like an injury you get from falling down some stairs." Kalia said. Ryo didn't think so either, but Michael wouldn't talk about it.

"Not much of a talker." Ryo said.

"I told you that he likes to keep to himself." Kalia said and took the can and opened it for him. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." Ryo said and began drinking from it.

…

Kalia's Home

It became late and Kalia and Ryo were sitting around in her room and Ryo wanted to talk about Michael.

"Kalia, can I ask you about that Michael guy?" Ryo said.

"What do you want to know?" Kalia said.

"Do you know if he's had any close relatives that passed away?" Ryo said.

"I'm not sure. Michael and I didn't really become friends till like a year ago." Kalia said and stared out the window.

"What made you become friends?" Ryo said.

"We just found something in common." Kalia said and looked down the street and spotted him carrying his rabbit in a cage. "Speak of the devil." She did notice a problem. He looked seriously hurt and ran outside. "Michael!"

"Kalia?" Michael said.

"What happened to you?" Kalia said.

"It's nothing." Michael said.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Get inside right now." Kalia said as she dragged him inside. Kalia got Orihime and she was checking his injuries. "Is he okay, Mom?"

"I can't find any serious injuries." Orihime said. Meanwhile, Kenji and Katie were playing with the rabbit.

"He is such a cute bunny. Don't you think so, Kenji?" Katie said, but Kenji just nodded. "Is something wrong?" Kenji didn't know what it was, but he wasn't feeling well by looking at the rabbit.

"Alright, let's take a look on your back." Orihime said. She lifted his shirt and saw a giant bird print on it. "That's a bad bruise. I better call your parents and tell them you're staying here for the night. I'll have another look at you tomorrow."

"No, that's okay." Michael said.

"Don't argue with the nurse." Kalia said. She had a feeling where that mark really came from. She went to talk to Ryo about it.

"You think he was attacked by a hollow?" Ryo said.

"How else could he have gotten a mark like that?" Kalia said. "The question is, why would a hollow attack him in the first place?"

"I don't know. We'll have to check this out tomorrow." Ryo said and Kalia agreed.

…..

The Next Day

Kalia woke up and stepped out with Orihime and Katie waking up as well.

"Morning Mom and Katie." Kalia said.

"Katie, where's Kenji?" Orihime said.

"Still in bed. He said he wasn't feeling so good." Katie said. Orihime took a look inside and saw poor Kenji was shivering.

"Oh no. He must have the chills. I know, I've got a few recipes that will make him feel better." Orihime said.

"Does she want to make him better or worse?" Kalia whispered since she knows how her mother cooks. When Orihime went downstairs, she gasped. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"It's your friend, Kalia. He's gone." Orihime said. Kalia went downstairs and saw that Michael wasn't there anymore.

…..

Michael

Michael was taking cover behind some buildings. It looked like he was trying to be on the lookout for something.

"Mister, are you okay?"

"I think so." Michael said.

"This is all my fault. I always bring bad things wherever I go."

"Don't blame yourself. We'll find some way to get out of this." Michael said. He heard something crash against a couple trash cans and made a run for it.

…

Kalia

When the coast was clear, Kalia brought Ryo down.

"Michael had to have left when we were all asleep." Kalia said.

"This is bad. If a hollow really is after him, we've got to find him and fast." Ryo said.

"Leave that to me." Kalia said and grabbed a red leash. She whistled and Gado came running towards her as she hooked the leash up. "Okay Gado, find Michael." Gado sniffed around the couch and managed to get the scent. He led the way and the two followed him.

"Is this really a good idea?" Ryo said.

"When it comes to tracking, Gado is number one." Kalia said. As Gado continued to track down Michael, they tried to figure out why the hollow was after Michael. "I still don't get it. Why would a hollow be after Michael? If he wants to devour a soul, why is Michael so important?"

"I'm beginning to think it's not Michael the hollow is after. It's only a theory, but I think it's the rabbit the hollow is after."

"The rabbit?" Kalia said.

"I have been sensing something strange about that rabbit, but I'm not quite sure what it is." Ryo said. The both of them heard Gado bark and looked to see Michael and was on the run.

"Michael, wait!" Kalia said as they both went after him.

"Kalia!" They looked to their left and saw Kenji, but he looked weak.

"Kenji, what are you doing out here? I thought you were sick." Kalia said. She handed the leash to Ryo and ran over to Kenji, holding him in her arms.

"Kalia, we've got to go." Ryo said.

"I've got to make sure Kenji is safe. Go on without me. Gado can help you track him." Kalia said.

"Okay, I understand. Just hurry when you can." Ryo said.

"Be careful." Kalia said as she lifted Kenji and took off.

"Okay dog, lead the way." Ryo said and felt his arm being pulled by Gado. Kalia was taking Kenji back home, but he grabbed onto her shirt.

"Kalia." Kenji said.

"You're going to be okay Kenji. I'll get you home." Kalia said.

"I've got to tell you something…about the bunny." Kenji said and that caused her to stop.

….

Ryo

Ryo and Gado were still after Michael, but he was moving too fast and already had a good distance between the both of them.

"Damn it. He's gotten pretty far and with how I am, I can't catch up." Ryo complained. He then saw a shadow pass over him. Ryo stopped and spotted the hollow as it came down and blocked their path. It looked a bird with pink and yellow feathers.

"Look what I have here, appetizers." The hollow said.

…

Michael

Michael kept running until he felt something was off. He placed the cage on the ground.

"Mister, what are you doing?" The rabbit said.

"I don't know what's following us, but I'm going to see if I can lure it away." Michael said.

"No, you can't." The rabbit said, but Michael already ran off.

….

Kalia

"What do you mean? Do you know something about the rabbit?" Kalia said.

"There's a little boy inside the rabbit." Kenji said. "I saw pictures of him and his Mom in my head. His Mom was killed and he feel so sad."

'There's a little boy in the rabbit and his Mom was killed? Is it possible the hollow is his Mom?' Kalia thought.

"Please Kalia, you've got to help that little boy." Kenji said.

To Be Continued…


	5. Mommy Hunting

Kalia brought Kenji home and put him to bed. She covered him up and thought about what he said. The rabbit Michael haves holds a little boy's spirit inside and that's why the hollow is after him.

"Get some rest Kenji, I'll take of everything." Kalia said. Once she knew he was safe, she ran out to catch up with Ryo. 'So a little boy is inside that rabbit.' She thought. 'That explains why the hollow is after Michael and why Ryo felt something strange about it. Kenji must have saw it because he's a boy and close to his age. The question is, is the hollow the boy's mother? I better find Ryo fast.'

….

Ryo

Ryo and Gado were faced with bird hollow and wanted to have a snack before having rabbit and Michael as the main course.

"Trust me dog, you might want to get back home. I can handle things from here." Ryo said. Being he good dog Gado is, he ran back home and left Ryo to face the hollow.

"So you can see me? That might make things interesting. I like to play with my food." The hollow said.

"Go ahead and try." Ryo said. The hollow went to take a bite, but Ryo jumped up.

"The one who reigns! Mask of flesh and bone, flap of wings, the one who bears Man's name. Truth and temperance, stick your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Ryo chanted and launched a blue blast of lightning and struck the hollow in the back, but it hardly did anything. 'Damn it. My powers are still too weak.' He thought.

"I know that spell." The hollow said as Ryo landed and the beast turned to face him. "That's the spell of a soul reaper. So you're one."

"Maybe." Ryo said.

"This is even better than I thought." The hollow said. It used its wing and slammed it against Ryo as he hit a wall. "I've actually gotten a couple soul reapers and it looks like I'll get another."

"It won't be as easy as it was before." Ryo said. The hollow used its talon, but Ryo was able to move out of the way. "I have to find some way to fight back, but I don't hold much power like this."

"You had your turn, now it's mine." The hollow said and opened its beak and sounded like it was regurgitate something. The hollow shot out green slime balls and Ryo jumped back.

"What are those?" Ryo said.

"Before I tell you, look on your leg." The hollow said. Ryo looked down and saw one of those slime balls were on his leg. The hollow let out a sonic screech and the slime balls on the ground exploded. When it reached Ryo, the slime ball exploded on him and caused him to fell on the ground.

"What was that? That really stings" Ryo said.

"My specialty. Those special slime balls of mine are very explosive. By shrieking like that, it sends out a frequency that will cause them to explode." The hollow said. He smacked Ryo with his wing and had him pinned to the wall with the talon. "You've really made me work up my appetite." Ryo tried to get himself out, but he couldn't move his arms. The hollow brought his head closer, but something smashed into the hollow's face.

"What?" Ryo said.

"What happened?" The hollow said and they saw that Michael saved Ryo.

"I hit something." Michael said.

"How did he do that?!" The hollow said.

"Can Michael see hollows?" Ryo said, but was proven wrong. Michael was just punching thin air. "I guess not."

"It was a lucky shot." The hollow said.

"You can stop that. You're not hitting anything." Ryo said.

"Wait. You're the new kid, Ryo." Michael said.

"Michael, where is that rabbit?" Ryo said.

"It's safe, why?" Michael said.

"I don't really have a lot of time to explain." Ryo said. "You might want to get out of here. It's not safe if you can't fight something you can't see."

"As if." The hollow said and started flapping its wings and started flying. "I'm not letting either of you get out of this alive."

"Great, now we're both prey of a bird." Ryo said.

"Ryo, can you see something I can't?" Michael said.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't have time to explain." Ryo said. He saw the hollow coming down talon first. "Dive to the side." Both of them moved out of the way and the hollow skated against the ground. Michael went to attack it.

"Michael, don't do anything stupid!" Ryo said, but the next thing either of them knew was that Michael kicked him in the back of the head.

"How many times is this guy going to get lucky hits?" The hollow said. He flew off, but Michael didn't know that.

"Cut it out." Ryo said.

"It's not there anymore, is it?" Michael said.

"He's up in the sky." Ryo said.

"Yes, and you two are about to be blown into the ground." The hollow said. It spat out multiple slime balls and they landed on both of them. The hollow released its shriek and the slime balls exploded. Both of them fell and both of their bodies were stinging.

"Are you okay?" Ryo said. He got impressed as he was able see Michael get up. "Amazing that he can get back up, he's tough."

"More like stubborn." The hollow said. Ryo was able to pull himself back up.

"Give me a boost." Ryo said. Michael cuffed his hands together. Ryo ran over to him and stepped on them and Michael shot him in the air.

"What the?!" The hollow said and was greeted by a kick to the face. Ryo landed down and ran back to Michael.

"We better get going. That hollow is after that rabbit." Ryo said. Michael nodded in agreement and both of them ran off.

"Get back here." The hollow said and flew after both of them. Ryo saw it was coming for them.

"We better split up. It can't go after both of us." Ryo said. 'If I'm right, that hollo will come after me since I'm a soul reaper.' He thought.

"I understand. I'll make sure that the rabbit is safe." Michael said and both of them ran in two different directions. Ryo was correct, the hollow went after him.

"Looks like I was right." Ryo said.

"I do find the taste of a soul reaper exquisite." The hollow said. The hollow was catching up to him and was about to take a bite out of Ryo, but Ryo saw it coming and jumped over a metal fence.

"Is that all you've got? You're too slow feather brain." Ryo said and continued running.

"Get back here!" The hollow roared and continued to fly after him. Ryo got in a little bit of a good distance, but came to a stop. The hollow landed right behind him. "Have you finally accepted your fate?"

"No, it's you who should be accepting yours." Ryo said as he turned to face the monster. "This is it, you're going to die here."

"You've got to be kidding." The hollow said and started laughing, but then Kalia came down from above and stomped the hollow on the head and against the ground.

"Took you long enough, Kalia." Ryo said.

"What's going on, Ryo? I thought I told you to be careful." Kalia said.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you actually worry about me." Ryo said.

"I guess I do." Kalia said with a smile.

"Get off my head." The hollow said and shook Kalia off. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Kalia was able to land on her feet.

"Kalia Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. I hope you're ready to get cut to pieces." Kalia focused her energy to her earring and had it glowed. She left her body and was ready for battle.

"This must be my lucky day." The hollow said.

"Watch out for these balls of slime from its mouth. They'll explode from a shriek." Ryo said.

"That won't be enough to save her." The hollow said and used its talon to attack, but Kalia jumped and cut its leg.

"My turn to play a game of tag. You're it." Kalia said as she made a run for it and the hollow went after her. Michael watch the fight go on and he heard Michael coming towards him and he had the rabbit.

"Ryo, are you alright? I got the rabbit." Michael said and saw Kalia's body. "What's Kalia doing here? Why is she just sitting there? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's taking care of everything." Ryo said.

"She's what?" Michael said.

"Listen, there's something about that monster I have to tell you." The rabbit said and that gained Ryo's attention.

"Wait a minute, you can talk?" Ryo said.

"This rabbit actually has the spirit of a little boy trapped inside." Michael said. "He told me himself what happened to him and how it happened."

"Okay, I like to hear the whole story." Ryo said.

…..

Kalia

The hollow launched more of the explosive slime balls, but Kalia was able to dodge them all, not being able to get one stuck on her.

"Quit moving so much!" The hollow said.

"That's not the plan." Kalia said. She made a charge for it, but the hollow was a step ahead of her. It unleashed the horrible screech and caused them all to explode and it looked like she got caught in it.

"Dumb girl. That's what happens when you mess with me." The hollow said, but the next thing he knew, he had a sword pressed against his neck.

"Before I slice you head off, tell me, you're not that boy's mother, are you? The boy who's trapped in that rabbit." Kalia said.

"No, but you weren't wrong to think so. I'm the one who robbed tried to rob her and killed her. However, I refuse to go to the police so I committed suicide." The hollow said. "I saw that kid in a weakened state after his mother was killed. I extracted his soul from his body. That was when I had a brilliant idea. I put him in the rabbit and he led me to more people to devour. I told him if he does what I say, I would bring his Mommy back."

"But you can't, can you?" Kalia said.

"Of course not, but the kid was so easy to fool." The hollow said.

"Monster!" Kalia said.

"You're just going to be the next person for me to devour." The hollow said and opened its mouth to take a bite out of her.

"You're days of torturing that poor kid are over!" Kalia said as she pulled back her sword and cut off part of the mask. When she did, these giant demonic looking gates appeared behind him and were starting to opening. "What is that?"

"It's okay." She Ryo arrived and was holding the rabbit's cage.

"Ryo?" Kalia said.

"Those are the gates of hell and their here for him." Ryo said. "A zanpakuto can clear the sins of a hollow, but those who created sins while they were alive go to hell." The gates opened completely and a spike struck the hollow and pulled him in and sank into the ground.

"Whoa, so those are the gates of hell." Kalia said.

"If you meet hollows like that one, you'll see those often." Ryo said.

"I see you got the rabbit. What about Michael?" Kalia said.

"He's safe. I've also allowed him to say his parting words with this little guy and cleared his memory." Ryo said.

"What about my Mommy?" The rabbit said.

"That monster lied to you so he could hurt innocent people." Kalia said. "Don't worry, I promise you that you'll see her again. I'll send you to a special place and she's probably there, right now, waiting for you."

"You think so?" The rabbit said.

"She's right. Kalia, just tapped the head with the bottom of the handle and that will sent him to the Soul Society." Ryo said. She did what he said and they saw the spirit of the boy.

"Thank you for your help. Mommy was always there for me and always helped me. I can't wait to see her." The boy said and left as a black butterfly flew off. Seeing this and hearing those last words made Kalia think back about her father.

…

Flashback

Kalia was learning to ride her bike and Ichigo was right behind her as she held on by her shoulders.

"You're doing great Kalia." Ichigo said.

"I am. I'm really doing it." Kalia said.

"Okay, I'm going to let go." Ichigo said and let her ride on her own, but she lost her balance and fell over. "Kalia!" She was left crying and Ichigo lifted her in her arms. "It's okay. Daddy has you. Daddy will always be here to help you." Kalia was still crying, but she was able to squeeze in a smile.

End of Flashback

…

The boy will be returning to his mother soon and it made Kalia think that she'll also see her father again.

To Be Continued...


	6. Kurosaki Grave

In a world that was dark like night and was a desert, a beast was feasting upon one of his own.

"Delicious. I think it's time I head to this world of the living myself. Those third rate hollows have failed me in handling Kalia Kurosaki. I'll have to take care of her myself."

…..

Karakura Town

"Wake up." Kalia was being disturbed in her sleep and saw Ryo.

"What is it?" Kalia said.

"You better get ready. We've got to get to school soon." Ryo said.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Kalia said as she sat up. She took a look at the calendar and saw it was close to a certain date and she was in deep thought about it.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo said.

"It's nothing." Kalia said.

…..

The School

"You're kidding me. Our history class is the worst here." Sai said.

"I'm telling you that it's chemistry." Iori said.

"You mean our chemistry boys." They saw Tiffany and Yumi walked over to them.

"Hey you two." Iori said.

"Tiffany, Yumi how's Kalia doing?" Sai said going to his crush phase about her.

"She's doing fine." Yumi said.

"Speaking of looking fine." Tiffany said and they saw Michael enter the classroom. "Hi Mr. Muscles. Come over here and talk with us."

"Hey." Michael said.

"Tiffany, we need to talk about your boy obsession." Yumi said.

"Yeah, we're all getting annoyed by it." Iori said and spotted Kalia. She was talking to the teacher about something and was walking to her seat.

"Hi Kalia!" Sai shouted.

"Do you want her to hit you?" Michael said.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Kalia said and what freaked everyone out was that she said it with a smile and was calm.

"What's going on with her? I don't know her as long as you guys, do you know?" Michael said and Iori thought about it.

"Do any of you guys know what the date is?" Iori said. Yumi pulled out her phone to look.

"It's July 16th." Yumi said.

"Now that you mention it, she always acts weird around this time." Tiffany said.

"Now I get it. Tomorrow, Kalia won't even come to school." Iori said as he stood up. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Wait, you know something?" Michael said.

"If you want to know, come by after school tomorrow." Iori said.

…

Kalia

After school, Kalia went home and it looked like her family was talking about something important before going off to bed.

"Okay, is everything all set for tomorrow?" Orihime said.

"Yes Mommy." Kenji said.

"We talked to our teachers and told them we won't be in school tomorrow." Katie said.

"The only thing left is to go." Kalia said.

"Great. Now let's go to bed and be ready for tomorrow." Orihime said. All of them agreed and went off to bed. Ryo was in Kalia's room and waited for her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ryo said.

"It's nothing. Listen, I need to take a day off from being a soul reaper, just for tomorrow." Kalia said.

"How come?" Ryo said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. It's just a family thing." Kalia said.

…

The Next Day

Kalia and her family arrived at the cemetery. Three people were already there and were waiting for them.

"Aunt Yuzu, Aunt Karin!" Katie said. She ran right over and Yuzu gave her a big hug.

"Hi there Katie." Yuzu said.

"Grandpa!" Kenji said as he ran to the third, their grandfather, Isshin.

"Kenji!" Isshin said as he lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Did you get heavier because the last time I saw you was just last week?" He said as a joke as Kenji laughed.

"Grandpa is silly." Kenji said.

"Hey Kalia, how've you been?" Karin said.

"I've been fine." Kalia said as Gado went to greet them.

"You brought the dog?" Karin said.

"Gado is part of the family too and he's usually a well behaved dog." Orihime said. "Shall we all get going?" They were all about to walk up hill when the saw someone and Kalia was shocked in surprise. They saw Ryo ahead and he was waving at them.

"Who's that?" Yuzu said.

"Do any of you know him?" Karin said.

"Yeah, he's actually from my class." Kalia said as she pulled in front and ran in place. "You all go on ahead. I'll meet you up there." She ran off and quickly grabbed Ryo and pulled him away.

"What was that about?" Katie said.

"I think I'll little Kalia is growing up." Karin said. Kalia pulled Ryo into the woods so they can talk in private. She was panting, but able to pull herself up.

"What are you doing here?!" Kalia shouted.

"I wanted to see what was going on today that you would neglect your soul reaper duties." Ryo said.

"If you must know, we're visiting my grandmother. This day is really important to my family, at least my Dad's side." Kalia said.

"Your grandmother?" Ryo said.

"Yeah. I never knew her because she died back when my father was a kid." Kalia said.

"Do you know how?" Ryo said.

"You ask a lot of questions. No, my Dad never told me." Kalia said. "This day meant a lot to my Dad. He was real close to her. It hasn't been the same since he disappeared."

"Yes, I've talked to a few people about that. You're father has been missing for five years. He just disappeared without a trace." Ryo said.

"Yeah, why?" Kalia said.

"This day means something to him, but he's not here. Kalia, you have to accept the possibility that your father might be…" Ryo didn't finish that sentence as Kalia slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever say that around me. He's not dead, I know he's not!" Kalia shouted and ran off, leaving Ryo to think that he made a mistake by striking a harsh wound.

…

Iori

Iori had Sai, Yumi, Tiffany, and Michael meet at his house. They were in his room and having some snacks as Iori sat on his window.

"You have a really nice place, Iori." Yumi said.

"Yeah, Iori has a cool place and cool parents." Sai said.

"So what did you want to tell us about Kalia?" Michael said.

"You said you know what goes on with her every day this year." Tiffany said.

"Well believe it or not, Kalia didn't always use to be the way she is." Iori said.

"She hasn't?" Yumi said.

"She has for as long as we've known her." Tiffany said.

"Well you haven't known her as long as Iorit or I have." Sai said. "How about you tell them?" He asked Iori and he agreed.

"We met Kalia was back on the first day of second grade." Iori started and sounded happy. "It was the begging of school and Sai and I saw her get dropped off by her Dad. The first thing we noticed were their brightly colored hair and a big smile she had. We soon became friends with her in almost no time. Believe it or not, she use to cry a lot, but the weirdest thing happened. Whenever she got hurt or upset, she instantly got better whenever her Dad came to pick her up. I don't think I've ever seen a father and daughter as close as those two. Her Dad was real cool and she was a happy kid because of him, but when we were ten, came the day her Dad disappeared." That changed the mood to sadness

"That's right. That happened about five years ago." Tiffany said.

"She didn't come to school that day, or the next few days." Iori said. "I got worried about her so I went looking for her. When I found her, she was walking around the streets like she was trying to find her Dad. The happy Kalia we knew was gone." Hearing that, everyone felt so sad for her.

"That's so sad, but what does this have to do with today?" Michael said.

"Oh right. Well, Kalia told me that her grandmother died this day." Iori said. "She never really knew her because she died when her Dad was only about nine. She told me he was real close to her grandmother and her family goes to the cemetery every time this year. She saw her father get upset all the time, but she managed to cheer him up, bringing them even closer. It was like this day was a way for Kalia to return the favor for everything her Dad did for her. Now that he's been missing for all these years, she tries to stay strong for him." Hearing such a sad story made everyone feel bad for Kalia, wishing there was something they could do, but they knew they couldn't.

…

Kalia

Rain clouds were starting to come in and that fit Kalia's mood. She sat on a ledge and stared at the open view with her holding her legs. She was still upset about what Ryo was suggesting.

"I don't care what anyone says. I know he isn't dead." Kalia said. "I remember all the times I had with him. I always felt better when I was around him, like magic." She slid her hand through her hair and brought a strand to her sight.

…

Flashback

Kalia was about five years old and was crying as she was talking to Ichigo.

"Kalia, what's the matter?" Ichigo said.

"Daddy, I want to change my hair." Kalia said.

"Why?" Ichigo said.

"All the mean boys keep teasing me about it." Kalia said.

"Kalia, do you like your hair, except that you're getting teased about it?" Ichigo said and she nodded her head. "Then that's all that matters. Kalia, if you like how you look, it shouldn't matter what anyone else think or says." That magic was already making her feel better. "Besides, they're probably just jealous. They wish they had cool hair like you or your old man." Her tears turned to laughter and hugged him.

End of Flashback

…

'Dad always knew how to make me feel better.' Kalia thought. 'His disappearance has affected all of us. Mom puts on a brave face, but I know she misses him like me. Kenji and Katie don't even know him. Katie does ask questions about him. When Kenji sees a child with their Dad, he wonders what it would be like to have one.' "Where are you Dad?" She said. Ryo came behind her and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you with what I said." Ryo said.

"It's okay. You didn't really know how I felt about that." Kalia said.

"But I must ask. If everyone else thinks that way, why don't you?" Ryo said.

"You see this earring?" Kalia said as she held it up. "Do you know why I always wear it, why it's precious to me?"

"I thought it was because you could use your powers." Ryo said.

"It's because this was the last gift my Dad gave me before he disappeared." Kalia said. "I've worn it ever since. I have hope that he'll come back one day. If I were to take it off, I would have given up on hope. Can't you understand how I feel, what if it was your Dad?"

"I wouldn't. I never knew my father. It's just been me and my mother for as long as I've been born." Ryo said. Meanwhile. Kalia's family were at her grandmother's grave and Yuzu and Karin were praying.

"Mommy, do you think Kalia is okay?" Katie said.

"I think she is." Orihime said.

"She really should be here." Karin said.

"Do you think we should go look for her?" Yuzu said.

"I wouldn't worry. Kalia is as tough as she is beautiful. I should know from all the tight hugs she gave me." Isshin said.

"Watch what you say, there are children present." Karin said knowing what he meant. Isshin pouted and lite a cigarette. While they were talking, something large was coming at them and Orihime noticed it.

"Oh no." Orihime said.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kenji said, but a few of them already saw the problem. Kalia and Ryo were still talking, but heard Ryo's phone go off, signaling them about a hollow.

"No, not now. Don't tell me." Kalia said.

"It's a hollow and a big one. Oh no, it's right by your family." Ryo said. That got the both of them up and running. "You must miss your father a lot."

"More than you could ever imagine." Kalia said.

"I might not be able to relate how you're feeling, but any time you want to talk about him, I'll be there to listen." Ryo said. Kalia appreciated that, but they must hurry or her family will have their own graves here.

To Be Continued…


	7. Lorde Truth

The hollow that was attacking Kalia's family was real strong. It was an overgrown red frog with purple spots on his back and had Orihime under his hand and the rest of her family back off. What's worse is that Yuzu, Kenji, and Katie couldn't even see it. He launched a long and thin tongue and wrapped it around Katie's neck and lifted her up.

"Katie!" Orihime shouted.

"Put her down you freak." Karin said.

"What's happening?" Yuzu said.

"It's one of those hollow creatures Ichigo told us about." Karin said.

"A hollow?" Kenji said. Kenji tried to reach for his sister and his mother.

"Kenji, don't come any closer." Orihime said.

"Stay back or I'll break her neck. I don't like to be interrupted when I'm having a snack." The hollow said as Katie was being pulled closer towards his mouth.

"No, stop! Let her go, please!" Orihime begged.

"Be quiet." The hollow said and added pressure on Orihime. The hollow was about to devour Katie, but that was when Kalia jumped down in her soul reaper form. She pulled out her sword and cut off his tongue and caught Katie.

"Kalia?" Orihime said.

"You picked a lousy time for this." Kalia said as she glared at the hollow.

"Kalia!" Ryo said as he was carrying her body and caught up with everyone.

"Kalia, is that you?" Isshin said and that surprised them.

"Wait a minute, grandpa, you can see me?" Kalia said.

"So can I." Karin said.

"Interesting, must run in the family." Ryo said as he put her body down.

"Just who I was looking for." The hollow said and crushed down on Orihime more as she screamed.

"Get off my Mom!" Kalia said and went to attack, but the hollow jumped back.

"Kalia?" Orihime said and Kalia was still surprised she could be seen.

"Mom, I promise I'll explain everything later." Kalia said.

"I'm glad you could join us, Kalia Kurosaki." The hollow said.

"Wait a second, I know that hollow. He goes by Drasaki. He's been getting the best of soul reapers for over twenty years." Ryo said.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Drasaki said.

"Kalia, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think this is a battle you can win. Drasaki is out of your league." Ryo said.

"Don't be ridiculous. This day means a lot to my family and I'm not going to let this overgrown amphibian ruin it." Kalia said. She jumped on a higher ledge and Drasaki jumped to face her.

"You should have listen to your friend." Drasaki said. Kalia went to swing her sword, but Drasaki caught it with his teeth and tossed her back. He jumped up and pushed her down. "A weak soul reaper like you can't beat me."

"Ruler of the mask and flesh, all creation, flap of wings, that who bears Man's name. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Ryo chanted and shot a red blast of heat and shot it, but it didn't affect him.

"That was Shakkaho. A soul reaper spell." Isshin said.

"How do you know that?" Ryo said. Kalia pulled out her sword and struck him in the hand. He was forced to pull back.

"Thanks for the help Ryo, but I can take care of this." Kalia said.

"You can't be serious. This hollow has been getting the best of soul reapers for over twenty years." Ryo said.

"I know that, but this day was suppose to be about our family and I won't let him ruin today of all days." Kalia said.

"This will end in your death." Drasaki said.

"That's what you think you disgusting freak." Kalia said as she went to attack, but Drasaki jumped back. He pulled out his tongue and got it around Kalia's waist. Gross. Let go of me."

"Okay!" Drasaki said. He pulled her to the side and tossed her up the hill and through the trees and he went after her.

"Kalia!" Ryo said and went after them.

"I've got to help her." Orihime said and went after them as well.

"Karin, Yuzu, stay here and watch over the kids." Isshin said as he went with Orihime. Kalia and Drasaki were running side by side until they came to an opening. Drasaki tried using his tongue like a whip, but Kalia was able to avoid it.

"Is that all you got?" Kalia said.

"Why don't you come find out?" Drasaki said. Kalia took that offer. She brought her sword back as she charged. She was going to hit him, but he blocked it with his hand. Kalia tried to pull it free, but she couldn't get it loose. "I don't see what makes you so tough. It's hard to imagine why those hollows I sent were defeated."

"You sent? You were the one that sent those hollows after me?" Kalia said.

"That's right. They failed me and now you die!" Drasaki said. Kalia saw nails grow out of his hand and struck through Kalia. Ryo was finally able to catch up and saw what happened.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted. Drasaki retracted his nails and banged his head against her as Kalia bounced against the ground with her blood splattering around it.

"Bastard." Kalia said as she tried to stand.

"Kalia, you're no match for him. Get out of there while you can." Ryo said.

"Not going to happen." Kalia said. "I never back down from a fight. I'm not getting out of this one since I just now found out that he was the one that sent those hollows after me. I'm going to dissect this frog."

"I've faced many soul reapers and you're the weakest one by so far." Drasaki said.

"I'll show you weak!" Kalia shouted as she went to attack again. Drasaki was about to slam his hand on her, but she was able to avoid it. She thrusted her sword in and struck Drasaki. She pulled out and slashed it across the chest. "How do you like that?"

"Lousy girl!" Drasaki said and banged his head against her. Kalia's body was growing heavy, she could barely stand anymore. "You do have more potential than I thought. It would seem this form is not enough to defeat you."

"This form? You mean you can change forms?" Kalia said.

"I've never heard of a hollow that can do it freely." Ryo said.

"Watch." Drasaki said. His body was glowing red and went limp. A tear was coming from his back and a bright red light emerged. His true self crawled out. His entire body was human shaped with it red. He had a couple hollow bone bands around his arms and had a blade sticking out of his right hand. He had long and shaggy red hair and his mask looked the face of an angry demon.

"His spiritual pressure is even stronger than that last form of his." Ryo said.

"That's what you really look like?" Kalia said.

"Correct. This is my true form. I am a Vasto Lorde." Drasaki said.

"A Vastor Lorde, what's that?" Kalia said.

"How little you know of us hollows." Drasaki said.

"A Vasto Lorde?! Kalia, you can't win. He's too powerful for you." Ryo said.

"Not a chance. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not running?" Kalia said.

"Then you shall die." Drasaki said. He disappeared in thin air and appeared right in front of her.

'He's so much faster!' Kalia thought and was surprised. He brought back the blade on his hand and Kalia tried to block it. Drasaki was too strong as he blew Kalia away. Kalia tried to get up, but Drasaki appeared in front of her again and slashed her across the chest and she fell to the ground.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted. 'I wish I could do something, but what can I do? My powers are too weak and I hold no power compared to a Vasto Lorde.' He thought. Kalia was still alive and tried to get up.

"You gave it a good effort, but you were never a match for me." Drasaki said. He raised his blade and was ready to finish this. Kalia couldn't move and thought this was the end. The blade came down, but out of nowhere, an orange energy triangle blocked him and that shocked everyone. "A shield? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know." Kalia said, but felt a different spiritual pressure. They all looked to the side and saw Orihime and held out her hands. "Mom?"

"So that was your doing." Drasaki said.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime said. She launched a small projectile and Drasaki jumped away from it. Orihime ran over to Kalia. "Soten Kishun." Orihime brought a barrier around Kalia.

"Mom, how are you doing this?" Kalia said, but was lost as she felt a warm feeling around her wounds. Ryo went over and saw her wounds were healing.

"I didn't know she had healing powers." Ryo said.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but I won't allow it to happen." Drasaki said.

"I won't allow you to stop it." He looked behind him and saw Isshin as a soul reaper and was about to swing his sword down on him, but Drasaki blocked him.

"You're a soul reaper too?" Drasaki said.

"Grandpa?" Kalia said.

"That explains how he knows about us." Ryo said. Isshin swung his zanpakuto back and forth, but Drasaki was able to block all of his attacks. Drasaki swung his blade, but Isshin disappeared. He reappeared behind Drasaki and got sliced in the back. Drasaki jumped into the air.

"It would seem I greatly underestimated you and your family, Kalia Kurosaki. A mistake I won't make next time. You haven't seen the last of me." Drasaki said. He created a black opening in the sky and went through it.

"Coward! Come back and fight." Kalia said as she tried to stand, but remembered what she just witnessed. "Mom, Grandpa, what is going on?"

"Honey, we need to talk." Orihime said.

…

The Kurosakis

Orihime brought the kids home and Orihime was coming clean about everything. She told the truth about her powers, soul reapers, and her grandfather.

"So you knew about soul reapers and hollows all along?" Kalia said.

"That's right." Orihime said.

"But how?" Kalia said.

"Are hollows is what attacked us?" Kenji said.

"I did feel something grab my neck and I began to see a monster." Katie said.

"How do you know about this, Mom? Did grandpa bring you in this?" Kalia said.

"Actually Kalia, your father is a substitute soul reaper too." Orihime said. Kalia took a seat to process all of this.

"Okay, I'm over loading with questions, but first…" Kalia said and went over to the stairs. "Ryo, I know you're up there." Ryo tried to stay hidden. "It's okay, my Mom knows about soul reapers." Ryo came down and showed himself.

"That's the boy from earlier today." Kenji said.

"Hello Mrs. Kurosaki. My name is Ryo Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki, are you related to Rukia Kuchiki?" Orihime said.

"Actually yes. She's my mother. How do you know her?" Ryo said.

"She and I were great friends. She's the reason Kalia's father became a soul reaper." Orihime said.

"Hey, let's not get off subject. Ryo, did you know my Dad was a substitute soul reaper?" Kalia said.

"Everyone knows of Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved the entire Soul Society. He's practically a legend." Ryo said. "I thought you knew at first, but when you showed you had no idea, I assumed there was a reason."

"Mom, why did you tell me about this?" Kalia said.

"At first you didn't shown signs of having any spiritual powers. You couldn't even see spirits." Orihime said. "We were afraid our enemies would use you against us and you didn't had any powers to protect yourself, so you father wanted to keep this a secret."

"Mrs. Kurosaki, this is my fault. I'm the one who gave Kalia her powers." Ryo said. "If I could take them away, I would."

"But that's the thing Ryo, I don't want you to." Kalia said. "Now that I know my father was a substitute soul reaper, this could be a clue to help me find him. Besides, you heard Drasaki. He'll be back one day and when he does….I'll destroy him."

To Be Continued…


	8. No Other Man

Kalia woke up to a brand new day. She went downstairs and saw Ryo was waking up as well. Since Ryo has been revealed, he saw no reason for him to sleep in Kalia's closet. Orihime insisted on finding him a bed, but Ryo was fine with sleeping on the couch.

"Morning. How did you sleep on the couch?" Kalia said.

"Much better than your closet." Ryo said. Kalia looked to see breakfast was already made.

"Mom must have left for work already." Kalia said.

"Yeah, I overheard her talking on the phone while I was asleep. She was talking to someone and said I can't wait to see you." Ryo said.

"Wonder who that could be." Kalia said, but saw some papers that looked important. "Uh oh. Mom must have been her scatter brain self again. She said she needed these. Well, we've got to get to school so I'll give these to her when it's done."

…

The School

The students gathered in the hall at the end of the day. They got done taking some tests that showed where they rank in the class.

"What's everyone doing?" Ryo said.

"Must be our class rankings." Kalia said as she went to take a look.

"Oh yeah, 46. Not too bad I say." Sai said.

"Not bad, Sai. It looks like I got the 39th spot." Iori said.

"Good job. Hey, Michael, where are you ranked?" Sai asked. Michael pointed and showed he took the 31st spot. "Oh man, that means you guys are smarter than I am."

"You should be glad where you are." Yumi said.

"Let the boys have these accomplishments." Tiffany said and did a pose. "At least we didn't make it in the top 50. All the real hotties are below that."

"Take a closer look." Yumi said. Tiffany saw where she was pointing and saw Kalia took the 17th spot.

"What?! Kalia took spot number 17?!" Tiffany said and Kalia was already annoyed with her. "How can that be? There's no way you could have gotten that high. Brain and beauty don't mix."

"Shut up, Tiffany. It's not that big of a deal." Kalia said.

"It is impressive. You must have studied a whole night at least." Yumi said.

"Not really. It was just testing what we already knew so I just answered what I did know." Kalia said. "When I told our teacher that, he was impressed, but not shocked. He told me that when my parents went to school here, my Dad took the 23rd spot and my Mom actually was the third best in the whole class."

"Your Mom! But she's so beautiful, like a model. All the guys should be asking her out because of that." Tiffany said.

"Shut up already." Kalia said and actually knocked her in the face. She didn't like that people think her Mom should be dating. "Speaking of my Mom, I've got to go. I got a few papers for her." Kalia said and she and Ryo left.

…

The Hospital

Ryo and Kalia went to the hospital that Orihime worked at.

"This seems like a nice hospital." Ryo said.

"Yeah. My Mom got lucky because her boss, Mr. Uryu Ishida, is actually a close friend of hers." Kalia said and they entered. Kalia looked around and spotted Yuzu that worked there too. "Aunt Yuzu!" She called out and Yuzu spotted her.

"Kalia, hi there." Yuzu said.

"You're aunt works here too?" Ryo said and Kalia nodded her head.

"I'm looking for my Mom. She actually forgot a few papers." Kalia said.

"Oh, I think I saw her go to the third floor." Yuzu said.

"Thanks." Kalia said and went over to the elevators. Once they reach the third floor, there was still no sign of Orihime.

"I don't see her anywhere." Ryo said.

"Let's just have a look around." Kalia said as they walked down the halls. When they were about to pass one of the rooms, Kalia came to a stop. She looked inside to see it was empty. It was like she was in a trance and entered. She stood next to one of the beds and felt the fabric against her fingers and was remembering something.

….

Flashback

This was when she was only about three years old. She and her father were exiting a building and the rain was starting to come down.

"We better get home." Ichigo said and Kalia agreed, but she wasn't looking so well. Ichigo opened an umbrella and took Kalia's hand. "You're really quiet honey."

"Am I?" Kalia said.

"Yeah. You haven't really said much of anything." Ichigo said. Kalia could barely walk right and was having trouble breathing with a warm feeling coming over her. She fell over and slipped out of Ichigo's hand.

"Kalia!" Ichigo shouted. He placed his hand against her head and she was burning up. He lifted her up and carried her in a fast pace. "Hang in there, Kalia." Ichigo took her all the way to the hospital, the hospital Orihime worked at. Once he entered, he spotted her. "Orihime!" Orihime saw them and began to panic.

"What's wrong with her?" Orihime said.

"I don't know, she just fainted and has a fever. She's barely breathing." Ichigo said as she passed her over to Orihime. They rushed her to a room and took a look. It turns out Kalia was coming down with pneumonia.

"Okay, looks like it was in an early state. We'll give her some rest and a few medications so you'll be able to take her home. If you have any problems, bring her back." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. He and Orihime went over to Kalia as she was asleep in the bed. Kalia was beginning to wake up.

"Hi honey." Orihime said.

"Kalia, why did you say that you weren't feeling well?" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you." Kalia said.

"You scared me when you fainted." Ichigo said and took her hand. "Your health means everything to us."

"You get some sleep, Kalia. I'll go see about your medicine and Daddy and I will spend the whole day in here until you're feeling better." Orihime said and left.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Kalia said.

"It's okay, but know that you can tell me anything. I'll always be there to help you." Ichigo said and kissed her forehead. Neither did Ichigo or Orihime left her until she felt better.

End of Flashback

…..

"Hey!" Ryo said as he shook Kalia out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? You looked like you were staring off into space."

"I did?" Kalia said.

"You do that a lot." Ryo said.

"Sorry. Whenever I see or hear, or even taste, touch, or smell something, it makes me think back to a moment I had with my Dad." Kalia said. "I came down with pneumonia when I was only three. My Dad carried me all the way to the hospital. He and Mom never left my side. This was the same room."

"What are you two doing here?" They looked behind them and saw a doctor with glasses and blue hair.

"Hi Mr. Ishida." Kalia said.

"Kalia, good to see you. You must be Ryo, I've heard about you." Uryu said.

"Sorry for coming unannounced. I just have something my Mom forgot." Kalia said.

"She's just around the corner." Uryu said.

"Thanks." Kalia said and the two of them left. Kalia was about to make the turn, but stopped. She saw Orihime and she was talking to some guy. "Who is that? I never saw him before." She saw her mother smile and laugh with the guy.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo said.

"That guy with my Mom. Why would she be smiling and laughing with him when she does with Dad?" Kalia said. "Wait, what am I saying? I think I'm starting to get paranoid." She cleared her head and went over.

"Kalia, what are you doing here?" Orihime said.

"You left these papers at home." Kalia said and handed them over.

"Thanks. I was going to need those. Kalia, this is Dr. Roko Asmiagawa. Dr. Asmiagawa, this is my daughter." Orihime introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Roko said.

"Kalia, you don't mind working on dinner tonight and picking up your brother and sister, do you? Dr. Asmiagawa and I will be eating out together."

"You and him? Sure." Kalia said, but she wasn't liking where this was going.

…

The Kurosakis

Kalia and Ryo went back to the house and already made dinner, but Kalia wasn't really eating.

"Is something wrong, Kalia?" Kenji said.

"You made dinner, but you're hardly eating." Katie said.

"I guess I'm not really that hungry." Kalia said. Gado felt something was wrong so he put his head on her lap to try and comfort her.

"Is this about that doctor you met with your mother?" Ryo said.

"Maybe." Kalia said. She couldn't take it so she got up. "Ryo, watch Katie and Kenji. There's something I've got to do." She left through the door and they were wondering what was going on with her.

…

Kalia

Kalia misused her soul reaper powers. She was moving through the city to try and find her Mom. She had to know what was going on with her and that man. She was able to pick on her spiritual pressure and followed it.

"Let's see what's going on with this dinner." Kalia said. She followed it to a small, but nice restaurant. Since no one could see her, she went through the front door. She still had to hide because her Mom could see her. She looked around and spotted the two sitting at a table and were laughing.

"You are one funny girl, Orihime." Roko said.

"Thank you, Roko. You're very sweet." Orihime said.

'Sweet, funny, no, Mom can't be on a date with this guy. What about Dad? How could she just forget about him?' Kalia thought.

…

The Next Day

Another hollow was attacking and Kalia was trying to fight it. It proved to be difficult because she kept thinking about what she saw last night. She got distracted and that allowed the hollow to swipe his tail and knocked Kalia into a wall.

"Kalia, stay focus!" Ryo told her and she got up.

"Sorry." Kalia said. The hollow was about to attack with his claw, but Kalia jumped out of the way. She swung her sword down and cut through the mask and won, but it didn't feel like a victory.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Ryo said. "I know you used your powers last night, but there was no hollow attack."

"I know. I went and spied on my Mom." Kalia said. "I think she might be dating that doctor I met the other day and I don't like it."

"Kalia, you shouldn't mix your personal feelings with your responsibilities." Ryo said.

"That has nothing to do with this! I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go talk to my Mom about this right now." Kalia said and marched off. She needed an answer as to what was going on.

…

The Hospital

Kalia marched right into the hospital. She couldn't wait to talk with her Mom about this at home so she needed to talk to her now.

"Kalia, I really think this is a bad idea." Ryo said.

"I don't care. Security can throw me out or do whatever. I need to know what my Mom is doing." Kalia said. She felt her just down the hall and when she saw the both of them, she grabbed Ryo and hid.

"Kalia, there's probably nothing going on. Why does this matter?" Ryo said.

"Maybe it wouldn't matter to you, but it does to me." Kalia said. "The only person my Mom should be with is my Dad. We still don't know what happened to him, but he could still be alive. I can't think why she would want to date anyone else."

"It's your mother's say in this, not yours." Ryo said.

"Shut up. I'm trying to listen." Kalia said. She missed what they were saying, but she heard one part that she hoped she didn't had to hear.

"I would love to go out with you." Orihime said. That was all Kalia needed to hear. She was in shock that she didn't notice she knocked some supplies over and got her mother's attention. When she saw that, she scowled at her.

"How could you, Mom?" Kalia said.

"Kalia?" Orihime said.

"How could you think that anyone could replace Dad?!" Kalia shouted and ran off before Orihime could explain. Ryo got worried and went after her.

…

The Kurosakis

Kalia was sitting on the couch and still sulking about what happened at the hospital today.

"Kalia, we don't know what really happened." Ryo said.

"I know what I heard Ryo." Kalia said. She heard the door open and saw Orihime was home.

"Kalia, can we talk?" Orihime said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ryo said as he left the room and Orihime took a seat next to her.

"Kalia, can I please explain about what you heard today?" Orihime said.

"What's there to explain?" Kalia said, upset that she won't even look at her. "He wanted to go out with you."

"You're right, he did." Orihime said.

"I want you to be happy, Mom, but I don't want Dad to be replaced. We still don't know what happened to him. He could still come back." Kalia said.

"I know, which is why I said no." Orihime said and that surprised Kalia. "You didn't hear our whole conversation."

…

Flashback

"So Orihime, I was wondering if you like to catch a movie. You know, like a date." Roko said. Orihime felt flattered, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Orihime said.

"How come?" Roko said.

"Well, I'm married, Roko. My heart will always belong to my husband." Orihime said. "My husband has been gone for a while, but I know that he'll come back. I also couldn't do that to my kids since they love their father deeply. I'm sorry, but I can't no matter how much I would love to go out with you."

End of Flashback

…

"That's what really happened?" Kalia said. Orihime grabbed her shoulders and placed her head against her daughters.

"Kalia, like you, I believe your father will come home. I also believe that you'll be the one to bring him back." Orihime said. Kalia felt much better knowing that her mother still held onto faith about Ichigo.

"I will Mom, I promise." Kalia said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Winds of Change

Things have been going well for Kalia ever since she gained her soul reaper powers. She's fought hollows and kept her family and friends safe. Little did she know that things were going to change. Right now, she finished getting dressed for school, but didn't see Ryo around when she went downstairs.

"Hey Mom, where's Ryo?" Kalia said.

"I don't know. He was already gone when I came downstairs." Orihime said.

"That's weird, but then again, he always seems to do something without telling anyone. I'll just see him at school. Later, Mom." Kalia said and left.

…..

Ryo

Ryo went to a small shop in the middle of the city. He saw a man with red hair swinging a bat around and a woman with long black hair using a broom.

"Jinta, Ururu." Ryo said and gained both of their attentions.

"Hello Mr. Ryo Kuchiki." Ururu said.

"What are you doing here?" Jinta said.

"I came to talk to Kisuke." Ryo said.

"He's right inside, go right ahead." Ururu said. She opened the door for him and he went into the back to see two men talking and having sweets.

"Hello there Ryo. Did you come to buy some sweets?" Kisuke said.

"You know why I'm here." Ryo said. "I wanted to talk to you about Kalia."

"How I abut I get you some tea."

"No thanks, Tessai. I can't stay for very long." Ryo said and returned his attention to Kisuke. "I know you've been watching us. I told you what's been going on since you gave me this gigai."

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki's oldest daughter. She's just like her old man." Kisuke said. "To be able to survive against a vasto lorde like Drasaki would be impressive. The question for you is, how long do you think you can keep hiding this? It's only a matter of time until the Soul Society finds out." Ryo hasn't thought that far ahead.

"I'll worry about that soon. I've got to get going now." Ryo said and left. When he did, a third person came out of hiding. He had long black hair with a blue and white robe like clothing.

"How long have you been hiding there? I was expecting Yoruichi." Kisuke said.

"Long enough. She won't be joining you this time in this little adventure."

"Impressive about it since you were able to hide your spiritual pressure and he couldn't feel a thing." Kisuke said. "Are you going to turn him in? You're all about obeying the law."

"Not when it comes to him and who he's related to."

"You've really changed since you've known Ichigo." Kisuke said.

…..

The School

Ryo arrived at the school and it was just a normal day for everyone. The final bell rang and everyone was on their way home.

"Hey Kalia!" Kalia turned her head and saw Iori and Sai.

"You want to stay and help us clean around the school." Iori said.

"No thanks, that's your job." Kalia said.

"Yeah, Iori. You can't ask a lady to clean." Sai said, trying to impress Kalia again. "You don't have to worry Kalia. I'm a very dependable and independent person. You go do whatever you like."

"Whatever." Kalia said.

"You coming?" Ryo said and Kalia went with him.

"Hey, Sai, I'm only saying you this because I don't want you to get hurt. Do you think Kalia has a thing for Ryo?" Iori said.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous. What would she even see in him?" Sai said.

"Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't get annoyed when he opens his mouth like with you." Iori said.

….

Kalia

"Hey, Ryo." Kalia said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Ryo said.

"Is everything okay? You've been kind of quiet lately" Kalia said.

"I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind." Ryo said. The truth was, he was still thinking about what Kisuke said. It was only a matter of time until the Soul Society finds out about Kalia and he didn't know how he was going to handle it. Just then, his phone went off signaling there was a hollow.

"Another hollow?" Kalia said.

"Yeah." Ryo said, but another signal came. Then came another and another. Multiple were starting to appear. "What's going on? Is this thing broken?" Ryo said.

"Ryo, look at the sky!" Kalia said. Ryo looked up and saw multiple hollows appearing all around, practically falling out of the sky.

"What the hell? I've never seen anything like this before. Why are there so many?" Ryo said.

"I don't know, but it looks like I got my work cut out for me." Kalia said and entered her soul reaper form. "Find a safe place to put my body."

"Are you really going to go out there and fight them all?" Ryo said.

"What choice do I have?" Kalia said and took off.

"Kalia, wait!" Ryo said, but she was already gone. Ryo could feel the spiritual pressure of many hollows, all over the place. 'The spiritual pressure of all these hollows is intoxicating and powerful when put together. I hope this doesn't affect any civilians, but those with strong enough spiritual pressure could be attacked.' He thought.

…..

Michael

Michael was walking down city streets, but came to a stop. He felt a great weight of pressure all around him like a piano being placed on his back.

"What's this weird feeling?" Michael said. He felt something dropped from behind him. When he looked to see it, he saw a lean hallow with large hands that had jagged fingers and a crescent shaped mask. "What is that thing?" He looked to see everyone else wasn't in a state of panic. "Can't anyone else see that thing?"

"Come here." The hollow said as it reached for Michael, but he was able to jump out of the way. The hollow had great weight behind that attack and crunched against the ground.

'It seems to be coming for me.' Michael thought. 'If that's the case, I've got to lure it away.' He got up and started running.

…

Kalia

Kalia slashed against every hollow she saw and watched them fade to nothing. The problem was that no matter how many she cut down, more of them keep coming.

"Don't these things ever stop?" Kalia asked herself. "I sure hope Mom, Katie, and Kenji are alright. I should probably go and see." She didn't get the chance as more hollows came for her. "Give me a break, bastards!"

…

Kenji And Katie

"Bye everyone." Katie said as the two of them waved off to their friends that were leaving school.

"When's Mommy suppose to get here?" Kenji said.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Katie said. They heard footsteps and saw Michael was running towards them. He looked around and it seemed like he lost the hollow.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Kalia's friend?" Kenji said and Michael just noticed them.

"You two are Kalia's brother and sister." Michael said.

"What are you doing here?" Katie said. Before Michael could answer, he heard the hollow's howl and saw it coming. If he moved, Kenji and Katie were going to get hit. He grabbed them both and got them out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"Katie, look." Kenji said. He and Katie looked back and saw the hollow. "Is that one of those monsters?"

"You two can see that thing?" Michael said.

"It's hard to miss." Katie said. Michael had more questions, but he had to keep moving so he took them with him.

"That thing is invisible to others. How are you two able to see it?" Michael said.

"We don't know." Katie said.

"We've actually seen creatures like that one before. I don't understand how, but they hold a connection with our big sister." Kenji said.

"Kalia?" Michael said and a strange feeling came into his head. His real memories of the rabbit and the hollow that hunted him and killed the mother came back. He also remembered Kalia and Ryo were involved.

"Are you okay?" Kenji said and brought Michael back to reality.

"Yeah. I've got to make sure you two are safe. Where's your Mom or your sister?" Michael said.

"Our Mommy was on her way to pick us up." Katie said.

"Let's see if we can meet her halfway." Michael said.

…..

Orihime

Orihime actually spotted the hollows a little while ago. She was in a hurry to make sure that her kids were safe.

"Why are there so many hollows?" Orihime said. "I've got to get Kenji and Katie fast and make sure that Kalia is alright." Before Orihime could go any further, she saw Michael cut her off and had Kenji and Katie.

"Mommy!" Kenji and Katie said.

"Kenji, Katie!" Orihime said glad that they were safe. Michael let them go and they ran over to her. "Thank you for bringing me my kids."

"Glad to, but it's not safe to stay here." Michael said. He couldn't explain because the hollow caught up to them. He brought his giant hand down, but Michael pushed the Kurosakis out of the way. "Mrs. Kurosaki, can you see that creature too."

"Yes. It's called a hollow." Orihime said.

"Hollow?" Michael said and saw the hollow was getting ready to attack again. 'Its hands are like teeth. I don't think I can keep running. How am I suppose to fight this thing?' He thought to himself.

"Look out!" Orihime said. The hollow used its giant hand again and caused them all to scatter. The hollow spotted Katie and was going after her. "Katie, run!" She couldn't, she was too scared to move. The hollow reached for her, but Michael stood between them.

"Stay behind me." Michael said.

"What are you going to do?" Katie said.

"Something I swore my grandfather I do." Michael said. Michael was close to his grandfather back when he lived in Karakura Town.

"Michael, there are those that refuse to protect others, but there are those who put others before themselves. I don't know if it is from bravery, instincts, or the kindness of their hearts. I want you to promise me that you'll be a good man and protect those who need it. Do you promise?"

"I promise, grandfather. Just help me find that power." Michael said and held up his hand. Orihime was about to bring up her shield to protect them, but something else blocked the attack and pushed the hollow back. They all looked and saw that Michael was holding a spear.

"What?" Orihime said. Michael looked at the spear and got a good feel.

'Where did this spear come from?' Michael thought. 'It's releasing energy and it feels like it's spiraling around. It also feels so light like it's made out of wind.' Michael saw the hollow was attacking again. Instead of running, he sliced the hand with the spear and went on the offense.

"Attack the head! That's the only way to defeat it." Orihime said. Michael jumped up and made it to the head. He didn't noticed that wind gathered around the blade and thrusted it into the mask. The mask broke apart and was defeated.

"That was amazing!" Katie said and was amazed at what she saw.

"Are you okay?" Kenji said. Michael just stood there. The spear dispersed in the air and Michael fainted. All three of them gathered to see if he was alright.

"Can you hear me?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry." They all looked up to see Kisuke walking towards them.

"Kisuke?" Orihime said.

"Long time no see, Orihime. I think we should move this guy to a safer place. There are a lot of dangers around." Kisuke said. The wind has shifted and changes have begun

…

The School

"Okay, I think that's it for this spot. Let's look around to see if everyone needs any help." Iori said, but Sai didn't respond. "Sai?"

"Oh, sorry." Sai as he regained his attention. Sai thought something was going on and he was right, for another hollow was stalking them.

To Be Continued….


	10. Raging Fist Sai

The infestation of hollows continued. Michael helped by taking one out, but the problem didn't stop. Right now, Ryo was carrying Kalia's body.

"I don't understand. Why are there so many hollows entering the world of the living?" Ryo said. "Something like this shouldn't really be happening." Ryo heard a few hollows howling and saw a couple were coming from the sky. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" He launched the blue blast of spirit energy and was able to take them out. "I might not be back to full power, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I hope Kalia is doing okay."

…..

Kalia

Kalia kept fighting as hard as she could, but there were so many. She kept slicing one after another down, but she felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"How many are there? Why are there so many" Kalia said. She looked around and there were still many more. "This is going to be a long day. I hope everyone else is okay?"

….

The School

Sai and Iori stayed behind with other students at the school to help clean up. Sai kept staring off to space and Iori was wondering what was going on with him.

"Sai, are you okay? You kept staring at something." Iori said.

"You don't have to worry. Why don't we move away from here?" Sai said and pushed Iori to keep them moving.

"What's going on with you? Kalia isn't here, but you're acting really weird." Iori said.

"Relax, everything is okay." Sai said, but he knew it wasn't. 'I have to try and stay calm, but we need to get out of here. I thought I was seeing things, but we're in danger if we stay.' He thought. Sai was able to see another hollow. A snake like hollow was stalking them. "Say, I think everyone else is done so why don't we head home."

"You might be right. Let me just look to see if there's anything left." Iori said and went inside. Sai was left alone and he could feel his nerves coming to the surface. He turned around and saw the snake hollow looking down at him.

"So you can see me." The hollow said.

"You can talk too?" Sai said.

"That's right and I can do a lot more." The hollow said and opened its mouth to take a bite out of him. Sai was able to move fast enough and rolled out of the way. The hollow reached for him with his tail, but Sai ran off as part of the wall came down.

"Hey! I just cleaned those windows!" Sai complained. "What do you even want from me?"

"That should be obvious. I'm hungry and your soul will fill my appetite." The hollow said and went to take another bite out of him. Sai saw that there was no time for him to dodge it, but Iori came running out of the newly formed hole.

"Sai move!" Iori said and pushed him out of the way as the hollow his the ground.

"Iori?" Sai said.

"Sorry about this. I should have noticed that thing sooner." Iori said.

"Wait, you can see it? From how it talked, it sounded like I was the only one who could." Sai said.

"To be honest, I've been seeing weird stuff like that monster and ghosts for a while now." Iori said.

"You have?" Sai said.

"We'll talk about that later." Iori said and looked at the snake. "Hey, you gigantic size of belt material, there's something you should know. Anyone who messes with Sai, messes with me. That's how we work, we look out for each other."

"Is that so? I might as well eat the both of you together." The hollow said.

"Run for it." Iori said as he and Sai started runaway.

"Iori, how long have you've been seeing stuff like this?" Sai said.

"You really want to talk about that now?" Iori said.

"Sorry, just feel like I have to know. Since I saw that snake, I had this strange feeling." Sai said.

"If you really want to know, ever since the last time I had dinner at your house." Iori said.

"My house?" Sai said.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? We were all tossed around and I lost conscious. You collapsed for no reason." Iori said. Sai didn't, but it did sound familiar. Sai and Iori made it on the other side of the school, but they saw a bunch of students were on the ground. "What is this? Why's everyone just laying on the ground?" Sai went over and it looked like one was shot with a purple mark on them.

"I've think they've been poisoned." Sai said.

"That's right." The hollow managed to catch up.

"What have you done?" Iori said.

"I shot everyone with my touch. This will help them become more divine when I devour them." The hollow said.

"Devour? You're sick." Iori said.

"You're about to see how being sick really feels." The hollow said. It opened its mouth and shot a purple dot from its mouth. It came fast like a bullet and struck Iori in the chest.

"Iori!" Sai shouted and ran over to him as Iori fell to the ground. Sai reached him, but Iori was wasn't breathing right. "What do I do?"

"Get out of my way." The hollow said and smacked Sai out of the way with the tail. The moment he got hit, Sai was starting to remember, what Iori was talking about. Kalia and Ryo were at his house and were fighting his Dad when he was a hollow.

'I remember now. Kalia fought my Dad because he was a monster. Ryo called him a hollow.' Sai thought as he slid against the ground. 'This thing must be the same the same kind of creature. It has a hole in its chest and the white mask. A lot good remembering all that does me now.'

"Good, maybe now I can enjoy my meal." The hollow said and was standing over Iori. Sai was able to see correctly and saw what he was going to do.

"Iori!" Sai said. He looked around for a weapon and the only thing he could see was a broom. He grabbed it and ran over. He swung it against the head, but the broom broke. "You better stay back."

"What could you possibly do?" The hollow said. Sai took a look at Iori. He had to fight.

'Iori, you've been my best friend for years, since kindergarten.' Sai thought and remembered back when they were kids. Whenever Sai got bullied, it was Iori that helped him out. 'You were always there to protect me. Kalia was the one to save me from when my Dad lost control of himself. This time, it's my turn to protect you.' Sai was not going to let this happen to Iori. That's what caused something in him to be awaken. Spiritual power was rising from him and soon skyrocketed creating a great force of power and was raging.

"What's happening?" The hollow said and could feel the power that was coming from Sai. "So much spiritual energy. What kind of human is he?"

"Iori told you that if you mess with me, you mess with him. It works both ways. Anyone one who messes with Iori has to answer to me!" Sai said.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but I don't care." The hollow said and Sai readied himself. Sai could feel energy being stored around his hands and feet. He assumed he could use this and attacked. "You're a fool! Now die!" The snake launched his poison bullets, but Sai kept moving and was able to avoid them.

"That's not going to work." Sai said. Sai got close enough and jumped to the mask. Sai brought his fist back and slammed it against the head. The energy that build inside was release on contact and caused the mask to crack all over.

"Impossible." The hollow moaned before he dispersed into nothing. Sai looked back and saw the poison spots on, not just Iori, but all the students were turning to vapor. When the vapor was gone and the poison dispersed, everyone was breathing normally and just seemed to be asleep.

"That's good. It looks like everyone is going to be fine. Don't worry Iori, you look after me and I'll look after you." Sai said and felt all of his strength and energy deplete and fainted. When he did, Kisuke's mysterious guest came over to him.

"Interesting. It's not just this Kalia Kurosaki, but a few of her friends have been given new abilities. He will be a great asset to her, if Kisuke is right, which he usually is."

…

Ryo

When Ryo found a safe place for Kalia's body to stay out of trouble, he went out to look for Kalia herself.

"Come on, where the hell is she?" Ryo said, but another hollow burst out of the ground. "You've got to be kidding me." The hollow was going to attack, but something cut its arm off. "Kalia!"

"Trouble always seems to follow you around, Ryo." Kalia said. Kalia jumped off and sliced the hollow in half and took down another one. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to figure out what has been going on?" Ryo said.

"Like I would have a clue. I've been too busy turning hollows into hundreds of little pieces while trying to make sure my family is safe." Kalia said.

"I'm sure they are. You're mother has extraordinary ability." Ryo said.

"Do you have any idea on what's going on?" Kalia said.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen an infestation of hollows like this." Ryo said. "Maybe a hollow, much more powerful than the ones you've been fighting, is behind all this."

"You think this is Drasaki's doing?" Kalia said.

"Hard to say, possibility." Ryo said, but diverted his attention to the sky. Kalia turned to see herself and saw the hollows were coming together and it looked like a black opening was cracking in the sky.

"Now what's going on?" Kalia said.

"They're gathering? I've got a bad feeling about this." Ryo said. First, hollows come out of nowhere and now they're gathering together. What more terror could be coming?

To Be Continued…


	11. Grande Battle

Light began to be shown as Sai opened his eyes. He saw he was no longer at the school, but what seemed to be someone's home. He sat up and had a look around.

"Where am I?" Sai said.

"Good, you're awake." Sai looked over and saw Michael with Orihime, Kenji, and Katie.

"Michael, Mrs. Kurosaki, Kenji, Katie? What's going on?" Sai said.

"I woke up and ended up here myself." Michael said.

"I'm sorry for this being so sudden. It's just that we had to bring you here because we might need your help." Orihime said.

"Our help, with what? Does this have something to do with what's going on with these creatures?" Sai asked.

"Oh good, you're both awake." They heard the door open and Kisuke entered the room.

"Who are you?" Sai said.

"His name is Kisuke Urahara." Orihime said.

"That's me. I was the one that brought you all here." Kisuke said. "Kalia is going to need the help from both of you. Maybe not today, but I have a feeling she's going to in the future."

"Kalia?" Michael said.

"What's going on?" Sai said.

"I'll explain on the way. We don't want to miss the show." Kisuke said. Sai and Michael weren't sure if they could trust him, but he seemed to know what was going on. They also noticed that Orihime trusted him and if Kalia's mother could, they should as well.

…

Kalia

Kalia and Ryo were following the hollows. For reasons they didn't know, the hollows were gathering together and some sort opening was forming in the sky.

"Ryo, do you have a clue on what's going on?" Kalia said.

"I have a couple theories. I just hope that I'm wrong." Ryo said. "We've got to stop the hollows from gathering together. The more that gather, the bigger that opening seems to get."

"I'm on it." Kalia said. She saw where there were so many hollows. "Get the hell out of my town!" Kalia started slashing as many as she could, but it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. "Who else wants some?" All of them were gathering around her and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

"Jinta Homerun!" Jinta came out of nowhere and started beating all of the hollows. Multiple blasts were shot and destroyed the hollows. Tessai even pulled a hollow apart with his bare hands.

"Don't worry, Kalia. We'll take care of things here." Kalia saw Kisuke and his small crew.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kalia said.

"It's okay." Ryo said. "His name is Kisuke Urahara. He's been helpful to many soul reapers, we can trust him."

"If you say so." Kalia said.

"Listen, we've got things under control here. You might want to handle the big one." Kisuke said.

"Big one, what big one?" Kalia said.

"The big one coming out of the sky." Kisuke said as he pointed at the opening. Kalia and Ryo looked at it and saw something was coming out.

"What is that?" Kalia said. She saw a giant hollow with a big nose and black cloak come out of the opening. It was as tall as a skyscraper.

"Menos Grande!" Ryo said.

"You know who that is?" Kalia said.

"Not a who, a kind. It's a hollow type known as Menos." Ryo said.

"Menos?" Kalia said.

"That's the name of the type of hollow that thing is. They say Menos Grande are hundreds of hollows brought together." Ryo said. "Menos are hollows that are more powerful than the hollows you've fought. There are three levels of Menos. Gillians, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde."

"Vasto Lorde? That's what Drasaki said he was." Kalia said.

"Vasto Lorde are the strongest levels of hollows and Menos and Gillians are the lowest. All Gillians are Menos Grande, but I can't imagine why that would one be here." Ryo said. "This is the first time I've ever seen one."

"You're kidding me. Drasaki is a Vasto Lorde, but he's an ant compare to that thing in size." Kalia said. She got discouraged a little based on the size, but it felt a little better knowing that it was much weaker than Drasaki.

"You might want to get moving because that big guy is going to wreck the whole place." Kisuke said.

"But how is Kalia suppose to defeat that thing?" Ryo said.

"He's still a hollow. I'll just beat it down like any other hollow." Kalia said and went to fight it.

"Wait!" Ryo said and went after her. Menos Grande was moving through the city and Kalia's family with Michael and Sai were watching the whole thing from a high rise.

"That thing is enormous!" Sai said.

"Mommy, are we going to be okay? I'm getting a little scared." Katie said.

"Everything will be okay. Kalia is going to handle everything." Orihime said.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sai said.

"Mr. Urahara told us to wait here. We'll just have to see what Kalia can do." Michael said. Kalia kept following Menos Grande and was able to catch up. She jumped up and grabbed onto its foot.

"No way extremely tall, dark, and ugly. You're not going anywhere." Kalia said and started climbing. "If I can just reach the mask, this will be much easier." Menos Grande raised its leg and when it brought down, Kalia was thrown off and hit her back against the ground.

"Kalia, are you alright?" Ryo said.

"I'll be having back pain for the next few days." Kalia said as she tried to stand.

"What were you trying to do?" Ryo said.

"I was trying to reach the mask. He's like any other hollow, right? If I can strike the mask, that guy will go down." Kalia said.

"That might be true, but how are you suppose to reach something that high up? You would need a series of ladders to reach that high." Ryo said. Kalia was trying to think of something, but she spotted something that might help. Menos Grande was the same height as some buildings.

"That's it!" Kalia said. She got back up and made large leaps to try and get ahead of Menos Grande.

"What are you going to do?" Ryo said, but she didn't stop to answer. Kalia managed to get ahead of Menos Grande and entered a building.

"No time to wait for the elevator." Kalia said and went straight for the stairs. She had to get up to the top before Menos Grande could pass the building. Kalia busted through the door on the roof and made it right when Menos Grande did. "Over here!" Menos Grande spotted her. It opened his mouth and was charging up an energy blast.

"What's going on?" Sai said.

"Kalia's at the top of that building, but what is that hollow doing?" Michael said.

"Oh no. It's powering up a cero." Ryo said and raised his voice as loud as he could. "Kalia, get out of there! If you're hit by that, you'll be blown to bits!"

"There's no time." Kalia said. Menos Grande fired the cero, but Kalia couldn't let herself get hit by that. She held up her zanpakuto and tried to block it. Kalia was able to hold her ground against it, but it held a lot of power.

"Is she insane? There's no way she will be able to block it." Ryo said. Kalia was starting to get pushed back, but she can't let herself be beaten by this thing. Kalia tried to push back, but wasn't getting anywhere. That still wasn't going to stop her. She didn't care how big her enemy was or how powerful they were. She won't let herself be beaten like this.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Kalia screamed and the cero was turning from red to blue.

"What's happening now?" Kenji said.

"I don't know." Orihime said.

"It can't be. Is she turning the spirit energy in the cero to her own?" Ryo said. The cero changed color and broke through it while still having some strong energy. Kalia ran right at Menos Grande and jumped up. She raised her sword and swung it down as tons of spirit energy was released that it actually cut Menos Grande in half.

"Now that was impressive." Kisuke said as he saw what happened. "She was able to pour her own spirit energy into the cero to make it easier to break through it. She had no control over how she did it, but she must hold tons of it in order to do that and slice Menos Grande all the way down." Menos Grande was dispersing into nothing, but Kalia used a lot of energy and was plummeting right to the ground.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted as he ran towards her. He jumped up and managed to catch her to soften the blow as they slid against the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Kalia said. They still weren't aware that Kalia's family and friends were watching the whole time.

"Oh man, why does Ryo get to hold her in his arms?" Sai complained.

"Can't have everything your way. You've also been asking a lot of questions today." Michael said.

"Our sister is so cool." Kenji said.

"Was Daddy as great as that?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Kalia is becoming so much like her father. I'm so proud of her." Orihime said as she held her heart that was filled with pride towards her daughter. Even, Kisuke's friend saw what happened. He didn't show it on his face, but he was amazed that someone as inexperienced as Kalia was able to defeat a Menos Grande.

…

Hueco Mundo

Drasaki was in his home world, Hueco Mundo, and he knew what happened to the army of hollows and the Menos Grande.

"It happened just as you said it would. She was able to defeat a Menos Grande." Drasaki said. He was talking to someone standing on a ridge with his back to the moon.

"Yes. She's progressing better than I thought."

"She holds tons of spirit energy, but there's something strange about it." Drasaki said. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"No. You've helped me well, Drasaki. You're services are no longer required."

"Are you at least going to tell me what you were after?" Drasaki said. "You practically forced me to send hollows that weren't even Menos to the world of the living. Then, you had me go myself to face her. Now this. What is it about this girl that you want?"

"I don't see why I need to explain myself to someone who I no longer need assistance from. She did well against the hollows, but I wonder how she'll do against the soul reapers. After something like this, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are bound to notice her now." The strange man stepped off the ridge and just vanished, but Drasaki wasn't going to let things for him end here.

"I don't know what you're planning to do with Kalia Kurosaki, but it won't happen when I get my hands on her." Drasaki said. "In my present form, I'm not sure if I'll be able to claim this special spirit energy of hers. I'll have to take things to the next level." One mysterious foe and a dangerous hollow are both after Kalia. She's got future battles coming her way.

To Be Continued….


	12. Mama Comes Back

It was another day in Karakura Town. Down by the river, a door was sliding open with a bright light on the other side. A black butterfly flew out and a woman wearing a kimono followed out.

"I can't believe I'm back in Karakura Town after all this time." The woman said. "I hope he's here. I have to find out what happened to him."

….

Ryo

It was the weekend so there was no school. Ryo was laying on the roof of Kalia's home and he thought about all that has happened. Hollows attacked out of nowhere and soon a Menos Grande came out of nowhere.

"This isn't good. This won't go unnoticed by the Soul Society." Ryo told himself. "It's only a matter of time until they arrive. What am I going to do?"

"Ryo!" He heard Kalia call out to him and he looked down. "What are you doing up there?"

"Just trying to do some thinking." Ryo said.

"Well be careful. The last thing we need is you breaking your back once you fall." Kalia said.

"I killed soul eating monsters. I'll be fine." Ryo said. Kalia just took his word for it and went inside.

"Is everything okay?" Orihime said.

"Yeah, Ryo is just keeping things to himself again." Kalia said as she sat on the couch.

"Ryo is a nice boy. He reminds me so much of his mother." Orihime said.

"Yeah, his Mom. What did he say her name was again?" Kalia said.

"Rukia. She and I were great friends when I was younger." Orihime said.

"Yeah, didn't you say she was the reason Dad became a soul reaper?" Kalia said.

"Yes. She did it so your father would have the power to protect everyone that he could." Orihime said. "I have to admit, there was a time I was jealous of her."

"You were? Wait, was she and Dad a thing before you and him?" Kalia said.

"No, those two always seemed to provoke the other." Kalia said. "Rukia was so kind and beautiful. She always knew how to get through to your father when he was always upset, but she and I managed to become great friends. She soon understood how I felt and actually had a small crush on another one of our friends."

"Whatever happened to her? If you were such great friends with her, how come you never talked about her?" Kalia said.

"You born so we had less time with our friends and your father didn't want you to know about soul reapers, at least before this happened to you." Orihime said. "She lived in the Soul Society as well. I actually haven't seen or heard from her in fifteen years."

"Fifteen, that's how old I am." Kalia said. "How come you haven't even tried to talk to her? Hasn't she come to our world during the times I was around?"

"Well I think we can see her reasons. She had Ryo at some point, probably after we had you. Raising a child takes up a lot of responsibility." Orihime said.

"She does sound like a nice person. I kind of wish I could meet her." Kalia said. That was when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer and a woman with short black hair was there.

"Hello there."

"Hi, can I help you?" Kalia said.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you have seen my son. He's about your age with black hair like mine."

"Kalia, who is it?" Orihime said.

"It's a woman looking for her son." Kalia said. Orihime stepped into view, but both of them had their eyes widen.

"Rukia?!"

"Orihime!" Rukia cheered as she ran inside and the both of them embraced in each other.

"Rukia, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much." Orihime said.

"It's great to see you too, Orihime." Rukia said.

"Wait, she's Rukia? That means that she's…." "What's going on down there?" Ryo came down and spotted Rukia.

"Mother?" Ryo said.

"Ryo!" Rukia said. When Ryo stepped down from the stairs and Rukia ran over and hugged her son.

"So this is your mother." Kalia said.

"Oh, you must be Kalia. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. It's nice to finally meet you." Rukia said.

"Mother, how did you even get here without any soul reapers finding out?" Ryo said.

"I used the senkaimon of a close friend to our family." Rukia said.

"What's a senkaimon?" Kalia said.

"It's what we soul reapers use to enter the world of the living." Ryo said. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"When I found out that you haven't been heard in over a month, I began to get worried about you." Rukia said. "So I used the senkaimon and came looking for you."

"I'm sorry that I upset you mother." Ryo said.

"What happened to you, Ryo? Why haven't you come back to the Soul Society?" Rukia said.

"That's a long story." Ryo said.

"I got an idea. Rukia, why don't you stay and join us for dinner?" Orihime said. "We can tell you everything and you and I can catch up."

"I would love to." Rukia said. Orihime loved having Rukia back in her life. Dinner came and everyone sat down around the table and it was pleasant for the Kurosaki children meeting Ryo's mother.

"So you're really Ryo's Mom?" Katie said.

"That I am." Rukia said. "It's a pleasure that I get to meet all of you and I can't thank you enough for taking care of Ryo. Ryo, I also understand why you had to give Kalia your powers. I did the same thing myself."

"I've heard, with Ichigo Kurosaki." Ryo said.

"So you and my Dad were really great friends?" Kalia said.

"We didn't always see eye to eye, but we were still good friends with each other." Rukia said.

"So how are things in the Soul Society?" Orihime said.

"Not much has changed." Rukia said. "In fact, there are a new set of soul reaper captains and lieutenants. In fact, the only ones you remember are Captains Hitsugaya and Zeraki with Rangiku and Yachiru."

"Really, only them. That's impressive." Orihime said.

"Earlier you said you came here thanks to a family friend of yours. This senkaimon sounds like a powerful thing. How did they managed to obtain one?" Kalia said.

"The Kasumioji clan is one of the four great noble families like the Kuchiki clan. They're able to afford one." Ryo said and the stunned Kalia.

"Great noble families? You're a part of one of them?" Kalia said.

"That's right, I never told you. The Kuchiki clan, my family, is one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society." Ryo said.

"Is your family wealthy, Ryo?" Kenji said.

"Well, actually all that money really belongs to my uncle since he's the clan leader." Ryo said.

"Your uncle is the leader!?" Kalia said.

"Wow, and you're planning on marrying him, Kalia?" Katie said. Both Kalia and Kenji were shocked to hear that as they both spat out their rice out.

"So does this mean that Ryo is going to be our new brother and we'll be rich too?" Kenji said. Orihime actually had a giggle.

"I think you two would be an adorable couple." Orihime said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Kalia said in a freaky motion.

"Me and her, never! I could never date someone as rude and as obnoxious as her." Ryo said. Kalia felt insulted and slammed her hand on the table.

"Try listening to yourself Mr. Know It All." Kalia said and Rukia was finding this amusing.

"They remind me how Ichigo and I were." Rukia said. When dinner was over, Orihime were cleaning the dishes and Rukia was helping her.

"It's been so nice having you around, Rukia." Orihime said.

"It's been great to see you again. I'm sorry for any trouble Ryo has caused." Rukia said.

"He's been no trouble at all. He's actually a sweetheart." Orihime said.

"Thank you, and your children are wonderful. By the way, I'm sorry about Ichigo." Rukia said "Is it true that he's been missing for five years?"

"Yes, but Kalia and I haven't given up hope. We both believe that he's going to come back one of these days." Orihime said.

"That's just like you, always have faith in Ichigo. It's nice to see you haven't changed much." Rukia said. While they were doing the dishes, the kids were in the living room and talking.

"You're mother seems real nice." Kalia said.

"Thanks." Ryo said.

"So Ryo, what is you Dad like?" Kenji said. That got Kalia a little concerned about how Ryo was going to be.

"Actually, I'm like the both of you." Ryo said. "I don't really know my father. It's been me and my mother ever since I was born. We do have support from my uncle, but it's just been the two of us."

"Have you ever talked to your mother about him?" Kalia said.

"I've tried, multiple times, but she wouldn't talk about it. I've noticed that it became painful for her." Ryo said. "So I decided to let it go. I don't know anything about him, I don't even know his name." Kalia saw this was getting tough for him to talk about as well. So she decided to change the subject.

"Your Mom is a great woman. Did she use to be a soul reaper?" Kalia said.

"Yes, a very skilled one. She was great at her job, but she became pregnant with me and had to give it up." Ryo said. "I thought I try to help her by becoming a soul reaper myself. That's just about things lead me to here."

"So what are you going to do now?" Kalia said.

"I don't know. I can't return to the Soul Society like this. I'll just have to wait until we can figure out how to return my powers." Ryo said. Everything seemed to have been going well, but things changed. Ryo, Orihime, Rukia, and Kalia felt a ton of spiritual pressure weighing down on them.

"What's going on? What's with this spiritual pressure?" Kalia said, but Ryo knew what it was.

"No. I thought I had more time." Ryo said. He looked out the window and saw two soul reapers. One had black hair with streaks of orange in it with a badge on his left arm. The other had long blonde hair with a white coat over him.

"Ryo, what's going on?" Kalia said. She looked outside and saw them too. "Do you know who they are?"

"In the Soul Society, there are thirteen squads and there are led by a captain and lieutenant. These are two of them." Ryo said. "The one with the badge on his arm is Giku Sonado, the lieutenant of squad nine. The one with the white coat and blonde hair is the captain, Beousin Beto."

"Did they follow me through the senkaimon or did the soul society decided to come looking for you themselves?" Rukia said.

"I don't think it matters at this point." Ryo said.

"Ryo Kuchiki, we know you're in there. Come out, it's time that you returned to the Soul Society." Giku said.

To Be Continued….


	13. Parting Away

"Come out, Ryo. We know you are in there." Giku said. The two soul reapers that came for him just waited on the outside of the house.

"I don't know who these guys are, but they're asking to get a beat down if they don't get out of here." Kalia said as she was about to step out and fight, but Ryo grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Kalia, don't be stupid. Fighting other soul reapers is completely different than fighting hollows." Ryo said. "They only claimed that they came for me, they might not know about you. If they find out I gave my powers to a human, we'll both be in major trouble."

"So? I'll just kick their butts before that even happens." Kalia said.

"You don't stand a chance against a lieutenant and a captain. You're out match." Ryo said. "Do what I say this time, stay out of sight and let me handle this." He kept her back and went out to face them alone. Ryo stepped out and stood face to face with them.

"About time." Giku said.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Giku. Captain Beto, might I ask what this is about?" Ryo said to the man that held no emotion.

"We haven't received word on your progress for some time." Beousin said. "Ryo, what happened to you? Your spiritual pressure isn't as strong as it usually is. It seems much weaker. What happened to your powers?"

"There was….an accident. I was fighting a hollow and it was able to drain me of some of my spiritual pressure." Ryo lied.

"Really? Are you sure a human didn't take it?" Giku said and Ryo gasped silently from hearing that. "We know, Ryo. Don't bother trying to hide it. We know that your powers was sent to a human."

'What, how could they have already found out?' Ryo thought.

"We first detected a bunch of hollows in this town. Then, a Menos Grande showed up." Giku said. "All of it was taken care of by one soul reaper. We've got footage to prove it."

"We also recently found out that your mother came here as well. We are ordered to bring the both of you back to the Soul Society." Beousin said.

"How could have found all of this out so quickly?" Ryo said.

"Someone tipped us off." Giku said. "Let's go, you're in a lot of trouble and I think you know of the consequences." Giku reached out for him and Ryo didn't see how he could make it out of this one. He thought it was over until something saved him. Kalia jumped from the roof of her house in her soul reaper form and brought her zanpakuto down. Giku saw it coming and jumped away as she hit the ground.

"Kalia?" Ryo said.

"So much for leaving it to you." Kalia said.

"Ryo!" Rukia called out as she ran out the door and Orihime holding Kenji and Katie back.

"No, stay back!" Ryo called out and that caused her to stop. He returned his focus on Kalia. "What are you doing? I told you to stay out of sight. They know about you."

"I was never really one to be taking orders." Kalia said. "You should know that I never stand back when I see someone who needs my help."

"I take it that this girl is the human that took your powers." Giku said. "Her zanpakuto is bigger than average, but I don't see what's so special about her. There's no way she defeated Menos Grande."

"Well I did. Would you like a sample of what I did to it?" Kalia said. Giku smirked, looking like he was going to enjoy this fight. Kalia brought her sword up and swung it, but Giku pulled his out and was able to block it.

"Is that all you've got?" Giku said. He pushed to the side and roundhouse kicked her in the waist. "I've had years of practice and experience. You don't stand a chance against me." Giku jumped in the air and tried attacking from above, but Kalia was able to block him by swinging her sword. She swung it again, but he jumped back. "You've got nothing against me. You're out of your league."

"Do you ever shut up?" Kalia said.

"You're the sorriest excuse for a soul reaper I've ever seen. I bet you don't even know your zanpakuto's name."

"Its name, it has a name?" Kalia said.

"All zanpakuto have names. The sword form they take are just their sealed forms." Giku said. "Your zanpakuto's true capabilities are shown when you call out their name. Let me show you what I mean. Pounce, Tsumetora (Tora tsume: tiger claw)." Kalia noticed his sword was changing. It formed around his right arm and turned into a metal claw.

"No way!" Kalia said.

"You see, this is what a true soul reaper's zanpakuto can do." Giku said.

'I didn't know a zanpakuto could even have a name, let alone grow stronger just by saying it.' Kalia thought. 'If that is true, what's my zanpakuto's name?'

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted. It creates too many openings." Kalia snapped out of her thoughts to see Giku trying to strike at her. She tried moving out of the way, but ended up getting cut on the side.

"That was a close one." Kalia said as she tried to show she didn't feel the pain, but it was difficult since she had one eye closed and was holding onto her side.

"Give it up. You can't beat me!" Giku said as he went to attack. Kalia was able to block him, but he kneed her in the gut. He swung his claw again, but Kalia was able to avoid it and only lost a few strands of hair. The problem was that Kalia is moving too slow. Giku saw another opening and swung up as he cut her across the chest and had her roll against the ground.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted.

"Stay where you are, Mom." Kalia said as she tried to get up. "I don't want you to get involved or they'll attack you too. I can do this."

"Oh please, you're kidding yourself. I told you that you were no match for me." Giku said. "We're taking Ryo back to the Soul Society whether you like it or not. You'll die if you keep this up anyway." No way was Kalia going to let that happen. She wasn't going to lose and she was going to die by the hands of this guy. She stood up and the looks in her eyes changed.

"That isn't going to happen." Kalia said and launched a gust of wind that hit everyone around the area.

"What the hell? What's with this spiritual energy and pressure. It's acting so wild." Giku said. The next thing he knew, he got cut on the shoulder and saw Kalia behind him. "How did she move so quickly?" Kalia turned to face him and went for a lower attack. Giku could tell that she was going to swing it up so he got ready to block it. She did swing up, but the impact sent him flying a few feet.

"Kalia? I've never seen her like this before." Ryo said.

"Okay, I'm annoyed now and that's never a good thing." Giku said. He got back up and got ready for the next round. Kalia came right at him. He swung his claws to slash at her, but she jumped behind him. When he turned around, Kalia swung the blade and cut him across the chest and the force pushed him back.

"This ends now!" Kalia said as she brought her zanpakuto up, ready to deal the final blow. Giku wasn't going to make it out in time. Kalia swung down and the force was felt, but only of her swing. All of them didn't know what happened, until they saw it. Kalia's zanpakuto was cut in half.

"Her sword, it broke!" Kenji said. Kalia was as confused as anyone. She didn't see how this happened.

'I don't get it. Why did my zanpakuto break?' Kalia thought. She looked closer and saw it was actually cut through. She looked at Giku. 'It couldn't have been him. He seems confused too and he couldn't do anything.' She turned around to look at Beousin. 'Could it have been him? He couldn't from that far.' She didn't understand until she saw it in his hands, the other half of her blade.

'Of course, how could I have been careless about Captain Beto's speed?' Ryo thought. Beousin dropped the blade and positioned himself to pull out his. Kalia assumed he was going to attack so she got ready, but he disappeared.

"You're very slow." Kalia felt a sword struck her from the back and through her chest.

"Kalia, no!" Orihime cried.

'What? H-How did he get me from behind?' Kalia thought. Beousin pulled out his sword from her chest and Kalia fell to the ground as blood kept seeping through the wound.

"That should finish her. She'll be dead in a little while and I struck the soul chain. She won't have these powers anymore." Beousin said as he walked past her. "Giku, take Miss Kuchiki. We are returning."

"Yes sir." Giku said as he pulled himself up. He disappeared and reappeared to grab Rukia.

"Wait." Beousin felt someone grabbed his pants. He looked down and saw Kalia is still moving.

"You are a stubborn girl." Beousin said.

"I'm not done with you. As long as I'm still breathing, I'll keep fighting." Kalia said.

"In that case, I'll put an end to your life right now." Beousin said as he held up his sword. Ryo couldn't watch this anymore. He had to stop it, but there was only one thing he could do.

"Stop!" Ryo shouted and kept Beousin from finishing her. He stepped up to him "I'll go with you. I'll return to the Soul Society and accept my punishment. On one condition, you don't hold no charges against my mother. She had nothing to do with what happened here."

"I think we can agree to that." Beousin said as he put his zanpakuto away.

"Ryo, you can't." Kalia said.

"Save your strength." Ryo said. "You're going to die here so save your strength and live just a few seconds longer." Kalia looked at Ryo's eyes. They filled with despair and regret. Regret that he dragged her into this and despair for she might possibly die.

"It's time." Beousin said as Giku stepped next to him, holding onto Rukia. Kalia lost consciousness and this seemed like the end. That is until something unexpected happen. The mysterious friend of Kisuke appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kalia. Ryo and the other soul reapers seem to have recognized him. Beousin pulled out his sword and swung it, but he was already gone with Kalia. He grabbed the rest of Kalia's family and vanished in just mere seconds. The question is, what happens now?

…..

Kalia

"What happened? Am I really dead?" Kalia asked herself. "Wait, my body feels warm." Kalia began to see straight and felt she was in a bed, but the first thing she saw was Tessai's face.

"Good, you woke up." Tessai said.

"Why the hell are you under the covers with me you freak?!" Kalia said as she tossed him off. She saw she was in a tang top and red shorts and her injuries recovered. She looked to see she wasn't in her room.

"Kalia!" She saw her mother with Kisuke.

"Glad to see you're awake. Welcome to my lovely home." Kisuke said.

"I remember you." Kalia said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"I remember, Ryo told me." Kali said and remembered what happened. "Ryo, where is he?!"

"I'm afraid he and Rukia were taken back to the Soul Society." She looked up at the door and saw the same person at the door.

"Who are you?" Kalia said.

"I'm the person who saved you. My name is Byakura."

"You're lucky he got you out of there when you did." Kisuke said. "However, we couldn't save your soul reaper powers." Kalia could feel that it was true. She could no longer feel her powers.

"What happens now?" Kalia said.

"Ryo will most likely be sent to execution for this." Byakura said. Kalia didn't know he would be killed. Now she thought there wasn't anything she could do. "I know you don't know me, but I know you. I know that deep down that you want to save him. It will take the soul reapers about thirty days before that happens and we will use that time to restore your power."

"You can do that?" Kalia said.

"It worked with your father, it will work for you, but we'll have to do this quickly. That is if you want to." Kisuke said. After that battle, Kalia wasn't sure, but is she didn't, what would happen to Ryo?

To Be Continued…


	14. Fresh New Start

The Soul Society, a spiritual world where people can live after they died in the world of the living and were guided there by a soul reaper. Inside this place is an area known as the Seireitei, the home of soul reapers. After Ryo was captured, he was brought back here and brought to a holding cell until his punishment can be figured out. He just sat in a chair and just stared out the window as he only wore a white kimono.

"You're awfully quiet in there." Giku said as he stepped by.

"Giku, what happened with my mother?" Ryo said.

"We kept our end of the bargain and she told us what happened. She's not being charged with your crimes so she was sentence home." Giku said.

"That's good." Ryo said and said nothing more.

"I don't get it Ryo. Aren't you the least bit concerned on what's going to happen to you?" Giku said.

"No. I already know the outcome, I'll be sent to execution." Ryo said.

"You don't know that." Giku said.

"I do. You should probably get some rest. You still haven't recovered from your fight with Kalia." Ryo suggested. Giku could still feel the pain in his chest from when the two of them fought. Giku actually felt bad for Ryo and he blamed Kalia for this because he believed that he took his powers away and that's what started this mess. The truth was, Giku and Ryo were friends for a while, but he knew there was nothing he could do for him now. It was out of his hands.

…

Kalia

Kalia was able to go home with her family after she made a full recovery and woke up to a brand new day. She went downstairs and was expecting to see Ryo, but when she saw the couch and saw that no one slept on it, she remembered he was gone.

"Kalia, I made you breakfast before I leave for work." Orihime said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Kalia said. She got her stuff ready for school and was about to head out. She heard Gado whimper behind her. She could tell he was worried about her so she patted him on the head. "I'm okay, Gado. I'll see you later." She got her shoes on and headed out. The thing was, she wasn't okay. Her last battle seems to have really affected her.

….

Kisuke

Kisuke actually had a customer in his shop and just finished selling a few sweets.

"Thank you, come again." Kisuke said and waved her goodbye. Since business was slow, he decided to have a cup of tea. When he went into the back, he saw Byakuya already had a seat at the table.

"Oh, I see you're still here. Do you want some tea?" Kisuke said.

"Kisuke, what are we going to do about Kalia?" Byakuya said.

"It's as I said, it's her choice." Kisuke said.

…..

Flashback

It was a little after Kalia woke up and met Byakuya. She was told there was a way to regain her soul reaper powers.

"So what do you say, do you want to have your powers back? We can start once you've made a full recovery." Kisuke said. Kalia didn't answer right away.

"I…I don't know. I need some time to think about this." Kalia said.

"Okay, but time is something we don't really have, at least Ryo doesn't." Kisuke said. He got up and left the room with Byakuya following him.

"So is that it? You're not going to try and convince her that she should do this?" Byakuya said.

"Don't worry, she'll come to her senses." Kisuke said.

"How can you be so sure?" Byakuya said.

"I've been watching Kalia grow up. She's become a lot like her father. We just need to give her a little bit of time to make up her mind, but I already know the answer." Kisuke said.

End of Flashback

….

"You seem to have a lot of faith in her. Isn't this asking too much of a simple girl?" Byakuya said.

"I did this with Ichigo and I know it will work for her. You'll just have to see for yourself if you don't believe me." Kisuke said.

"Very well. In the meantime, I'll have some green tea and this place could use some cleaning." Byakuya said.

…..

Kalia

Kalia went to school and everything was acting like it normally would. Kalia went over to her desk to see Tiffany and Yumi already waiting for her.

"Morning Kalia." Tiffany said.

"Hey." Kalia said, but she didn't sound like herself.

"Is everything okay?" Yumi said.

"Aren't you guys curious as to where Ryo is?" Kalia said.

"Ryo?" Yumi said.

"Never heard of him." Tiffany said. Kalia was afraid something like this might happen.

'I get it. Those soul reapers erased everyone's memories of Ryo.' Kalia thought and the school day went on. She looked at Ryo's desk and imagined he was right there. 'Nobody seems to remember Ryo. It's like he didn't exist. In less than a month, he could also be executed all because he helped me save my family and gave me his powers.'

' _Do you want to have your powers back?'_ That question kept bouncing around in Kalia's head. The school day came to an end and she was heading home.

'It's not that I don't want to help Ryo or have my powers back. It's just that I don't know if I can help him.' Kalia thought. 'He was right, I was no match for those two soul reapers. I nearly got myself killed. That Giku guy was real strong. If my spiritual pressure didn't go haywire, he would have finished me, but that wasn't enough. That other guy, Beousin Beto, struck me through the chest and took me down so easily. I would have been killed if Byakuya didn't show up when he did. It's also because of that I lost my powers to begin with. I don't know what I'm suppose to do.'

"Kalia." She looked behind her and saw Michael and Sai.

"Michael, Sai?" Kalia said.

"Kalia, why wasn't Ryo in school today?" Sai said and that surprised Kalia that the two of them remembered. The three of them sat down on some stairs and watch the sun go down and they told each other everything.

"So you two got your real memories back." Kalia said.

"That's right, from when we were attacked by hollows." Michael said.

"We were also with your family when you fought that giant one just a couple days ago." Sai said. "You're this thing called a soul reaper, but what does Ryo have to do with this?"

"Actually, Ryo's a real soul reaper. He just gave me the power to be one." Kalia said.

"So where's Ryo now?" Michael said.

"He was force to go back to his home. A place known as the Soul Society." Kalia said. "The problem is that he's going to be executed. From what I can understand, it's against the law to give a human soul reaper powers."

"That's harsh." Michael said.

"So what are you going to do?" Sai said.

"What can I do?" Kalia said.

"That doesn't sound like the Kalia I know. Since when do you give up?" Michael said.

"It's not that simple. I don't have my powers anymore and two other soul reapers I thought were much stronger than me." Kalia said.

"So?" Sai said. "Kalia, you never gave up on in your entire life. You haven't given up on your Dad coming back and you didn't give up on us, and I mean me and Michael. Not you and me, but we could be an us since we're great together. My point is, you shouldn't give up on Ryo. So what if there are a couple guys stronger than you. You do what you would do best. You would get stronger and fight to the end to help your friends because that is the kind of person that you are." Kalia thought about that and he's right. Kalia never gave up on anyone. She can't help Ryo if she gives up on him and herself.

"You're right. Thanks you guys." Kalia said as she grabbed her bag and ran off. Sai and Michael were glad that she was feeling like herself again and they know she can succeed. Byakuya watched the whole thing and saw that Kisuke was right. He looked down at Michael and Sai.

"You two seem to be very close with her." Byakuya said and gained both of their attentions.

"Who are you?" Michael said.

"As strong as Kalia might get, she is going to need assistance. I would like you two to come with me because that's what you're going to do for her." Byakuya said. Neither of them understood, but if they think that they might be able to help Kalia, they should at least try and go for it.

…

Urahara Shop

Kalia came bursting through the door and went into the back where she found Kisuke.

"Kalia, what brings you around these parts?" Kisuke said.

"I want you to do it. I want you to give me back my soul reaper powers." Kalia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Kisuke said.

"I can't save Ryo without it." Kalia said. That was just the answer Kisuke knew she was going to say.

"We probably don't have that much time. We'll start first thing tomorrow." Kisuke said.

…

The Seireitei

Ryo hasn't moved from the chair at all. He kept thinking back to his time in the world of the living and how helpless he was to save Kalia. He expected that she was alive because he saw someone save her, but that was it. Now all he did was sat there and waited.

"Ryo Kuchiki."

"Yes, Captain Beto?" Ryo said, recognizing the voice with the captain standing right behind him.

"Your punishment has been determined. You will be executed, having it being held on Sogyoku Hill." The Sogyoku, a powerful weapon that takes a powerful form. It might have been destroyed at one point, but over time it was repaired.

"I suspected that something like that would happen." Ryo said.

"It shall be held in a matter of weeks as well as faced with the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard squads. I suggest you prepare yourself for that day." Ryo knew that this was going to happen. He had already accepted his fate. What he didn't know was that Kalia was coming to save him. Can Kalia regain her powers and save him in time?

To Be Continued….


	15. Training Step One

Kalia has decided to regain her soul reaper powers and went to Kisuke for that to happen. She and her family arrived at Kisuke's shop and he was already waiting for them.

"Glad to see that you made it." Kisuke said. "I wasn't expecting you to bring your whole family."

"Well I need Mom here if things are going to go the way I think they're gonna go. Kenji and Katie practically begged to come along." Kalia said.

"We also heard that there was candy here." Kenji said.

"Of course. You two can help yourself to as much as you like." Kisuke said.

"Kisuke, can you really give me back the power I lost?" Kalia said.

"Yes I can. I was able to help your father acquire his powers and that went well. Please step inside." Kisuke said. Kalia found that was strange, but she went in anyway.

"How are you going to give me my powers in a small shack like this? I'm also going to have to do some training if I even want to stand a chance against those two soul reapers I fought earlier." Kalia said.

"Just wait and see. I've been in here before and there's more to it than you think." Orihime said.

"You're mother speaks the truth." Kisuke said as he moved a tile out of the floor and revealed a secret passage way. A ladder that went far down and you could barely see the bottom. Kisuke led them down the ladder and what they saw amazed them. It was an entire underground training field. An actual sky was inside and it looked like it was as bright as the day in there. Kalia made it to the bottom and was greeted by Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai.

"This place is amazing. How did you fit something like this down here?" Kalia said.

"Lots of hard work. It fills my heart to hear you say such nice things." Tessai said.

"This is where you will be doing some training. It won't be so easy carrot top. Do you think you can handle it?" Jinta said. Kalia didn't like the insult so he got right in his face.

"Stay out of my face and watch what you say around me. I think I can handle it, tomato head." Kalia said, but realized that someone was missing. "Where is that Byakuya guy? Isn't he going to help us out?"

"He had something else to take care of." Kisuke said.

…..

Byakuya

Byakuya was doing some training of his own. He brought Sai and Michael to an abandon warehouse and he was helping them train to master their new found powers.

"I'm well aware of your powers. I've never quite seen anything like either of them before." Byakuya said. "You'll have to learn how to control these powers of yours if you're going to help Kalia in the Soul Society. We'll have to start by having you two bring out your powers freely like it would be second nature."

"But I don't even know what I did to gain these powers." Sai said.

"Neither do I. That spear just came into my hands." Michael said.

"Wait, you got a spear? I used my bare hands." Sai said.

"The details don't matter. Let's start by bringing those powers out." Byakuya said. "Think back to when the both of you used them. How did the scenario went? What feelings went through you as it happened?"

"How it went and how we felt?" Sai said.

"Let me think." Michael said as he thought back to when he fought the hollow with the teeth like hands. "I was with Kalia's family and trying to keep them safe. I remembered what my grandfather told me and felt I had to take a stand." Michael could feel the wind gathering around his hand and formed the spear he had.

"Wow, it worked. That is so cool." Sai said. "Now it's my turn. Let's see, the hollow I fought was a giant snake. Iori got poisoned and there wasn't anyone else around to help out. It was all up to me and I wasn't going to let that thing make a meal out of him or anyone." He thought back to that snake hollow. He wanted to protect his friends and wanted to fight. Those feelings were beginning to come up again and he could feel energy forming around his hands and feet. "It's working." Byakuya didn't show it, but he was intrigued by this. Perhaps they had a chance in this fight against the Soul Society.

…

Kalia

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Kalia said as she was going to get started on her own training.

"I'll use the same procedure I used to on your father when he was gaining his own powers." Kisuke said. "First, we do this." He held up his cane and pushed it against Kalia as her soul was shot out and a chain connected her to her body.

"What did you just do?" Kalia said.

"You can't be a soul reaper if your soul is in your body. Now we can really get started." Kisuke said.

"So what's the first step?" Kalia said. Kisuke turned his head and she looked to see what he was staring at. She saw Ururu coming at her and was wearing headgear and boxing gloves. "What is she doing?"

"You're first task is to block a punch from Ururu." Kisuke said.

"That's it? I can't fight her. She's too shy and looks like she's on the verge of crying any minute. I can't fight someone that's like that." Kalia said.

"You don't have to fight her. You just need to block her punch." Kisuke said.

"That doesn't seem too bad. I was worried there for a moment that you would do something life threating." Orihime said.

"You really should be worried. You should know Mr. Urahara better than that." Jinta said.

"Here Miss Kalia. You're going to need these." Tessai said as he handed Kalia her own set of gloves and headgear.

"No way. If I just need to block a punch, why would I need that?" Kalia said.

"You should reconsider. Ururu, show her what you can really do." Kisuke said. Ururu gave her a reason to put on that protective gear by punching the ground and causing the whole place to shake.

"You've got to be kidding me! How is she crazy strong?" Kalia said. Ururu started throwing punches at her and Kalia was running for her life, trying to dodge every punch as Ururu hit the ground or turned rocks into a pile.

"You sure you still don't want these things?" Kisuke said.

"Alright, give them to." Kalia said as she ran by and grabbed them and tried to put them on.

"Now say "amazing headband grant me defense. Amazing headband grant me strength." Kisuke said.

"Amazing headband grant me defense. Amazing headband grant me strength." Kalia chanted, but she felt nothing happening.

"She's as gullible as her old man. I can't believe she fell for that." Kisuke said.

"What?" Kalia said as she slid to a stop to face him. "You're going to get it."

"Ha, that was funny." Kenji said.

"Kalia, don't stop running!" Katie said. Kalia saw Ururu was still trying to hit her and Kalia kept moving out of the way. Ururu was moving as fast as she could, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

"You can't avoid her. You've got to be able to block her hits or else you won't reach the next step for you to get your powers back." Jinta said.

"At least this is helping her with her speed." Kenji said. Kalia couldn't take it anymore so she came to a stop.

"Okay, I'm getting real annoyed with this." Kalia said. She stood her ground and faced Ururu. Ururu was about to land a hit, this time right on Kalia and she wasn't moving. Kalia grabbed a hold of her arm and blocked it. Kalia was still really annoyed and felt that she needed to get her anger out. She pulled back her arm and pounded Ururu across the face. Ururu slid across the ground and everyone was amazed. "That felt good."

"Impressive. You blocked her attack, but you didn't have to punch her across the face." Kisuke said. "Ururu is so sweet and innocent. Why did you have to be such a meanie to her, Kalia?" He was putting on a fake sad act.

"Oh shut up! I still got half a mind to clobber you for those tricks." Kalia said. "Look, I cleared the first step. Now what else do I have to do? You better not have me do something ridiculous again or I swear that I'll kill you."

"You've got it." Kisuke said and he looked sinister. Tessai jumped between them and used an axe to break the chain and Kalia was starting to freak out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Don't I need that in one piece?!" Kalia said.

"Bakudo 99 part 1: Kin!" Tessai said. Black bands wrapped around her arms and pates were injected in them. They were restraint behind her back and couldn't break them free. Kisuke tapped the ground and a giant hole opened up underneath.

"What the hell?!" Kalia said and fell in.

"Nicely done on the hole, Ururu." Kisuke complimented.

"I do the best that I can." Ururu said. Tessai jumped down and sat with his legs crossed.

"What are you people doing now?" Kalia said.

"This is the second step of you obtaining your soul reaper powers." Tessai said.

"That's right." Kisuke said and Kalia looked up. "You have about seventy-two hours, Kalia. That's how long it will take for your chain to completely break off. If you don't get back up here and become a soul reaper, you'll be a hollow. If that happens, we'll have to kill you."

"You actually intend to kill me? Are you insane" Kalia said.

"This worked with your father and things turned out well for him." Kisuke said.

"I'm starting to wonder how people even survive if they work with you." Kalia said. Kalia might have been able to clear her first training step, but can she even survive against the second step.

To Be Continued…


	16. Ribbon of Fate

The seventy-two hours have almost been up. Kalia still hasn't been able to get out of the hole she was trapped in. The second stage of her training has proven to be more difficult than the last one. The chain on her chest was growing smaller because little mouths keep forming and chomping away on it. She couldn't sleep or rest since every minute counts or she might turn into a hollow.

"You better hurry up, Kalia. Time is almost up." Kisuke said.

"I know that. I just can't seem to climb out with my hands like this." Kalia said.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Kenji said.

"I hope so." Katie said. While this was going on, Orihime went back up to the surface and was on her phone. She made a three way call asking a couple people for help.

"That's what's going on." Orihime said.

"So Rukia's son is being charged by the same crime Rukia was."

"Kalia's trying to regain her powers and wants to save him, but she can't do it alone." Orihime said.

"So you want us to go with her."

"Can't we just speak with the captains and lieutenants? We've helped them all before, I'm sure they would listen."

"It won't work. Rukia told me that there are a whole new set of captains and lieutenants except Toshiro, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Yachiru. That won't be enough." Orihime said. "It's going to have to be like when we went to save Rukia. Please, I don't know who else to get to help us."

"Of course, Orihime."

"I'm in too."

"Thank you, Chad and Uryu."

…

Byakuya

Byakuya continued his training with Michael and Sai. Both of them have progressed a long way with their new powers. Sai punched the walls and left giant holes in them.

"This is awesome. I feel incredibly strong. Michael, how's things going for you?" Sai said. Michael didn't answer because he was trying to concentrate. Energy was being focused around the blade and slashed it as it traveled through the room and hit the wall.

"It's going well." Michael said. Byakuya was watching and saw that they both have done well.

'They both have manage to have better control over their abilities.' Byakuya thought. 'Even so, there's no telling if this will be enough to defeat the captains. We'll have to hope that Kalia has managed to obtain her powers again.'

…

Kalia

Kalia just stayed on the ground as she tried to figure out how to get out of this hole. She saw a couple more mouths appear and chomped down another piece of her chain until they stopped.

"Now could be my chance." Kalia said. She got up and started running as fast as she could up the wall, but just ended up back down. "This is ridiculous. How am I going to get up there with my arms tied behind my back?"

"Hey Kalia." Kenji called out.

"What is it?" Kalia said.

"I was just wondering if you're hungry and thirsty." Kenji said.

"What kind of question is that?! I'm stuck down here without any food or water!" Kalia shouted, but she thought about it. "Actually I haven't felt hungry or thirsty at all. I guess it's because I'm separated from my body."

"That would be correct." Tessai said since he was down there with her. "You're a spirit that's been separated from your body. You won't be able to collapse from hunger, at least not now. It's just going to take some more time than it usually would." They talked about it, but Kenji and Katie didn't really hear them.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Katie said.

"I think she is." Kenji said and looked back down. "Don't worry, Kalia. I'll get you some water." He actually looked like he was trying to build up a big spit.

"Don't you dare, Kenji, or I'll throw you down here when I get up there!" Kalia said. Katie saw Orihime made it back down there.

"Mommy, where were you?" Katie said.

"I just had to make a couple calls. How's Kalia doing?" Orihime said.

"Not much better." Kisuke said. "Kalia, you better hurry or else."

"Or else what?" Kalia said, but she soon found out what he was talking about. Multiple mouths appeared on what was left of the chain and were eating away. "No! Stop!"

"What's happening?" Orihime said.

"The final step. This will help us see if she becomes a hollow or a soul reaper." Kisuke said. Orihime was getting scared now. She didn't want her daughter to be a soul reaper, but there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. Kalia's screams went out until her vision went blank.

"Wake up." Kalia opened her eyes and saw she was in a different place. She was on her back and was staring at a night sky with thousands of stars. On one side was the sun and the other was the crescent moon. She sat straight up and saw there was nothing else, but miles of bare ground and sky.

"What is this place? How did I get here?" Kalia said.

"Kalia." Kalia looked ahead of her and saw a blonde hair woman. She had a sleeveless leather unitard that was violet that was backless with high heels. She wore armbands that went up to her shoulders and ringed around her middle fingers. She also had two six point stars on her breast and a cape that dragged against the ground.

"Who are you?" Kalia said.

"My name is…" Kalia couldn't hear her say it. It's like someone turned the sound off.

"What did she say? I can't hear her." Kalia whispered to herself.

"I see, you still can't hear me after all the times I called for you. We have other things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Kalia said.

"You're trying to regain your soul reaper powers. They might have been destroyed by Beousin Beto, but those were the powers given to you by Ryo. Your own lies in this world."

"Wait, I have my own?" Kalia said. She felt a shift in the ground. It began to fall apart into boxes and she fell through into a bottomless void of nothing.

"Somewhere inside one of these boxes lies your soul reaper powers. You must find it before this world falls apart."

'Is she serious? There's no way I can check all these boxes.' Kalia thought. 'I can't give up. It has to be somewhere. Maybe if I concentrate I can find it.' Kalia focused on her senses. She tried to figure out which box would most likely happen. Her answer soon came to her. All the boxes had white ribbons to them. "Ribbons? What's with all of these?" She saw something that really caught her eye, a red one. "That ribbon is red. That must be it!" She grabbed the ribbon and pulled down the box that it was connected to. She opened it up and saw a sword handle. "Hold on, that's the handle of my sword."

"You did it." Kalia turned around and saw the same woman. "That sword carries your powers. Take it and hopefully the next time that we meet, you will know my name."

'Wait a minute, could she be….' Kalia thought. Even after finding the right box, the world she was in was still falling apart.

"What are you waiting for? Pull it out!" Kalia remembered what was happening. She grabbed the handle and pulled it out and was encased in a bright light. Back in Kisuke's underground training field, Kisuke saw something was going on with Kalia as spiritual pressure was building up.

"Get back!" Kisuke said as he grabbed the kids and Orihime and pushed them out of the way as the spirit pressure combusted in down there.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted.

"What happened?" Kenji said. It was too quiet as the dust and smoke flew out. Then something shot in a different direction.

"Look, something jumped out." Katie said. It landed down and people were wondering if that was Kalia.

"Kalia, is that you?" Orihime said. The smoke was starting to clear. It looked like Kalia wearing a black kimono, but her sword was still broken. The wind picked up and her hair was covering her face.

"Careful, this is how it was with Ichigo. She could still be wearing a hollow mask." Kisuke said. Kalia lifted her head and moved her hair out of the way and had…..no mask.

"She did it!" Orihime said.

"Nicely done, Kalia. You passed the second part of your training." Kisuke said as he was clapping his hands. "You did a great job. You were able to acquire your powers and didn't turn into a hollow.

"Oh shut up, old man." Kalia said as she walked over and hit him in the face with the butt of her sword. He bent down and cried. "You threatened to kill me. You actually wanted to kill me. Well guess what, I swore to myself that when I get out of that whole, I kill you before you kill me."

"I guess that's fair, but it wasn't that bad." Kisuke said as he straighten himself out.

"You're a maniac. Okay, I passed the first step and I was able to get my powers back. Are we done yet?" Kalia said.

"Not quite yet." Kisuke said. "We have to be able to get you to awaken then the power held in your zanpakuto if you're going to stand a chance of fighting any of the soul reapers."

"My zanpakuto?" Kalia said and looked at it. It hasn't been fixed since her last fight. "How are we going to do that? It's not even half of what it use to be."

"That's simple." Kisuke said. "This is your last step and it can take as long as you like."

"This better not be another one of your tricks." Kalia said as he was scowling at him.

"It's simple. All you have to do is knock down my hat." Kisuke said.

"That's it? What's the catch this time?" Kalia said.

"I see that you don't trust me." Kisuke said. "Smart girl. You're right, it won't be as easy as it sounds. You'll really have to step it up or it's going to end up kill you."

To Be Continued…


	17. Fly My Star

"It's simple. All you have to do is knock down my hat." Kisuke said as he was about to start the last part of Kalia's training.

"That's it? What's the catch this time?" Kalia said. Given what he just put her through, it's only natural that she suspects that there's something more to this task.

"I see that you don't trust me." Kisuke said. "Smart girl. You're right, it won't be as easy as it sounds. You'll really have to step it up or it's going to end up kill you."

"Is that so? Give me your best shot." Kalia said as she took her stance. "Things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"You think so?" Kisuke said. He held up his cane and pulled the top out. Out came a sword blade and he held it up against her. "You should never assume something could get worse than they already are." He swung his sword and Kalia jumped out of the way. "That was pretty good. You'll have to act quickly against fellow soul reapers."

'Wait a minute, why did I dodge him? He's not a hollow, a soul reaper, or anything spiritual.' Kalia thought. 'His sword would have went right through me.'

"Here comes the next one." Kisuke warned her as he brought the blade back.

'It will just go right through me or something. It shouldn't be able to hurt me.' Kalia thought. She seemed so confident, but that confidence faded away as she felt it cut her shoulder and she skid back. "What?!"

"Let me guess. You were thinking that since I'm not holding a zanpakuto, I wouldn't have been able to harm you." Kisuke said.

"Maybe." Kalia said.

"You aren't the first person to think that." Kisuke said. "I suppose that there's no reason I can't tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?" Kalia said.

'That's right. Kalia doesn't know who Mr. Urahara really is.' Orihime thought as everyone was watching on what was going on.

"The truth is, this is a zanpakuto. I use to be a soul reaper." Kisuke said and Kalia was shocked to hear that. "In fact, I use to be a captain."

"You use to be a captain?" Kalia said. Kalia wasn't sure if she was ready to face another captain. She was hoping this was another trick. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me this is another one of your jokes and you're just trying to pull my leg."

"Not this time. Allow me to prove it. Awaken, Benihime." Kisuke said and the sword changed into his zanpakuto's true form. "This is the crimson princess, Benihime." Kalia got nervous, but she can't let that stop her.

"Okay, so you are a soul reaper." Kalia said.

"You'll be facing soul reapers if you go to the Soul Society. What better way to prepare you for them than who use to be one." Kisuke said. Kalia stood her ground and went to attack, but he dodged her. He swung his zanpakuto, but Kalia was able to duck him. Kisuke swung down, but Kalia jumped back. "If you think you'll be able to harm me with that pitiful form of a zanpakuto, you're sadly mistaken."

"It might not have been fixed, but I still got enough of a blade to knock that dumb hat of yours off." Kalia said.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'll have to show you." Kisuke said. He swung his sword near her feet, causing her to move back. He kept forcing Kalia to move back until she had her back against a rock. "Now I have you."

"Yeah right." Kalia said as she swung her sword and both of theirs clashed together. "Told you this thing had enough blade."

"Not for much longer." Kisuke said. Kalia wondered what he was talking about until she saw his zanpakuto cut through her blade. Kalia jumped out of the way and couldn't believe what she saw. Now her zanpakuto was even less than what it was.

"What happened? He was able to cut through my zanpakuto like it was nothing." Kalia said.

"That's what I mean by pitiful." Kisuke said. "Your zanpakuto does hold size, but that's it. There's no special abilities or even have any spiritual energy flowing through it. Without it, it's too easy for it to break."

"Oh shut up. I still have a little bit of a blade left." Kalia said. She went to attack, but Kisuke swung his zanpakuto and cut off whatever was left of it.

"You just don't listen. You're zanpakuto is useless to you like that." Kisuke said. Kalia was starting to get scared. Her hand was shaking and couldn't hold what was left of her sword right.

"Kalia looks scared." Katie said.

"You're right. I've never seen her with that look on her face." Kenji said. "Mommy, is Kalia going to be okay?" Orihime didn't know the answer to that. She wanted to help Kalia in this situation, but if she interfered, Kalia won't regain her abilities.

'What should I do now? I don't have anything, but the guard and the grip.' Kalia thought. She saw Kisuke coming and swung his blade again. He cut the guard right off.

"Looks like you don't have much left." Kisuke said. Kalia didn't know what to do anymore, but run. "Come back. We're not done yet." Kisuke went after her and Kalia was trying to get as far as she could.

'Not again. I knew I wasn't ready to face another captain. I think he's actually trying to kill me.' Kalia thought. She thought back to her fight with Beousin. It was completely one sided and she nearly got herself killed. This whole thing reminded her of that moment and it scared her.

"Perhaps you do better if you knew your zanpakuto's name." Kisuke said. A name, another thing that made Kalia thought back to her fight.

'That's right. Giku was able to overpower me because he knew his zanpakuto's name.' Kalia thought. 'Giku's was Tsumetora. His is called Benihime. So what's the name of mine?' She felt her collar get grabbed and she was shoved to the ground.

"Now I have you." Kisuke said and shoved his sword down. Kalia rolled out of the way and stood back up. "What do you plan on doing now? You could throw the grip of your zanpakuto, but that won't do any good. You can't keep running." Kalia thought running was all she could do, but as she ran, she was starting to hate this.

'Why am I running? I should be fighting.' Kalia thought. 'I should fight no matter what the condition is. So why am I running now? Am I nothing, but a coward? My Dad would never do anything like this. I'm being pathetic. This is pathetic, pathetic.'

"You're right." Everything around Kalia began to freeze and lose color. Soon it all disappeared and she was in some sort of void. She heard footsteps tapping and saw the woman from before walking towards her as she was becoming visible.

"It's you." Kalia said.

"Why are you running? You can still fight."

"But….my zanpakuto is down to nothing." Kalia said.

"A zanpakuto is only useless if the master is weak. You still hold a fragment so you still might be able to awaken its true power." Kalia didn't understand how she knew all of this, but it didn't take long for her to figure this out.

"Are you what I think you are?" Kalia said.

"Let's find out." Kalia wasn't aware what's really happening outside of her mind. Her body came to a stop and she just stood there.

"What's she doing?" Katie said.

"Hey! Dummy, don't just stand there." Jinta said. Kalia was still talking to this woman.

"You must face your enemy head on. Do not show them that you are scared." Kalia was storing up power around what was left of her zanpakuto. "I will lend you my power. I will fight with you. I will help you. All you have to do is say it, Kalia. Now Kalia, call out my name!"

"Nagareboshi! (shooting star)" Kalia shouted. She unleashed tremendous power at once and her zanpakuto was changing. It was about half a foot wide. It curved on one side near the bottom. It had another curve above it on the other side. The blade was dark and had a silver lining around it.

"Wow. What kind of sword is that?" Kenji said.

"Impressive. Well done, Kalia, you were able to unlock your zanpakuto's name." Kisuke said.

"Yeah. Now let's see what this thing can do." Kalia said as she was storing up energy again. She raised her zanpakuto and Kisuke could feel how much she was.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke shouted and formed a red shield. Kalia swung her sword down and unleash all that power. It was a tremendous force that caused an explosion and a great force wind that everyone tried to withstand. For that to happen, Orihime brought up her shield. It also allowed Kalia to pass because Kisuke's hat fell off with a cut through it.

"What did he do, or did I do that?" Kalia said. The smoke clear and she saw what looked like a fractured red shield. It dispersed into dust and she saw Kisuke.

"That wasn't very nice. You injured my hat." Kisuke said as he picked up his hat and dust it off as he put it back on. "Looks like it was worth it."

"You're right. I now know the name of my zanpakuto. Nagareboshi, the shooting star." Kalia said.

"Interesting name. You're father's zanpakuto was named Zangetsu, slaying moon." Kisuke said. "Your father was the moon, your mother is the sun, and now you're a star. You have even greater power now. If I didn't put up my blood mist shield, that attack would have actually killed me."

"That's actually good to know considering what you put me through." Kalia said.

"Well now, all we have to do is for you to control that power. I can teach you the stances but after that, you're on your own." Kisuke said.

"I don't know what you're talking about with that last part, but I can actually see what you're trying to tell me." Kalia said. Behind Kisuke, there was a long and large slash mark that went pretty deep that was left by Kalia's attack. Kalia has her power back and it's even greater than ever. Perhaps there was a chance for Kalia to save Ryo.

To Be Continued…


	18. Completed Training, Infiltrate

Kalia continued her training. She was training with Kisuke so that she can hold better control over her zanpakuto, Nagareboshi. He taught her how to stand correctly and the basic forms of fighting. Kalia swung her sword down and Kisuke was able to block her.

"You're doing well. You've regained your soul reaper powers and now know the name of your zanpakuto." Kisuke said.

"Yeah. I can actually feel a little more power in my zanpakuto." Kalia said.

"There's actually more to your zanpakuto than meets the eye." Kisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Kalia said.

"Zanpakuto are divided in different categories. Yours gives the appearance of a combat based zanpakuto, but it's actually a light based zanpakuto." Kisuke said.

"You mean that it holds the powers of light?" Kalia said.

"Exactly. That's not a silver lining around your blade. That's actually a concentrated mixture of light and spirit energy." Kisuke said. Kalia had to squint to see it right.

"You're right if you look real hard." Kalia said as the silver lining was shining like light instead of metal.

"Let's not lose track. We'll going to be some time for you to be a math for the soul reapers. I say it's going to take us about ten days." Kisuke said.

"Ten days!" Kalia shouted.

"Let's get started." Kisuke said and the two of them kept fighting each other. Orihime kept watching the training going on. She felt like she was watching Ichigo do his training and how proud she was of her daughter for coming this far.

…..

Byakuya

Byakuya continued with the training with Sai and Michael. They held control over their powers. They were just trying to build up strength and endurance to keep up against soul reapers.

"We've came a long way." Sai said.

"I say we have." Michael said.

"You both did well. It just might be enough for you to stand against the soul reapers." Byakuya said. "Now you just need to train yourselves to gain more power."

"Byakuya, do you think we're ready?" Sai said.

"I believe so. You should also treasure your days here before leaving. There's no telling how long you'll be gone or if you'll even come back." Byakuya said.

"Come back?" Sai said.

"You know this will be a life or death situation. Those who stand against the soul reapers will pay the price." Byakuya said.

"Actually….I didn't." Sai said and his nerves were starting to show.

"That doesn't matter. Kalia needs our help and that's all the reason we need to fight." Michael said. Regardless if they live or die, both of them are going.

…

Ryo

Ryo hasn't move much, except for food and drinks, in his cell. He just sat in his chair and hasn't said a thing. He heard the cage doors open and saw the Kido Corp with Giku.

"What's going on?" Ryo said.

"We have been asked to move you to a different cell. You'll have a good view of where the execution will be held." Giku said.

"You mean the Senzaikyu." Ryo said and Giku nodded his head. The Senzaikyu is a place in the seireitei. People are brought there when the execution draws near. Ryo was restricted and the Kido Corp was led by Giku. They walked to the center of the Seireitei and went to a white tower. Ryo was brought inside.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Giku said.

"It's okay. I have no one to blame, but myself for my own careless actions." Ryo said. "I have accepted what has happened." Ryo might have accepted all of this, but Giku wasn't sure he could.

…..

Kalia

Kalia and the others have been training for a little over a week. The night that Kisuke said he would contact them has come. Before departing, Orihime and Kalia were leaving Kenji, Katie, and Gado with Isshin.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to look after Kenji, Katie, and Gado until we come back, Isshin." Orihime said.

"I would gladly look after my lovely grandkids. Also, you know you can call me Daddy, Orihime." Isshin said with a good laugh. Kalia bent down and patted Gado.

"Make sure grandpa doesn't screw up both of them." Kalia said and Gado gave her one final lick.

"Be careful." Katie said.

"Please hurry home." Kenji said.

"We'll try, love you both." Orihime said as she gave them both a kiss on the head and she and Kalia left. Both of them headed back to the house and Kalia opened a window as Kisuke told them.

"Well, nothing left to do, but wait." Kalia said. "Kisuke said just to leave the window open in the middle of the night, right?"

"That's right." Orihime said.

"Knowing him, this won't be good." Kalia said.

"Kalia, you might want to get down." Orihime said.

"Why?" Kalia said as she looked out the window. She saw something coming in fast. She ducked down and burst against the wall as red, blood like, substance splattered on the wall. "What the hell?!" It oozed off and formed a message.

"Urgent, meet at the Urahara Shop. The time has come."

"Classic Mr. Urahara." Orihime said.

"Classic?! Who the hell contacts people like that? Couldn't he have just gave the phone a rang or something. Now our living room looks like a crime scene with that message written in blood." Kalia said, but saw there was more to the message.

"P.S., if you think this is a crime scene written in the victim's blood cliché, then you have no sense of humor."

"I'll write a message and use his own blood, that smart mouth old man!" Kalia threatened. Orihime and Kalia were on their way to the Urahara Shop. When they arrived, they saw Kisuke waiting for them with Uryu and Chad.

"There they are." Kisuke said.

"Uryu, Chad, I'm glad you two could make it." Orihime said.

"Well it's hard to say no to you, Orihime." Uryu said.

"Mr. Ishida, what are you doing here?" Kalia said.

"I asked the both of them to come. There's more to them than you think." Orihime said. Chad got up and walked over to Kalia.

"It's good to see you again, Kalia. We know about soul reapers so we came to help." Chad said. Kalia knew that Chad was an old friend of her Mom and Dad, but she always got intimidated by his size.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Sado." Kalia said.

"Here comes the last members of this little party." Kisuke said.

"Hey Kalia." Kalia turned her head and saw Sai and Michael come out of the shadows.

"Sai, Michael?" Kalia said.

"Aren't those two boys in your class?" Orihime said, but Kalia ignored her.

"What are you two doing here?" Kalia said.

"We're going with you to save Ryo." Sai said.

"Ryo helped us out, now we like to return the favor." Michael said.

"But this is going to be dangerous. I can't let you two go without you being able to defend yourselves." Kalia said.

"You don't have to worry about that." She saw that Byakuya came out of hiding.

"Byakuya?" Kalia said.

"These two have actually gained some abilities of their own. They'll be able to handle themselves from here on." Byakuya said.

"Wow, really?" Kalia said.

"It's true." Michael said.

"You know, Kalia, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." Sai said as he held it out.

"Hold either your own or my Mom's hand you big baby." Kalia said as she turned away and Sai felt the bullet from getting shot down.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Michael said as he walked by. All of them went inside and went to the underground training field. Since Sai and Michael haven't seen it yet, they were amazed.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Sai said.

"I guess. I just find it strange he was able to get this down here." Kalia said.

"Alright, shall we get started? Kalia, you need to change." Kisuke said and Kalia understood. She flipped her hair and her earring with her hand and entered her soul reaper form, her zanpakuto hanging on her back in its released form. Everyone was amazed.

"I've never seen a substitute leave their body without any special item." Chad said.

"I think it had something to do with her earring since it lit up." Uryu said.

"That's pretty cool. How did you do that Kalia? Did you split yourself in two or something?" Sai said.

"All I can tell you is that my earring can somehow separate my spirit from my body. So how are we getting to the Soul Society?" Kalia said.

"It's right there." Kisuke said as he revealed a square that looked like it was covered in paper. "This is called a senkaimon. It's what soul reapers to use to enter and leave the soul society. Right now, Kalia is the only one who could go through. Not to worry, this will convert the rest of you to spiritual figures so that you'll be able to enter the Soul Society."

"In other words, even though the rest of us aren't soul reapers or spiritual entities, we'll still be able to go through." Uryu said.

"That would be correct, but there's a time limit I can create an opening without the necessary requirements. You have about four minutes before it completely closes." Kisuke said.

"Is that enough time?" Kalia said.

"Normally no, but all you have to do is run straight and run as fast you can." Kisuke said. "As soon as it opens, the seven of you have to jump right inside and can't stop for anything."

"Wait, you said seven. Are you going with us?" Kalia said.

"No, I have to stay here to open the senkaimon. Also, for reasons I can't say, I'm not really suppose to be in the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"Rest assure, I shall be going with you." Byakuya said.

"You are?" Kalia said.

"I happen to know the Soul Society well. You're going to need a guide to help you through." Byakuya said.

"If there are no more questions, we should get started." Kisuke said. He and Tessai stood on both sides of the senkaimon. They stored up spirit energy and placed their hands against it. The spirit energy began to convert into it and created an opening. "Now go!" All of them jumped right inside. Their training has been complete and now the infiltration to the Soul Society has begun.

To Be Continued…


	19. Gatekeeper and Entering

Kalia and the others were making their way to the Soul Society. They had to make their way quickly through the path that connected the world of the living with the Soul Society, but the walls behind them were closing.

"What's with this place?" Kalia said.

"Just keep running. Don't touch the walls or you'll be lost in the Precipice World. You don't want that to happen." Byakuya said.

"Just keep running. Whatever you do, don't use your spiritual powers." Uryu said.

"The end should be coming up soon." Orihime said, but it sounded like something was coming behind them.

"Uh guys, we have a problem. There's something coming." Sai said. They all looked back as they kept running and saw the walls were reopening. Down there was a light that looked like it was a train and it was coming right for them.

"What the hell is that?" Kalia said.

"That would be the cleaner. It comes by once every week." Byakuya said. They all ran as fast as they could. They started to see light at the end, but the cleaner was gaining on them.

"We're not going to make it in time." Sai said. Michael stopped running and faced the cleaner as he faced the cleaner. He used his wind energy attack and slashed against the cleaner as it created this bright light and launched everyone forward.

…

The Seireitei

A captains meeting has been called. One of the captain's had silver white hair.

"How's it going little Toshiro?" The captain was faced with a man that had an eyepatch and black hair.

"Don't talk to me like I'm still some little kid…Captain Zeraki." Toshiro Hitsuguya, captain of squad ten, and Kenpachi Zeraki, captain of squad eleven. The only two captains that Orihime and the others know out of all the current captains in the Soul Society.

"Do you have any idea what this meeting is about? I have better things to do." Kenpachi said.

"No clue." Toshiro said. The doors to the meeting hall opened and were met with the other captains. Two of them were woman and the rest of them were men. The head captain sat in the chair. It was a men that held his sword like a cane with short black hair.

"Captain Hitsuguya, Captain Zeraki. Now we can get this meeting started."

"Of course, head captain Hensa." Toshiro said as both of them took their spots. Sankado Hensa, squad one captain and head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"I have called this meeting because I just received a report from the Department of Research and Development. Captain Katsui, would you like to explain?" Sankado said.

"Of course." A scrawny man with a hunch back stepped forward with pale skin and messy, dull blonde hair. This was Minso Katsui, captain of squad twelve. "My department detected a disturbance from the world of the living. It would seem someone opened an unofficial senkaimon in the world of the living. It would seem that someone is entering the Soul Society. By my calculations, they'll emerge near the eastern side of the Seireitei in the Rukon District."

"We don't know who this might be so be prepared. These people might be after something and will come here." Sankado said. "If you see them, don't let them in the Seireitei at any costs."

…

The Rukon District

Outside the Seireitei, the place that spirits go to is known as the Rukon District, a place that seemed more run down and poorer. The senkaimon opened up in the sky and everyone shot out and into the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Kalia said.

"I think so." Orihime said.

"Quick thinking, Michael." Kalia said and Michael gave her the thumbs up, but Byakuya smacked Michael on the head.

"I believe you were told not to use your spiritual powers." Byakuya said.

"Cut him some slack. If it weren't for Michael, we would have been goners by that thing." Kalia said.

"Hey, where are we?" Sai said as everyone looked around.

"This place is known as the Rukon District." Byakuya said. "When soul reapers guide spirits to the Soul Society, this is where they come to live. There are some people that are even born here. The place we're looking for is known as the Seireitei, where all the soul reapers live."

"So, the Soul Society is like a place where you can start a second life?" Kalia said.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." Chad said.

"If this is where people come after they died, where are all the people?" Sai said. All of them looked around and saw that there wasn't a soul around.

"We probably just scared them off." Uryu said. Kalia looked around and saw that there were some buildings that looked completely different from the rest of the place.

"Why do those buildings look different? Hey, that must be that place that those soul reapers live." Kalia said and ran straight towards them. "Alright soul reapers, here we come to take you down."

"Stop! If you run, you'll be killed." Byakuya said. Kalia didn't understand until something came crashing down and spooked her. It created a great force from impact that everyone tried to block.

"What's this?" Kalia opened her eyes. A giant wall surrounded the Seireitei, but Kalia had her eyes on a giant. He wore soul reaper clothing with his black hair in a braid with a metal helmet.

"Hello? Who are you?" Kalia said.

"I am the gatekeeper of the eastern gate. I am called Jirandae."

"I tried to warn her. The Seireitei holds a wall that is difficult to get through. There's also the matter of the gatekeepers." Byakuya said. "If we wish to enter, we'll have to get through him first."

"What do we do?" Orihime said.

"We must handle this carefully, learn from our mistakes the last time we did this." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses. "We can't behave recklessly." He got jinxed as he saw Sai and Michael running in recklessly. "Sai, Michael!"

"Hang on, Kalia. We'll fight him together." Sai said. Jirandae pulled out a couple axes. He slammed them into the ground and cut them all off from helping Kalia by forming a rock wall.

"You must be from the country side or something. Here, we use proper behavior so this fight will be a one on one." Kalia said.

"That's probably a better idea for this guy." Kalia said. She wasn't acting scared at all. "Having other people help me take him down will be overkill."

"You're very brave for such a small girl." Jirande said as he faced her. Chad noticed that Orihime didn't show the least bit of concern.

"Orihime, aren't you worried about your daughter?" Chad said.

"Not at all. Kalia has followed in Ichigo's footsteps. She can handle this." Orihime said.

"Kalia, are you sure you can take this guy by yourself?" Sai asked through the rocks.

"I think so. He might be bigger, but bigger isn't always better." Kalia said. "It took me about four to five days to regain my powers. Do you know what Kisuke did with me for the remaining ten?"

"From what I heard about him from Byakuya, I'm not sure." Sai said.

"I spent those ten days training, increasing my strength, endurance, and stamina." Kalia said as she pulled out her zanpakuto. "This big guy has got nothing on me."

"Bold words, but you're the one that's got nothing on me." Jirandae said. He raised one of his axes and swung it horizontally. Kalia jumped up and was able to dodge it. "Someone is light on her feet."

"Is that all you've got? Not surprising that a big guy like you can be a bit slow." Kalia said.

"I think it's time someone discipline that mouth of yours." Jirande said as he rose his axe. He swung it down and Kalia didn't dodge it this time. She raised her zanpakuto and the axe landed as the impact could be felt through the ground.

"Kalia, are you alright?" Sai said.

"Stop worrying." Kalia said. Jirande saw through the dust and saw she was able to block it and she only held up one arm.

"Pretty good on blocking that attack. Let's see how you do against some more." Jirande said and swung his other axe down, but Kalia blocked that one too. He did it over and over. He was starting to look like a chef chopping his food quickly. He kept this up and he couldn't see through the dust if he got her yet. He was growing fatigue and came to a stop. "That should have done it."

"Not quite." The wind blew the dust away and showed that Kalia kept her posture and wasn't harmed.

"How did she withstood all that? I must have hit her about fifty times." Jirande said.

"I told you that bigger wasn't always better." Kalia said.

"I just missed, yeah that's what happened. I'll just give it another try." Jirande said as he ready to attack again.

"Not this time." Kalia said. She jumped up and slashed against both of the axes and broke them to pieces.

"No! My axes!" Jirande shouted. He never would have thought she be able to break her axes. Kalia jumped at him this time and spun around as she used the bottom of her zanpakuto and struck him in the gut. To a giant, it felt like getting hit by a bowling ball. He slid back and hit the fall as he fell to the ground. The rocks blocking the others came down.

"Way to go!" Sai cheered.

"Nicely done. She is an impressive young lady." Uryu said. Kalia walked over to Jirande.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kalia said. Jirande opened his eyes and he seemed alright.

"You defeated me. You won't deal the final strike?" Jirande said.

"I don't strike someone that can't fight back." Kalia said. "Besides, you don't really seem like a bad guy so I don't have much of a reason to. Sorry about your axes too, but I couldn't let you keep swinging those things at me."

"You seem like a nice lady yourself. What was your name again?" Jirande said.

"It's Kalia Kurosaki. I heard that my Dad was a big shot around here. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki." Kalia said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I never met him, but I have heard stories about him. If you wish to go through the gates, I will allow it." Jirande said.

"That's great!" Kalia said and they were all happy this guy was letting them through. Jirande turned to the gate and grabbed the bottom as he began to lift. Jirande lifted with all his might and was able to open it. "Thanks Jirande!" Kalia ran right through, but she didn't get far in as she saw someone approaching.

"What is the meaning of this?" Coming right at them was a woman. She wore a white captain's coat and that helped Kalia tell she was a captain. She had brown hair with part of it in a ponytail and parts going straight down on the sides of her face with a yellow sash around her waist. Seeing this woman made Jirande nervous. They overcame one obstacle, but now they have to get over another one.

To Be Continued…


	20. Flower Crane Cannon, Fire

Kalia was faced with the mysterious female captain. Just looking at her was making someone as big Jirandae nervous.

"Okay, who is this?" Kalia said.

"Captain of squad two, Ami Amenshi." Byakuya said. 'How careless of me. I did not think someone of her caliber would appear already.' He thought. 'Even if these kids have trained hard, I'm not convinced they can handle someone like her. Same for Ichigo Kurosaki's comrades.' Ami had her eyes on Jirandae and she seemed to have disapprove on what he has done. She held up a finger.

"Hado 4: Byakurai." Ami said. She shot a beam from her finger and it scratch against Jirandae's arm. Blood burst out from the wound and his arm went numb.

"Jirandae!" Kalia said.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not suppose to open the gate for anyone." Ami said.

"I defended the gate, but I was defeated." Jirandae said.

"So? That just means you'll be punished." Ami said and gave him an intimidating stare. Jirandae thought he was going to get killed, but Kalia stepped in. She swung her sword down, but Ami brought out her katana and blocked it.

"You want to tell me what the hell you're doing?" Kalia said.

"Yes…Kalia. What are YOU doing?" Byakuya said, referring to her.

"What's the big idea attacking someone who is unarmed? Isn't he one of your own?" Kalia said.

"Your point? I don't train my subordinates in a warm and comforting environment like the other captains." Ami said. "I was trained to be harsh and strict and if you fail, you must be punished. It doesn't matter whether or not you're one of my own."

"I bet you have a lot of friends." Kalia said sarcastically.

"Enough. Kalia, you must stop now." Byakuya said.

"Why?" Kalia said.

"I can't let you through." Ami said as she stepped back. "I have my orders to keep you ryoka out." She spun around and readied her zanpakuto. "Sneak, Shadousutoka. (Shadoustōkā: shadow stalker)" Her zanpakuto turned into a black chain with a blade edge. She stretched it out and she got it around her ankle. She brought Kalia back and tossed her into Jirandae's chest as he was pushed back. They both hit the ground.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted as all of them ran to her.

"The gate!" Byakuya said as it slammed shut.

"Are you alright?" Orihime said as she was checking her daughter for injuries.

"I'm fine. Jirandae is probably in worst shape than I am so help him." Kalia said. Orihime went to Jirandae's injured arm and used her soten kishun to heal it.

"What's that woman's problem?" Sai said.

"That is how squad two operates. They're trained to strike quickly, trained to be assassins. They're like shinobi." Byakuya said.

"Now what? How do we get inside now?" Michael said.

"Why don't we bust a whole in the wall?" Kalia said.

"It won't work. The wall is made of sekkiseki rock. It's rare, but soul reapers were able to gather enough to form this wall." Byakuya said. "It rejects spirit energy so that would be next to impossible."

"Then how do we get inside?" Sai said.

"I came prepared for this. I came in contact with a person named Kukaku Shiba." Byakuya said.

"Kukaku?! If anyone can get us in, it's her. She helped us get in last time." Uryu said.

"Isn't she difficult to fine? She's always moving." Chad said.

"I already know where she is." Byakuya said as he led the way. This Kukaku sounds like she might be the only person who can help them. Byakuya led them outside the Rukon District and have been walking for a while. They soon came upon a house with a giant chimney and two hands that held up a sign that said "Kukaku." "We're here."

"So who is this Kukaku?" Kali said.

"She's a friend of ours that specialize in fireworks." Orihime said.

"Fireworks? How's someone like that suppose to help us?" Sai said.

"You'll see soon enough." Chad said and the front doors opened up and they saw a man there.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Ganju!" Orihime said.

"I don't believe it! Orihime, Chad, Uryu, it's been such a long time!" Ganju said as he stepped down and went to them.

"You know him?" Kalia said.

"He's the younger brother of Kukaku. This is Ganju Shiba." Orihime said.

"Who's the girl?" Ganju said.

"This is my daughter, mine and Ichigo's. Her name is Kalia." Orihime said.

"No way. You and Ichigo had a kid?" Ganju said.

"Let's stay focus. We are here on business. Where is Kukaku?" Byakuya said.

"Right here." A woman stepped out that had a prosthetic right arm.

"That's Kukaku?" Kalia said.

"I've been expecting your arrival Byakuya." Kukaku said and looked to see the rest of the gang. "Nice to see some familiar faces. So you guys need help getting in the Seireitei again?"

"That would be correct." Byakuya said.

"Step this way and I'll show you how it's going to work. It's just for any new faces. Raise it up!" Kukaku said as she was leading them to the chimney. They heard something being risen from underground. The ground opened up and a platform rose around the chimney.

"What the hell is this?" Kalia said as they stepped on the platform.

"Allow me to explain. This is called the Flower Crane Cannon." Kukaku said. "I'm sure you heard I specialize in fireworks. We're going to use this baby to get you guys in the Seireitei."

"How is this going to get us in and not kill us or are you just plain crazy?" Kalia said and got hit in the face by a glass ball. "I'm going with crazy!"

"Just shut up. Ganju, demonstrate how this works." Kukaku said as she handed him another one. "These things are called spirit orbs. The Seireitei holds a barrier around it, curtesy of that wall. By using these, we can form a cannonball and break you guys in."

"How do we use these as cannonballs?" Kalia said, but got her answer. Ganju used the one he was holding and formed a ball of spirit energy around.

"By channeling your spirit energy into these, you can form a protective shell around yourself." Kukaku said. "You've got to keep it stable or else this thing is going to blow in your face."

"Really?" Kalia said. She tried squeezing at it to try and get her spirit energy, but nothing was happening. "Can someone explain how I can channel my spirit energy?"

"What? Any soul reaper can channel their spirit energy." Kukaku said.

"Actually, she's a substitute soul reaper." Byakuya said.

"She's actually Ichigo's daughter." Ganju said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Well, that would explain a lot." Kukaku said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kalia said. She's felt like she was insulting her father.

"We're going to have to spend the night here." Uryu said. "The four of us will have no problem with this, but the kids are going to need some practice."

"That makes sense. Ganju, make sure you supervise those three." Kukaku said.

"Why me?" Ganju said.

"If you don't, you'll be sleeping in there and I doubt you have enough spirit energy to do that." Kukaku threatened as she pounded on the orb. They were brought inside and the place was much bigger than how Kalia, Sai, and Michael thought. They stayed their most of the day as they tried to work on channeling their spirit energy.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Ganju said. Sai formed it, but the whole thing was shaking. Michael didn't even get the shape right. "You kids need some work."

"They're trying." Orihime said.

"It's not like that we didn't get it right on the first time." Chad said.

"Besides, both of them are doing better than Kalia." Uryu said. Kalia kept focusing, but nothing was forming.

"Dinner."

"Great, I'm starving." Michael said.

"Kalia, are you coming? We can eat together." Sai said.

"I'm good. You guys go ahead and eat. I'll keep trying to get the hang of this." Kalia said.

"Kalia, I can help you." Orihime said.

"Maybe later, Mom. Just go and eat with the others." Kalia said. She knew Kalia insisted, but she didn't want to leave her daughter to struggle. "I know what you're thinking. Just go, I'll be alright, Mom."

"Okay." Orihime said and the others left, leaving Kalia with Ganju.

"Can I ask what this whole thing is about?" Ganju said.

"There's a friend of mine that needs my help." Kalia said. "He says he doesn't want my help, but I can't leave him to die."

"Then why?" Ganju said.

"I can't leave a friend to die. If it wasn't for him, my family would have been killed. I wouldn't even be where I am now. That's why I owe it to him to save him." Kalia said. Hearing that made Ganju think about Ichigo when he wanted to save Rukia.

"Then allow me to tell you how you should do this. Just don't tell my sister or else she'll let me have it." Ganju said. Meanwhile, everyone else was finishing eating dinner.

"That hit the spot." Sai said, but noticed that Orihime hasn't touched her food. "Are you okay, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just going to share some for Kalia." Orihime said. "I know she's working hard. I'm just wondering how she's holding up."

"I did it!" They heard Kalia shout and rush over to the next room.

"What's with the screaming?!" Kukaku said and they saw Kalia in a perfect sphere.

"I got it you guys!" Kalia said.

"She really did." Uryu said. Kalia was praising herself, but cracks started forming in the sphere.

"You idiot!" Kukaku said. Kalia wondered what she was talking about until the whole thing exploded around her. "Are you death or stupid?! I told you that you had to control the spirit energy."

"Sorry." Kalia said. The sun began to rise and everyone was getting ready for departure.

"Okay, I can get you guys to the Seireitei, but that's it after that." Kukaku said.

"Ganju, are you coming with us?" Orihime said.

"No way. I went last time for my own reasons." Ganju said.

"It's best we not drag around a big insect." Byakuya said.

"Wait a minute, Byakuya, I didn't see you practice with those orb things." Kalia said. Byakuya held one up and brought himself in a sphere with ease. All of them stepped in and placed their hands on one orb and formed a perfect cannonball.

"Okay, make sure each of you put out the same amount of spirit energy or else you'll have problems when you reach impact." Kukaku said.

"Wait, shouldn't we have practice that?" Michael said, but it was too late. The cannon was turning and getting ready to fire.

"Here goes. Flower Crane Cannon…Fire!" Kukaku said and they were all shot into the sky.

…

The Seireitei

The cannonball formed a ball of fire and it was heading for the Seireitei. It didn't take long for the soul reapers to notice that. Alarms were going off and everyone saw it. Kenpachi looked like he just woke up.

"Looks like the intruders are making one heck of an entrance." Kenpachi said and a young woman with pink hair jumped on his shoulder. This is Yachiru.

"Ooh! Looks like there are pretty fireworks." Yachiru said. The cannonball hit against the barrier surrounding the Seireitei and was trying to push through. Inside, each of them were trying to concentrate.

"Kalia, you're putting on too much spirit energy." Chad said.

"Sorry." Kalia said as she tried to lessen it.

"Still too much." Uryu said.

"What?" Kalia said finding it insulting she's the only trouble.

"Stay focus or else we'll…." Byakuya said, but didn't finish as it exploded and was spiraling around. "Stay together or else we'll each be blown away."

"Mom!" Kalia said as she grabbed Orihime and Orihime grabbed Uryu.

"Nice catch." Uryu said.

"Whoa, help me." Sai said as he was heading to the edge. Chad grabbed him, but he was heading towards the edge himself. Michael grabbed them and was able to pull them back, but he was blown out. "Michael!"

"You'll be blown away!" Kalia said, but it was too late for him.

"We'll find him later. Grab onto each other before it's too late." Byakuya said. They tried to grab onto each other, but it was too late. They were split up into four separate parties and went in different directions.

"They've split up. Then I need to figure out which one is the strongest….so I can kill him." Kenpachi said.

To Be Continued….


	21. Behind Enemy Lines

Kalia and the others were separated from each other. They were able to get in the Seireitei thanks to Kukaku's firework specialty, but it caused them to be separated in four different groups. Kalia was with Orihime and Uryu as they were heading for the ground.

"What are we going to do? We're going to hit the ground." Kalia said.

"Both of you hold onto me." Orihime said as both of them held on tight. "Santan Kesshun!" Orihime formed her triangular shield and protected them from the impact, but left a large crater.

"Orihime, Kalia, are the both of you okay?" Uryu said.

"I think so." Orihime said.

"I'm alright, but it looks like we got separated from everyone. I hope they're all okay." Kalia said. Sai was with Chad and Sai was in a state of panic on what's going to happen to them because they had nothing to stop their fall.

"What do we do?" Sai shouted. Chad held on tight and Sai saw something was forming around his right arm. Chad thrusted his arm and launched some energy and used it as a cushion for them. He left a giant crater in the ground, but at least they were safe.

"Are you alright?" Chad said.

"I think so. How did you do that?" Sai said.

"There really isn't time to explain. It's only a matter of time until soul reapers appear here." Chad said. He grabbed Sai and started moving.

"I can run on my own!" Sai said. Michael was on his own. He was heading towards a group of soul reapers waiting for him. Michael formed his spear and used the wind of his attack. It blew all the soul reapers away and soften his blow.

"What was that?"

"How did he do that?" Michael didn't stick around to answer any questions as he head off on his own. Byakuya was on his own as well. He was heading for another group and they were ready to fight, but he vanished.

"Where did he go?"

"Split up and find him." Byakuya was able to land on a roof and was left undetected.

"It would seem that I'm on my own. That's probably for the best." Byakuya claimed. Kalia, Orihime, and Uryu were safe and wondered what to do next.

"What do we do? We need to find everyone, but we need to get to Ryo before this execution begins." Kalia said.

"Calm down. We still got some time before that will happen." Uryu said. "If your friends are with Chad or Byakuya, they'll be alright."

"But we saw Michael get blown away on his own." Kalia said.

"I'm sure he'll find the way. We all will most likely end up in the same place." Orihime said.

"Which is where?" Kalia said.

"If I remember correctly, Ryo will be held in a white tower near a cliff. That's where Rukia was held when she was sentence to the same fate." Uryu said.

"So we should head there?" Kalia said. That was when she began to sense multiple spiritual pressures. "Come out of hiding you morons." Multiple soul reapers came out of hiding.

"Give it up, we've got you surrounded."

"Judging from these guys, we can take them easily." Kalia said.

"You can say that gain." Uryu said as he formed his bow.

…

Ryo

Ryou walked up a staircase of his new prison cell. He tried looking out the windows because he heard the alarms go off earlier, but he couldn't tell what was going on.

"Something has happened out there. I heard the alarms, but what is it? Was it an invasion, hollow attack, ryoka?" Ryo said. He couldn't see much on what was happening. "It's no use. I can't see out of these windows and I can't sense any spiritual pressure." Ryo couldn't help, but wonder what is happening out there. He felt it didn't matter since he felt it had nothing to do with him. Little did he know that this had everything to do with him.

…

Kalia

Kalia and Uryu made quick work of the soul reapers that surrounded them.

"Beating guys like this is so easy." Kalia said.

"Don't get overconfident. These might have been lowered rank soul reapers, but third seat soul reapers are tough." Uryu said. "Facing against lieutenants and captains will be completely different."

"Don't worry about her. Kalia is as strong as her father and you know how strong he was, stronger than any of us." Orihime said.

"Thanks, Mom. Now just show me where this white tower is so we can break in and get Ryo out." Kalia said.

"Let's see." Orihime said as she looked around.

"It's this way. We better get going. I can hear more soul reapers are on their way." Uryu said as he led the way. They failed to notice that one of the defeated soul reapers and he overheard them since he held a smirk on his face.

….

Head Captain

Sankado was in his office and stared down at the Seireitei as it was reported that the intruders have entered and are on the move in four different locations.

"I'm coming in sir." Another captain walked into the office. He had black hair with a grey streak running down the right side of his face.

"Doramin Hatake." Sankado said. Doramin Hatake, captain of squad eight. "I'm glad you could stop by. I wanted to speak to you about our little emergency."

"What about it?" Doramin said.

"You're squad is the only one without a lieutenant and there's the matter of Ryo Kuchiki, a member from your squad." Sankado said. "I know of the connection you hold with him. I just want to make sure your mind is in the right place."

"Of course." Doramin said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've sensed that only about seven ryoka have infiltrated the Seireitei." Sankado said. "We might hold the numbers, but that doesn't matter. Even the smallest army can emerge triumphant if they find a flaw in their enemies' forces."

"You don't need to worry. I always stand by the law. You were the one that taught me that." Doramin said.

"I hope so, with Ryo Kuchiki's life on the line." Sankado said. Doramin felt bad about leaving Ryo to die, but he didn't know how he was going to get him to go freely.

…

Lieutenants

A lieutenants meeting was called. One of the lieutenants had black, perfectly combed, hair and his outfit was sleeveless as he bared the badge of squad six on his arm.

"Hey…Sakumoto!" The man named Sakumoto turned around and saw Giku walking up to him.

"Hey, Giku." Sakumoto said.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" Giku said.

"Probably about the ryoka. I'm just hoping that when I come across them, they don't harm my good looking face. I also got a date later." Sakumoto said.

"You look for any excuse to get out of work." Giku said.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" They both turned around to see a woman that looked tired.

"Hi, Rangiku. Did you just get up from your afternoon nap?" Giku said.

"Yeah so this better be good." Rangiku said. They went into the meeting hall with all the other lieutenants.

"This lieutenant meeting will now begin. Lieutenant Fusegu Kosomaru of squad four has the floor." A lieutenant that had brown hair that went to his shoulders stepped forward.

"Thank you. I am here to discuss the ryoka." Fusegu said. "My squad is already dealing with injured and we managed to get a description of them. At least seven have been accounted for. One of them has been unidentified, no one got a good look. Four of them are male and two are female. You must also be on guard because one of the women takes the appearance of a soul reaper. She has long auburn hair and carries a zanpakuto on her back with an earring dangling from her left ear." Giku didn't say a word, but he knew who that was. He wasn't certain and surprised, but that sounded like Kalia.

…

Squad Four Barracks

The injured were taken to the barracks of squad four. The captain had short and silver hair with beard growing and had a small sash tired around his waist and captain's coat and wearing white gloves. This man was Kouichi Kami.

'At this rate, we'll have many injured. Fortunately, a majority don't seem to be in critical condition.' Kouichi thought.

"You in there?" Kouichi turned to the door and saw Kenpachi with Yachiru on him.

"Hi there Kooch, Kooch." Yachiru greeted.

"Captain Zeraki, this is a surprise. You never really visit. In fact, you don't practically like my squad." Kouichi said.

"I know that. I just need to talk to a few members to see what they know." Kenpachi said. Kouichi wasn't a fool. Kenpachi wanted to know which of the Seireitei's enemies is the strongest, but that might be a good thing since Kenpachi is much stronger.

"Very well." Kouichi said and stepped out.

"Captain." One of the patience called to him with small breaths and Kenpachi went over. "I know what you want to know. I overheard a group of the ryoka talking."

"Really. So you know which one is the strongest?" Kenpachi said.

"Yes from how they were talking. It's a young woman. Based on what I heard, she's as strong as her father and it sounded like he was a strong man. She goes by the name Kalia ad I know where she's going."

"Kalia? Well it doesn't matter if the opponent is a man or a woman. I'm going kill this girl." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi hasn't changed much. He knew his target and now all he had to do was find her.

….

Kalia

Kalia, Orihime, and Uryu fought through other soul reapers and was able to make it to the bottom of the Senzaikyu thanks to Uryu leading the way.

"This is it." Uryu said. Kalia had a look around to see the place.

"So Ryo is being held somewhere in there? How are we going to find him?" Kalia said.

"He should be held in a white tower. Do you see that cliff?" Orihime said as she pointed towards it. "The tower we're looking for should be close to it." Kalia understood and was ready to go, but Uryu saw something coming right for them.

"Orihime, look out!" Uryu said as he pushed her out of the way, but got hit. Three points of light had his arms and waist pinned to a wall.

"What was that?" Kalia said. A rope made out of energy came and wrapped around Orihime, pinning her movements.

"What's going on?" Orihime said.

"There….on the staircase!" Uryu said. Kalia turned around and saw someone was standing there as he moved down.

"So it is you. You're still alive." He said as he walked down and came into sight. "I heard the description, but I wasn't sure it was you until now. Do you even remember me?"

"I remember you, Giku Sonado." Kalia said. The time has come to settle the score.

To Be Continued….


	22. Claw of the Tiger

Kalia was faced against the lieutenant of squad nine, Giku Sonado. She fought him before and barely defeated him. Uryu and Orihime were restrained and unable to help her.

"It's surprising that you're still alive, but I'm flattered that you remember me." Giku said.

"I remember him, Kalia fought him. He's the lieutenant of squad nine." Orihime said.

"He's a lieutenant?! Kalia, get us out of here. We'll fight him together." Uryu said. He could get himself free, but he couldn't move his arms.

"No thanks. I've got a score to settle." Kalia said as she was starting to walk towards him.

"This time, I'll finish the job." Giku said. Both of them reached for their swords. "It's because of you that Ryo is even in this mess."

"Why do you care since you sentence him to death?" Kalia said. They pulled out their zanpakuto and had them collide with each other. Kalia was able to gain the upper hand and pushed him back until they hit the rock wall.

"I see your zanpakuto has changed, but it doesn't matter. There's still no way you can win." Giku said. "Even if you do beat me, there are still eleven lieutenants and thirteen captains."

"So what? I'll beat them all down until I save Ryo." Kalia said.

"Don't you see, you won't be able to win." Giku said. He struck her in the gut with his knee and pushed her back. "Allow me to show you why. Pounce, Tsumetora!" His zanpakuto changed into its claw form, but Kalia was ready for that.

'He used that against me the last time we fought. I'm ready for it this time.' Kalia thought.

"Things are different from the last time we fought. You might have grown stronger, but here's why none of that matters." He thrusted his arm and the blade actually stretch and that surprised Kalia. She brought her sword up to block it, but she was being pushed back.

'It can stretch? It didn't do that last time.' Kalia thought and she was pushed through a building wall.

"Kalia!" Uryu shouted, both hoping she was okay as the claw retracted.

"You see, Kalia, when captains and lieutenants enter the world of the living, a limit is put on our powers." Giku said. "Here, I'm five times stronger than the last time we fought."

"Is that so?" Kalia said as she was able to pull out of the building, but blood was running down her head. "If that's all you got and there are only eleven lieutenants, I don't have much to worry. I'll be able to save Ryo easily."

"This is going to be fun." Giku said as he was grinning from the excitement that's going to come. Kalia tried to hold her stance, but it was hard for her to even stand and she could barely see out of her right eye.

'Damn. I've got blood in my eye and my legs feel like they're ready to drop.' Kalia thought. 'I can't show weakness like Nagareboshi said. I've got to stay strong.'

"Let's see how long you'll last this time." Giku said as he went to attack. Kalia jumped to the side, but he went after her. Giku kept swinging the claw around. Kalia was able to block them, but he was right. He was much stronger than the last time.

"Stay strong, Kalia." Orihime whispered, but seeing this go on and not being able to move reminded her of how this went last time. Orihime had every faith in her daughter, but it's still scaring her.

…

Sai

Sai stuck with Chad the entire time. The punched their way through the Seireitei, literally.

"Don't you think you could just punch your way through the walls to give us a straight path?" Sai asked.

"I would much rather not. I use to be in an alliance with previous generation soul reapers." Chad said. "Not to worry, I know where Ryo is being held." Both of them started moving, but Sai stopped for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kalia." Sai said and they both began to sense where she was.

"She's struggling against someone." Chad said.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Sai said.

"I don't think we'll make it in time. Besides, Kalia is a strong and independent woman. We just have to hope for the best." Chad said.

…

Ryo

There wasn't much going on with Ryo. He just stood or sat in that tower. He did hear some sort of commotion going on outside, but barely could.

'What's going on out there?' Ryo thought. 'Not knowing what's happening is killing me.' Hearing what was happening, but what he didn't know is why he felt butterflies flapping around in his stomach. 'Why do I feel nervous? Ever since this mess started, I can't help, but feel that something is wrong out there. Whoever is fighting, please stay strong.'

…

Kalia

Kalia and Giku were fighting for a long period of time. The sun was beginning to set and Kalia was starting to take a beating while Giku hardly took any damage. Kalia was using her zanpakuto like a cane to keep herself standing. Giku was getting annoyed that she wouldn't fall yet.

"Why won't you give it up?" Giku said.

"That's not my style. I won't stop until I save Ryo." Kalia said.

"I'm telling you that there's no way you can. This whole thing is your fault to begin with." Giku said.

"Let me ask again. Why do you care? If you cared for Ryo at all, you be helping me try to save him." Kalia said. That pulled the trigger.

"You don't know anything!" Giku shouted. He stretched out his claw and struck Kalia through her chest. He retracted them and pulled out some blood with it splattering on the ground. Kalia wouldn't stop there. She refused to fall. "You're one stubborn girl."

"I told you that I won't quit. Not until I save Ryo." Kalia said.

"Don't you get it? This whole thing is your fault because you stole Ryo's powers. If he never met you, none of this would be happening." Giku said.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I am going to save him." Kalia said.

"That's what you think." Giku said. Kalia was barely holding on. She had to end this fast.

'I won't last much longer. I have to use what I trained in.' Kalia thought as she studied her opponent. 'I think I see an opening. When he retracts the claws, he's left vulnerable. That's my best opportunity to strike.'

"This time I'll finish you!" Giku said and thrusted the claws again. Kalia brought out any strength she could and dodged it. She went to attack as she jumped into the air.

"You're mine!" Kalia claimed and was certain she had him. She swung her sword down, but missed because Giku jumped to the side. He pulled the claws back and slashed against her chest. 'He dodged me, but how? I thought I had him.' She thought and rolled against the ground. She tried to get up, but Giku stood over her.

"That was a good try. Striking when your opponent is vulnerable after attacking is a good strategy." Giku said. "So do you know why it didn't work? It's because I'm faster than you. Now do you see? You can't beat me, you can't win." He raised his claws as he was getting ready to deal the final blow.

"No, please! I'm begging you, don't do it!" Orihime screamed, begging for Giku to spare Kalia's life, but he wouldn't obliged. He swung the claws down and left impact that created a dust cloud. "KALIA!" Orihime was scared out of her mind, but when the dust cleared, they saw she was able to block the attack. Giku jumped back to get some distance and Kalia tried to get back up.

"Again, you're a stubborn girl." Giku said.

'Think, there has to be some way I can win.' Kalia thought. She thought back to her training with Kisuke. There had to be something in her training that can help her now. She got her answer when she remembered some words he told her.

 _'_ _You might be able to hold your own against a third seat, but facing a lieutenant or captain will be the real challenge. So here's what I told your father. Don't let your enemy cut you. Protect a person and don't let them die. Finally, when you attack, you kill. All you have to do is focus that into your power.'_

"I can do this. I know I can." Kalia told herself. She took a deep breath and tried to put everything she learned into her next attack. She can't let Giku cut him again and she has to protect, not just Ryo, but all of her friends so they won't die. Putting all of that into one allowed Kalia to awaken the power she released in her last fight with Giku and Beousin. The wind picked up and she released it all.

"What's going on?" Uryu said.

"This is what happened last time." Orihime said.

'Her spiritual pressure and energy is going crazy again.' Giku thought as he just stood there. 'Wait, it's calmer, more controlled.' This was helping Kalia. By putting everything she's learned with her strength, it was making it stronger. There was only one phase left.

'Remember what Kisuke taught you.' Kalia thought. 'Don't let your enemy cut you. Don't let the people you want to protect die.' Giku stretched out his claws again and tried swinging down from above. Kalia raised her sword and blocked the attack and caused it to shatter to pieces. "Finally, when you attack, you kill!" She swung her sword full force and it launched a powerful slash of spirit energy and it struck Giku.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" Giku screamed in pain. He hit a wall and was left with a scar across his chest as his blood dripped down.

'What happened? What was that?' Giku thought. 'My zanpakuto shattered like it was made of glass. Damnit, I can't move. I lost.' Giku tried looking forward as his vision was beginning to go blurry. He stared right at Kalia and saw she was no normal human. The claws of the tiger have been broken. He couldn't believe he lost to this girl and thought about what she said.

 _'_ _If you care for Ryo at all, you be helping me try to save him.'_

"Ryo."

To Be Continued….


	23. Looking Back

Giku was defeated by Kalia and he remembered her saying that he should be trying to save Ryo if he did care for him. He was thinking back to his time in an academy, when he and Ryo met and became friends. It was Giku's second year with his hair just plain black and he was training with his kido.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Giku demonstrated the spell and hit the target.

"Good form, but try to put in some more spirit energy." The teacher said. "Next up is Ryo Kuchiki." Ryo stepped up next to Giku.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Ryo said. He fired the blast from his fingers and blasted the target with more power than Giku did.

"Excellent work, Ryo." The teacher said.

"I heard this guy comes from one of the noble families."

"He probably had lots of practice."

"Why would a big time snob like him be in our class? Couldn't he be home schooled?" Giku heard a lot about Ryo, but he never knew him personally.

'The school is giving Ryo a hard time. Maybe they have the right.' Giku thought. 'This guy belongs to the Kuchiki clan. What would he be doing here?' No one really talked to Ryo because they all thought he was high above them.

"I think this girl might let me go to second base."

"That girl is just desperate for a man." When classes got out, Giku was just hanging with his friends. He looked over to the side and saw Ryo and he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Giku, what are you looking at?"

"I'll see you guys later. There's something I have to take care of." Giku said and left. He decided to follow Ryo. "Let's see what Mr. Big Shot is up to." Giku followed Ryo up to a nice looking house. He figured that this was part of the Kuchiki estate. "I hope this place doesn't have tight security." He looked around and saw there was no one else around. "That's weird, where is everyone?"

"Mother, where are you?"

"I'm in the garden." Giku stayed hidden and looked past a corner. He saw Ryo doing some gardening with Rukia.

'That must be his mother.' Giku thought.

"Ryo, I can handle this." Rukia said.

"It's alright. I know how hard you work so I just thought you could use some help." Ryo said.

'Is it just the two of them that live here?' Giku thought. Giku decided to leave before he got caught. He wasn't aware that he only lived with his mother.

….

The Woods

Giku went out into the woods to do some thinking. He heard rumors about Ryo, but he never knew if they were actually true.

'He's a member of a noble family and his kido is spot on, but he lives with just his mother.' Giku thought. Giku was so busy just thinking that he didn't realize that something was sneaking up on him. He finally sensed it and turned to see a hollow.

"You're mine!" The hollow said and attacked, but Giku jumped out of the way.

"A hollow?" Giku said. He didn't know what he was suppose to do. He didn't have a weapon and he never fought an actual hollow before. He was too scared to even move as the hollow reached out for him. He was saved as Ryo came and whacked the hollow with a tree branch. "Ryo?"

"Don't just stand there, run!" Ryo shouted and both of them ran away. The hollow went after them and it looked like it was going to catch them until a group of soul reapers came. They terminated the hollow quickly.

"Are you two alright?"

"I am thanks to him." Giku said as he gestured to Ryo. "Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ryo said.

"Why would you save a low class peasant like me?" Giku said.

"Low class peasant? Oh because I'm a member of a noble family." Ryo said. "None of that really matters to me. Most of that money goes to my uncle. My uncle supports my mother and I financially, but the two of us have been able to get by without our family title." Giku was starting to think that he had Ryo all wrong.

….

The Next Day

Classes started up again, but Giku couldn't forget what happened to him the day before. He was about to have some lunch, but he saw Ryo sitting and eating alone. He felt bad for how he thought about him so he thought he tried being nice by going over.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Giku said.

"You can sit." Ryo said and Giku sat down next to him.

"I don't think you really know my name, I'm Giku."

"I know about you. Can I ask why you were at my house earlier?" Ryo said and Giku felt he was in trouble. He thought he wouldn't get caught.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you're all about. I noticed that your mother and yourself were the only ones there." Giku said. "Where was your Dad?"

"I don't know. My mother and I never talked about him and I don't even know who he is." Ryo said. Giku felt even worst for him. People were wrong about Ryo and Giku wanted to show that they were wrong. Days passed and they were becoming great friends. They studied together, hang out, and helped each other.

"Back off." Giku said as he handled a bully for Ryo.

"Try putting more spirit energy when you use the kido." Ryo said as he was tutoring him about it. Giku and Ryo became best friends, always had each other's back. Graduation came for both of them and they were assigned to their squads.

"Which squad were you put in?" Giku said.

"I've been assigned to squad eight." Ryo said.

"That's great. I've been placed in squad nine. Let's both do our best from here on out." Giku said as he raised his fist. Ryo raised his and tapped it against each other. Over the past few months, Giku got along well with Ryo, even when being put in separate squads. That was until they were brought to this day.

….

The Present

Giku thought back to the times he had with Ryo. Giku did care for Ryo, he was his best friend. Now he's ended up in this situation. Ryo is sentence to execution and he has been defeated by the woman he blamed. He tried regain his sight and stared at Kalia as she walked over to him. There was just one question on his mind.

'Why? Why did this had to happen?' Giku thought. Kalia was able to make it over to him, despite her injuries, to clear things up.

"For the record, I didn't steal Ryo's powers." Kalia said. Giku wasn't sure he heard that right. "He gave them to me on his own freewill." Another thing Giku was wrong about. He thinks that if Ryo gave her these powers, there must have been a good reason. Ryo must have trusted this girl. He was wrong about Ryo, wrong about this girl, and now wrong in his course of action. Giku reached out for her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Kalia. Ryo was the best friend I ever had. If you're going to save him, then save him." Giku begged. Kalia saw that he meant it. She thought that if he wasn't treated soon, he'll actually die. This was a dying man's request.

"I will." Kalia said and Giku collapsed. The kido spells he used on Uryu and Orihime were lifted. Kalia felt light headed and was falling back. Orihime ran over and caught her daughter.

"She's hurt badly." Orihime said. Uryu heard a bunch of footsteps heading their way.

"Orihime, grab Kalia, we need to hide. I think an entrance to one of those underground tunnels." Uryu said. Orihime lifted Kalia and dragged her off. Other soul reapers arrived and saw the damage that was done.

"Its lieutenant Sonado, he's badly injured."

"Get him medical help." Uryu peeked out from an entrance in the ground and saw them take Giku away. He climbed down back into the sewers and saw Orihime was healing Kalia.

"They're gone, but it's getting late. We'll have to stay here for tonight." Uryu said.

…

Giku

Giku was brought to a secure place after he was defeated by Kalia and his injuries were treated, but it might be a while before he wakes up. Right now, Fusegu was speaking with Captain Beto.

"Your lieutenant will live sir, but he's in critical condition." Fusegu said.

"Thank you for informing me." Beousin said and Fusegu left the two. Beousin looked over Giku, but not for concern. He sensed the reishi of the spiritual pressure that was left on Giku and it felt familiar to him.

"Captain Beto." Beousin turned to see Toshiro and Rangiku had entered the room.

"Captaing Hitsuguya, lieutenant Matsumoto." Beousin greeted.

"Is Giku alright?" Rangiku asked.

"He'll be in this condition for a while, but he will live." Beousin said.

"It's hard to believe that someone as strong as your lieutenant would be defeated." Toshiro said, but he began to feel what Beousin felt before he walked in. The reishi felt familiar to him as well. 'Wait a minute, this reishi feels very familiar. It feels like Ichigo Kurosaki, but there's no way it can be him.' He thought.

"Captain Beto, where are you going?" Rangiku said and broke Toshiro out of his thoughts.

"I'm needed elsewhere, not to wait for my lieutenant to awake." Beousin said and left.

"Good that he just left." Toshiro whispered. "Rangiku, the reishi left on Giku feels just like Ichigo Kurosaki's, but also different."

"Ichigo, but he hasn't made contact with the Soul Society in years. At least, not since that day years ago." Rangiku said.

"I know. This will require for us to investigate." Toshiro said.

…

The Next Day

Kalia smelled something penetrate her nose and it almost made her want to vomit. She woke up and saw she was fully healed. She saw her mother and Uryu resting against the walls as well as look as where they were.

"Gross!" Kalia shouted and woke the two of them up.

"I'm glad to see you're back on your feet." Uryu said.

"Are you alright, honey?" Orihime said.

"I'm fine, but why the hell are we in a sewer?" Kalia said.

"It was the only place we could hide. Let's go, Ryo isn't that much farther." Uryu said. They got past one obstacle and were ready to rescue Ryo, but didn't know that an even bigger and more terrifying threat was waiting for them.

To Be Continued…


	24. Monster Named Zeraki

Another day was rising in the Seireitei. Michael was still on his own and was using a warehouse to get some sleep.

"I think one of the ryoka is inside."

"Break this door down if you have to." Michael hear a bunch of soul reapers outside and it woke him up.

"Persistent." Michael complained as he formed his spear.

….

Kalia

Kalia, Uryu, and Orihime made it to the Senzaikyu as they were making their way up the stairs. They grew closer to Ryo after defeating Giku.

"It won't be that much farther. So what's the plan once we reach Ryo?" Uryu said.

"For starters, Ryo is probably going to put up a fit, claiming he doesn't want our help." Kalia said. "We'll drag him out if we have to. After that, we get the hell out of here."

"So basically you're making this up as we go." Uryu said.

"Pretty much." Kalia said. They arrived at the top of the stairs, but once they reached it, a great force of weight was brought on their shoulders. It felt tremendous and heavy. It was the enemy's way of telling that he was here. "What's with this spirit pressure?"

"Wait, this feels familiar." Orihime said.

"You're right. I feel it too." Uryu said.

"Figure it out later. Someone is here and I don't think I want to meet him." Kalia said and they started running as hard as they could, but it was difficult with so much force pushing down on them. They were being watched. This person was waiting for them.

"She's finally here." All three of them were moving as fast as they could, but no matter how far they got, they weren't getting any further away from this person.

'Damn, this spirit pressure is unbearable. I know we're running, but it feels like we're not getting anywhere.' Kalia thought. 'It feels different than from the others I've felt in the past. It has to be a captain, but I can feel the lust for blood.' The pressure was too much that Orihime fell to her knees.

"Orihime!" Uryu shouted and caused them to stop.

"It's no good, I can't run like this. Just go without me, I'll only slow you down." Orihime said.

"That's not an option." Kalia said. She was about to help her back up, but she felt something stopped her. She could feel someone staring down at her, like a superior being looking down on his subordinates. She looked up and saw someone on one of the buildings.

"What are you looking at?" That voice sounded like it came from behind her and the person she thought she saw was gone. She turned around and met Kenpachi Zeraki.

'What's going on? Am I going paranoid? I thought he was above me. Who is this guy?' Kalia thought.

"Is your name Kalia?" Kenpachi said.

"How do you know my name?" Kalia said.

"You took out some members of my squad and they overheard you talking." Kenpachi said. Uryu was able to get Orihime to stand again and they saw Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, is that you?" Orihime said.

"Kenpachi Zeraki?" Uryu said. Kenpachi just noticed them.

"I know the two of you. You were Ichigo's friends, Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida." Kenpachi said.

"Mom, you and Mr. Ishida know this guy?" Kalia said.

"Kenpachi was a captain back when we were around your age." Orihime said.

"Oh, so this is your daughter. Now I remember, you and Ichigo had a child." Kenpachi said. "I heard she's as strong as Ichigo." This was a new one for Kalia, having an enemy know about her and was acquainted with her parents. She found it weirder that a pair of hands grabbed Kenpachi's shoulder.

"What's going on Kenny?" Yachiru said.

"Yachiru!" Orihime cheered.

"Jiggles, Pencil! It's been too long since I've seen the both of you." Yachiru cheered.

"Jiggles and Pencil?" Kalia said as she almost let a chuckle out. She found this girl a little childish, but at least she was amusing.

"Kenny, who's this girl?" Yachiru asked.

"That's actually Ichigo's and Orihime's daughter, Kalia Kurosaki." Kenpachi answered.

"Ichi and Jiggles? It's nice to meet you Kal." Yachiru greeted with a smile.

"Kal?! Don't give me what sounds like a boy's name." Kalia said.

"Do you prefer to be called Jigich since you're Ichi's and Jiggles daughter?" Yachiru said and now Kalia was getting annoyed.

"She might act like a little girl, but she doesn't look like it. She better watch what she calls me or I'm going to hurt her." Kalia said.

"I'm just glad that we met someone we know. Kenpachi please let us through." Orihime said. Kenpachi gave his sinister grin and rested his blade against his shoulder.

"I can't do that, but not because of my orders." Kenpachi said. "I heard that Kalia is the strongest of the intruders and now that I know she's Ichigo's daughter, I can't let her leave. Speaking of Ichigo, where is he? We have a score to settle."

"He isn't here. He's been missing in the world of the living for five years." Kalia said.

"What? Oh well, I'll take pleasure on fighting his daughter. Let's see if you really are as strong him." Kenpachi said.

"You came all this way just to fight me?" Kalia said.

"So that's why you're here. You haven't changed all that much." Uryu said.

"When things are right, they're right." Kenpachi said. Kalia thought they could out run this man because he seemed terrifying, but it didn't look like they were going to let him get away so easily. He didn't seem to hold any interest in Orihime and Uryu so she had to get them go without her.

"Mom, Mr. Ishida, go on without me." Kalia said.

"I can't leave you to fight Kenpachi." Orihime said. "He's the captain of squad eleven. He's so strong that even your father had a hard time against him."

"Maybe, but it's me he wants. I can tell he's not interested in the two of you." Kalia said. "Use this opportunity to get away. We came so close, we can't afford for all three of us to get captured."

"Orihime, I hate to leave Kalia to a fiend like Kenpachi, but I don't think we have a choice." Uryu said. "Kalia's right, we can't afford for all three of to get captured. Besides, you remember how dangerous Zeraki is. We be better off staying far from this fight." Orihime understood, but she still can't leave her daughter.

"Just take her, it's obvious she isn't going to move." Kalia said. Uryu nodded in agreement. He grabbed Orihime's wrist and the two of them ran off.

"Yachiru, you might want to get out of the way." Kenpachi said.

"Okay!" Yachiru said and got off his shoulder. Kalia pulled out her sword and got ready for the most dangerous fight she'll ever have in her life so far.

"You ready kid?" Kenpachi said. Kalia braced herself for anything, but Kenpachi looked relaxed. "What are you waiting for? Come and attack me?"

"What?" Kalia said.

"I'm letting you have the first shot. You can cut me anywhere you like." Kenpachi said. "I was generous enough to do this with your father so it's only fair. Don't tell me you're a coward like he was when we first fought."

"You better watch what you say about my Dad." Kalia warned.

"Then come and attack me! You can go for my chest, strike my heart, even tried to cut my eye or my throat. Just quit stalling and attack!" Kenpachi roared.

"Alright!" Kalia roared back and went to attack. She swung her zanpakuto at full force and went for the chest, but something weird happen. She didn't leave a cut on him. Her weapon didn't even harm him. Kalia didn't understand and jumped away.

"Strange, that's just what happened last time. This reminds me of my first fight with Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

'I don't get it. I swung as hard as I could, but he's not even hurt.' Kalia thought.

"I'll tell you why that didn't work. It's because you didn't have enough power with your spiritual pressure." Kenpachi said. "Unless you can somehow raise it, you won't get the power needed to cut me." Kalia was actually shaking. The sight of this man was enough to intimidate her.

'This guy is unreal. He came all this way to fight me because he thinks I'm the strongest.' Kalia thought. 'My attack didn't even harm him and he's dangerously strong. He's a monster!' Uryu and Orihime kept running away from the fight, but Orihime wasn't putting any effort.

"Orihime, stop dragging your feet." Uryu said, but Orihime came to a stop and kept him from moving. He turned to talk to her, but she was looking back. He knew she was thinking about Kalia's wellbeing. "Orihime, Kalia will be alright."

"Uryu, go on without me. You should be able to rescue Ryo by yourself." Orihime said. "I can't leave Kalia alone to fight someone like Kenpachi. I need to be there if she needs me." Uryu saw that she had her mind set and there wasn't any way he could change it. She might have been a reliable friend, but she was also a devoted mother.

"I understand. The two of you just be careful and catch up when you can." Uryu said and Orihime agreed. They both ran in opposite directions. Uryu to save Ryo and Orihime to help Kalia.

…

Michael

Michael was able to get through the Seireitei on his own. He used his spear and busted through some walls and blew some soul reapers away. He looked up and saw the Senzaikyu was much closer.

"I'm almost there." Michael said. He was able to get the information on where Ryo was. He ran his way through a part of the Seireitei, but he was spotted through a window.

"Sir, the ryoka is here." A woman said. She had short black hair that didn't even go to her shoulders and held a lieutenants badge on her arm. Her captain reached for his zanpakuto and placed it against his side. This man had shaggy, dark midnight blue hair.

"It would appear so and none of my men have the power needed to bring him down. I'll have to handle this one myself." The captain said.

To Be Continued…


	25. Falling of the Stars

Michael busted through another wall in the Seireitei. He was able to make great process on his own and right now was in an open area. He was about to keep going when he saw something ahead. Someone was passing through an arch in the path.

"You've done well to make this far, but I'm afraid this is where it ends for you." The person that was walking towards him was the same captain that spotted him. His lieutenant was standing over a balcony and watched what was going to happen.

"Who are you?" Michael said.

"I am the captain of squad five. My name is Shomin Merdive."

"So you're another captain. If at all possible, I rather not right. I'm in a hurry." Michael said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you through so easily." Shomin said as he reached for his zanpakuto. "I have my orders by the head captain to bring you down. The other captains have already made their move in facing your other friends."

"The other captains?" Michael said.

"Yes. I can already feel a couple of them nearing your fellow ryoka while I handle you." Shomin said.

"That changes everything. I need you to move right away captain so I can go help my friends if they need it." Michael said.

"And if I don't?" Shomin said. Michael gave him an answer by forming his spear.

"I'll move you!" Michael said and created his wind energy slash. Shomin held up his bare hand. He felt the force and the breeze around the attack, but he was able to deflect it. That surprised Michael since that never happened before.

"Hinami!" Shomin said to his lieutenant without looking away.

"Yes sir?" Hinami said.

"Stand back and take cover. He uses the power of wind in his attacks. Wind attacks can be the most unpredictable since there's no way of knowing how much power, how it moves, or how controllable that power can be. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Shomin said.

"Yes sir." Hinami said and backed away.

"This will be your last chance to turn yourself in end or you will be killed." Shomin said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Michael said. Captain or no captain, Michael knew he had to get pass this guy.

…

Kalia

At the same time that Michael was fighting Shomin, Kalia faced off against Kenpachi. That fight soon turned into a game of chase because Kalia couldn't harm Kenpachi. She saw him as a monster and tried to get as far as she could. Kalia was running down any turn in the paths, but Kenpachi was able to cut him off.

"I've got you now." Kenpachi said as he swung his sword at her. Kalia held up her zanpakuto and was able to block it as she slid back. "Are you going to stand and fight?" Kalia was still nervous about facing this man and decided to keep running.

'Damnit. I'm not scared of him, but I can't bring myself to fight him.' Kalia thought. She didn't know why she wouldn't fight. All she knew is that she had to escape. She saw a crack forming on the wall. She stopped to face it and waited to see what would happen. The blade came out, but it was from behind her. She was able to block it and Kenpachi busted through the wall.

"That's enough of that. This game of tag we're playing has gone on long enough." Kenpachi said. Kalia swung her sword, but Kenpachi was able to block it very easily. Kalia used Kenpachi's chest and jumped away and ran off again.

'It's no good. Nothing I do has any effect on him.' Kalia thought. She ran over to wall and hid behind it.

"Kalia!" She got scared and thought it was Kenpachi, but was glad to see it was just her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I told you to go without me." Kalia said.

"I know, but I just can't leave you to fight these battles alone." Orihime said. "No matter what, you're my daughter first."

"It doesn't matter. I can't bring myself to fight Kenpachi." Kalia said, but felt something else. She felt another spiritual pressure and it felt like it was struggling. "Is that….Michael?"

…

Michael

Michael continued to fight off against Shomin, but he couldn't even touch him. He tried using his spear with close range attacks, but Shomin blocked them with his zanpakuto. Whenever he tried a long range attack, Shomin either dodge or blocked it. Michael swung his spear, but Shomin blocked it and pushed Michael back with one shove.

"It's no use. My close range combat skills are superior." Shomin said. Michael launched another one of his wind slashes, but Shomin held up his zanpakuto and was able to disperse it. "I've also managed to block those wind attacks. You can't win."

"Maybe, but I'm going to at least try." Michael said as he launched another wind attack. Shomin disappeared and reappeared next to Michael very quickly. 'How did he move that fast?' He thought. Shomin tried swinging his zanpakuto, but Michael was able to block it. Shomin thrusted his palm against Michael's gut and caused him to roll against the ground from a powerful shove. During the roll, a sheriff's badge fell out of his pocket.

"Before we take this any further, I must ask you something. What possessed you to come to the Soul Society? I can tell you're from the world of the living." Shomin said. Michael grabbed the badge and put it away as he stood back up.

"I came to save the life of Ryo Kuchiki." Michael said.

"That soul reaper that was in the world of the living for about a month? That doesn't seem like enough time to develop a strong enough friendship to go to these lengths." Shomin said.

"I won't deny it. I don't know him very well, but Kalia wants to save him and that's enough for me." Michael said. "It might not seem like much to you, but it's a lot to me."

"I see. I'm sorry, but I still can't allow you to go any further." Shomin said. Michael had to defeat him now if he's going to keep going. He raised the spear just above his shoulder and grabbed it with his other hand. Power was beginning to build up around the blade and he charged to attack.

'Kalia, I will get pass him. Once I do, I'll help you just like you helped me on the day we met.' Michael thought.

….

Flashback

A little over a year ago, Kalia was surrounded by a bunch of punks and they looked like they meant some trouble.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"You lost little lady?"

"You guys seem to be the ones lost." Kalia said. "I'm not in the mood for any funny business so would you get out of the way." Two of them reached out and grabbed her arms.

"What's the rush?" The leader said as he stepped up to her and reached out for her. Kalia was about to act and fight, but someone beat her to the punch as he got punched in the face. That person was Michael.

"Hey wait, doesn't this guy go to my school?" Kalia said. The rest of the gang attacked Michael, but he was able to beat them all down. He left before Kalia could even thank him. "Who was that guy?" The day passed and Michael was walking down the streets, but failed to notice he got hit in the head and got knocked out.

…

The River

Michael was attacked by the same guys who he beat down earlier. They kept themselves covered as they had him tied up.

"You think some sort of hero? Well let me tell you something, no one messes with us and gets away with it." The leader said. "Empty out his pockets, see if there's anything good." His group looked around in Michael's pockets.

"Hey, boss, look at this." One of them pulled out a sheriff badge and handed it to him.

"What's the deal with this thing? Do you want to be a cowboy?" The leader said. Michael was getting angry and tried to break free.

"Give that back!" Michael shouted.

"Oh, it must be valuable to you. Let's see how far I can throw it in the river?" The leader said and was about to throw it, but got punched in the face again. This time, it was Kalia that saved him.

"Hey, it's that girl again."

"She's got some guts." Kalia pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Mom. Just calling to let you know that there are some people that are probably going to need an ambulance." Kalia said. "I'll tell you later. Just get some to come down by the river….I say about five people….Again I'll tell you later."

"Get her!" All of them attacked, but this time it was Kalia who beat them down. They were taken to the hospital and Michael and Kalia stayed by the river and sat down as they enjoyed the view.

"You doing okay?" Kalia said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said as he checked to make sure the badge wasn't damaged.

"Thanks for helping me earlier. I don't even know your name." Kalia said.

"It's Michael."

"My name is Kalia Kurosaki. That badge seems to mean a lot to you."

"Yes, it was a gift from my grandfather." Michael said.

"Your grandfather?" Kalia said.

"My family use to live in Texas, a state in North America, but we moved away when I was very young." Michael said. "I admire my grandfather deeply so he gave me this. It makes me feel like he's right here with me."

"I can relate." Kalia said as she held up her earring. "You see this earring? It was a gift from my Dad before he disappeared a while ago. I wear it all the time because I feel like he's still here. You feel the same about you grandfather."

"Yes so I make sure nothing ever happens to it." Michael said.

"You know Michael, you seem like a nice guy." Kalia said as she stood up. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends."

End of Flashback

…

'That was the day Kalia and I became friends.' Michael thought. 'Just like all my friends, if they need help with something, big or small, I'll be there to help them…' "….no matter what!" He shouted as he got closer to Shomin. He swung the spear down and it unleashed a powerful attack as it raced across the ground and destroyed half a building, but something happened. Michael felt something cut against him and all of a suddenly he could barely breath.

"I'm sorry." Shomin said. Michael began to drop as his spear dispersed and his badge hit against the ground.

To Be Continued….


	26. Zanpakuto Rights

Kalia felt Michael's spiritual pressure drop to practically nothing. She knew that meant that he was defeated and she was having a hard time to believe it.

"No, it can't be." Kalia said.

"What's the matter?" Orihime said.

"Didn't you feel it, Mom? Michael's spiritual pressure just faded away." Kalia said. "This can't be. Michael was defeated." She couldn't bring herself to accept this, but she felt something and her hopes were lifted.

"Wait, now I feel it. It's weak, but I still sense him." Orihime said.

"You're right. There's still a spark so he's still alive." Kalia said.

…

Michael

He was defeated by Shomin, but still alive. Shomin thought he won and killed Michael so he just left him there.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Shomin said and sensed his lieutenant walking over.

"Is it done?" Hinami said.

"Yes. It is impressive that a human made in the Seireitei. He had great talent. It's such a shame that this had to happen." Shomin said and began to walk away, but Hinami sensed Michael's spirit energy.

"Captain Merdive, this ryoka is still alive." Hinami said and reached for her zanpakuto. "Shall I deal the killing blow?" Shomin was about to respond and grant it, but he saw something strange. A cherry blossom flew by and Shomin could sense something was wrong.

"Hinami, back away from the body." Shomin said. Hinami didn't questioned him and moved away. Thousands of pink petals in the form of a tornado circled around Michael. When they lifted, Michael was gone.

"What was that?" Hinami said.

"I say one of his ryoka comrades assisted him and got away. He got lucky this time." Shomin said.

…

Kalia

Kalia sensed that Michael's spiritual pressure was weak, but it was moving farther and farther away from a much larger one that she felt. Knowing he was alive and managed to escape was good enough for her to relieve her of her worries.

"Michael is still alive and managed to get away. That's good." Kalia said and began to rethink her scenario against Kenpachi.

"What are we going to do now?" Orihime said.

"Everyone else is fighting and doesn't seem scared. I have to fight as well." Kalia said. She sensed Kenpachi and turned to face him. She saw he was relaxing against the wall and was ready to fight.

"I see you're not running this time." Kenpachi said as he stood up. "Are you ready to surrender or to die?"

"Neither!" Kalia said and attack and slashed against his chest and was able to leave a small cut. Her spiritual pressure was rising and Kenpachi was getting interested. 'I was able to cut him. That means I can beat him.' Yachiru was on the rooftops and watched the fight go on.

"Now we're talking. Kenny's going to like this." Yachiru said.

"Now it's getting interested." Kenpachi said as he was starting get some excitement. "This is just like how it was when I fought against your old man. Now let's see if you can do any better!" Kenpachi swung his sword, but Kalia was able to block it and push back. She slashed at him again and cut his side.

'Just hang on, Michael. I'll beat this guy and be there as soon as I can.' Kalia thought with the safety of her friends on the line, she can't lose. She kept swinging her sword around, but kept Kenpachi kept blocking it.

"That's it, kid. Don't light up on your spirit pressure." Kenpachi said. He tried stabbing her, but she ducked down and struck him in the chest and left a deeper cut. Kalia noticed that there was something wrong. Kenpachi wasn't scared at all. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Kalia gave him another strike, but he blocked it and pushed Kalia back with one shove.

"Something isn't right, what's wrong with you?" Kalia said.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi said.

"You're smiling like a maniac. Do you love to fight that much?" Kalia said.

"Of course. You better not think I'm scared of dying." Kenpachi said. "I would hate it, but that's part of battle between two warriors."

"I just think that it's insane that you love to fight that much." Kalia said. "Now stop holding back on me."

"Holding back? Now what are you talking about? I'm not holding back." Kenpachi said.

"Yes you are. It's your zanpakuto. You haven't released it yet. Now stop holding back and just release it already." Kalia said.

"I can't do that because I can't release my zanpakuto." Kenpachi said.

"What?" Kalia said.

"I don't know the name of my zanpakuto. It's not going to get any stronger than it already is." Kenpachi said.

"That's actually good for me. If your zanpakuto can't get any stronger, that means I can win." Kalia said. Kenpachi went for a direct attack, but Kalia held up her sword and blocked it.

"That doesn't mean anything. I never knew the name of my zanpakuto so it's just a weapon now. If you think you can win just because you know your zanpakuto's name and I don't, you sadly made a fatal mistake." Kenpachi said and added some more pressure and sank in.

"It looks like it's over now." Yachiru said. Kenpachi was able to slip his sword through Kalia's and strike her in the chest.

"Kalia!" Orihime screamed. Kenpachi pulled his sword out and the blood flowed right out of her. Kalia fell down and Orihime ran straight for her and started healing.

"Looks like that's it. I'm not interested in fighting weaklings." Kenpachi said and began to leave. Orihime was healing Kalia, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

"What's going on? Why isn't her wounds healing?" Orihime said. Kalia was struggling to stay alive and it was hard for her to breathe with her body twitching.

'No, I can't let it end like this. I have to beat him.' Kalia thought. 'I can't die, not like this. Wait, why can't I feel my Mom's powers?' Then, something strange happened. Kalia couldn't feel anything, not even the ground and time slowed down until it came to a stop with the color being lost. 'Wait, I've felt this before.' She heard footsteps in front of her and saw Nagareboshi revealing herself.

"Kalia." Nagareboshi said.

"It's you, Nagareboshi!" Kalia said.

"This is a dire situation that you got yourself in." Nagareboshi said.

"I know that. For some reason, my Mom's powers aren't healing me." Kalia said.

"I know because I blocked that from happening so we can speak." Nagareboshi said.

"Talk about what? I don't have time for this. I need the power to defeat this Kenpachi guy." Kalia said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know if I can continue to give you my power." Nagareboshi said. "Kenpachi Zeraki can't use the power of his zanpakuto because he doesn't know the name. That doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous or powerful."

"What are you talking about? I'm a lot stronger because I found out your name." Kalia said.

"I give you my power, but you don't fight with me. You and Kenpachi have been fighting alone. You haven't gotten any stronger on your own." Nagareboshi said.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Kalia said. "Of course I've gotten stronger. I have to be stronger than Kenpachi because he doesn't know his zanpakuto's name."

"If that was true, what about all the times I was with you?" Nagareboshi said, but Kalia still didn't understand. "I've been with you ever since you first obtain your powers. I've called out for you multiple times, but you never heard me."

"I didn't know that." Kalia said.

"Kenpachi's zanpakuto might still be trying to reach out to him, but he can't hear it and he was able to defeat you. Do you understand how lonely that must be? You have the one person that you are close to, but he or she can't hear you." Nagareboshi said. "I fought with you, but you seem to think of me as just a weapon. We zanpakuto hold feelings and thoughts as much as our masters. We hold rights like you." Kalia was beginning to understand what Nagareboshi was trying to tell her. Nagareboshi was beginning to feel more like a weapon than an equal.

"I never thought about that." Kalia said. "I can't imagine what you must have felt. To have someone so close, but out of reach, especially if that's the only person that knows of your existence. Thinking you're just a weapon makes me no better than that creep. You're not a sword and I'm sorry. If I would have known this sooner, I would have stopped and thought of you as another person. Please, give me another chance. Nagareboshi, let us fight as one!" Time restarted and color reset. Kenpachi was leaving when he heard Orihime's barrier shatter and an enormous amounts of spiritual pressure was being released.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi said. He saw Kalia got back up and the bleeding stopped.

"What's going on? I didn't do that." Orihime said. Kalia didn't stay to answer. She went straight for Kenpachi and left a deep cut on his shoulder.

"That's it, kid! This is getting fun again!" Kenpachi shouted with joy. Kalia slashed at him and cut his side, but he still refused to go down. Kenpachi and Kalia kept colliding their blades again.

'I don't get it. He still won't go down no matter how much I strike him.' Kalia thought. Kenpachi was having one hell of a time that he couldn't control himself.

"You've met my expectations kid. You're so much like your father that it's fitting that I treat you to the same treatment I gave him." Kenpachi said. He pulled off his eye patch and he was releasing a lot of his spirit energy. "You see, this eye patch is used to restrict my spirit energy so I can savor fighting my enemies. Now, I'm going all out." Kalia braced herself for anything.

"Give me your best shot. Nagareboshi and I will not lose to someone like you." Kalia said.

"Nagareboshi? Is that the name of your zanpakuto? It doesn't matter because this is where it ends." Kenpachi said.

"Kalia." Nagareboshi said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "His own spirit energy is crushing his own zanpakuto. They are not in sync and that's his weakness. I can give you my remaining power to end this. The question is, do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Nagareboshi. You are a part of me and I am part of you. We will end this battle as one." Kalia said and was trying to release equal amounts of spirit energy.

"Here I come!" Kenpachi said and the two of them charged at each other. Both of them had great power stored up inside them. They swung their swords at each and it created a massive explosion that Orihime had to block with her shield and blew some of the buildings away. Kenpachi and Kalia stood facing each other and both were badly hurt with blood running down them.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Kalia said and fell over with all her blood seeping out.

"Kalia!" Orihime shrieked and ran to her daughter. "Kenpachi, how could you?"

"I don't see what the problem is. She won." Kenpachi and fell over himself. Yachiru came over to him and lifted him over her shoulder.

"You've got one impressive daughter Jiggles. Make sure she stays alive because Kenny is going to want another go." Yachiru said and carried her away.

"Kalia, please hold on. I'll heal you." Orihime said.

"You will, but not here." Orihime looked up and saw Byakuya had managed to find them.

"Byakuya?" Orihime said.

"It is impressive that she was able to defeat the likes of Captain Zeraki. I won't let her die, but let's take her somewhere else." Byakuya said. He had pink petals circle around them and used them as a cover. Michael and Kalia barely escaped with their lives, but what about the others?

To Be Continued….


	27. Nobility Battle of Fists

Michael and Chad were still out on their own. Kalia, Orihime, and Michael might have been saved by Byakuya, but the two of them were still out there. They were able to fight their way through a majority of soul reapers.

"We shouldn't be that much further. Hopefully, the others have already made it." Chad said.

"Good. I'm getting tired of all this running around." Sai said and the two of them kept moving, but weren't aware that another captain has already found them.

….

Kalia

Kalia was starting to get feeling back in her body. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small room hidden in a cavern.

"You're awake." Kalia looked over and saw her mother and Byakuya.

"Mom, Byakuya?" Kalia said as she sat up straight and saw she was in bandages. She was wondering where she was, but realized she had a much bigger problem. "Michael! He needs help."

"I'm right here." She looked to see that Michael was right in front of her.

"What happened?" Kalia said.

"After the battle you and Michael had with a captain, Byakuya found us and brought us here." Orihime said.

"I had to find this place since Kisuke Urahara said that it would be perfect for us to hide out." Byakuya said. "I despise that I'm using material of another, but I need you here, Kalia, for something that they won't be able to disturb us."

"What would that be?" Kalia said.

"I'll tell you about it when I return. I need to gather the others while I can." Byakuya said and stepped out. "Obtain to any of their remaining injuries."

"Yes sir." Orihime said.

…

Sai and Chad

Both of them continued to move forward through the Seireitei.

"Hey, Chad, can I ask you something?" Sai said. He didn't respond, but he was listening. "How do you think Kalia and the others are doing?"

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Uryu and Orihime are probably with them. There's also Byakuya." Chad said.

"Who is this Byakuya guy exactly? He trained me and Michael, but he barely told us anything about him." Sai said.

"Well…" Hold it right there." Both of them were cut off by another soul reaper. He held a lieutenant badge and had a light purple bandanna wrapped around his head covering his entire hair and had the knot tied flowing around.

"Who is this guy?" Sai said.

"I don't know." Chad said.

"My name is Taka Rabasay. I am the lieutenant of squad thirteen."

"Now we have to deal with a lieutenant. I thought we were going to be in the clear." Chad said.

"Well I'm afraid that's where it ends." Taka said and reached for his sword.

"Sai, you get out of here." Chad said.

"What? No way, we can take him together." Sai said.

"That's out of the question. You need to run while you can." Chad said. Chad wasn't aware of how powerful Sai was. He didn't think he could handle a lieutenant. "Kalia's spiritual pressure wasn't that far. Get going." Sai didn't want to argue with a large man so he ran.

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Taka said. "That would actually be a mistake. Dry out, Kinsabaku. (gold desert)" His zanpakuto took the form of an Egyptian sword. Chad used had his armor form around his right hand. "That's an interesting ability."

"It's because I'm a fullbringer." Chad said.

"I've heard of those. You have abilities similar to a hollow. You must know what we do to hollows." Taka said. He slashed his sword against the ground and launched a wave of sand from it.

"El Directo!" Chad said as he launched a blast of spirit energy from his fist and blew the sand away. He saw Taka about to attack, but he was able to block it his arm. As those two were fighting, he kept running.

"Wait, why am I running? I came to the Soul Society so that I can fight. I have these powers for a reason." Sai said as he came to a stop. "I can't run. I have to stand my ground." He soon felt greater spiritual pressure come down on him.

"So you wish to fight?" He looked down a path way and met another captain. A man that had shaggy brown hair and a white trip of it hanging off the front of his head.

"Yeah, I do. I guess you're going to make that come true." Sai said.

"That would be correct. I have my orders to terminate you. That last soul reaper was my lieutenant. I am the captain of squad thirteen, Ryusuke Ratta." Sai took a fighting stance and got himself ready to face this captain. "I'm impressed that you've made it this far. However, you best not underestimate us captains."

"I figured I shouldn't." Sai said and was building up power. He jumped up and got above him. He came down with his fist out, but Ryusuke jumped out of the way and noticed that Sai left a small crater from where he hit. Sai went at him again and kept swinging his fist and feet at him and left a crater from where he missed. Ryusuke was studying his opponent as he jumped back.

'Interesting.' Ryusuke thought. 'He stores spirit energy around his hands and feet and it's all released when he makes contact. That gives him incredible strength behind his attacks.'

"Are you going to fight or not?" Sai said.

"Tell me, do you pose any weapon?" Ryusuke said.

"These are the only two weapons I need." Sai said as he was referring to his fists.

"I see." Ryusuke said and removed his zanpakuto from his side and placed it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sai said.

"There is no honor in fighting an unarmed opponent if I am armed. We will decide this battle without the use of weapons." Ryusuke said.

"Sounds good to me." Sai said. Both of them took a fighting pose as they readied themselves to attack. Sai was the first to move. He kept swinging his attacks at him, but Ryusuke was able to brush them off. Ryusuke hit him in the gut and it felt just as hard. Ryusuke hit Sai across the face and had him back up.

"You have the power, but it seems you lack the skills." Ryusuke said.

"The battle has just started." Sai said as he attacked again. He tried swinging his leg, but Ryusuke disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. "How is he so fast?"

"That's simple. We soul reapers hold a speed maneuver technique called the flash step as well as another reason for me. Before I became the captain of squad thirteen, I use to be a member of squad two." Ryusuke said.

"Squad two? What did Byakuya say about them?" Sai said, but it didn't take long for him to remember. "That's right. He said they were trained to be like shinobi, trained to be assassins."

"You won't be able to defeat me. This will be over quickly." Ryusuke said as he held up his hand. "Hado 33: Sokatsui." He shot the blue flash from his hands, but Sai was able to jump back. Ryusuke kept shooting it out. Sai kept backing away, but eventually got hit.

"What was that? I thought we were going to decide this battle in a hand to hand combat." Sai said.

"I said that this would be a battle without weapons." Ryusuke said. "Kido is a form of spiritual attacks and the use of spirit energy. It's not different from you using that skill of yours to store spirit energy in your hands and feet."

"Okay, that's fair. That doesn't mean that I'm going to lose." Sai said and continued to attack. Chad's fight against Taka was still going on. Taka created another wave of sand and launched it at Chad. Chad jumped out of the way, but lost sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" Chad said.

"I'm up here!" Chad look up and saw Taka coming down from above and was about to swing his sword. Chad's right arm changed form into a shield like state and was able to block it.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Chad said and Taka jumped away.

"That's impressive. You're right arm seems to have taken a defensive form, but that won't save you from this." Taka said as he pointed his sword. The spot where Taka attacked on Chad's arm and lit up as sand burst out and pushed Chad back. "You see, my Kinsabaku is a zanpakuto that can generate sand wherever it touches."

"That does sound like a unique ability, but I haven't been going all out yet." Chad said. Before either of them could make another move, a wall of petals blocked the two of them off. When they blew away, Chad was gone.

"What was that?" Taka said. Sai continued his own battle against the captain. He wasn't doing too well. He kept missing his mark and couldn't fight back when Ryusuke attacked.

'This isn't looking good. I don't know how much longer I can last.' Sai said.

"Do you surrender?" Ryusuke asked.

"Not even close!" Sai shouted as he went for another attempt. He kept swinging his fist, but Ryusuke was moving too fast for him. He arm thrusted Sai under his chin and pressed his elbow against his gut and pushed him back.

"You're spiritual pressure continuously drops. It's obvious that you're using up too much power." Ryusuke said.

'He's right. I might have learned to control my powers, but I haven't built up enough power for me to go on longer.' Sai thought. 'Each attack I use uses up more and more energy. This can't keep dragging out. I'll have to end this in one hit.' He brought up his right hand and was storing up all his power in this one attack.

"Whatever you're doing, it isn't going to work." Ryusuke said.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." Sai said. He was putting all his hopes in this one last attack. He also had a crazy idea. He stored up his energy into his feet and use them to give him a boost in his step. He soared right at Ryusuke and that surprised him. Sai banged his fist against Ryusuke and sent him flying straight into a building. "I got him, at least I hope so." Sai was breathing hard and got down on one knee. He thought he won, but he was proven wrong as he saw Ryusuke step out of the rubble.

"It would seem that you put all of your strength in that attack, hoping to end this in one shot." Ryusuke said. "A desperate maneuver." Sai couldn't even keep himself conscious and passed out. "I guess that's it for this one, but he is only human." Before Ryusuke could try anything, the same petals from before were circling around Sai. 'What's that?' He thought and used the flash stepped and appeared over the opening and saw someone down there helping Byakuya. 'Is that who I think it is?' It was Byakuya and used the flash step himself to get away. Ryusuke didn't see his face, but was confused as to the person he believed it was, was doing here. Everyone, but one managed to get away safely.

….

Uryu

Uryu was still on his own since he got separated from Kalia and Orihime when Kenpachi attacked. He ran his way over a bridge and came across a white tower.

"This is it." Uryu said as he arrived as to where Ryo was.

To Be Continued…


	28. Lightning Strikes Twice

Uryu was the first to make it to the white tower where Ryo was being held. It appeared that there weren't any guards around. He walked over the bridge carefully and made his way over to the door and got it open.

"Hello? Ryo, are you here?" Uryu called out. Ryo heard him and made his way down the stairs. Ryo only met him once, but he recognized him.

"Mr. Ishida? What are you doing here?" Ryo said.

"I came here to get you." Uryu said.

"Me? How come? How did you even find out I was here?" Ryo said.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we should probably get going and find the others." Uryu said. Before Ryo could ask any more questions, they both felt great spiritual pressure building up around them. "This spiritual pressure, is it a captain?"

"Behind you." Ryo said and Uryu looked behind him to see someone was coming up from the bridge.

…

Kalia

Kalia and the others were waiting for Byakuya to return as he went out to find Sai, Chad, and Uryu. They heard someone land outside and Byakuya came in as he dropped Sai and Chad was able to make it in.

"Chad, are you and Sai alright?" Orihime said.

"Yes. Sai just used up most of his energy." Chad said. Sai was beginning to wake up and felt he was against stone. He looked around and was surrounded by all the others.

"Hey guys. What just happened?" Sai said.

"Byakuya found you and brought you here." Michael said.

"You doing okay?" Kalia said.

"A little tired, but I'll be alright." Sai said.

"The only one left is Uryu." Orihime said.

"Uryu, where is he?" Chad said.

"We were able to make it to that white tower when we were attacked by this guy named Kenpachi Zeraki." Kalia said. "I told him to go on ahead to this white tower where Ryo might be held. He should have gotten there by now."

"I'll go and retrieve him." Byakuya said, but felt something when he stepped outside.

"What's the matter?" Kalia said as she stood up, but when she stood next to him, she felt it too. "Oh man, that's a strong spiritual pressure."

"Yes. From where it's coming from, it's right where you believed Ryo would be and I can feel that all three of them are there." Byakuya said.

"All three? Are you talking about Ryo, Mr. Ishida, and this other guy?" Kalia said, but realized there was something strange about this particular spiritual pressure. "Wait a second, I know who that is. Byakuya, if you're going out there, take me with you."

"That is not going to happen. You haven't made a full recovery from your battle with Captain Zeraki." Byakuya said.

"I don't care. I have to go." Kalia said. Orihime saw something sticking out of a small box and she knew what it was. She reached for it and grabbed it.

"Kalia!" Orihime said and tossed it to her. Kalia caught it and saw was a small stick with a bird like skeleton.

"What is this thing?" Kalia said.

"It must have been left here years ago. Ichigo told me that you can use it to help you fly." Orihime said.

"That's all I need to know." Kalia said as she held it out. It grew and wrapped around her arm as a wing grew out. She jumped off the cliff and started flying.

"You do realize that you probably sentence your own daughter to death?" Byakuya said.

"Kalia can take care of herself now. I saw that when she was able to stand against Kenpachi." Orihime said. Even if Byakuya knew if that was true, he wasn't just going to stand there.

…

The Senkaizyu

Ryo and Uryu saw one of the captains was heading straight towards them.

"Who is that?" Uryu said.

"Squad nine's captain. Beousin Beto." Ryo said and it was Beousin that was heading straight for them.

"So this is the captain that Orihime told me about. The one that nearly killed Kalia." Uryu said. "You stay where you are. I'll handle this."

"You can't be serious." Ryo said.

"I know you must doubt me, but you just haven't seen what I can do yet." Uryu said as he stepped forward to face off against Beousin.

"I sensed a small spiritual pressure in this area." Beousin said. "I thought it was someone suppressing it, but I see that it's nothing more than an insect."

"Nope, you were right the first time." Uryu said as was able to form a bow.

"You intend to make this a long range battle? That won't work against me." Beousin said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. He used the flash step to appear where Uryu was, but Uryu performed his own version of the flash step and dodged it. "How did he do that?"

"I'm over here." Beousin looked up to see Uryu in the air. Uryu fired an arrow, but Beousin was able to deflect that as Uryu landed.

"How did you do that?" Beousin said.

"I've see that as time passed, the knowledge of my people faded away." Uryu said.

"Your people?" Beousin said. Uryu disappeared and got behind Beousin. This time, he fired thousands of arrows at once, but Beousin used the flash step to jump into the air and avoid them.

"You would be wise not to underestimate me." Uryu said as Beousin came down. "My name is Uryu Ishida, I'm a quincy."

"A quincy! I see now. You must be the last of your kind." Beousin said. "Forgive me for my disrespectful tone earlier. Allow me to make it up to you by giving you a proper killing." He held up his sword. "Strike, Inazuma. (lightning bolt)" The blade around his zanpakuto changed into electricity.

'What?' Uryu thought. 'His zanpakuto turned into a blade of lightning!' Beousin held it out to him and a blast of lightning shot out. Uryu tried to dodge it, but got shocked on the arm.

"Are you alright?" Ryo said, but Uryu could barely move his arm.

"You were a fool to even come here." Beousin said. He fired another flash of lightning and blasted Uryu and knocked him down. "Impressive that he's still alive, but I'll end this."

"Stop! There's no need to slaughter him!" Ryo shouted. Beousin was about to strike again, but he felt someone grab his arm and it was Doramin.

"That could have gotten ugly." Doramin said.

"Captain Hatake?" Ryo said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Beousin said.

"I could ask you the same thing. The man is already down and can't defend himself. Ryo's right, there wasn't any need." Doramin said. Beousin didn't even bother arguing and returned his zanpakuto to normal. "Ryo, best to avoid any more trouble and just stay where you are." Ryo didn't even want to escape, but something else happen. Another great weight of spiritual pressure came down and Ryo knew it.

"That spiritual pressure….it can't be." Ryo said and something flew up into the air. They all looked up and saw it was Kalia and everyone was surprised to see her, but not Beousin. Kalia landed down behind Ryo, but he didn't turn to face her.

"Ryo." Kalia said and he did turn around to make sure it was her. He couldn't believe that she was right in front of her. "I came to get you out of here." Ryo didn't even say a word. "What kind of look is that?"

"You fool, Kalia." Ryo said. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want your help. Now look at you, you're all cut up and the worse is yet to come."

"Don't worry about that." Kalia said. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to make it out of here, after I beat him." She wanted to settle the score with Beousin.

"Kalia, that can't be done." Ryo said.

"Look, keep your advice to yourself. I can take care of myself so don't act like a caution nerd!" Kalia shouted.

"What did you say?" Ryo said and was getting angry. "You should know that a rescuer shouldn't yell at the person who is being rescued."

"Yeah, well that person who needs to be rescue doesn't complain about the rescue." Kalia argued.

"I told you I didn't even want your help." Ryo said.

"You know what, I think your man pride is shot." Kalia said. "It's usually the girl who is the damsel in distress, but this time it's the girl who's rescuing the man."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Ryo yelled. Kalia just pulled her eye down and stuck out her tongue. "To think I actually missed you." He said as he was calming down. "I might as well save my breath. You never listened to me."

"Well duh. All you do is worry about me, but I can handle myself." Kalia said as she turned to face Beousin.

"I'm not really surprised to see you. I felt traces of your reishi on Giku when you fought him." Beousin said.

"Beousin, do you know this girl?" Doramin said.

"She will be no one soon enough." Beousin said and used the flash step. He was going for a strike from behind, but Kalia was able to block it.

"I'm not the same person I was when we last met, Beousin. This time, I can see your attacks coming." Kalia said.

"Is that so?" Beousin said and tried again, but Kalia blocked him. Kalia tried swinging her sword, but he was too fast. Beousin kept attacking from all sides, but Kalia was able to tell where all the attacks were coming from.

"I've got you!" Kalia said. She tried striking where he was going to appear, but this time, he blocked her and moved back.

'Incredible. She's able to keep up with the speed of Captain Beto.' Doramin thought. 'From the reports I've heard, this is one of the ryoka. She was the one who defeated Beousin's lieutenant. Just how powerful is this young lady?'

"I won't deny it, you have grown stronger since the last time I've fought you." Beousin said.

"You bet I did. I think it's time I bring you down." Kalia said.

"Don't be so full of yourself. You might have done some training, but you're nowhere near my strength." Beousin and held up his sword. Ryo knew what was coming. "I will show you that not even a thousand years of training will ever make you a match for me."

"Run, Kalia!" Ryo shouted, but before he could release his zanpakuto, someone jumped down from the sky and grabbed Beousin's wrist and they were all surprised to see who it was.

"Byakuya!" Beousin said.

"It's been a long time, Beousin." Byakuya said.

To Be Continued…


	29. Days Away: Three

Kalia was in the middle of having her rematch with Beousin. She managed to reach Ryo, but everything was put on hold when Byakuya came out of nowhere and stopped everything. Kalia seemed a little surprise because Beousin and Byakuya acted like they knew each other.

"I'm surprised to see you here. You haven't been seen here in years." Beousin said.

"I'm a little impressed that you became a captain, but instead of staying in squad six, you became the captain of squad nine." Byakuya said.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Kalia said.

"Yes." Doramin said and gained Kalia's attention. "Everyone knows of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki! That's Ryo's last name!" Kalia said.

"I see, so you didn't." Doramin said. "Byakuya Kuchiki, former captain of squad six. He's the leader of the Kuchiki clan and Ryo's uncle."

"Ryo's uncle?!" Kalia said.

"Uncle Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Ryo said, but Byakuya didn't even answer him.

"Byakuya, thanks for coming to help me, but I need you to move so I can beat this guy." Kalia said.

"You think you can defeat him? That's absurd." Byakuya said. Before Kalia could question him, Byakuya turned around and karate chopped her in the neck and knocked her out. He lifted her up and had her under his arm.

"I see, you came here to retrieve her." Doramin said. "What are you planning Byakuya?"

"It doesn't matter. Neither of you will be leaving this place alive." Beousin said.

"You seem confident." Byakuya said.

"A lot has changed since the last time we've met. I've become much stronger and faster. I might have even surpassed you." Beousin said.

"That's a large overestimate." Byakuya said.

"Shall we put it to the test?" Beousin said. Beousin and Byakuya were using the flash step around the bridge. Beousin tried reaching for Byakuya, but Byakuya was just out of his reach. Beousin and Byakuya walked right at each other and flash stepped again. Beousin looked carefully. Byakuya avoided him and landed at the end of the bridge. "You've gotten slower, Byakuya."He appeared next to Byakuya and slashed down. It looked like he got him, but he hit cloth.

"You've gotten more naïve." Byakuya said. He appeared next to Uryu and carried him. He used the flash step and appeared at the top of a roof. "Three days, that's as long as it will take for this girl to surpass you. Until then, this battle will be on hold." When that was said, Byakuya escaped with the both of them.

"You're not going after them?" Doramin said.

"No. If Byakuya thinks that female will surpass me in just three days, I'm interested to see if that can even be done." Beousin said. He turned to face Ryo, but saw that he was already heading back inside. Ryo accepted his fate and didn't even try to make an escape. "At least one knows where he stands."

"I guess." Doramin said. He saw that a black butterfly was flapping towards them and held out his finger as it landed on him. "A captain's meeting has been called."

….

Kalia

Byakuya brought Kalia and Uryu back to the hideout. Both of their injuries had been treated and are back to full health.

"There, I think they'll be okay." Orihime said.

"I warned her." Byakuya said. Kalia was frustrated and grabbed him by the collar.

"You deceptive bastard. Why did you do that?" Kalia said.

"I needed to get you out of there. At your current power, you are no match for Beousin." Byakuya said.

"Okay, but why didn't you take Ryo? He was right there and he's your nephew. That's the whole reason we came here." Kalia said.

"Saving Ryo won't solve the problem." Byakuya said. "They'll continue to go after him until they succeed. Ryo is safe now. Doramin Hatake was there. He's the captain of squad eight, Ryo's squad, and sees Ryo like a son. He won't let anything happen to him."

"So why did you bring us all here?" Sai said.

"I needed Kalia for some special training, but I knew she wouldn't concentrate on it until she knew all of you were safe." Byakuya said.

"So what kind of training are we talking about?" Kalia said.

"I'm going to teach you to obtain bankai." Byakuya said. He led them deeper into the cavern and led them to an area with much more room. Byakuya held up some sort of mannequin figure.

"What's this bankai?" Kalia said.

"You see, zanpakuto have two release states. The first is shikai and the second is bankai." Byakuya said. "Your zanpakuto is in shikai." Kalia noticed something was up about her zanpakuto.

"Now that you mention it, every zanpakuto I've seen turned back into its sealed form, but mine hasn't." Kalia said.

"That's because you carry much spiritual energy. It's easy to obtain shikai, but difficult to obtain bankai." Byakuya said. "To be a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, each captain must obtain bankai. The only one who hasn't is Kenpachi Zeraki."

"I believe that. I saw his disastrous strength." Kalia said.

"The problem is that would take around ten years of training to obtain bankai and even more to fully control it." Byakuya said.

"We don't have ten years." Kalia said.

"I know, but there is another way. I truly don't approve of this method, but we have to use it." Byakuya said. "This is called a tenshitai. If you strike it with your zanpakuto, you can manifest your zanpakuto spirit into the real world."

"What's he talking about?" Sai said and Michael just shrugged his shoulders.

"Each zanpakuto has a spirit inside them, a form they can take inside their master's mind." Uryu said.

"By using this method, you can obtain bankai in only three days, but it's much more dangerous." Byakuya said. "This method was developed by Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke made up this technique?" Kalia said.

"Yes. Now, strike the tenshitai with your zanpakuto and your spirit will be brought into this world." Byakuya said and Kalia understood. She pulled out the sword and struck the tenshitai with it. It glowed and Nagareboshi shot out of it.

"That must be her zanpakuto." Orihime said.

"Wow, for a sword, it's really hot." Sai said.

"I take it that you heard our conversation." Byakuya said.

"I have." Nagareboshi said.

"You did?" Kalia said.

"I am a part of you Kalia. I know what you know and much more." Nagareboshi said. "Obtaining bankai will not be a simple task, especially by using this method. It's a lot more difficult and far more life threating."

"If it means that I can get the strength to help Ryo, I'm willing to take that risk." Kalia said.

"I will allow you to choose the challenge." Byakuya said. Nagareboshi held up the sword of herself and it disappeared. Multiple swords implanted in the ground and there were some that looked different from the original.

"Hidden somewhere in this cavern is the real me." Nagareboshi said. "Your job is to find it Kalia, but you must choose carefully. If you choose wrong, the sword will break and will keep going like that until you find the real one."

"How will I know which is the real one? Do I at least get a hint?" Kalia said.

"You just need to know your zanpakuto well enough." Nagareboshi said. "We can't afford to wait anymore. Let us begin." Both of them jumped back and grabbed a sword. Both of them went to attack each other and when the swords collided with each other, they both broke apart.

"I see what you mean now. I've got to choose my weapons more carefully." Kalia said.

"As well as keep your guard up." Nagareboshi said. She grabbed another sword and swung it at Kalia, but she ducked down and moved back. "I'm not going easy. You have to come at me as if your life depends on it like any other battle."

"I think I get it." Kalia said as she chose another sword and went to attack while the others watch.

"This will go on for a while." Chad said.

"Sai, I think it would be a good idea to do some extra training while we're waiting for Kalia to achieve this bankai." Michael said.

"I guess you're right. We both nearly got killed by a couple captains until Byakuya saved us." Sai agreed as they both went into another part of the cavern to stay out of Kalia's way and do some training themselves.

…

Captain's Meeting

All the captains met in their meeting hall, but Kenpachi hadn't arrived yet.

"I suppose we should get started. Captain Zeraki is injured and won't be able to join us." Sankado said.

"Don't count me out." The doors opened and saw Kenpachi even though he was bandaged up.

"Captain Zeraki, you should be resting." Kouichi said.

"Don't worry, I'm a quick healer." Kenpachi said as he took his position in the meeting.

"Very well, we can begin." Sankado said. "A very interesting detail has been brought up about the seventh ryoka by Captain Ratta."

"I have a theory on who this one might be, but I'm not certain." Ryusuke said.

"Was this ryoka a male with black hair?" Beousin said.

"Yes, did you see him?" Ryusuke said.

"I was able to identify him. It's the previous captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki." Beousin said and that surprised those who didn't know.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?! I don't understand why he would do this?" Sankado said. "The Kuchiki clan is one of the noble families and would never pull a stunt such as this."

"I speak the truth, it was him." Beousin said and Sankado had a hard time believing it, but it must be true if Captain Beto saw it.

"That's good to know. There's also a second topic." Sankado said. "I just got word from Central 46. The execution for Ryo Kuchiki has been set for three days from now."

"Three days?! Why would they set the date so soon?" Doramin said.

"I do not know, but it is not our position to question them." Sankado said.

"Head Captain Hensa, I don't understand and I would have to disagree." Doramin said.

"Captain Hatake, you told me you wouldn't mix your personal matters with professional matters." Sankado said.

"I know, but I don't think that Ryo should be sent to execution so suddenly." Doramin said. Sankado tapped his sword against the floor to silence him.

"That is enough. Three days from now is when the execution will take place. We must make preparations." Sankado said. "That is it." The captains were departing, but Doramin remained. Doramin knew that he needed to be professional, but he still couldn't let them do this to Ryo.

"Captain Hitsuguya." Kenpachi said when it was just the two of them.

"What is it, Captain Zeraki?" Toshiro said.

"Just thought you should know something about the ryoka." Kenpachi said. "Remember Ichigo Kurosaki, his friends are here."

"Ichigo Kurosaki's comrades? You mean Orihime Kurosaki, his wife, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado?" Toshiro said and Kenpachi nodded his head.

"There's more. Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter is here. She's the one that took Giku and myself down." Kenpachi said.

"His daughter!?" Toshiro said and remembered when he visited Giku. "I thought there was something strange from Giku's injuries. Thank you for telling me this." Toshiro left him. He thought that if the people close to Ichigo Kurosaki was here, he can't go through with the execution either.

To Be Continued….


	30. Preparations Being Made

Ryo's execution has been set for three days from now. The captains were making preparations for that day and Kalia had that many days to learn bankai. In other words, they're both set for the same day. She was in the secret cavern right now and was fighting with Nagareboshi to learn it, but her swords kept breaking.

"Damn." Kalia said as the one she was using broke. She ran through the cavern and grabbed a different one.

"This is getting us nowhere." Nagareboshi said. Kalia went to attack, but Nagareboshi blocked it and the two swords broke off from each other. "You can't keep going like this Kalia. At this rate, we won't reach bankai in the three days."

"Then let's try two for one." Kalia said as she pulled two out of the ground. She attacked, but Nagareboshi pulled out another sword and broke both of them. Nagareboshi slashed at Kalia and cut her down.

"That won't work either." Nagareboshi said as she flew at her to attack again, but turned in the tenshitai.

"Kalia, day one is over." Byakuya said. Kalia was relief and began to feel all the pain from the first day. Sai and Michael finished their training for the day.

"That was a nice workout." Sai said. Orihime went over Kalia to heal her injuries.

"Hang on, I'll heal you." Orihime said.

"That won't be necessary." Byakuya said. "Would the gentlemen please step outside?"

"How come?" Sai said.

"Just do it." Byakuya said and turned to Kalia. "Save your strength for when the real battle begins. There's a hot spring Kisuke Urahara created himself."

"A hot spring? I could actually use a nice, hot bath." Kalia said. The guys understood what they had to do and stepped out. Kalia found the hot spring and stepped inside.

"How's the water?" Orihime said.

"It feels great. I really needed this. You should come in too, Mom. You must really need something to relax yourself." Kalia said as she sank in, but she was feeling something flow against her injuries and saw they were healing. "What the hell? This water is healing my scars and cuts."

"That must be why Byakuya didn't want me to heal you." Orihime said.

"Correct." Byakuya's voice came out and that shocked Kalia with her splashing around in the water.

"Byakuya, where are you?" Kalia said.

"Calm down, I'm behind the rock. I am a civilized gentleman." Byakuya said.

"You told the other guys to step out. What are you still doing in here? You better not be trying to sneak a peek, you creep." Kalia said.

"I just said that I'm a gentleman." Byakuya said. "I wanted to know how you're holding up. I told you that obtaining bankai would be dangerous."

"I'm doing fine, especially thanks to this water. You said Mr. Urahara made this. That guy might be insane, but he's also a genius. You know, this place is kind of like that place Kisuke trained me." Kalia said.

"He did design that place from this area." Byakuya said.

"He told me he use to be a captain." Kalia said.

"It's true. He was the captain of squad twelve and the head of the Department of Research and Development." Orihimme said.

"Not only that, he created that department." Byakuya said.

"How come he gave it up?" Kalia said.

"That happened a long time ago that it doesn't matter anymore." Byakuya said.

"Well, what's your excuse? Back at the bridge, that one captain said you use to be the captain of squad six." Kalia said.

"That would be true." Byakuya said. "As you were told, the only captains that remain from when your father was the substitute soul reaper are captains of squad ten and elven, Captain Hitsuguya and Zeraki. When your father no longer came to the Soul Society, some captains no longer found it the same and others found it was their time to move on or retire from their positions."

"How come something like that didn't happen when Ichigo lost his powers after a little over a year?" Orihime said.

"We were busy bringing the Seireitei back in order after the battle with Sosuke Aizen as well as with Kageroza and it took time for Kisuke to find the method for Ichigo Kurosaki's powers to be restored." Byakuya said.

"Who's Sosuke Aizen and Kageroza?" Kalia said.

"Just a couple enemies we battled and your father defeated." Orihime said.

"Yes, but after we've lost contact with Ichigo Kurosaki for a long period of time, the captains, including myself, moved on." Byakuya said.

"It's not my Dad's fault. He's been missing for five years in the world of the living." Kalia said.

"No, Kalia. You're father hasn't spoken to ANYONE in the Soul Society since you were born because he had you and the rest of his family to think about." Orihime said.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." Kalia said.

"You should hurry and finish up here. It's not good for you to stay in a hot spring for too long." Byakuya said and began walking. Orihime got up and went to speak to him. "You haven't told what happened before?" (AN: lines like this are foreshadowing a different story I have planned)

"It happened such a long time ago. It's the whole reason why Ichigo decided that he didn't want her to know about soul reapers." Orihime said. "You haven't been honest yourself. I know we haven't seen you since Kalia was born, but I know there's more than what you let on."

"How would you?" Byakuya said.

"I just do. Is it something you're ashamed about?" Orihime said.

"My grandfather, myself, and others before me in the Kuchiki clan have lead squad six." Byakuya said. "Now the current captain is not a member of our clan. I had no heir of heiress, no child of my own to take the position."

"But you couldn't love another woman like you loved your late wife." Orihime said. "I know there's another reason."

"Again I ask on how you would?" Byakuya said.

"It's because I know Rukia and real close with her." Orihime said, implying that she's been speaking with Rukia. "You don't have to admit it. You're one of the captains that left because you didn't feel the same without Ichigo around."

…..

Squad Three Barracks

The lieutenant of squad three was on his way to meet with his captain carrying a bouquet of marigolds. He had long black that went down his back. He arrived at the captain's office door and knocked on it.

"Excuse me, Captain Tecya, its lieutenant Korae. May I come in?"

"Yes." He entered the door and was met with his captain. A woman with blonde hair that was in ponytail. She was looking out the window when she heard her lieutenant enter. This was Tanika Tecya.

"I brought the flowers you asked for."

"Thank you, Jiruke." Tanika said as Jiruke placed the flowers on her desk.

"I didn't think that captains would bring flowers to an execution." Jiruke said.

"They don't. It's just something I thought I could add to my office." Tanika said. "It felt appropriate for two reasons. Our flower is the marigold and you understand that our squad stands for despair."

"Of course." Jiruke said.

"The second reason is because of the execution. It's such a shame that the life of a young boy like Ryo Kuchiki has to come to an end." Tanika said. She looked out the window to see the setting sun. She held up one of the flowers to see that the colors were matching. "Look at that, the sky is the same color as the marigold. Even it is feeling a little despair."

…

Head Captain

Sankado was in his office and staring out into the open area of the Seireitei. He found it strange that ryoka haven't made a move. The last any of them were seen was at Ryo's prison, but none of them had made a move since.

"Excuse me, Captain Hensa." He turned to face his lieutenant. A man that had perfectly combed chestnut hair. This was Shikonae Tetsuga. "It's starting to get late. Shouldn't you be heading off to bed?"

"Perhaps your right. One thing lieutenant Tetsuga." Sankado said.

"Yes sir?" Shikonae asked.

"I want there to be extra strength when the execution comes." Sankado said. "It has been reported that ryoka are here for Ryo Kuchiki. They might make an attempt to attack during the execution. I want there to be sure we have enough power to hold them off."

"All of the captains as well as lieutenant will be there, minus Giku Sonado who is still in recovery. We will have enough strength." Shikonae said.

"I hope so." Sankado said.

…

Day Two

The second day for the execution and Kalia's training has arrived. Time is running out for both Ryo and Kalia. She continued her training, but was being pushed just as hard. She was running from Nagareboshi, but she was starting to catch up. Nagareboshi grabbed another sword and swung it, but it broke like the rest.

"This is ridiculous." Kalia complained and Nagareboshi kicked her back. "Come on, why did you give me so many fakes?"

"I told you how to help Kalia." Nagareboshi said. The others were watching and saw that she was having trouble.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chad said.

"How does she pass?" Orihime said.

"It was her zanpakuto that chose the challenge. She needs to figure it out." Byakuya said. Nagareboshi reached for another blade and ready herself.

'I have to do this, I know I can do this.' Kalia thought, but then she noticed something about the sword. 'Wait, the color of the blade is all wrong. It's red and black instead of grey and light blue.' Thinking about that made her think about what Nagreboshi said earlier.

 _'_ _You just need to know your zanpakuto well enough.'_

'That's what she meant.' Kalia thought as she looked around and saw each of the blades were different. 'Some of these blades might look the same, but each of them has at least one difference from the real one. It can be big or small. I just need to grab the one that looks exactly like the real thing.'

"You need to stay focus." Nagareboshi said and attacked, but Kalia jumped out of the way and started running.

'I need to look carefully. I have to remember every detail exactly of Nagareboshi so I can find the real one.' Kalia thought. As everyone in the cavern was doing some training, someone was coming.

"That's them." Kalia and Nagareboshi clashed swords together and jumped back from each other and continued their game of chase. Chad was sparing against Michael and Uryu was training with Sai to help each other them get stronger.

"Stop for a moment." Byakuya said and looked to the entrance of the cavern and saw someone came in. He had tattoos and red hair.

"I don't believe it." Orihime said.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time."

"Renji!" Orihime cheered to see their old friend, Renji Abarai.

"Who is this guy?" Kalia said.

"This is Renji Abarai, he use to be my lieutenant." Byakuya said.

"You must be Kalia. The last time I saw you, you were a little girl." Renji said. "I heard about Ryo Kuchiki being executed. I felt your spiritual pressures all over the place and tracked you down. I came here to help you guys out."

"That's great. We could use a little help." Uryu said.

"I would love to help you guys. I know Ryo is Rukia's son, but I have to do this for my own reasons." Renji said.

"Your own reasons?" Kalia said.

"I just found this out recently. Ryo….is my son." Renji said.

To Be Continued…


	31. Just Moments Away

A new and also old friend has arrived. He claimed that he wants to help Kalia and the others save Ryo. At the same time, he shared some very interesting news about Ryo and himself.

"Can you say that again, Renji? I think you just said that Ryo is your son." Orihime said.

"I did." Renji said.

"You're Ryo's Dad? He told me that he never knew his Dad." Kalia said.

"I don't blame him for thinking that." Renji said. "Rukia never told me that she was pregnant with him. I found this out recently, but I want to help. If Ryo is my son, I can't back down from this."

"We understand, Renji." Uryu said.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Chad said.

"Good because we've got to do something fast. I heard that Ryo is set to be executed in two days." Renji said. That was a piece of information that they didn't know.

"Two days?! There's no way we'll make it in time." Sai said. "Kalia still has two days to learn bankai, but if she and Ryo are set for the same date, we won't make it."

"Then I better put a step on it." Kalia said as she turned to face Nagareboshi.

"That's the right idea. If you want to save your friend in time and to learn bankai, we don't have a second to waste." Nagareboshi said.

"You've got that right." Kalia said as she looked around at all the swords to find out which one was her. "I can't afford to wait around. Nagareboshi, no matter what, you have to go all out on me. I can't afford to take any breaks. Here I come!"

….

Ryo

Ryo lay against the floor of his prison cell. Seeing Kalia and his uncle was a real shock to him, but he can't think about it anymore. He received the news that he was going to die in only two days and like the rest of this, he's accepted what was going to happen.

"Only two days left. After that, my life is going to come to an end." Ryo said. "It's weird. I have this strange feeling. I'm not scared because I've accepted what has happened. It feels more like something I never knew existed is very close to me. I really shouldn't worry about it." He began to think of Kalia and the others and was praying for one thing. "Kalia please, I know what you're like. Don't come after me. Don't try to save me. Just leave the Seireitei while you can.

…..

Squad Six Barracks

The captain of squad six was doing some paper work. This captain had shaggy crimson red hair. His name was Dekrov Desrotin. While he was doing some paperwork, his lieutenant, Sakumoto Raiza, entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sakumoto said.

"Yes. I want to be perfectly clear that you are expected at the execution." Dekrov said.

"I know, just as long as the heat doesn't ruin my complexion." Sakumoto said. Sakumoto always focused on his looks. Dekrov wasn't going to have any of this and he slammed his hand on the ground to make sure to get his point across.

"How many times do I have to tell you Raiza?! I don't care how you look as long as you do my job." Dekrov said. "I won't put up with you fooling around this time. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Sakumoto said and left.

"He should consider it lucky that I don't let him go." Dekrov said. He reached returned to his paper work, but noticed that the gust created from the door shutting blew another piece of paper over Dekrov's desk and it was an old file of Renji. "Renji Abarai?" He was wondering why this of all papers would be here.

…..

Toshiro

It became night and everyone was preparing for the next day. Toshiro and Rangiku weren't asleep or anything. They were waiting around for someone and they saw who it was that they wanted to meet.

"Captain Zeraki!" Toshiro said and saw Kenpachi and Yachiru were here.

"This better be good." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what time it is?" Yachiru said.

"It is. This is about what you told me about one of the ryoka." Toshiro said.

"You mean Kalia?" Kenpachi said.

"Captain Hitsuguya told me everything. Is this Kalia really Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter?" Rangiku said.

"Hell yeah. She has the same fighting spirit he had, but she looks more like her mother, Orihime." Kenpachi said.

"You also told me that Uryu, Orihime, and Sado were here as well." Toshiro said. "Byakuya Kuchiki is involved in this as well. If all four of them have infiltrated the Seireitei, they must have a good reason."

"What would that be?" Rangiku said.

"I've already figured that out. I believe they are here to rescue Ryo Kuchiki." Toshiro said.

"Kal Kal did say something about him." Yachiru said.

"What do you think we should do?" Rangiku said.

"The rest of the captains and lieutenants don't know or are aware of who they are exactly." Toshiro said. "Even if we explain it to them, they will not let them go so easily. The four of us will have to let go of our principles of the Soul Society."

"Captain, are you saying that we aid the ryoka?" Rangiku said.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Toshiro said.

…

The Next Day

Kalia and her friends have been training harder this day. They had less than twenty-four hours to complete their training. Renji helped out some, but Kalia was having the trouble the most. She hadn't stop for a break and she didn't want to. She went through multiple swords to try and find her blade, but so far she had no luck.

"Do you want to keep going Kalia?" Nagareboshi said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kalia said. She grabbed another sword to just throw away and give her time to find the real one. She swung it, but Nagareboshi was able to block it. The sword broke, but Kalia kicked Nagareboshi in the stomach to buy some time. As she kept training, Byakuya kept observing.

'Kalia, you need to hurry. We're nearly out of time.' Byakuya thought. Kalia kept her eyes open as she kept running.

'Come on. Which of these dumb swords is the real one?' Kalia thought as she looked at each one. 'Not that long, the grip is too long. Not that one either, the light isn't bright enough.' She searched everywhere, but there wasn't anything she could find that was exactly like her sword.

…..

Rukia

Rukia had been staying at her home ever since Ryo was taken into custody. The problem was that she couldn't leave, not when the Seireitei left her a couple body guards because they knew she would try to save Ryo or at least try to see him. Rukia couldn't wait anymore.

"Okay, it's now or never." Rukia said as she was sneaking up to the two soul reapers that was guarding the entrance. She pulled out a katana and attacked as she cut one in the back.

"Hey!" The other guard said. Rukia used the flash step to appear behind the other one and cut him down as well.

"In case you boys forgot, I use to be the lieutenant of squad thirteen." Rukia said. "Sorry about cutting you down like this, but I have to get going. I need to try and save my son." No one was going to stop Rukia from saving Ryo.

…..

Giku

Giku was still in the process of being recovered after he was defeated by Kalia. He was finally starting to wake up and saw where he was. He felt pain through his body and saw he was covered in bandages.

"What happened to me?" Giku said, but he thought back and remembered when he fought Kalia and got slashed against the wall. "That's right. I lost against Kalia."

 _"_ _If you care for Ryo at all, you be helping me try to save him."_ Those words that Kalia told him continued to echo through his head.

"She's right. Ryo was my friend, he still is." Giku said as he tried to fight through the pain and brought himself back up. "I can't let something like this happen to him. I've got to try and save him." Hours passed and the day was nearing closer and closer. Everyone was getting themselves ready and where everything will be decided.

….

Doramin

Doramin was alone and watched as the sun kept moving and was getting closer to the day coming to an end. That also meant that Ryo's time of death was almost near.

"It's almost time." Doramin said. He looked over to a picture of Ryo becoming part of his squad. He always looked at Ryo like he was his own son. It hurt him that he had to go through this and to see Ryo die. He also knew he couldn't do anything to stop this, or can he?

…..

The Next Day

That day has finally arrived. Ryo's execution has arrived and there's no telling if Kalia has succeeded in obtaining bankai. Everyone, but Kalia and Byakuya have left the cavern and were getting ready to go.

"Should we really go on without Kalia? We're going to need her help." Sai said.

"Byakuya told us to." Michael said.

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Chad said.

"I'm not sure." Uryu said.

"We just need to have faith in my old captain." Renji said. "We better get moving. Ryo's execution will be happening at any moment now." They all agreed and headed out.

…..

Ryo

Ryo was resting peacefully against the ground. From his position, he already looked like he was in a coffin and already dead. One way of looking at it was that he was practicing for his death. He heard the doors open up and opened his eyes to see members of the Kido Corp were there.

"Excuse us Ryo Kuchiki. The time has come."

"I understand." Ryo said as he stood up. He was ready for what was about to happen next as his restraints were put on him and started moving across the bridge. It was all just moments away.

To Be Continued…


	32. Execution

The day of Ryo's execution has finally arrived and the meeting place was at the Sogyoku Hill, the site of the execution grounds. All of the captains were gathering together on that sight for this occasion. At the squad twelve barracks, the lieutenant that had braided brown hair over her left shoulder and square glasses was walking up to Minso Katsui. This was Lola Handae.

"Captain Katsui, the execution is about to happen. All captains are required to attend." Lola said.

"Very well, I'm coming." Minso said as he stood up and left his work. Over at the squad two barracks, Ami with her lieutenant was leaving. Her lieutenant was a man with black hair and a spikey ponytail. This man was Shiku Inomada.

"Are you ready for this, Inomada?" Ami said.

"Of course." Shiku said.

"Good, because this is something you aren't going to want to forget. That is, if you ever decide to break the rules." Ami said. Shiku always felt a little nervous around his captain. The captain of squad seven was getting ready to go himself. He was a man with a black buzz cut and was about eight feet tall. This man was known as Kotis Manuko.

"Let's go, Toatastin." Kotis said to his lieutenant. His lieutenant had no sleeves with a scar over his left eye and a buzz cut of his own. His name was Jin Toatastin.

"I'm all set to go, sir." Jin said as they were leaving themselves. Many paths were starting to converge at one point.

….

Sogyoku Hill

Sogyoku Hill was the cliff that stood next to Ryo's prison. Standing near the edge was a giant spear and a stand. Ryo was brought there and stood underneath the stand with the head captain. They all patiently waited for all of the captains and lieutenants appeared. Each pairing was arriving and Doramin was the only one that didn't come with a lieutenant. Only a few remained. Doramin looked at Ryo and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"It's almost time." Sankado said. Ryo looked up and saw that Beousin arrived.

"Forgive me, head captain. As you are aware, my lieutenant is unable to attend this ceremony." Beousin said.

"I'm aware." Sankado said and looked around and saw that a two captains and lieutenants hadn't arrived yet. "It would seem that Captain Hitsuguya and Captain Zeraki are yet to arrive. We'll give them just a few moments before we begin. Until then, are there any lasts requests you have, Ryo Kuchiki?"

"Yes, I do." Ryo said.

…

Giku

Despite his injuries, Giku was moving as fast as he could through the Seireitei. He decided to try and save Ryo before he is executed.

"I'm almost there." Giku said as he was moving as fast as he could. 'Just hang on a little while longer, Ryo. I'm almost there to help you.' He thought.

….

The Others

Sai, Michael, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Orihime were closer to the Sogyoku. They were working their way up a set of stairs, hoping that they make it in time to save Ryo. They just had to go on without Kalia and Byakuya.

"Are we almost there?" Sai said.

"Yes. With any luck, we'll get there before it's too late." Renji said.

"What do we do once we get up there?" Orihime said.

"We'll have to try and force our way through. I know we'll be up against captains and lieutenant, but it's the only way." Uryu said. They were going to give it one final push to make it.

…..

Ryo

Ryo gave his last requests and Sankado has accepted them.

"It is agreed. After the execution, we shall escort the ryoka back to the world of the living." Sankado said. "Also, claiming that one of the ryoka will most likely want to fight Captain Beto, he must agree not to kill her." Beousin saw no reason for this wish to be made other than the fact that is the last request of a dying man.

"I will stand by my word and not kill her." Beousin said.

"Very well. We can't wait any longer. Prepare to release the Sogyoku." Sankado ordered. Members of the Kido Corp begun the process. First, three blocks were lifted out of the stand and the ropes around Ryo were disintegrated. Ryo's arms were held by a force against the blocks and was lifted into the air. Ropes around the Sogyoku began to burn off and a great fire covered the spear and took the form of a fire bird. "The Sogyoku has been released. As soon as it penetrates, the body and soul of this man shall be completely vanquished." Everyone marveled the sight of such power and were ready to say their prayers for Ryo.

"Ryo!" Everyone turned around and saw Rukia.

"Mother?" Ryo said.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there." Rukia said and charged right in. The soul reapers were a step ahead as a couple appeared and grabbed her. "No, let me go!"

"Mother, please, it's too late. I don't want you risking yourself for this." Ryo said. Rukia tried to break free from their grasp, but they wouldn't loosen their grip.

"I beg of you, head captain, reconsider, it's not too late!" Rukia begged.

"I'm afraid that it is." Sankado said. Ryo looked towards the Sogyoku. What he has been waiting for has arrived. Just as he did, Renji and all the others finally arrived.

"No, we're too late!" Renji said. Giku arrived, but remained hidden behind the trees.

"No." Giku said.

"The ryoka!" Ryusuke warned everyone.

"Leave it, there's nothing they can do." Sankado said. The Sogyoku was preparing to strike and Ryo awaited the inevitable.

'I have no regrets for the life I have lived.' Ryo said in his head, saying his final thoughts. 'I've actually made friends, friends that have also come for me. I've felt love from my mother and uncle for caring for me. I am not afraid, this is not death. This is liberation for the trouble I have caused for all of them. Thank you.' He imagined Kalia one last time for he never knew person like her before. "Farewell." The Sogyoku went and strike. Ryo awaited his death, but all he felt was the heat. He opened his eyes and saw the Sogyoku was blocked and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey there." The person that saved him was Kalia as she held her zanpakuto behind her back and kept the Sogyoku back.

"Kalia! You idiot!" Ryo shouted and she flabbergasted to hear him say that. "What's it going for you to see that you can't win this fight? I told you that I don't want your help. I don't want you or anyone risking their life for me. I have accepted my fate. Go away!"

"That's not happening." Kalia said. Everyone down below saw this and couldn't understand.

"It can't be." Tanika said. "The Sogyoku has the power of a million zanpakuto, but she stopped it with just one. Who is she?"

"She's the ryoka I saw at the gate." Ami said.

"Hinami, is that really her?" Shomin said.

"Yes. Her description matches all the reports." Hinami said.

"I don't understand how this is happening?" Sankado said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" All of them looked to the side to see Toshiro and Kenpachi with their lieutenants.

"Captain Hitsuguya and Zeraki?" Sankado said.

"That's the daughter of thee Ichigo Kurosaki." Kenpachi said, pointing to her. That piece of information surprised all the captains as they had their eyes on her.

"The daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Sankado said. He's heard of him, but never met him. The Sogyoku was backing away and Kalia noticed it.

"Backing away for another attack." Kalia said.

"You won't be able to stop it. Kalia, you need to stop. The Sogyoku will obliterate you!" Ryo tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. The Sogyoku cae for another attack and Kalia decided to meet it head on. They all thought she was insane to take the Sogyoku head on, but they were in for a surprise. In one swing, the flames dispersed and the Sogyoku was destroyed.

"It can't be! It's impossible for that to happen" Minso said.

"How did she do it?" Kotis said. Kalia back flipped and landed stand.

"That took care of that. Now, let's get you out of there." Kalia said.

"What are you going to do?" Ryo said. Kalia raised her zanpakuto and started spinning it over her head.

"Let's just say, someone better be ready to shout timber." Kalia said and Ryo knew that meant she was going to try and destroy it.

"That's crazy! Kalia, you'll kill us both!" Ryo shouted.

"Just shut up." Kalia said and smashed her blade into the stand. It created an explosion of spirit energy that both of them got caught in. "I don't want you help, go away. Sorry Ryo, but you should know that I never leave my friends behind." They survived the explosion and Ryo was leaning over her shoulder. "I came here to save you, no matter what you say." Ryo saw no point in trying to argue with her, but everyone was amazed at what she did.

"What kind of woman is she?!" Shiku said.

"She destroyed the stand!" Sakumoto said.

"Kalia, what now? How can we possibly getaway?" Ryo said.

"We'll make a run for it." Kalia said.

"What? We never make it. Those are captains and lieutenants." Ryo said.

"Yeah. We'll just force our way out." Kalia said. "Ryo, everyone came here to save you. We're all going to make it out." Ryo got a good look in her eyes.

'I can see it. She might be right.' Ryo thought and was actually happy to see her. They heard a commotion going on and saw Renji managed to save Rukia.

"You okay, Rukia?" Renji said.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia said.

"Tell you later." Renji said.

"Is that Renji Abarai? I've heard about him." Ryo said.

"Renji, is she okay?" Kalia called out.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"Good." Kalia said and grabbed Ryo by the back of his shirt collared and pulled him back. "You better get ready."

"Hold on, I know what you're doing. Don't do it." Renji said not liking where this was going.

"Wait Kalia, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Ryo said.

"Time to get reunited with your Daddy, Ryo." Kalia said.

"My what?!" Ryo said, but Kalia already threw Ryo down and everyone panic. Renji stood in place and caught Ryo as he was pushed back by the force.

"Damn you, Kalia!" Ryo shouted.

"You're as reckless as your father. Who do you think you are throwing my son like that?" Renji shouted and Ryo was reminded about that.

"Ryo!" Rukia called out and everyone gathered around him. "Are you okay?"

"Mother, is this man really my father?" Ryo asked pointing to Renji and both felt in trouble.

"We'll talk later." Rukia said. Kalia look down towards the captains and spotted Beousin. She was ready to end things and wanted to start with him. Sankado couldn't stand by to see this.

"All lieutenants, move out and attack! Retrieve Ryo Kuchiki!" Sankado ordered. All the lieutenants obeyed that order and went to the group to attack.

"Here they come!" Sai said as they all got ready. Giku was about to step out to help them, but Kalia beat him to it. She was able to learn the flash step and appeared between the two groups and placed her sword in the ground. Everyone was impressed that she was able to move so quickly for a ryoka.

"Get out of the way!" Sakumoto shouted.

"Make me." Kalia said and they all prepared to attack, but Kalia acted much faster. She moved and pounded Sakumoto across the face. All of them were surprised she took him down so easily. Each of them tried to attack, but she was able to counter and knock them all down.

'It can't be.' Taka thought as he watched. 'She's not using her zanpakuto, but she's taking all the lieutenants down in a single hit each.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kalia attacking him and gave him a right hook.

'No way." Giku thought even though he was completely shocked. 'She's even stronger than from when I fought her, but how did she get so strong in such a short amount of time?' Ryo was amazed, but saw something else coming.

"Kalia, look out!" Ryo warned her. She reached for her blade as she heard footsteps and a sword being pulled out. She pulled out her sword and was able to block it easily.

"I told you that I can see your attacks, Beousin Beto." Kalia said as she was ready for the final face off.

To Be Continued…


	33. Release Your Bankai

Kalia and everyone was able to rescue Ryo. The only thing left to do is to defeat all the captains. Kalia was able to defeat the lieutenants by herself. She also was able to block one of Beousin's attacks. She blocked held his sword back and the two of them jumped back. Byakuya appeared behind the others and walked up to them.

"Byakuya?" Rukia said.

"It would seem we made it just in time." Byakuya said.

"That was you that was holding Kalia in the sky by using some sort of kido." Renji said.

"That would be correct." Byakuya said.

"Ryo, are you alright now?" Kalia said.

"A little shook up, but I think I'll be okay." Ryo said.

"That's good." Kalia said and kept her attention on all the captains. "The only way we're going to get out of this is if we beat all these captains down. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"You'll take care of it?" Sai said as he and Michael walked up and stood next to her.

"It's not up to you." Michael said.

"Yeah, we all came here to save Ryo. Besides, Michael and I have a score to settle with a couple captains." Sai said as they both stared at Ryusuke and Shomin. Both captains knew it was them they wanted to fight.

"You three can't fight them alone." Uryu said as he and Chad took their places next to Kalia as well. "We came here to help you as well." Renji and Byakuya stepped forward and got ready themselves.

"Rukia, you and Orihime stand back and look after Ryo. We'll take care of this." Renji said.

"Thanks you guys." Kalia said.

"Don't forget us." Kenpachi said as he, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Yachiru stood in line as well.

"Kenpachi, I'm a little surprised. I don't even know you two with white hair and who has a body like my Mom." Kalia said.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya."

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. We were good friends with your father which is why we're helping you."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kalia. I'm only helping you so I can have the chance of fighting you again." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah. Kenny doesn't mind if he has to take down some other captains so long as he can fight you." Yachiru said.

"I can't believe this. Captain Zeraki and Hitsuguya are working with the ryoka. I also see the previous captain and lieutenant of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Sankado said. "Even so, this cannot stand. All captains, prepare for battle." Doramin decided to do as he told. He used the flash step and appeared behind Sankado and held his sword against his neck. "Captain Hatake, what is the meaning of this?"

"I was planning on doing this, but I didn't expect the ryoka to be here." Doramin said. "I'm afraid that I can't go through with this so I will side with them to keep Ryo safe."

"It looks like we got a little extra help." Sai said.

"That's good. Listen, you guys do whatever you want, but Blondie in front is all mine." Kalia said as she pointed her sword towards Beousin.

"You wish to fight me? Giku was right about you, you are stubborn." Beousin said. "You don't have a chance of defeating me."

"Let's put that to the test." Kalia said as she took a few steps forward. "I happen to know that all you captains can use bankai. I want to fight you at full strength because I'm determined to see this as our final fight, Beousin Beto. Release your bankai and we can get started."

"You want me to release my bankai? I think not." Beousin said. "There's no reason for me to waste it on you. You might have the powers of a soul reaper, but shikai is all you can do. I won't use it against you."

"What do you think Byakuya has been doing with me the past three days?" Kalia said to catch Beousin's interest. "He's been helping me obtain that ability."

"That isn't possible." Beousin said.

"Allow me to show you." Kalia said as she held her sword towards him and was building up her spiritual energy and her spiritual pressure was increasing. None of the current captains have ever felt such power from a mere human. "Bankai!" The spirit energy was released and created a dust cloud.

"How can this be? Did that ryoka say she acquired bankai in just three days? That shouldn't be possible." Tanika said.

"Actually it is." Minso said. "I ran through old files in my lab. It was developed by the man that created the Department of Research and Development, Kisuke Urahara. He found a way to make it possible to obtain bankai in just three days."

'Of course, that's why Byakuya wanted us to wait three days for her to fight me.' Beousin thought. The dust cloud was starting to be lifted and people could see Kalia's bankai. Her outfit changed. Her sleeves tightened around her arms and turned into a coat went to her knees, but stuck out with a v-neck that went down to the center of her chest. She wore a black mini skirt with black go-go boots. Her sword changed into a simple one with the blade made out of light and had a star shaped guard. It was like a light saber.

"Tengoku Nagareboshi (heavenly shooting star)." Kalia said.

"Oh wow, I love the outfit!" Sai said with him admiring the new look.

"Sai, stay focused." Michael reminded him.

"That's it? That's your bankai?" Beousin questioned. "That looks like a normal sword. You have made a mockery of the things we hold sacred and must be punished. Since you do have a bankai, I WILL show you mine. Foolish girl, I will show you what a true bankai looks like." He held out his sword and tossed it into the sky as it flipped around and Kalia found it strange.

'He tossed his sword?" Kalia said.

"Bankai." Beousin said. Dark clouds started to gather and swirl around the sword until it covered the area under the cloud. "Furasshu Inazuma (flash lightning bolt)."

"A storm cloud?" Kalia said.

"A bankia takes the form of a large creature or something that affects one's surrounding, including the body." Beousin said. "This is what a true bankai is like." He held out his right hand and lightning came and strike down where Kalia was standing. "You should never have come here. A mere human like yourself could never hope to defeat me."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kalia managed to get right behind Beousin and no one even saw her. Beousin moved a little bit away and had another bolt strike at her, but a second before the lightning came down, he saw her vanished and appeared somewhere else.

"How can this be?" Beousin said. "I lost sight of her for a moment. Even with the use of the flash step, she shouldn't have been able to dodge that without getting injured."

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you now?" Kalia said. Beousin thought about it for a moment, but there was only one thing he could come up with.

'It can't be possible, but it's the only thing that makes sense. Her bankai allows her to move at the speed of light.' Beousin thought. 'That must be why her bankai is the size that it is now. It allows her to move much faster.' Everyone was amazed that Kalia was able to move the way she did, but Kenpachi was getting tired of just standing around.

"Alright, I'm not going to stand around here anymore. The show might look awesome, but now it's my time to take a part." Kenpachi said and held out his sword. "Since Kalia is taking Beousin, which of you even has the guts to face me. Should I just take on the head captain since he is the strongest?" Kenpachi's disrespectful attitude is what had Kotis stepped forward.

"How dare you Kenpachi." Kotis said.

"What's the matter you big lug?" Kenpachi said.

"You wish to challenge our head captain? You must know that we won't allow that to happen." Kotis said. "You have disrespected us by siding with the ryoka. Not to mention your violent attitude and your sick obsession for battle. It cannot stand so it shall be cut down."

"What's your point?" Kenpachi said.

"You're a dangerous man Kenpachi. You don't even deserve to be a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Permission to take the lead in this charge, Head Captain Hensa?" Kotis asked. Sankado thought about it and since Doramin held his sword against him and the power that Kotis held himself, it would be perfect for him.

"Granted." Sankado said. Kotis pulled out his sword and raised it.

"Stomp down, Tekkyogin (iron giant)!" Kotis shouted. His zanpakuto changed into a cook knife that was about the same size of an alligator. "Spread out and prepare for battle!" He slammed his blade into the ground and it shattered, creating a giant dust cloud. Kalia and Beousin stayed where they were. Neither of them were going anywhere, but the rest of them spread out. Shomin dived off the cliff.

"I hope everyone knows what they're doing." Shomin said. He saw that Kalia's allies used the dust cloud as well. He looked to the side and saw Michael was coming with him. He wanted to settle the score. Ryusuke stayed on the cliff and went straight.

"I'll use this as an opportunity to strike one of the ryoka down." Ryusuke said, but he felt something coming. Sai jumped through the dust and grabbed onto him.

"Surprise!" Sai shouted as he grabbed a hold of him and both of them fell off, into the words below.

"You again?" Ryusuke said.

"This time you're going down." Sai said. The two of them already started trading blows with each other. Kouichi landed on the roof of a building and looked back to the top of the cliff.

"I'll have to sneak around and treat the injured." Kouichi said, but felt a fellow captain's spiritual pressure. "What are you doing here, Toshiro?" Toshiro was right behind Kouichi.

"It's nothing personal Captain Kami." Toshiro said. "I just need to keep you busy for a little while. Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Ami and Tanika stayed together and was somewhere in the woods.

"Why did you bring me out here Tecya?" Ami said.

"Couldn't you feel the spiritual pressure of this Kalia and Captain Beto? It's best not to stay close to that fight. In the meantime, we'll have something to keep us busy." Tanika said and saw that Rangiku and Yachiru followed them. The battles are being set and two powerful bankai's have been released. The question is, who shall emerge the victor out of all of these battles?

To Be Continued…


	34. Rights of the Soul Society

The battles have begun and everyone has scattered around. They're either on Sogyoku Hill or somewhere in the Seireitei. Kenpachi jumped back as he was in the middle of his fight. It was against Kotis in the Seireitei.

"You sure know how to throw your weight around." Kenpachi said. "There's a lot of force around those attacks of yours."

"I don't tend to hold back against those I wish to defeat." Kotis said. "It's as I said before, you don't deserve to be a captain, Zeraki."

"So you intend to fix that?" Kenpachi said. "Don't take it so hard, but if you want to fight, I'll get you out of the way because you're nothing!" He swung his katana, but Kotis blocked it. Kotis raised his knife like sword and swung it down on Kenpachi and smashed it against his shoulder, but Kenpachi didn't even seem bother by it.

"This proves my point. You're dangerous Kenpachi since you find too much joy in battle, especially with the chance of you or your opponent being close to death and you must be destroyed." Kotis said as he pulled his sword back and Kenpachi's blood dripped out of him.

"You're right about me finding joy in battle. So let's see if you'll last long enough to even make this fun!" Kenpachi said and the fight between two giants begun.

….

Chad and Uryu

Chad and Uryu moved away from Sogyoku Hill while the others stayed behind to fight their own battles.

"Shouldn't we have stayed, Uryu?" Chad said.

"No. That place won't be able to hold up all that battling. Besides, one of them came down here and probably thought the same thing as I did." Uryu said. They looked right in front of them and saw Minso.

"I see that you're a tactical man. It would be a smart move to move far from the battle between the ryoka girl and Captain Beto." Minso said.

"This guy gives me the same creepy feeling Mayuri use to give me." Chad said.

"I can see that. By any chance, are you a part of squad twelve?" Uryu said.

"I am. I am the captain and the third head of the Department of Research and Development, Minso Katsui."

"Well captain, I'm afraid we'll have to move you out of the way." Uryu said and he and Chad brought out their powers.

"Very interesting abilities you have. I can see that one of you is obviously a quincy." Minso said. "I have plenty of information, but I love to study you myself." He reached for his zanpakuto and pulled it out. "Strengthen, Haiburiddotai (haiburiddo-tai: hybrid body)." His katana covered his right arm in metal and held a blade over the hand.

"That's an interesting shape for a zanpakuto." Chad said.

"Thank you. Watch what it can do." Minso said. He struck the ground with the blade and cut through the ground as it created a gust of wind that hit Chad and Uryu. "My zanpakuto increases my physical strength. I am a thinker, not a body builder."

"I never knew a zanpakuto can do that." Uryu said.

"I'm just getting started." Minso said.

…

Kalia

Kalia continued to fight against Beousin. He continued to have lightning strike down because of his bankai, but Kalia was able to move at the speed of light thanks to her bankai. Kalia went to strike him directly, but Beousin strike down between them and was able to block it as Kalia moved back.

"So you're able to use that lightning of yours to attack and defend." Kalia said.

"It's simple with well timing." Beousin said. "I see that you're able to move at the speed of light because of your bankai. That is quite impressive, I will admit."

"Thanks. During my training to obtain my bankai, Nagareboshi has been able to show me a few tricks." Kalia said. "That is one of them. It's like the flash step, but faster. It's called the light step, better known as Hikari Suteppu. Here's another one that she showed me." She stored up power around her sword and the light glowed brighter. "Sutasuraisu!" She swung her sword and launched a powerful slash of light. Beousin brought down lightning to try and block it, but it could barely hold it. He moved away just before it exploded.

"Star slice, a fitting name since your zanpakuto's name translates to shooting star." Beousin said.

"Thanks. The blade is already made from light and spirit energy. All I had to do was put some more in it and release it in a powerful slash."

"Shall we continue this?" Beousin said.

"You don't even need to ask." Kalia said and the two of them continued to fight each other. While they were fighting, the head captain remained where he was on the hill as he was facing against two people.

"I must say, this is surprising. I never expected this from the two of you." Sankado said. The two he was up against was Byakuya and Doramin. "The question is why. Why would you two do this? Byakuya Kuchiki and Doramin Hatake, you two stand for the law."

"I learned a lesson a long time ago." Byakuya said. "It was after my fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. I stood for the law, but he would not stop until he rescued my sister, Rukia Kuchiki. He would fight the law in order to save someone of his family. From that day, I promised myself that I would put my family above the law and Ryo is a member of my family."

"What about you, Doramin?" Sankado said.

"I look at Ryo like a son. I could not allow this to happen." Doramin said. "Now that Ryo knows who his real father is, I will not deny him the chance of knowing his father or Renji knowing the pleasure of being one."

"Maybe, but you know that this isn't right. This goes against our beliefs in the Soul Society." Sankado said.

"Who decides what is right?" Doramin said. "Is it right to kill a young man just for the same action that created a legend in our society? I don't think Ryo even received a fair trial to be determined guilty. Don't you find it strange?"

"It is not our place to question. It would look like I will have to reteach that to both of you." Sankado said and both of them pulled out their zanpakuto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said and his blade turned into a bunch of pink petals.

"Melt, Ginhebi (gin no hebi: silver snake)." Doramin said. His zanpakuto blade turned into a liquid metal that he manipulated.

"Senonzakura, a zanpakuto that takes the form of a thousand blades and the reflected sunlight makes them look like petals." Sankado said. "Ginhebi is a zanpakuto that turns into a liquid metal that can change form. Both are unique zanpakuto, but we'll see how they fair against mine. Show your judgement, Seigi no Hakobi-te (justice bringer)." His katana transformed into a large sword and was releasing green spirit energy around him. "Shall we begin?" As the fights were going on, Ryo looked around and felt it all. There was one problem.

"Something isn't right. There's one captain missing." Ryo said, but saw a sword was held against him. Orihime and Rukia saw the problem.

"Ryo!" Rukia said.

"I'll perform the execution myself." Ryo turned to face his executioner.

"Captain Desrotin!" Ryo said. Dekrov wasn't fooling around. He was going to execute Ryo by himself.

"Get away from my son!" They spotted Renji was coming to the rescue.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he released his zanpakuto and thrusted it towards him. Dekrov held up his sword and blocked it, but was being pushed back. "I'll take care of this one." Renji went after him and went into the woods.

"It's not safe to stay here. We need to get out of here." Rukia said. That was when Giku showed himself.

"Giku?!" Ryo said.

"Come with me. I'll guide you out of here." Giku said as he helped Ryo stand and helped them away from all of this. Renji and Dekrov took their fight into the woods and Renji was pushing him back.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Renji Abarai." Dekrov said.

"Well, when I found out about Ryo, I came here as fast as I could." Renji said. "I'm not going to let Ryo be killed. He thrusted his zanpakuto again, but Dekrov jumped up onto a tree to dodge it.

"Fine, I'll kill you and then I'll kill Ryo myself if I have to." Dekrov said. "Split, Tsuindoragon (twin dragon)." He sword changed into a twin sided sword.

…

Michael

Michael was in the Seireitei and was facing off against Shomin again.

"You got away last time, but I won't allow that to happen again." Shomin said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Michael said and launched another wind attack at him, but Shomin jumped over it.

"I see that you've been training the past few days." Shomin said. "That won't be enough to save you against me."

"If it's possible, I would like you to use your shikai." Michael said. "It would seem right since Kalia wants to fight her opponent at his full strength. I wish to fight you with your shikai."

"I suppose that seems fair. You might not live long enough to see it again." Shomin said. Now it was his turn to release his zanpakuto. "Flood, Nepuchun (Neptune)." His sword transformed into a spear like weapon with a spiral shell on the end. He held it out and launched a blast of water.

"Water?!" Michael said. He held up his spear and tried to block it, but was pushed back.

"My zanpakuto is a water base zanpakuto. Let's see who fairs better, water or wind." Shomin said.

….

Sai

Sai and Ryusuke were racing against the trees. Ryusuke was out in front. Sai was catching up and grabbed his ankle and tried to hit him, but Ryusuke kicked him back.

"If you think you still have a chance to beat me, you're wrong." Ryusuke said. "You were a fool to come here."

"Maybe, but that wasn't going to stop me from doing what's right." Sai said. He was prepared to fight and Ryusuke took his stand.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryusuke said.

"Go ahead and use your zanpakuto." Sai said.

"What?" Ryusuke said.

"I did some training. You're going to need it when I get through with you." Sai said.

"Very well, but you asked for it." Ryusuke said and pulled it out. "Fly, Tsubasa (wing)." The blade bend around and reached the other end of the sword.

"His sword took the form of a ring?" Sai said. Ryusuke tossed his ring blade. Sai jumped to the side and dodged it. He saw it fly back around as it cut some of the trees and Ryusuke caught it by the handle. "How did you catch it without cutting your hand?"

"Years of practice. Prepare yourself because this time you will not escape. You and the rest of the ryoka are going to die." Ryusuke said.

To Be Continued….


	35. Defeat of Captains

Battles all around the Seiretei raged on. Different fights going around in different areas. Yachiru was laughing at the top of her lungs as she was fighting Ami. Actually, it was more like Yachiru was dodging all of her attacks from her zanpakuto and wasn't really fighting back.

"Stop running and fight, lieutenant Kusajishi." Ami ordered, but Yachiru wasn't even listening. At the same time, Rangiku was fighting against Tanika. The two of them clashed katanas together.

"Answer me, lieutenant Matsumoto. Why did you and your captain decide to help the ryoka?" Tanika said.

"You have Captain Zeraki to thank. When he told us about Kalia, we decided to help out. Her father was a close friends with us." Rangiku said. "We know we've got a lot to answer for, but there's only one thing to do now. Growl, Haineko." Her blade turned to ash and float around in the air.

"I know of your zanpakuto. It doesn't stand a chance against mine." Tanika said. "Blow, Umekigoe (umekigoe-fu: moaning wind)." The blade of her zanpakuto turned into a fan. With one swing, she blew most of the ash away. How can Rangiku fight when her shikai can't even touch her opponent?

…

Renji

Renji and Dekrov continued to fight against each other. Renji thrusted his zanpakuto and it stretched out, but Dekrov was able to push it away. Dekrov used the flash step to appear near Renji. He swung around and tried to impale Renji, but Renji used the flash step to avoid him.

"Is that the best you got?" Renji said.

"You won't be able to handle what I got." Dekrov said. "I haven't even decided to go all out yet. A former lieutenant like yourself could never hope to defeat me."

"We'll see about that. I'll show you what I can really do. Bankai!" Renji said and released his bankai as it became a skeletal snake like creature. "Hihio Zabimaru."

"So this is your bankai? I'm not impressed. I think it's time someone taught you a lesson." Dekrov said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Renji said.

"The same meaning as it does for those you are assisting. Captain Zeraki and Hitsuguya with their lieutenants will be punished." Dekrov said. "Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain Hatake will be punished for their betrayal."

"Is that what this is about to you? Is that why you tried to kill Ryo without the supervision of the other captains?" Renji said.

"Something like that." Dekrov said. "I don't believe in redemption. If someone disobeys rules, they must be punished and must be disciplined. People don't get second chances! Bankai!" Dekrov released his bankai in a red light. His sword changed into two large rings with two large blades on each and were connected by a chain with a few dragon designs engraved in them. "Shinku Tsuindoragon (crimson twin dragon)."

"So you released your bankai? Let's see how well it holds against mine." Renji said as he had the snake head attack. Dekrov jumped up and dodged it. He tossed one of the rings and it spun around. The snake head opened its mouth and caught it. "Nice try."

"That was what I was going for." Dekrov said. He pulled back and pulled Renji with it. When Renji got close enough, Dekrov grabbed him by the head and shoved him into the ground and then kicked him away. "Face it Renji, you and those ryoka don't stand a chance."

"You haven't won this battle yet." Renji said.

"I say that I have." Dekrov said as he tossed the ring again. The snake head caught it again. This time, Renji was the one to pull Dekrov in and tossed him against the ground. "You're mine!" He stored up energy through the snake and it was preparing to fire. "Hikotsu Taiho." The snake head fired a red spiritual energy beam and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Dekrov took a little damage, but blocked it with both of his rings. "Still think I'm not a match for you?"

"Damn you." Dekrov said.

….

Michael

Since Shomin has revealed his shikai, it has been a battle between water and wind. Shomin continuous shots of water at Michael, but he kept moving out of the way.

"Run all you like. It's only a matter of time until I get you." Shomin said.

"We'll see about that." Michael said as he unleashed another one of his wind slashes, but Shomin was able to block it. "I've seen your trick before. If you couldn't touch me last time, you won't be able to this time." He was surprised to see Michael come right at him. He dodged his spear and moved back.

"Things are going to be different this time." Michael said. He swung his spear back around, but Michael blocked it with his shell like spear.

"I won't deny it, you got stronger, but not strong enough." Shomin said and pushed Michael back. He pointed his weapon and a blast of water hit Michael and pushed him back. Michael hit against a wall and felt the water being pressed against him as he was trying to be pushed through the wall. "I hope your lungs can handle this much water." Michael used all his strength and pulled his spear into the water. He thrusted it forward and the wind cut through the water and allowed him to move out of the way.

"That was a close one." Michael said as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm afraid this can't go on for much longer. I'll end it right now."

"You'll end it?" Shomin questioned. Michael started rotating his spear and gather wind around. "What is he doing?" When Michael gathered enough wind, he released it all in one swing. It created a much larger energy slash that Shomin couldn't block or dodge and ended up getting hit. He got slashed across his chest and hit the wall. Michael ran up to him and ran his spear through him, trying to avoid a vital spot.

"It's over." Michael said. Shomin could see that he was right. That wind attack hit him hard and he could barely move with that spear in him.

…

Sai

Sai was in the middle of fighting Ryusuke in the woods. Ryusuke kept throwing his ring blade around and because he was skilled at hand to hand combat, it was difficult for Sai to even land a hit on him.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Ryusuke said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sai said and jumped from the branch he was standing on. He tried to pound him, but Ryusuke dodged it. He swung the blade, but Sai flipped back from it.

"You certainly are well adapted to the field of our battle. I thought most humans would find it difficult to fight in the trees if they weren't train properly." Ryusuke said.

"Well I use to take some gymnastics when I was younger." Sai said.

"I see, but this isn't for show." Ryusuke said and tossed the ring blade. Sai ducked down, but Ryusuke went in for a direct attack. The two of them were trading blows with each other. Ryusuke hit Sai in the gut and had him crouch down. Ryusuke caught his zanpakuto and was about to swing it down, but Sai jumped to another branch and tried to hold himself up. He was trying to catch his breath and Ryusuke saw his weakness.

"You've lasted longer than from the last time we fought. You hold more endurance, but not much. You're already starting to lose some stamina." Ryusuke said.

'He's right.' Sai thought as he pulled himself up. 'If things keep going like this, they'll end up like last time and I'll run out of power. I have to get past that ring shape blade of his.'

"This ends now." Ryusuke said as he tossed it again.

'Now's my chance.' Sai thought as he bent down and it missed. Sai build up spirit energy around his hands and feet and jumped. He swung his leg, but Ryusuke caught it by the ankle. Sai tried his fist, but Ryusuke grabbed him by the wrist. Sai was still grinning.

"What are you…." Ryusuke wondered what he was thinking, but saw it. His zanpakuto was coming right back, but he didn't had a free hand. Ryusuke let go and jumped, but got cut on the leg. His blade landed in a tree and Ryusuke jumped back for it.

"Damn, I thought I had you." Sai said as Ryusuke pulled it out.

"It was a good try, but if you really think I fall for a simple trick like that, you're wrong." Ryusuke said. Sai needed a brand new idea. It was risky, but he had to go for broke with this one. He jumped right at Ryusuke. "Charging towards your death? Not very smart." He swung his ring blade, but Sai timed tis just right. He pushed down with his hand, even though it got cut. He pushed it down and brought his fist back and pounded Ryusuke across the face.

"Now who was wrong?" Sai said. Ryusuke flew back and fell through a couple branches with his head hitting a tree and a little bit of blood running down. Another captain was defeated.

…..

Kalia

Kalia kept the fight strong between her and Beousin. She kept using the technique that allowed her to move at the speed of light to avoid the bolts of lightning Beousin kept using to strike at her.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia launched a slash of spirit energy. Beousin used the lightning to stop the attack. He saw that Kalia appeared right in front of him and was in a position to strike. "You're mine!" She thrusted her sword forward and it looked like she succeeded in impaling him, but she didn't. Beousin was able to step to the side, but got his right side cut. "Damn, I almost had him." Beousin jumped back and noticed something and it was that Kalia was taking deep breaths.

"Now I see." Beousin said.

"What?" Kalia said.

"The flaw with that technique you call Hikari Suteppu. I asked myself why she wouldn't use it to end this right now." Beousin said. "It does allow you to move at the speed of light, but not for very long and you use much energy each time. It's like a cheetah. You can move very fast, but you don't have the stamina. You've reached your limit."

'Damn. I didn't expect him to catch on so soon. That was probably my only advantage against him.' Kalia thought. 'I should have ended this when I had the chance.' Beousin used his lightning again, but Kalia was able to avoid it, but rolled against the ground.

"That time you used the flash step. It's not as fast so you barely escaped my attack that time." Beousin said. "You can't keep dodging me anymore."

'He's right. I can't keep running. I don't have much left.' Kalia thought. Beousin had lightning strike twice and Kalia couldn't dodge it. Instead, she raised her sword and was able to block it as she yelled and pushed it back. Beousin was a little surprised, but saw Kalia didn't had much left as she tried to stand up.

"Just as I expected." Beousin said.

"What? You expected me to block that? I saw the look of surprise in your eyes." Kalia said.

"That's not it." Beousin said. "I mean that you can't keep going. You are only human."

"I can do it. In case you haven't noticed, my Dad was a pretty big deal around here and I take after him." Kalia said.

"That has nothing to do with this." Beousin said. "I have heard of the legend of Ichigo Kurosaki, but I never met him. I find it hard to believe that one man could do what he did for the Soul Society. As far as I know, he's nothing, but a legend. I don't think he's even real."

"You better watch what you say about my Dad around me." Kalia said.

"You claim to be his daughter, but I don't think you are." Beousin said. "You hold the powers of a soul reaper, including bankai, but you're not a real soul reaper. You've made a mockery of what we hold sacred. You're nothing, but a pretender." He really struck Kalia where it hurt. Saying she's a pretender to be a soul reaper, but also saying that she isn't really Ichigo Kurosaki's child; he had a lot of nerve.

"Why you! That was the last straw! You're dead!" Kalia threatened.

To Be Continued…


	36. All Decided In One Battle

A few of the captains have been defeated, but the battles went on in the Seireitei. Chad and Uryu continued to fight against Minso. His zanpakuto might have increased the physical strength in his right arm, but he was still pushed back by the power those two hold.

"Amazing. You're abilities are truly marvelous. I hope you two will agree to come to my lab so I can do further research on you." Minso said.

"If you're anything like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, no thanks." Uryu said.

"I might have been his discipline, but I'm not like him." Minso said. "He always cut his test subjects open when there are somethings that you can only study when a person is alive. If you won't come with me willingly, I'll have to take you by force. Bankai!" He released all his power and his arm changed into a cannon that was held up by a couple stands. "Taiho Haiburiddotai (taiho haiburiddo-tai: cannon hybrid body)."

"His entire arm turned into a cannon?" Chad said.

"Stay sharp, Chad. No telling what that thing can do." Uryu said.

"I'll gladly explain it in simple terms. My bankai takes the spirit pressure from my body and it becomes ammo." Minso said. "I'll show you." He stored up spirit energy from his body and into the cannon. The inside glowed violet and when it was fully charged, it was all shot out. Uryu and Chad moved out of the way, but the impact left a destructive result.

"That's quite the weapon." Chad said.

"Yes. We'll have to watch our steps on this one." Uryu said.

"That is true, but if you try anything….that makes studying the two of you all the more fun." Minso said as he was smiling like a lunatic.

…

Toshiro

Toshiro was against the captain of squad four, Kouichi Kami. However, Kouichi wasn't really fighting. It was more like he was trying to get away from Toshiro as he jumped from one rooftop to another, but Toshiro wasn't far behind him. Toshiro slashed his sword and a dragon made of ice came at Kouichi. Kouichi used the flash step and avoided it.

"You're zanpakuto is like a work of art, Captain Hitsuguya. A beautiful dragon made of ice." Kouichi said.

"Thank you, but I didn't come all this way to admire each other's techniques." Toshiro said. "Don't think I don't see what you're up to. You rather attend to the wounded than face me in battle. That's what makes you a true captain of squad four. I'm afraid I can't let you tend to the injured just yet."

"I understand because you wish for this battle with ryoka to be resolved first, but I'm afraid I can't wait." Kouichi said. "Pour, Amagumo (rain cloud)." His sword changed to a sky blue color and two extra blades grew out of the guard.

"As I remember, your zanpakuto is a water base zanpakuto made for healing. It creates a cloud that has rain comes out and heals injuries of one person." Toshiro said. "Let's see how it does in battle." He jumped in the air and launched the crescent end of his sword, but Kouichi blocked it. Toshiro came down to attack, but Kouchi held up his sword and blocked that attack two. Kouichi rearranged the position of the blades and tried to strike forward, but Toshiro dodged it. It's rain versus snow in this battle.

…

Kenpachi

Kenpachi made quick work of Kotis. The two giants wrecked the place, but Kotis looked like he was smashed into a wall as he was down and Kenpachi just had a bad cut in his shoulder.

"What a waste of time." Kenpachi claimed and started walking away. "Maybe I should give one of the other captains a try or see if Kalia is done yet."

"Hold it." Kotis said as he coughed around and tried to get back up. "I'm not done with you Kenpachi."

"Well I am done with you." Kenpachi said since he didn't want to put up with those he considered weaklings. "Come back when you get stronger."

"No. I'm going to end your life, right here." Kotis said. He was going to see through to the end that Kenpachi is brought down. "Bankai!" His power was fully released and created a dust cloud. When it cleared, he was wearing a full body suit of armor with two large blades. "Chikyu Hasai Tekkyojin (earth crushing iron giant)."

"You think releasing your bankai will make you stronger?" Kenpachi said. Kotis swung his two blades down, but Kenpachi held up his one katana and was able to block both of them. The impact of those blades created a shockwave through the whole area. "Okay, maybe that was impressive."

"I've heard enough out of you, Kenpachi." Kotis said.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Kenpachi said as he jumped back. "I get it already. You don't like the idea that I'm a captain, but it doesn't matter. This isn't a battle between me staying as a captain or not. We're just two men going at it." He went to attack and swung his blade directly at Kotis, but sparks flew off and didn't even penetrate his armor.

"Nice try." Kotis said as he smacked Kenpachi into the wall. "My armor is made out of the toughest of iron. You'll find it difficult to cut through."

"Well, you've made it a little more interesting, but you need to work on your offense strikes." Kenpachi said as he held the same psychopath looking grin he always had. "Let's see how tough that armor of yours really is."

…

Sogyoku Hill

Near the foot of Sogyoku Hill, Ryo, Orihime, and Rukia were able to find a place to keep themselves safe. It was all thanks to Giku guiding them.

"We should be safe here." Giku said.

"Thanks Giku, but why did you decide to help us?" Ryo said.

"I was planning on rescuing you from the start." Giku said. "I did some thinking and there was no way I could let my best friend get burn to a crisp." Ryo was happy to hear that Giku still considers him his best friend.

"What made you decide to do this?" Ryo said.

"It was that Kalia girl. I faced her and lost." Giku said. "She's something else. She can be a really persuasive." Ryo smiled about that. He found Kalia was really amazing for her to defeat Giku, strike down all the lieutenants, and was able to handle herself against a captain.

"You're right about that." Ryo said.

"By the way, is that girl your girlfriend?" Giku said. That changed Ryo's mood from joyful to irritated.

"No! No, she is not my girlfriend. Why would you even ask something like that?" Ryo said.

"I was just asking. You two seem to have a real connection." Giku said.

"The day I decide to make that short tempered, stubborn, crazy acting girl my girlfriend will be the day I become a captain and that won't be happening any time soon." Ryo said.

"So….it's a possibility she will be?" Giku asked and Ryo's face was becoming redder.

"Shut up." Ryo said as he was becoming embarrassed. Orihime and Rukia found this a little amusing and adorable Ryo is getting all worked up about this. They heard someone land near them and saw it was Renji.

"Are you guys alright?" Renji said.

"Renji!" Orihime said.

"What happened to that captain you were fighting?" Rukia said.

"We don't have to worry about him for a while." Renji said. Dekrov was left where he and Renji were fighting him. He was laying front side against the ground and his zanpakuto's bankai form was in pieces.

"Damnit. How could I let him beat me?" Dekrov complained, frustrated that he lost as he tightened his grip on the piece he was holding.

"How were you able to beat him?" Orihime said.

"I might not have seen you or Ichigo for a long time, but I spent most of that time doing some training." Renji said.

"Impressive." Rukia said.

"I think a couple other captains have been taken care of. We shouldn't have any problems for a while." Renji said. He looked over to Ryo, but Ryo was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Now that Ryo knew that Renji was his father, he didn't know how he was going to act around him. Renji felt bad about this, but he'll have to put it off until this whole thing is resolved. Meanwhile, at the top of Sogyoku Hill, Kalia was still fighting Beousin. As she was fighting hi, Byakuya and Doramin were fighting Sankado.

"I've got you!" Doramin said as he had the liquid metal form dagger like edges and attack Sankado, but he blocked it with his large sword. Byakuya had his petals attack, but Sankado unleashed green energy from his zanpakuto and blew them away.

"I see that you're as skilled as ever, Byakuya." Sankado said.

"Head Captain Hensa, these battles can't go on like this." Doramin said.

"What are you supposing?" Sankado said.

"You can probably feel it for yourself, but a few of the captains have been defeated." Doramin said. "Even if there are some that emerge victorious and fight the ryoka left standing, this battle will never end. If you do manage to capture Ryo again and restart the execution, the ryoka won't stop until he is safe."

"While that might be true, how are we suppose to end this?" Sankado said. He looked behind the two and saw Kalia battling Beousin. "That ryoka girl, do you know how powerful she is?"

"Do you mean Kalia?" Doramin said as they both turned to look at the battle. "I'm afraid that I don't, but she is quite skilled."

"Yes. I came here with her and out of all the ryoka, she is the strongest." Byakuya said. "You saw her defeat all the lieutenants so easily and she is able to handle herself against Beousin. She was even able to defeat Kenpachi Zeraki, even though it nearly cost her, her life. She will fight all the captains if she has to in order to save Ryo's life."

"She does hold some skill." Doramin said. "I saw her and Beousin face off against each other at the Senkaizyu. She was able to block all of his attacks while he was using the flash step. I don't know what Byakuya did to her, but she's even stronger than how she was back then. That was only three days ago."

"She's really that strong?" Sankado said. Doramin used this information to help with a decision. If Kalia is as strong as they say she is, this could be a problem for them. If she does manage to defeat Captain Beto, she defeat all the other captains as well. It was claimed she was the strongest and the descendent of a legend. All of this had help him made a decision. "I think I found a way to resolve this matter."

"You have?" Doramin said and Sankado placed his sword in the ground.

"Back and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens." Sankado chanted. "Bakudo 77: Tenteikura." He used this kido to send a telepathic message and caused everyone to stop fighting. "Attention all soul reaper captains, lieutenants, and ryoka. These ongoing battles must come to an end. I have decided that the fate of these battles will be decided by one. The battle between the ryoka, Kalia Kurosaki, and Beousin Beto."

To Be Continued…


	37. Zeus' Power and New Mystery

"I have decided the fate of these battles will be decided by one. The battle between the ryoka, Kalia Kurosaki, and Beousin Beto." Sankado said in a telepathic message to everyone.

"Why place it all on one battle?" Kalia said.

"From what I can tell from Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain Hatake, you are among the strongest of our enemies." Sankado said. "You have defeated powerful soul reapers so the outcome of this battle shall decide how this ends. Some of the captains have been defeated or injured and this must come to an end. If you're able to defeat him, you and the rest will go free and Ryo will be dropped from all his charges."

"Now that sounds good." Kalia said.

"However, if you are defeated, the rest of the intruders will fall." Sankado said.

"I guess that would be fair." Kalia said and returned her attention to Beousin. "Looks like it's all down to just you and me."

"If that is what the head captain has decided, so be it." Beousin said. "Rest assure that does not mean I will just let you escape. This will be your final battle."

"Give it your best shot." Kalia said as she readied herself.

"For this will be the battle to decide the fate of all, I will give you an honorable death by using one of my powerful techniques." Beousin said. He held out his hand and a bolt of lightning struck down and struck it. When the light cleared, he was holding a staff that was made of lightning. "Kaminari Shaku (lightning scepter). This weapon gives me power similar, if not equal to that of the God, Zeus. It shall turn your body to ash."

"That sounds amazing. Let's see if it can hold." Kalia said and went to attack. She swung her sword, but Beousin blocked it with his staff. Beousin pushed back and released a little bit of lightning to try and shock Kalia.

"Do you really think you can defeat the forces similar to the god of thunder?" Beousin said.

"God my foot. No way you actually have that power." Kalia said. "Let's just stop the talking and get to the fighting." Both of them used the flash step multiple times and continued to clash against each other. As they were fighting, the two captains and Byakuya just observed as they felt the shockwaves of their colliding spiritual pressures.

"She is splendid for a human to have this much spiritual pressure." Sankado said.

"Yes. Byakuya, you knew her father. What do you think of this?" Doramin said. Byakuya kept his eyes on this battle. Seeing this made him think how his battle against Ichigo Kurosaki went.

"Ichigo Kurosaki passed my expectations. I didn't understand how or why he had all that power." Byakuya said. "He kept showing surprises. I thought I could defeat him, but the reason I couldn't was because he was fighting for a noble reason. The reason Ichigo Kurosaki fights is so he can protect everyone that he can."

"Are you saying Kalia Kurosaki is similar?" Doramin said.

"Very. She holds the same drive, the same desire to protect, and she just doesn't know when to give up." Byakuya said.

"But that is enough for her to win?" Sankado said.

"We'll see soon enough." Byakuya said as the two of them kept fighting.

"Sutsuraisu!" Kalia launched another energy slash. Beousin held up the staff and blocked the attack. He had lightning flow through it and had the attack disperse. Kalia was breathing hard. All the moving around she did was making her breath even harder. 'Damn, I feel like my lungs are going to burst.' She thought

"It looks like this is where it ends for you." Beousin said. "You can barely move anymore. You can't handle the extreme movements that you've unleashed multiple times."

"Don't sound like you've won just yet. There is no way I'm going to lose." Kalia said. "I will find a way to defeat you, Beousin Beto. I won't stop until it's done."

"I simply do not understand. Why do you continue to fight when it's hopeless?" Beousin said.

"If you don't get it now, I don't see why I should even waste my breath." Kalia said as she raised her sword. Beousin readied himself. He felt some pain from his side where Kalia managed to strike him earlier. He also just noticed that he was running low on power.

"It seems that neither one of us can go on much longer." Beousin said. "We shall put an end to this, right now." He stored up power and his staff started crackling with even more power. "We will end this in one strike."

"Alright." Kalia agreed. She poured in more power into her sword and it was glowing even brighter. Both of them charged at each other as both of them held their weapons out. Both jumped in the air and brought their weapons back and when they got close enough, they slashed each other. It created a bright light that was seen all over the Seireitei. When the light faded, both of them were standing with their backs against each other and blood spurted out of both of them with it running down their heads and few other injuries. Kalia was about to fall, but she used her sword to keep her standing. "No! I won't fall, I won't be defeated." Beousin looked back as his weapons faded.

"Let me ask you something, Kalia Kurosaki." Beousin said. "What gives you your power? What gives you the strength to survive? How do you keep coming back?"

"It's because I refuse to give up." Kalia said as she turned her head to look at him. "I fight to protect my friends. No matter how tough the fight is, as long as I have something to fight for, I won't give up. I've been fighting for Ryo's life and will not quit. Although, I don't think it's fair for Ryo to be punished for the same crime his mother did that gave birth to my father's legacy." Beousin didn't understand her at first, but now he does. He saw that Kalia was fighting him and the law. She truly was carrying legacy.

"I understand. Thank you, Kalia Kurosaki, for making me see this." Beousin said as his weapon faded away and he fell to the ground. Kalia turned completely and saw she was finally able to defeat him since he wasn't moving.

"That's right, I won!" Kalia cheered as she raised her hand and made a V with her fingers. She was so happy and saw this as a chance for her to relax a little as she fell down. Sankado walked over to her and she looked up at him. "I won. You'll keep your end of the bargain? You'll let me and my friends go as well as drop the charges on Ryo?"

"You have my word." Sankado said.

"That's good because I really need this rest." Kalia said and blacked out. The battles were over and the injured was finally getting treated. The sun was beginning to set and squad four got to work right away.

"Treat those who are in serious condition right away. Make sure you check with everyone. If needed or safe to move, bring them to the barracks." Kouichi said. Beousin was put on a stretcher and carried away. Kouichi looked to see Orihime was using her powers on Kalia as she and her friends gathered around her and he was fascinated by it. "You're power is truly amazing." He said as he went over to talk to her.

"Oh, thank you." Orihime said.

"You can be real reckless. This is like the fifth time Orihime had to heal you." Uryu said.

"It's okay, Uryu." Orihime said.

"He's right. You shouldn't waste all your power on me, Mom." Kalia said as she sat up straight. "I need to be more careful. I can't expect you to be there to heal me all the time."

"I'm just glad you made it out alive." Ryo said.

"So am I." Kenpachi said as he and Toshiro walked over to them. "Otherwise you and I wouldn't be able to have another go at each other."

"Wait a minute, Toshiro and Kenpachi, you both were captains when my Dad was a substitute soul reaper, right?" Kalia said.

"Yes, we met him the same way we met you." Toshiro said.

"Do you two know where he is? He's been missing in the world of the living for five years." Kalia said.

"Yeah, you already told me that." Kenpachi said.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here." Toshiro said. "If he was in the Soul Society, dead or alive, we would have felt his great spiritual pressure."

"Wait a second, Kalia that means you were right all along." Ryo said. "Your father is still alive. He's still somewhere in the world of the living."

"That is good to hear, but it still doesn't answer where he is." Kalia said.

"I think I can help." They all looked behind them and saw Tanika and her lieutenant, Jiruke.

"Captain Tecya?" Ryo said.

"Jiruke, do you remember what you told me about a human five years ago?" Tanika said.

"Yes. I saw a human that had great spiritual pressure. That might have been Ichigo Kurosaki." Jiruke said.

"I want you to share with them what you saw." Tanika said.

"Of course." Jiruke said. He drew the symbol for mind with his fingers in the air. "Mind of sky, heart of ground, breath of wind. Twist the clocks of time and fate, open the gate to the world of infinite, sinful dreams. Bakudo 93: Memori Dosatsu." The entire area changed around into some sort of illusion with them over the rooftops of Karakura Town.

"What is this?" Kalia said.

"It's an advance kido. It can be used in reports, but it's hard to master." Ryo said.

"This took place five years ago." Jiruke said. "I was out on an assignment when I felt an enormous amount of spirit pressure." The scene changed around and they were looking at the ground with Kalia spotting something.

"There he is, that's him, that's my Dad!" Kalia said. They all looked down and saw him by the backside.

"I wasn't aware that was Ichigo Kurosaki. Then something strange happened." Jiruke said. He showed that Ichigo was in an alleyway.

"Look, he's talking to someone, but I can't see who it is." Sai said. They all looked in the shadows and someone was in there, but they couldn't tell who it was.

"I felt spirit pressure from that person as well, but he acted before I could do anything." Jiruke said. The strange man appeared right behind Ichigo and grabbed him. Then the both of them just disappeared, leaving everyone shocked, and the illusion broke. "I reported that in, but there wasn't a trace of either of them."

"So that's what happened. My Dad was kidnapped." Kalia said.

"But by who and why keep him captive for five years?" Ryo said.

"I don't know, but there's something else." Jiruke said. "I couldn't see who it was, but through the shadows, I saw that person's eyes and they were filled with….malice."

To Be Continued….


	38. Bringing What's Right Together

"Where is she?" Kenpachi said as he was running around the Seireitei so he can have another match with Kalia. The battle with the soul reapers has ended and all of Kalia's friends have been set free. Ryo has also been clear of all of his charges. "Where are you, Kalia?"

"I think she's this way." Yachiru said as she was trying to guide him, but neither of them had a clue to where she was. Michael looked out the window and saw what was going on.

"He's got a one track mind." Michael said. Then Sai came in and entered the room.

"Hey, Michael. Where is everyone?" Sai said.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, Mr. Ishida, and Mr. Sado went to speak with the head captain so we can go back home. Byakuya is trying to clear any charges held up against the Kuchiki clan." Michael said. "He claims that this is a shot to his family pride and he needs to try and fix it before word goes around."

"What about Kalia and Ryo?" Sai said.

"I don't know." Michael said.

"Well, let's go look for them." Sai said.

"Sai, I think we should just leave them alone." Michael said. "Ryo barely escaped execution and just met his father. Kalia just learned what happened to hers. They're going through a lot and need some time."

"Michael, that's why we need to find them. They're both going through a hard time and need our support." Sai said. Michael thought about it and figured they could be really upset.

"I guess when you put it like that, we should go look for them." Michael said.

…

Kalia

Kalia was alone as he stood at the top of Sogyoku Hill as she looked at the Seireitei. A lot has happened to her, but the one that had the most impact is learning what really happened to her father. She kept thinking about it and wonder who the mysterious person was.

'Who was that man? Why would he kidnap my Dad and keep him for five years?' Kalia thought. 'I might know what have happened to him now, but this answers a whole bunch of new questions.'

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Kalia turned around and was met with Ryusuke Ratta.

"Oh hey. You're one of the captains. It's Ryusuke, right?" Kalia said.

"That's right. Ryusuke Ratta, captain of squad thirteen. First, I wish to give my condolences. I heard what happened to your father."

"Thank you. I just wish I knew more. A lot of questions are running through my mind." Kalia said.

"The second thing I wanted was to give you this." Ryusuke said as he pulled a pentagonal shaped object out of his sleeve and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Kalia said.

"A substitute soul reaper pass." Ryusuke said. "You see, a few humans have been deemed worthy of having the powers of a soul reaper. Those who do are given this pass. It alerts you when hollows are attacking and it allows you to enter your soul reaper form."

"That last part sounds handy, but my earring allows me to do that." Kalia said as she showed it.

"Your earring?" Ryusuke said.

"I don't know how it works, but it just does." Kalia said.

"Intriguing." Ryusuke said. "Anyway, you are the third human to be given this. The first was named Kugo Ginjo, but he ended up betraying the Soul Society. The second was your father, Ichigo Kurosaki. He proved to be a great ally to the Soul Society. Now, that responsibility has been passed on to you."

"Wow." Kalia said. "If my Dad was here, he probably be proud. Thanks, Ryusuke." After she was given her pass, she went down the stairs that led to the top.

"Hey, Kalia!" She looked over to the side to see Michael and Sai.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kalia said.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were alright since you just found out what really happened to your Dad." Sai said.

"I'm alright, really." Kalia said.

"Okay." Michael said.

"Do you know where Ryo is? We want to make sure that he's alright too?" Sai said.

"No, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Kalia said and they all began to look for him.

…..

Ryo

Ryo went out into the open field in the woods. He was wondering what was going to happen to him now. He accepted that he was going to die, but instead was set free. He also just met the father he never knew. While he was thinking, Rukia and Renji weren't that far and Rukia was trying to convince Renji to go and talk to him.

"Just go up there, Renji." Rukia said.

"I don't know. What do I even say to him?" Renji said.

"Just go." Rukia said as he pushed Renji in Ryo's direction and Ryo noticed him.

"Uh….hey there." Renji greeted.

"Mr. Abar…I mean fath…." Ryo stuttered because he doesn't know how to address him or even talk to him.

"Must be hard to figure out what to call me." Renji said.

"It's weird. What do you say to someone you never met, but was suppose to be a part of your life?" Ryo said and made Renji feel even guiltier.

"Ryo, you have to understand, your mother never told me she was pregnant with you. I just found out recently." Renji said. "If I would have known, I would have been there for you your entire life."

"Then how did you find out?" Ryo said.

"I was out and doing my own thing, when I heard something that caught my ear." Renji said. "I heard that a boy name Ryo Kuchiki was sent to execution. I managed to get a picture of you and saw you looked more like Rukia than Byakuya. I just felt that I had to know who the father was, so I did some research until I found your medical records. I saw my name was in it and I knew that you were my son. Sorry can't begin to cover how you must be feeling. It doesn't with me."

"I do understand your reason, but I'm still not sure how I feel about this." Ryo said. "I tried a few times to ask my mother about you, but I always saw that she got discouraged whenever I tried to mention it. Over time, I just let it all go."

"Both of you stop feeling sorry for yourselves." Rukia said as she stepped forward. "If anyone is to blame for you two being separated, it's me."

"Mother?" Ryo said.

"Ryo, I'm so sorry. I'm the one that kept you away from your father." Rukia said. "I didn't tell him because I was afraid I would bring disgrace to my brother's clan and trouble to both of them. Your father was your uncle's lieutenant and I thought my brother would be disappointed in both of us. It also wouldn't look good for a member of a noble family to get acquainted with someone born from the Rukon District. I let the fear I hold for my brother bested me."

"Rukia, that isn't a very good reason." Renji said. "You knew how I felt about you. I don't care what your brother had to say."

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong." Rukia said. "I understand if you two are furious with me."

"I'm not mad, mother. It's just going to take me a little time to get use to this." Ryo said.

"Ryo, I promise you that we will make this work." Renji said. "Your mother and I will make this right and we'll be a real family."

"Really?" Ryo said.

"That sounds like a nice thing." Ryo looked past his mother and saw Kalia, Sai, and Michael.

"Kalia, Sai, Michael, what are you guys doing here?" Ryo said.

"We came looking for you." Michael said.

"We wanted to know if you were doing alright and it looks like we got our answer." Sai said.

"Anyway, those soul reapers have the senkaimon almost ready. Katie and Kenji will be glad to see you." Kalia said, but Ryo didn't seemed happy about that. Kalia saw the facial expression and knew what was he was going to say. "That is if you want to go."

"Actually Kalia, now that I know my father and I've been free of my charges, I've decided to stay here." Ryo said.

"Yeah, I get it." Kalia said. She was happy for him. She completed her mission and brought a family back together. The senkaimon was ready and everyone was getting ready to head home with Sankado setting them off.

"The senkaimon is ready to send you all home." Sankado said.

"Thank you and we're sorry for all the trouble." Orihime said.

"Since you are friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, I hope we can count on you when the time comes." Sankado said.

"You can count on that." Chad said. The senkaimon opened up and they were all eading straight in.

"Kalia." Kalia turned around and was met with Ryo and his family to see them off.

"I guess this it." Kalia said.

"It is, for now." Ryo said, implying that they will meet again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss having you around. Hope to see you soon." Kalia said.

"Same here. Thank you for coming for me and I hope you find your father soon." Ryo said.

"Thanks. So long." Kalia said and all six of them went through the senkaimon.

"Don't worry, if things are like how they were for me and Ichigo, you will see her sooner than you think." Rukia said and Ryo was sure hoping so.

…

World of the Living

Kalia and all the others were able to make it to the end of the passage, but they were only met with air.

"Wait, where is everything?" Sai said, but they all got the answer as they begin to plummet to the ground.

"Oh great, the other end opened right in the sky!" Kalia complained. They all were going to hit the ground, but they were all saved by a giant paper airplane and it was driven by Kisuke Urahara.

"It looks like you all made it safe and sound. It looks like thins were a success as well." Kisuke said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew where we were going to be or why we're riding a giant paper airplane." Kalia said.

"Well, you're mellower than your father is. When I did this for him, he tried to hurt me." Kisuke said.

"Mom, can we please go home?" Kalia said.

"I'll drop you all home. It is getting late." Kisuke said. First, he dropped off Michael.

"Bye, Michael." Kalia said as they all left. Then, Sai was dropped off at his home.

"Thanks for the ride." Sai said.

"See ya later, Sai." Kalia said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kalia." Sai said as they all left. Uryu and Chad were dropped off at home and Kisuke took Kalia and Orihime to Isshin's house and to get Kalia's body. The lights were still on and Orihime knocked on the door.

"Come in." Isshin said and both of them entered.

"We're back." Orihime said.

"Mommy!" Kenji and Katie cheered. Both of them and Gado went over to both of them to greet them.

"It's nice to see you too again." Isshin said.

"Wait, where's Ryo? I thought he would be back with you." Kenji said.

"Ryo's fine. He just wanted to stay home, but I think we'll see him again." Kalia said. She believed that they will.

…..

Hollow's World

In the world of the hollows, known as Hueco Mundo, someone was emerging. He shed his body and was laughing. The laugh of a maniac filled the air.

"Finally, I have awaken new power. I told her I be coming back. Watch out Kalia Kurosaki, I'm coming for you!"

To Be Continued….


	39. Hollow Sighting

About three weeks have passed since Kalia has saved Ryo from the soul reapers and she has become an official substitute soul reaper. She's been handling all the hollows and had some help with Sai and Michael.

"And then he leaned in and planted one at me. We're so in love." Tiffany said. Kalia and her two friends were hanging at the school and she just got done talking about her date. Kalia and Yumi weren't really interested.

"How many guys would that be that she's claimed to be in love?" Yumi said.

"I stopped keeping track when I stopped caring." Kalia said.

"You two could at least pretend to care. Don't get jelly that the boys come to me." Tiffany said.

"More like you screaming for them to come at you." Kalia said. Then she heard that her new soul reaper pass as going off, telling her that a hollow was attacking. "I've got to go!"

"Go where? Class is going to start soon." Yumi said, but Kalia didn't stop to answer as she just ran through the door. "What do you think is going on with her?"

"I don't know. She's been acting weird ever since she came back from that trip she took with her Mom a few weeks ago." Tifffany said. Kalia ran down the halls and ran pass Sai and Iori.

"Woah, where's the fire Kalia?" Iori said.

"Sorry, can't stop to talk." Kalia said and kept running.

"What's the matter with her?" Iori said.

"I don't know. She looks as normal as ever. There isn't anything going on at all." Sai said, trying to keep Kalia a soul reaper a secret, but was doing a lousy job of keeping his cool. Luckily, Iori assumed he acted that way just because Kalia ran by.

"You really need to get over this crush you have on her. It's starting to get out of hand that you act weird whenever she just passes by." Iori said. Class started up and Iori was getting bored. He looked out the window, but spotted someone. He saw Kalia ran out in a black robe and carrying a giant sword. 'What? What is Kalia doing?' He thought.

…..

Kalia's Home

When school was over, Kalia went home and took care of an extra hollow or two. She was in her room doing some homework, but she couldn't shake this weird sensation she was feeling. It was an eerie one.

"Kalia, how's that homework coming?" Orihime called out.

"Fine, I'm almost done." Kalia said. 'Something weird is going on, I can feel it.' She thought. Sai and Michael were at home, but they were having the same feeling as well. Meanwhile, a strange man was in town.

"It's time. Centes, Sikle, Nencrin, show yourselves and we can get this started." Three black openings were forming in the city and three different hollows were coming out. Kalia heard her soul reaper pass go off and all three of them sensed different spiritual pressures.

"What is that?" Sai said.

"So much spiritual pressure!" Michael said.

"Hollows, strong ones. These aren't normal hollows." Kalia said.

….

Tiffany and Yumi

Both of the girls were having a girls night out and were having a little fun

"Hey, do you want to give Kalia a call?" Yumi said.

"Sure thing. We should see if she wants to come." Tiffany said. She reached for her phone, but stopped when she spotted something. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Yumi said. The thing they saw was a hollow. This hollow was black and purple that looked like a centaur. He wore a black chest plate and his mask was a like a gladiator's helmet with his hole through his stomach. He carried a staff that rings at the top that looked like a metal sphere. He noticed the three of them right away. This hollow was the one called Centes.

"You two young ladies can see me?" Centes said.

"Are we not suppose to?" Tiffany said.

"This looks like a nice place to start." Centes said and raised his staff. Yumi grabbed Tiffany and started running before he swung it down and watched a few seconds of them running away. "Run all you like. I'll catch you eventually." He started giving chase to them.

"What is that thing? What does it want?" Tiffany said.

"Don't know, don't care. It looks like he wants to kill us so just keep running." Yumi said.

…..

Sikle

A different hollow was coming through a different black opening in the middle of town. This hollow was a lead grey color with lances for arms. He had two round balls on his head and his hole was through his chest and his mask was oval shape had nearly closed eyes. This hollow was Sikle.

"What a nice little place. I can't wait for it to be wrecked." Sikle said.

"Hold it right there." He looked behind him and was faced with Sai.

"What do we have here? This could be amusing." Sikle said.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave early. I'm giving you the chance to leave while you can." Sai said.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" Sikle said.

"Maybe not, but this might." Sai said as he stored power around his right fist. He went to attack and reared his fist back. Sikle brought up his lance like arms in a cross shape and was able to block Sai's attack, but he was still pushed back.

"Not a bad right hook you got there." Sikle said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sai said.

"I was right. This is going to be interesting." Sikle said.

…

The Sky

The third and final hollow was arriving in the sky. He came out and this one was Nencrin. He had green skin with scrawny arms and legs and had dragon like wings. He had white hands with lengthy fingers. His hole was in the center of his chest and his mask was square shaped.

"I'm in. Now, to find the soul reaper our boss is after." Nencrin said, but before he could go far, he saw an energy slash was coming right at him. He moved out of the way and looked down to see Michael on a roof with his spear out. "What do we have here?"

"Just a guy helping out his home by riding it of hollows." Michael said as Nencrin flew down to him.

"You're not a soul reaper. You better stay out of my way or you're going to be my next meal." Nencrin said.

"You don't scare me." Michael said as he took a stance and was ready to fight.

"You've got guts. Our skewer that right out of you." Nencrin said. He held out his hands and his nails stretched out of him and at Michael. Michael moved out of the way and went for a direct attack, but Nencrine stretched out his nails in his left hand. Michael deflected them and kept going, but Nencrin jumped over him before Michael's attack landed.

'Something strange is going on. This isn't a normal hollow.' Michael thought. 'I know I haven't met that many or know that much about them, but I can tell this one is different from the ones Kalia has been fighting. What is going on?'

….

Tiffany and Yumi

Both of them kept running for their lives as Centes kept chasing them. The problem was that Centes was much faster than they were.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Give yourselves up to me." Centes said.

"No thank you." Tiffany said.

"This way, we'll try and lose him in the construction." Yumi said as they ran into a construction site. The problem was that they ran into a dead end and Centes already caught up to them. There wasn't any room or time for them to escape through the sides.

"Nowhere to run ladies." Centes said.

"What do we do now?" Tiffany said.

"I don't see how we can get out of this. Do you have any last words?" Yumi said.

"You were a great friend. You and Kalia are the best friends I ever had." Tiffany said. Centes slowly made his way right over to him. They were saved as a bunch of metal beams rained down on top of him. "What just happened?"

"Got him." They all looked up at one of the machines and saw Iori was the one who controlled it and caused it to happen. He slid down the ladder and walked over to Yumi and Tiffany.

"Iori?" Yumi said.

"Thank you so much for saving us." Tiffany said.

"I'm just glad you two are alright. I heard the two of you screaming and saw that you needed some help." Iori said.

"Iori, you wouldn't happen to know what that thing is, do you?" Yumi said.

"No, but this isn't the first time I've seen one of these creatures." Iori said. "Sai and I were faced with a different one a while back. You two were lucky I showed up when I did."

"Yeah or we would have been stomped on by a wild horsey." Tiffany said.

"Not just that, but for some strange reason, not that many people can see these kinds of creatures." Iori said. "I'm surprised the two of you can see him."

"He's hard to miss." Tiffany said.

"How come only we can see him?" Yumi said.

"Would you like me to give you the answer?" Centes burst through the metal beams. They all ducked down so none of them would get hurt by it.

"How can he get up and not get hurt? What is he made of?" Iori said.

"You would be able to see me if you humans were near death, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Entes said. "The reason must be able to see me is because your spiritual pressures are much higher than the average human. It's going to make it more delectable for me to devour."

"Quick you two, run!" Iori said.

"You're not going anywhere." Centes said. He smacked Iori with his arm. He grabbed Iori by the leg and tossed him to the ground and caused him to cough up blood.

"Iori!" Yumi shouted in concern. Centes raised his staff and swung it down at him and Iori wouldn't be able to dodge it. That changed since he was actually saved and they were all surprised to see who it was. The person that saved Iori was Kalia in her soul reaper form as she held her zanpakuto against Centes' weapon and they were all able to see her.

To Be Continued…


	40. Pieces of a Shattered Mask

Iori with Tiffany and Yumi were being attacked by the hollow named Centes as he and his comrades came to the world of living. He was about to finish Iori off, but was saved by Kalia and was surprised since they never saw her as a soul reaper before.

"What do you think you're doing with these guys?" Kalia said and pushed him back. Centes studied her appearance.

'Long, burnt orange hair, female, large zanpakuto, and flower like earring dangling from her left ear. No doubt that this is the one he told us about.' Centes thought.

"Kalia? Is that really you?" Kalia looked back and wasn't expecting for all three of them to see her.

"I really wasn't seeing things. That was you at the school earlier." Iori said.

"What are you doing and what are you wearing?" Tiffany said.

"Hold on, how are you guys even able to see me?" Kalia said.

"These three humans are special since they can see hollows and soul reaper. That boy is the closest to death in his condition, but all three of them can see you. They don't seem different from you, Kalia Kurosaki." Centes said.

"How do you know my full name?" Kalia said.

"That isn't important right now. I came here on a mission to hunt you down and it looks like I found you." Centes said. "Once I'm done with you, I'll devour the souls of those humans."

"That isn't going to happen horse freak." Kalia said and held out her zanpakuto. "Bankai!" She stored up spiritual pressure and released it all as she was in her second release outfit. "Tengoku Nagareboshi."

"I wasn't told you could use bankai. This could be more interesting than I originally thought." Centes said. He swung his staff down, but Kalia jumped out of the way. She swung her sword down, but Centes was able to block her attack.

'This guy is much stronger than most of the hollows I've fought. I better keep on my toes.' Kalia thought. Centes swung his staff, but she jumped over it. Centes turned around and kicked Kalia with his back legs and knocked her into some barrels.

"Kalia!" Iori shouted.

…

Sai

Sai was facing off against Sikle. He kept throwing punches and kicks at him, but Sikle had thick skin and kept pushing back with his lance like arms. Sai threw another fist straight at Sikle's mask, but He dodged it and tried attacking with his lance. Sai stepped to the side and just his jacket got caught in it and he jumped back.

'This guy is good.' Sai thought.

"Have you had enough yet?" Sikle said as he slid his lances together like they were knives instead.

"Not even close, clown face." Sai said. He ran at him and jumped in the air. He went for an axe kick, but Sikle crossed his arms and blocked it as he was pushed into the ground. Sai kicked off from him and Sikle pointed at him as he was storing dark blue energy around it and into a sphere.

"Cero." Sikle said and launched the beam. Sai got hit and was pushed back. He pulled himself together and saw that Sikle was making a run for it.

"Get back here!" Sai said and went after him.

…

Michael

Michael was busy fighting Nencrin. Nencrin had the ability to stretch out his nails and was able to fly. Michael swung his spear at him, but Nencrin unfolded his wings and flew up. He opened his mouth and powered up a light green cero.

"Die!" Nencrin said and released it. Michael launched his wind attack from his spear and was able to counter. "I've underestimated this human. He's more powerful than I thought. He's still no match for me though." He whispered.

"Come on." Michael said as he dared him to attack him again.

"I've got something else to take care of. If you want to finish this, come with me." Nencrin said and started to fly away. Michael couldn't let him escape so he went after him.

…

Kalia

Centes walked over to Kalia as he was able to knock her out by giving her a powerful kick and send her flying into some barrels. She was able to regain her conscious and got back up.

"So you can still stand. I should have known it would take more than that to finish you, but he said your power wasn't all that great." Centes said.

"Who's he? Who are you talking about?" Kalia said.

"You won't be able to find out." Centes said. He held out his hand and was charging up a dark purple cero. Kalia remembered that before from when she fought the Menos Grande.

'That attack, it's a different color, but I remember it from that giant hollow I fought in the park a while back.' Kalia thought. 'Is this guy among the Menos class?' Centes fired the energy blast, but Kalia held up her sword. She was able to hold back the attack and have it disperse.

"Impressive. Let's continue this somewhere else." Centes said and made a run for it.

"Get back here you mutant horse." Kalia said as she stepped into the air.

"Kalia, wait." Iori said, but he couldn't get up from when he got attacked earlier.

"Kalia, what is going on?" Yumi said.

"I don't really have time to explain." Kalia said as she tried to hurry to go after Centes.

"What about Iori?" Tiffany said.

"You two get him to a hospital. I'm going after that wild stallion." Kalia said and flew after him, leaving her friends to wonder what she has become.

…..

Orihime

Orihime was still at the house. While Kenji and Katie were playing and Gado was resting, Orihime was doing the dishes. She could feel all the different spiritual pressures, but she knew there wasn't much she could do for Kalia. While that was going on, someone was standing in the sky with a menacing grin on his face. That's when Orihime felt his spiritual pressure.

'This spiritual pressure feels intense. It's not a soul reaper and it's not a regular hollow.' Orihime thought.

…..

Kalia

Kalia continued to follow Centes. She didn't use the flash step or any of her speed enhancing techniques. She wanted to know where he was going.

'Something isn't right here? He knows I'm following him. Why won't he stand and fight?' Kalia thought. 'He wants me to follow him somewhere, but where?' As she was chasing him, Sai was chasing Sikle and Michael was chasing Nencrin. Soon all three of their paths cross and the hollows came together.

"There you two are." Centes said.

"Things are going differently than we expected." Nencrin said.

"There are a few humans that can actually fight back." Sikle said and Kalia landed across from them.

"Oh great, now there's three of them." Kalia complained.

"Kalia!" She looked to see Michael and Sai come to her.

"Hey guys. I take it you felt these guys coming too." Kalia said.

"Yeah and for whatever reason, they all decided to meet up here." Sai said.

"Nothing more than us regrouping." Sikle said. All three of them were about to team up and fight, but they felt something stop them. Kalia felt a fourth hollow like spiritual pressure, but it also felt different.

"Do you guys feel that?" Sai said.

"Yeah. That spiritual pressure is different from the ones we've been getting from these guys." Michael said.

"We've got a bigger problem. It's right by my house." Kalia said.

"Kalia, you should go on ahead. Sai and I will try and handle these three." Michael said.

"Are you sure? These guys are pretty strong." Kalia said, not liking the idea to leave the both of them to fight powerful hollows like those three.

"We'll be fine. Your family needs you." Sai said.

"Thanks guys." Kalia said and took off in the sky again.

"We're not letting you escape." Nencrin said as he launched his nails at Kalia, but Sai jumped up and knocked them out of the way.

"You're fight is right here." Sai said and all five of them readied themselves for battle.

"Fighting these two will be amusing as we watch them squirm and beg for their lives." Centes said.

…

The Kurosakis

Kalia's house was being attacked by a mysterious foe as part of the house was demolished. Orihime tried to defend herself and the kids, but this guy was too strong.

"Is that the best you can do?" The foe had red hair and white clothing. He wore a white opened coat and baggy pants with black socks and sandals and had a sword hanging over his side. He had a hole through his chest and a band on his head that was similar to the letter M. "I'll say it one more time. Tell me where Kalia Kurosaki is."

"Never." Orihime said.

"Maybe this will convince you." The man said. He held out his hand towards Kenji and Katie and was powering a cero.

"No!" Orihime begged.

"Too late." He launched the cero at them, but Orihime brought out her shield and protected them. "You've left yourself wide open." He went to attack her with another cero, but Orihime was saved when Kalia showed up.

"Kalia!" Orihime said.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Kalia said and she nodded her head. Kalia turned her head to the one who attacked her. "I don't know who you are, but no one attacks my family." She used the flash step and appeared right in front of him and swung her sword, but he jumped into the air and stood there.

"I was hoping you show, Kalia Kurosaki. I see that you've changed since the last time we met."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Kalia said.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I just said that I've never seen you before." Kalia said.

"Oh that's right, you never saw me like this. The last time we fought was at your grandmother's grave."

"My grandmother's grave?" Kalia questioned and thought back. She only fought one person there and she was starting to put everything together. The energy felt similar and the voice sounded similar as well. "Drasaki, is that you?"

"Long time no see, Kalia." Drasaki said.

"What happened to you? Why do you look more human?" Kalia said.

"I made myself stronger. I've become an arrancar." Drasaki said.

"What's an arrancar?" Kalia said.

"I've see you've gotten stronger, but not smarter." Drasaki said. Kalia was not going to let him walk all over her like he did last time.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're as good as dead." Kalia said. She flew up right at him with her sword, but Drasaki pulled out his sword and blocked her. Kalia jumped back and build up power. "Sutasuraisu!" She launched the energy wave and blasted Drasaki as he tried to block and got a few burns.

"Impressive. You're power certainly has changed since the last time we met, but so have I." Drasaki said. He powered up a cero and fired. Kalia held out her sword and was able to block it as she cut through it. "Not bad, but let's see how you handle this." He launched another attack. Kalia could barely see it and got blasted in the chest.

"What was that? It came by so fast and I couldn't block it." Kalia said.

"It's called a bala. It might not be as strong a cero, but it's even faster." Drasaki said. "I've also got this called Sonido." He disappeared like he used the flash step and appeared right in front of Kalia as he kicked her into the ground.

'He's at a completely different level than when I fought him last time.' Kalia thought as she tried to get up.

"You're finished. I was expecting for you to be more of a challenge." Drasaki said and fired another cero. Kalia didn't had time to dodge it.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A red energy shot came and blasted the cero and created an explosion. Someone appeared in front of Kalia and it was a soul reaper. "What's going on with you Kalia? You're better than this." This was someone Kalia knew.

"Ryo."

To Be Continued…


	41. Song of Blades

Sai and Michael were struggling against the three hollows. Both of them were being pushed around by those three hollows. It turned out that the two they were fighting earlier were just holding back on them.

"Is this the best you two can truly offer?" Centes said as he stood over them.

"I thought it would be more fun." Nencrin said.

"Let's just put an end to them." Sikle said as all three of them stepped closer and was ready to attack.

"That's far enough." All of them looked up and was faced with three lieutenants from the Soul Society. They were Taka Rasabay, Sakumoto Raiza, and Jin Toatastin.

"Wait a minute, those guys are from the Soul Society." Sai said.

"Soul Reapers, I despise Soul Reapers." Sikle said.

"Do you three care to explain why you're here?" Taka said.

"Not really." Centes said.

"That's too bad." Sakumoto said.

"Because now we're going to have to bring you down." Jin said. "Sharpen, Mikayoru (Mikadzuki no yoru: crescent night)." His katana changed into a double sided axe.

"Dry out, Kinsabaku." Taka said.

"Slay, Netsumun (heat moon)." Sakumoto said and it became a scythe. All three of them picked a hollow and started fighting.

…

Kalia

Kalia was faced off against Drasaki who has become an arrancar. He has become much stronger than the last time they fought each other with him gaining new abilities. He was just about to finish Kalia off when she was saved by someone she wasn't expecting.

"Ryo." Kalia said since it was him that saved her and he was wearing his soul reaper clothing.

"Didn't think you see me again for a while, didn't you?" Ryo said.

"What are you doing here?" Kalia said.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have something that we need to take care of." Ryo said as he looked up on Drasaki.

"I remember you. You were with Kalia on the day I fought her." Drasaki said. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you made a mistake in coming."

"I see that you've changed your appearance and have become even stronger than before." Ryo said. "I've changed myself since the first time you saw me. Let's see how better you've become." He reached for his zanpakuto and pulled it out.

"Ryo, did you…" Kalia stopped talking when he could feel Ryo's spiritual pressure increasing.

"Sing, Utatori (songbird)." Ryo's sword changed as it formed curves in the blade.

"Ryo, when did you regain your soul reaper powers?" Kalia said.

"No time to talk." Ryo said and jumped at Drasaki, but he moved back.

"That's a strange shape for a sword. Can it even cut through anything?" Drasaki said.

"You're about to find out." Ryo said. He kept swinging his blade around him, but Drasaki kept moving dodging all the swings. Drasaki swung his leg, but Ryo used the flash stepped to avoid him. He turned around and was about to fire a cero, but Ryo kept using the flash step to get out of his sight.

"Stop moving around." Drasaki said.

"I might not be as fast as Kalia, but I still know how to use the flash step." Ryo said. "I've got you now!" Ryo was coming from above to attack. Drasaki blocked it with his arm and pushed Ryo back. Ryo left a small cut on Drasaki's arm.

"I guess you can cut with that blade." Drasaki said.

"I know it won't be easy since you arrancars have an ability that makes your bodies as hard as iron." Ryo said. Drasaki started licking his wound since a little saliva can help a wound heal quickly.

"You're damn right about that. A low class soul reaper like you can't beat me." Drasaki said as he reached for his sword. "I'll have to end this quickly." Drasaki pulled it out and went to attack. The two of them clashed their blades against each other. They had them locked against each other, but Drasaki kicked Ryo in the gut. He grabbed Ryo by the head and tossed him into the ground.

"Ryo!" Kalia shouted.

"I'm okay." Ryo said as he stood back up.

"Die!" Drasaki shouted as he went and dived down to deal the final blow.

"I don't think so. You guys might want to cover your ears." Ryo said. He swung his sword and it created a sound wave and hit against Drasaki. It sounded worse than someone screaming right in Drasaki's ears.

"MY EARS!" Drasaki screamed as he tried to block out the sound.

"It won't work." Ryo said as he swung his sword back and forth and it created more sound waves that were creating the same horrible sound. Kalia and her family heard it to, but weren't getting it as bad as Drasaki was.

"Ow, that sound makes it feel like my brain is going to break apart." Kalia said. Drasaki was losing it. His ears feel like glass and was about to break into pieces.

"Stop that damn noise!" Drasaki shouted. He launched a cero at Ryo, but he jumped out of the way. It forced him to stop creating that horrible sound. "That is much better."

"Had enough?" Ryo said. Drasaki was getting fed up with all this. He thought the best thing he could do right now was retreat.

"Forget this, I'm out of here, but don't think this means I'm giving up. I'll be coming back more often." Drasaki said as he opened the black opening in the sky. "You might have gotten lucky this time, Kalia, but your luck will run out eventually."

"Oh no, Drasaki. We settle this right now." Kalia said as she was ready to step back in the fight. He didn't respond as he just stepped through the opening and it closed up.

"He got away again." Ryo said.

"Ryo, thank you for coming to save us." Orihime said.

"It was my pleasure. You were lucky I showed up when I did." Ryo said.

"Yeah, never thought I be so happy to see you." Kalia said. "How did you get your soul reaper powers back?"

"With some training and a little help from the Department of Research and Development, it was easy." Ryo said.

"What's with that zanpakuto of yours?" Kalia said.

"Utatori, that's my zanpakuto's name." Ryo said. "By using some of my spiritual pressure and depending on how I move it, my zanpakuto can create a soothing, relaxing sound or a horrible, ear shattering shriek. It's like playing a musical instrument. You hit the right notes and you get a beautiful song. Hit the wrong notes and you get a mess."

"Kind of impressive." Kalia complimented. She was actually glad to see Ryo again, but she remembered something else that made her good feeling last shortly. "Sai and Michael, I left them with three powerful hollows. They could use some help."

"Don't worry, I didn't come here alone. I arrived with three lieutenants. I'm sure they managed to save them by now." Ryo said.

….

The Lieutenants

The three lieutenants were battling hard against the three hollows. Jin was fighting Centes, Sakumoto was fighting Nencrin, and Taka was against Sikle. Sikle kept thrusting his lances against Taka, but he was able to avoid them. Taka slid his zanpakuto against the ground and launched a sand wave at Sikle, but he jumped out of the way.

"Take it easy, we still got to live in this town." Sai said.

"Don't worry. The Soul Society took precautions so that our powers and abilities won't affect the world of the living." Taka said. "Just sit by and let us do our job." He continued his fight against Sikle as he swung his zanpakuto at him. Sakumoto jumped back as Nencrin launched his nails at him.

"Watch the face, it's my best feature next to my teeth, hair, and abs." Sakummoto said.

"Okay, I'll cut everything on you except your face." Nencrin said. He flew down at him and his extended his nails at to the width of swords, but Sakumoto was able to block him. "How hard can it be to beat a pretty face like you that worries about his looks?"

"I'm more than a pretty face. Don't forget that I am the lieutenant of squad six." Sakumoto said and was able to push back. Nencrin flew up, but Sakumoto went after him. Sakumoto jumped up and tried swinging his scythe at him, but Nencrin moved out of the way. With Centes and Jin, Centes kept swinging his staff.

"Are you ready to die?" Centes said.

"You are strong, but you won't defeat us so easily." Jin said. He swung his axe, but Centes blocked it and tried to hold his ground. "Tell us, what purpose do you have here? Are you here just to devour human souls or do you have another reason?"

"You'll never know." Centes said and the two of them jumped back.

'All three of them are strong. They must be Vasto Lorde. This won't be as easy as I thought.' Jin thought. Before any of them could make another attempt at an attack, another black opening was forming and Drasaki was in it. 'A garganta?! Who else is coming?'

"That's enough." Drasaki said.

"Drasaki!" Centes said.

"An arrancar too?" Jin said.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Sai said, but Michael didn't know either.

"How did it go, sir?" Centes said.

"Our target has alluded me, but it's only a matter of time until she's ours. For now, we'll have to make a tactical retreat." Drasaki said. All three of them backed off and stepped inside.

"Drasaki, I've heard that name somewhere." Taka said.

"My name should be known through the Soul Society. I've been getting the best of you, soul reapers, for years." Drasaki said.

"So what reason do you have for coming here?" Jin said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. We might be retreating for now, but you'll be seeing us very soon." Drasaki said as he gave a sinister smirk as the opening called a garganta closed up.

…..

Hueco Mundo

They've escaped into their home world, Hueco Mundo, and Centes was discussing their next plan of action.

"Sir, what happened? How come you didn't take her when you had the chance?" Centes said as Drasaki was sitting on a rock.

"She just grew stronger, but not much. Also, I wasn't expecting her to have back up." Drasaki said. "If we're going to get to her, we need to eliminate her friends. After that, she will be ours. The Soul Society will fall and Kalia Kurosaki will be dead."

To Be Continued….


	42. Hospital Swarm

After Kalia and Ryo faced off against Drasaki, she met up with the rest of her friends. All of them went to the hospital since Iori was hurt from when Centes told attacked him and he ended up with a broken leg. Once there, Kalia told him with Tiffany and Yumi everything.

"Let me see this if I got this straight." Iori said. "You're a substitute soul reaper, Kalia, and you got your powers from Ryo who is an actual soul reaper. Your job is to fight monsters like the one that attacked us and they are called hollows. Is that right?"

"Basically." Kalia said.

"You two knew about this?" Yumi asked Michael and Sai.

"Only for a little while." Sai said.

"Okay, this is all starting to make sense. Earlier at school I saw Kalia run out the school in those black robes and carrying that big sword." Iori said.

"By the way, Kalia, how's your mother and the rest of your family?" Michael said.

"They're fine. My grandpa allowed them to stay with him until the house is fixed." Kalia said.

"So what did that horse thing wanted?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah, Ryo, do you know what's going on?" Kalia said.

"Not entirely. That horse hollow you mentioned had to have been working for Drasaki. What he wanted I'm not sure." Ryo said.

"Who's Drasaki?" Michael said.

"He was a hollow I fought a while back, but he escaped. He's powerful and is even more powerful than when I fought him back then." Kalia said.

"Yes, Drasaki has made a bit of a name for himself. I didn't think I would see him as an arrancar." Ryo said.

"What is an arrancar?" Kalia said.

"An arrancar is a different form from a hollow." Ryo said. "They shatter they're masks in order to gain abilities similar to a soul reaper. They even gained their own zanpakuto."

"They might gain some abilities similar to soul reapers, but they have their own as well." They all looked to the door and saw Uryu standing there.

"Mr. Ishida?" Kalia said.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude, just checking on Iori." Uryu said.

"Oh, we'll get out of your way." Yumi said.

"That's okay, you're not in my way." Uryu said and went back to what they were talking about. "Arrancars might gain abilities that are like soul reapers, but there are some differences such as ceros and balas, and instead of flash step they call it sonido."

"I've noticed that." Kalia said as she thought back to when she was fighting Drasaki.

"They also gain an ability called hierro that makes their bodies as hard as iron." Uryu said. "The most distinct difference is when an arrancar releases their zanpakuto."

"Why, what happens?" Sai said.

"They revert to their hollow forms or something similar to how they look before." Uryu said. "Some can match the strength of a captain level soul reaper. It won't be easy for you to defeat this foe." They heard a tapping on the glass and saw Sakumoto at the window. Ryo went over and opened it.

"Lieutenant Raiza?" Ryo said.

"I came to check in. Ryo, did you see anything unusual?" Sakumoto said.

"Yes sir, an arrancar." Ryo said.

"I thought so. We just saw one and it looked like he was the one commanding the three vasto lorde that we battled." Sakumoto said. "The other lieutenants and I are heading back to the Soul Society and reporting this. We want you to remain here and report anything of importance."

"Understood." Ryo said and Sakumoto left.

"Hey, that guy looked so hot." Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, we could be in a life or death situation. Now is not the time for you to be crushing on another guy." Yumi said.

…

Downtown

Meanwhile, not that far from the hospital, a garganta was opening up and Sikle came through it.

"This should be far enough. It will take them a little while to sense our spiritual pressures." Sikle said. He made room and another hollow came through. "That hospital is about to have an infestation."

…

The Hospital

Everyone else stepped outside, but Kalia and Ryo stayed in Iori's room. Uryu was just finishing things up.

"Alright, everything seems to be fine. We'll get you some clutches tomorrow and you'll head home." Uryu said.

"Thank you." Iori said.

"Father?"

"I'm in here, Klaus." Uryu said. A ten year old boy that looked like Uryu came in and was carrying a book. "Ryo, Iori, I don't think you've met my son Klaus."

"Hey Klaus, you're getting tall. I haven't seen you in a while." Kalia said.

"I've finished my studies, father." Klaus said.

"Alright, we can head home soon." Uryu said.

"Thanks for helping our friend, Mr. Ishida." Kalia said.

"It wasn't really any trouble at all." Uryu said.

"Speaking of thanks, I never got to thank you for what you did, Kalia." Ryo said.

"Thank me for what?" Kalia said.

"You know, for saving me." Ryo said.

"It was nothing. Don't even think about it." Kalia said.

"I really do appreciate what you did. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you." Ryo said.

"Ryo, I just said it was nothing." Kalia said.

"It wasn't nothing. You risked your life for mine even when I didn't want you to." Ryo said and it looked like they were getting into an argument. "How can you just say it was nothing? The proper response would be your welcome to a thank you."

"Don't make such a big deal about it. Why are you sounding like you're getting upset." Kalia said.

"Maybe it's because you're acting rude like usual." Ryo said.

"Excuse me?!" Kalia said.

"Please keep it down. You're in a hospital and there are people who are trying to sleep." Uryu said.

"One of them I like to be me." Iori said.

"Don't get too discouraged by this." Klaus said as he adjusts his glasses just like his father. "They say that those who argue a lot are really the ones that love each other a lot."

"We do not love each other!" Ryo and Kalia shouted.

"What is it with people saying stuff like that?" Kalia said.

"You and I are never going to happen." Ryo said.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home?"Iori said in hopes to get some peace and quiet.

"He is right. Get your friends and I'll take the girls home." Uryu said. Ryo and Kali thought they should get going. All of them stepped out and left Iori and Ryo and Kalia went to get the others. When they found them, they were all sitting around a lounge area.

"Hey guys, ready to head home?" Ryo said.

"What about Iori?" Sai said.

"He'll be fine. He's just going to be on clutches for a while." Kalia said, but soon they began to feel some spiritual pressures. They were small, but they were lots and they were everywhere. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yeah, there's lots of them." Sai said.

"Lots of what?" Tiffany said and all the lights went out.

"There!" Ryo said. A hole in the hall opened up and a bunch of flying hollow heads were starting to fly out. Kalia flipped her earring and exited her body. She pulled out her sword and Michael brought out his spear and started swinging them all around.

"Where did all of these little guys come from?" Kalia said.

"I'm not sure." Ryo said. He shot a small piece of candy in his mouth and separate from the fake body he used. "Right now, we have to terminate them." He saw another opening and more of those little hollow heads. "Sing, Utatori." His zanpakuto changed and he started slicing them all down. "They'll be a lot more. I can feel many of them coming and going through the hospital."

"We've got to get out of here." Yumi said.

"We can't leave Iori." Sai said.

"There's also all the patience and doctors." Kalia said. "Other than Mr. Ishida and probably his son, no one else can see them. They'll be completely at their mercy. We need to find a way to get everyone out."

"Well, my Mom told me to do this in case of emergencies." Sai said. He reached for the fire alarm and pulled it down as the bells were ringing and alerting everyone. "That should help."

"Someone grab my body. We're getting Iori out of here." Kalia said. Tiffany and Yumi grabbed Kalia's body and they all made a run for it. They ran down the hall back to Iori's room, but saw more of those heads coming right at them.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Ryo launched out the blue blast of spirit energy and shot them all down as they ran in.

"What's going on?" Iori said.

"Hollows are starting to attack. We need to get out of here." Kalia said. Michael carried Iori on his back and they all stepped out into the hall, but the hollow heads were coming from all ends. Kalia and Ryo got ready to fight.

"Get down!" All of them did what they were told and a bunch of arrows were shot at each head. All of them looked down the hall and saw Uryu.

"Nice shot." Sai said.

"Let's get going. There'll be more coming. My entire hospital is infested with these insects." Uryu said and they all followed him.

"What happened with Klaus?" Kalia said.

"Did you think that I would put my own son in danger?" Uryu said. "He's still developing his abilities. I made sure he got out safetly."

"Look out!" Sai said. More of the hallow heads were coming at them and fired energy shots at them. They all tried ducking or moving to the side to avoid them.

"I've got this. Sutasuraisu!" Kalia said and launched the energy from her sword and took out those hollow heads, as well as some of the wall.

"Try not to damage my hospital too badly. I'll have to pay for repairs." Uryu said. "Wait, I'm talking to Ichigo's daughter. That might be asking too much."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kalia said.

"Less talking and more running. There isn't all that much room for us to fight in here." Ryo said.

"There should be an exit close by. We're almost to the first floor." Uryu said. All of them made it to the bottom and ran out the exit. "We've made it!" They were glad, but that only lasted a few seconds because there were a lot more appearing at the entrance. One appeared after another and all of them were staring at them.

"This was no random attack. They were after us. If we don't find where they are all coming from, they'll catch all of us." Ryo said.

"We've got ourselves a real pest problem." Kalia said. They were surrounded and they won't escape easily. Has Drasaki trapped them?

To Be Continued…


	43. Nesting the Hive

Kalia and her friends were blocked by a wall of hollow heads at the hospital. They were completely blocked off and there wasn't an opening for them to escape. However, none of them were attacking. They just stood there in the air and were staring at them.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Sai said.

"They're waiting for us to make the first move. Just back away slowly." Uryu said as they slowly backed up to the door. The hollow heads started attacking and that was when they all rushed in. They just the door closed and the hollow heads had their teeth scraping against the glass.

"What is with these things? They're everywhere." Kalia said.

"These things are like piranhas." Iori said.

"We better find a place to take cover. They'll find a way in and swarm us in a little bit." Uryu said and they all moved away.

"Ryo, what kinds of hollows are these?" Kalia said.

"They kind of like younglings trying to grow up." Ryo said. "They either feed on souls or the reishi within their home world, Hueco Mundo. The thing is, they don't usually attack in a group like this. There must be a nest or a hive that's bringing them here."

"The attack is also to well organize for the likes of these creatures. There must be a higher intelligence behind this." Uryu said.

"You mean Drasaki." Kalia said.

"Perhaps." Uryu said. They heard glass from the windows breaking and there were more of those floating heads coming at them.

"Brace yourselves." Ryo said as he held out his zanpakuto. He raised it and swung it down. It hit the ground creating an irritating sound that hurt their ears and made the hollow heads squirm around. "Now!"

"I've got it." Uryu said and fired more arrows and each one hit the target. "If they these things are coming from a hive, there must be a queen or something. Destroy the queen and you destroy the hive."

"How are you going find the queen?" Tiffany said.

"It's probably not here. We would have sensed its spiritual pressure." Uryu said. "Let's move up to the roof. It has to be outside the hospital." All of them agreed and started moving.

…..

Sikle

Sikle was able to feel the destruction that was going on in the hospital as he stood in front of a larger hollow.

"We've got them now. They're completely trapped." Sikle said as he turned to face the other hollow. Its body was black and a dull yellow with a long neck. It had no arms, but held insect wings on its back with a long nose on the mask and it extended out on the sides. "Thanks to Colonovae here, he's able to produce hundreds of those little critters." The bottom half of Colonovae opened up and looked like a bee hive. More of those small hollows came out and flew into a black opening that took them to the hospital. "It's only a matter of time until they are overwhelmed and become their next snack."

…..

The Hospital

Kalia and the others were able to work their way up the stairs and soon arrived on the roof.

"Okay, where is this hive?" Yumi said.

"Give us a second." Ryo said. He heighten his senses to track down the source of these mini hollows. "Got it! It's only a few buildings down."

"Good now that we know where it is, but what about them?" Sai said as those pests showed up again. "No way are those things are going to let us through."

"Ryo, Kalia, you take care of the hive. We can handle this." Uryu said.

"What do you mean we?" Tiffany said, not wanting to get involved in this.

"Got it." Kalia said and build up power. "Sutasuraisu!" She launched the energy wave from her sword and took out a good number of them. Ryo and Kalia jumped off the roof's railings and headed for the hive.

"Get ready. Here they come." Uryu said. Sai build up power around his hands and feet. Michael formed his spear and all three of them readied to fight.

….

Sikle

Sikle was waiting patiently for results, but he didn't had to wait long. He saw Ryo and Kalia flying over to him and landed on the roof.

"How nice of you two to come and join me on this cold night." Sikle said.

"I remember you. You're that same hollow that with Drasaki from earlier tonight." Kalia said. "So Drasaki was the one behind this. What are you doing here?"

"I don't see why I should explain myself to you." Sikle said.

"Kalia, that much larger hollow behind him is the hive." Ryo said. "I'll try and hold this guy off while you destroy it."

"Got it." Kalia said.

"As if I let you get by so easily." Sikle said and those hollow heads showed up all over the place.

"How many of these things are there and where do they keep coming from?" Kalia said.

"Hollows are able to hide themselves between the space between this world and the hollow's world." Ryo said. "There could be hundreds of them around us and we won't even notice."

"You've got that right and they all can't wait to devour you and I can't wait for you to be dead." Sikle said and all of them went to attack. Kalia was slicing down all those miniature hollows and Ryo was fighting off Sikle. Kalia was struggling to get through because they keep getting in the way.

"These things are so annoying." Kalia said. She managed to get through them, but Colonovae was able to power up a cero and launched it at her. She used the flash step and was able to dodge it. "Figures it would launch a cero." Ryo and Sikle clashed their blades against each other.

"Give it up, you won't win." Sikle said.

"That's not going to happen." Ryo said.

…

The Hospital

Uryu, Michael, and Sai were trying their best to fight off those smaller hollows. Michael kept attacking with his wind slashes. Uryu kept firing arrows. Sai kept striking them down with his arms and legs.

"These things keep coming." Sai said.

"Then we keep fighting." Uryu said. Yumi and Tiffany tried to avoid them, but it was difficult. They were carrying Iori with a broken leg and Kalia's lifeless body.

"Look out!" Iori said as they were coming to attack, but Michael slashed at them and had them disappear.

"You guys should get out of here. It's us they're really after." Michael said.

"We can't just leave you guys." Yumi said.

"Michael's right. You need to leave while you can." Uryu said. "We'll keep you covered."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Sai said as he saw those creatures were gathering around the only exit. All of them were surrounded with nowhere to go.

"We'll just have to hope that Kalia and Ryo can take care of this quickly. They might be small, but it's only a matter of time until they overwhelm us." Uryu said. "What could be taking those two so long?"

…..

Kalia and Ryo

Those two weren't doing much better themselves. Ryo couldn't defeat Sikle and Kalia couldn't get close enough to Colonovae. Each of them smaller hollows powered up energy shots, but Kalia was able to avoid all of them.

"Are you having any better luck, Ryo?" Kalia said.

"Does it look like I'm doing any better?" Ryo said as he and Sikle was deadlocked against each other. You've got to end this now or else we'll be in real trouble."

"I'm trying." Kalia said and Sikle jumped back from Ryo.

"It's time we put an end to this." Sikle said and Colonovae made even more mini hollows. "Finish her off." All of those flying heads started circling around her. They all went in and had her trapped in a dome made out of them and were trying to take a bite out of her.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted.

"Worry about yourself." Sikle said. He powered up his blue cero and fired it. Ryo tried jumping out of the way, but it exploded and he rolled against the ground.

"That is it! Get off me!" Kalia shouted and unleashed so much spiritual pressure that it blew all of them away. Colonovae fired a cero at her, but she jumped and dodged it. She got right at Colonovae's head and slashed through the mask as it was disintegrated. "Now for the rest of you little bastards. Sutasuraisu!" She launched her powerful slash of spirit energy and sliced them all down.

…..

The Hospital

They knocked down the last few of the miniature hollows and it looked like they stopped attacking.

"I think that was the last of them." Michael said.

"That's good. It looks like Kalia and Ryo were successful." Uryu said. "Of course, the reason for the attack hasn't been explained yet."

…..

Kalia and Ryo

Kalia went over to Ryo and helped him stand. It didn't look like there was any serious injuries on either of them.

"Are you okay?" Kalia said.

"I think so." Ryo said. They returned their attention back to Sikle.

"You might have gotten lucky again, but like Drasaki said, your luck is bound to run out at some point." Sikle said.

"If you think you're going to win, that isn't going to happen." Kalia said. "What was the point of this attack? What are you guys up to?"

"As if I answer to soul reapers. I will tell you this." Sikle said as a garganta opened up behind him and he walked in backwards to it. "As soon as we get what we're after, the Soul Society will be thrown into chaos and the world of the living will be ours for the taking." The garganta closed behind him as he escaped.

"He, where are you going? Come back and fight you freaky looking clown." Kalia said.

"Save your breath." Ryo said. "Once the garganta closes, you can't be seen, heard, or feel his spiritual pressure. He's probably on his way to Hueco Mundo right now. This attack wasn't for any random reason. Drasaki is after something, but what does he want?"

"I don't know, but he won't be getting it. I said I will destroy him when he returned and I meant it." Kalia said.

To Be Continued…


	44. Black Flood

Drasaki was walking through a forest like place in Hueco Mundo. He and Centes were walking through it and all the other hollows just left the two of them alone. They walked deep into the forest.

"Drasaki, are you sure this?" Centes said.

"I am certain this will work. Our last attempt might have failed, but that's because we were thinking too small. Once we unleash this hollow in Karakura Town, we'll have Kalia right where we want her." Drasaki said. The two of them stopped and a large shadow loomed over them.

…

The Seireitei

Head Captain Hensa was looking over the report brought by the three lieutenants that went to the world of the living and revealing that the enemy was Drasaki and three powerful hollows.

'According to this, the hollow known as Drasaki has become an arrancar. He's been trouble before this." Sankado said to himself. "Now he's become an arrancar and has three vasto lorde level hollows assisting him. What is he hoping to accomplish?" That was when his lieutenant entered the room.

"Do you need anything sir?" Shikonae said.

"Yes. Tetsuga, I want you to inform three captains and their lieutenants. We're going to need them in the world of the living because we are dealing with a dangerous foe." Sankado said.

"Who should I inform?" Shikonae said.

"I already have the three picked." Sankado said.

…..

Kalia

It was another day in the world of the living. Kalia and the others went to school and Ryo rearranged everyone's memories so it would be like he never left during the time he was in the Soul Society. Iori got some crutches and Sai helped him carry his books.

"Here we go." Sai said as he placed the books on his desk.

"Thanks buddy." Iori said as he sat down. As class was beginning, Kalia couldn't stop, but think of what Drasaki was planning.

'What is he after? Drasaki was the one behind the attack at the hospital, but none of those hollows went after anyone.' Kalia thought. 'They were only interested in us. Was Drasaki trying to destroy us?'

"Hey." Ryo whispered over to her. "You might want to keep your eyes on the board or else the teacher is going to get upset."

"School should be the last of my worries." Kalia whispered. "Drasaki is out there. He could strike again at any minute and he could go after anyone."

"I don't think he'll attack anyone." Ryo said as they continued to whisper. "The three times he attack, the cemetery, your house, the hospital, it seemed like it was you he was after."

"Me?" Kalia said.

"Think about it. Do you remember when you first fought him? When you first became a soul reaper, he admitted that he was the one that sent a few hollows after you, like Sai's father." Ryo said. "He also attacked your family to get to you. I don't know why or what, but there must be something you have and Drasaki wants it.

"But what could it be?" Kalia said. She had no idea what she could have that would be significant to a hollow like Drasaki, but her train of thought was interrupted.

"Miss Kurosaki, Mr. Kuchiki, I can understand if your conversation is important, but I would appreciate if it can wait until my class is over." The teacher said.

"Sorry." Both of them said.

"Now pay attention or I'll send both of you to the principle office." The teacher warned them. The lesson continued on, but Ryo's phone and Kalia's soul reaper pass was going off.

"Hollow, a big one." Ryo said and Kalia knew just the excuse to get her out as she stood up.

"You're right, ma'am. Ryo and I should be disciplined for our disrespectful attitude." Kalia said.

"We'll go to his office right now." Ryo said.

"What are they doing?" Sai whispered to Michael.

"Looking for an excuse to get out. There has to be a hollow and it sounds bad." Michael said.

"Oh." Sai said showing he understood and stood up. "Since they're being bad students, I'll make sure they go to the office." Michael stood up, people thinking he was going to do it to. All four of them rushed out and left their class thinking that was strange, except for Iori, Yumi, and Tiffany.

….

Downtown

Kalia and Ryo went into their soul reaper appearances and were looking for the hollow. Sai and Michael weren't that far behind them. They were in the location of where the hollow was suppose to be.

"Where is the damn thing?" Kalia said.

"How about we ask the giant in the black cloak." Sai said and pointed to the hollow and it was a Menos Grande.

"Isn't that a Menos Grande? The same hollow Kalia fought when there were so many hollows attacking?" Sai said.

"It is." Ryo said.

"Not a problem. I was able to defeat that one back then. I'm much stronger than how I was so this will be easy." Kalia said and jumped into the air as she floated up to Menos. "Over here, ugly!" She called out. Menos Grande spotted her and was powering up a cero.

"Heads up, it's charging a cero!" Ryo warned her.

"I can see that. Sutasuraisu!" Kalia said and launched the spiritual energy slash. It blasted the Menos Grande just as it was about to fire the cero and blew up in its face. Kalia got in close enough and slashed through the mask and defeated it easily. "See, simple as that."

"That wasn't so bad." Sai said.

"Wait, do you guys here that?" Michael said. At first they didn't hear anything, but soon they did. They heard a loud howl and the ground shook.

"Look!" Ryo said and they saw that there was another Menos Grande.

"Where did that one come from?" Kalia said. They saw that something large and black dripped down. When it hit the ground, it formed into a second Menos Grande. "What the hell?"

"Kalia, look up in the sky!" Ryo shouted. Kalia looked up and saw what was going on. There was a different hollow. A large blimp sized hollow as sticking out of a garganta with a large mouth that was drooling black ooze. Each drop turned into a Menos Grande.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kalia said.

"Ryo, you're the hollow expert around." Sai said, looking for an answer to Kalia's question.

"I don't know. It's like the gillian class of hollows are inside that thing." Ryo said. The longer they waited, the more Menos Grande came out of that much larger hollow.

"Oh, we've got a menos problema." Sai said.

"Sai, did you take a Spanish class?" Michael said.

"Whether he did or didn't, that isn't a funny line." Ryo said.

"Quit the talking. More of those things coming out. We need to take them out before they wreck the entire city." Kalia said. She went into attacking and knocked out as many as she could. Ryo joined her in the air. Sai and Michael decided to attack from the ground.

"Michael, give me a lift." Sai said. Michael cuffed his hands. Sai stepped on and was launched in the air. He build up power around his fist and hit one of the menos and knocked it down. Michael formed his spear and launched his used his wind attacks to take some of them out.

"Sing, Utatori!" Ryo said and his zanpakuto changed into its shikai form. "Let's try a different tune this time." He swung his zanpakuto around and this time the sound it was emitting was relaxing. It was so relaxing that even the menos couldn't keep their guard up. "Now you're finished." He flew up to them and cut them all down.

"Now for the big one!" Kalia said. She flew up to the giant hollow as it continued to drool out Menos Grande. "Don't you know you're not suppose to drool? Sutasuraisu!" She launched the energy slash, but it just cut it and that surprised her. "You've got to be kidding me. That wasn't enough." The large hollow opened its mouth wide and more of the black ooze. "That's disgusting." All of it came down and it was starting to flood the city and even more menos were forming.

"Run!" Sai shouted as he and Michael were trying to stay out of that stuff.

"Bankai!" Kalia said and transformed into her bankai state. "That's enough, Sutasuraisu!" She tried her attack with even more power and left a bigger impact on this hollow. It blew up like a balloon and Sai and Michael were able to escape the black flood, but now there even more Menos Grande than ever.

"Look at all of them." Michael said and was dismayed.

"Don't worry, the Soul Society should detect this soon and hopefully we'll have some back up. In the meantime, we need to take as many out as we can, before any permanent damage comes to Karakura Town." Ryo said.

"You heard him. My speed should be a big help" Kalia said. She used her Hikari Suteppu and moved even faster. She used that speed to take them out even faster. The guys did their best to help out, but something didn't seem right to Ryo.

"Hey Kalia, do you think this is rather strange?" Ryo said.

"Do you want to have a conversation now?" Kalia said as the two of the kept fighting as they continued to cut them down.

"This isn't another random attack." Ryo said. "However, Drasaki and none of his servants are here this time."

"So?" Kalia said.

"An attack like this doesn't just randomly happen. Drasaki must have another plan of attack, but what could it be this time." Ryo said as he tried to figure out.

….

The School

At the school, everyone else was not aware of what was happening. Iori, Yumi, and Tiffany did and they were hoping Kalia and the others were alright since they haven't come back yet.

'What could be taking them so long? I sure hope nothing happened to them.' Iori thought. No one seemed to have noticed that someone was coming at the school and it was not going to be a friendly visit.

To Be Continued…


	45. School Battleground

Kalia and the boys were busy fighting off all the Menos Grande. While they were fighting, Drasaki was at their school and no one even noticed him. His three servants were circling around it and they were drawing something in the ground.

"This is perfect. With Kalia and those other fools busy, they won't know what's really going on until it's too late." Drasaki said.

"Drasaki, it's almost ready." Centes said. "All that is needed is for the flow of spirit energy to enter in the circle and everything is set."

"Excellent. Kalia will have no choice, but to submit to me." Drasaki said. All three of them cleared the way and Drasaki stepped forward. Inside, everyone was going on at a normal day. Iori looked out the window, since he was bored, and spotted them. He didn't know the others, but he remembered seeing Centes.

'Oh no, that must be that Drasaki guy Kalia has been talking about. What's he doing?' Iori wondered. Drasaki placed his hands together and his red spiritual pressure began to flow out of his body. Drasaki thought things were going well, that is until he began to feel multiple spiritual pressures.

"Of course. How could I have been so careless?" Drasaki said. All of them looked up spotted Kotis, Jin, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ami, and Shiku. "I should have taken precautions for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Toshiro said.

"I don't answer to soul reapers." Drasaki said.

"That's perfectly alright. You'll be dead soon." Ami said.

"We are giving you the chance to surrender and be terminated or we will have to use force." Kotis said.

"Go right ahead. You won't be able to get near me." Drasaki said and turned his attention back to his three hollows. "Keep them preoccupied until I'm done." All three of them stood between Drasaki and the soul reapers to give Drasaki the time he needed for whatever it was he was planning.

…

Kalia

Kalia and the others continued to knock down all the Menos Grandes, but there were still so many.

"Just how many came out of that giant's mouth?" Kalia said.

"Not sure. We'll just have to keep pushing through." Ryo said. Sai attacked by the feet of one of them. He gave it a kick and caused it to lose balance and was falling back. Michael got under it and slice off part of the head with his wind attacks and it dispersed before it landed on top of him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle." Sai said.

"Brace yourself. Here come some more of them." Michael said as more were marching towards them. More of them were coming and all four of them were ready to attack. That was until something came down.

"Pounce, Tsumetora!" They all saw Giku fly down and sliced one down.

"It looks like we arrived in just time." Beousin used the flash step to appear right next to Kalia and Ryo.

"Captain Beto?" Ryo said.

"Head Captain sent us at last minute. He was going to send only three lieutenants and captains, but he asked for us at the last minute." Giku said.

"Since we detected a large amount of menos in the area and we're dealing with three vasto lorde with an arrancar, we had to move fast." Beousin said.

"We've got this. You four better get out of here." Giku said.

"What are you talking about? We're not going anywhere." Kalia said.

"Yes you are." Beousin said.

"This isn't the real enemy's attack." Giku said.

"What do you mean?" Ryo said.

"This attack is just to distract you. The enemy is at your school." Beousin said and that surprised them.

"So that's what this was about. I knew there was something strange about this attack." Ryo said. "Drasaki was trying to lure us away from the school and created an endless amount of enemies to keep us busy."

"We can handle this. You're needed there. There are already a set of captains and lieutenants handling this, but you should get going." Beousin said.

"Thanks for letting us know. I'll go on ahead." Kalia said. She tried using her Hikari Suteppu, but she was low on stamina and didn't had much left to pour out. "Can't do it. I'll have to try and work with the flash step."

"I'll go with you. Michael, Sai, we're pulling out now!" Ryo called down to them.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up when we can." Michael called back. Ryo nodded and both Kalia and himself used the flash step to get back to the school as fast as they could and Sai and Michael went their own way on foot.

"Let's make quick work of this. Strike, Inazuma." Beousin said and the blade of his katana changed into lightning and was striking at all of the Menos Grandes. Giku flew in and slashed at them.

"Captain, with just the two of us, this will take too long." Giku said.

"I suppose you are right." Beousin said and tossed his sword into the sky. "Bankai." The clouds in the world of the living gathered around it and formed a giant storm cloud. "Furasshu Inazuma." He command the lightning in his cloud to strike down on all of the menos and defeated them easily.

…

The School

The fight that happened at the school went on and it became a school battleground as the soul reapers fought off the hollows. Kotis yelled as he slammed his shikai against Centes' staff and was pushing him back. Kotis slammed his giant knife again, but Centes blocked it and attacked him with his own staff. Jin jumped into the air and got above the both of them.

"Sharpen, Mikayoru!" His katana changed into his axe and he was about to strike at Centes, but he blocked it. He shoved the flat end of his staff in Jin's gut and pushed him away. While they were fighting him Toshiro and Rangiku were fighting Sikle.

"Bankai!" Toshiro said and formed wings of ice on his back with other dragon like features. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru." He launched shards of ice at Sikle, but he was able to strike them all with his lance like arms. "Rangiku, I will handle this one. Stop the arrancar."

"Yes captain." Rangiku said as she turned to face Drasaki. He hasn't move from his position since it all started. "Growl, Haineko!" Her blade turned to ash and had it attack him.

"Yeah right!" Sikle said as he charged up his cero. He fired it and was able to block the ash from attacking. "Did you honestly think I let you attack Drasaki? You have to get through us first."Sikle ran up and jumped at Toshiro as he tried to stab him, but he ended up only knocking off a piece of the ice. Up in the sky, Ami and Shiku was fighting Nencrin.

"You're mine." Nencrin said as he stretched out his nails. Both of them moved out of the way and Ami launched her dagger edge chain at him, but he flew out of the way.

"Burn, Fureaejji (flare edge)!" Shiku said. His zanpakuto shrank down and it turned into a kunai knife.

"A knife? Is that suppose to scare me?" Nencrin said.

"It's a kunai. If this doesn't scare you, this might." Shiku said. He pointed it at him and launched a fireball at him. Nencrin closed his nails and used them as a shield to block it. Shiku held it the other way and slashed around and shot out streams of fire, but Nencrin was able to avoid them.

"You're not getting away!" Ami said as she appeared behind him and launched the chain, but Nencrin blocked it. Shiku used the flash step and kicked him in the side.

"You two are pretty fast." Nencrin said.

"Well you are dealing with the captain and lieutenant of squad two. This is our specialty." Shiku said.

"You don't need to explain us to him. Just eliminate the enemy." Ami said and they continued to fight. As they were all fighting, Iori continued to watch.

'What's going on out there? I wish I could do something, but what since I have a broken leg and no one else can see them?' Iori thought. Drasaki was building up power and the circle his minions drew was beginning to glow.

"Drasaki!" Kalia and Ryo finally arrived and saw what was happening. Drasaki held a smirk on his face as he turned to face them.

"You're too late." Drasaki said.

"No!" Kalia shouted.

"Espacio de Transporte (transport space)!" Drasaki said. A dome of red spiritual energy rose up and enclosed around the school.

"Stop it!" Kalia shouted. She ran over to try and stop him, but he pulled out his sword and stopped her attack. It didn't take long for the dome went back into the ground, but the school was still there. Drasaki and the other hollows jumped up and landed on the roof. "What did you do?"

"I'm not sensing any spiritual pressure or anything inside the school." Ryo said. "What happened to all the people that were inside?"

"I transported them away." Drasaki said. "They aren't in Hueco Mundo, that would attract so many hollows, but they'll be staying with us."

"Drasaki, your fight is with me. Leave everyone else out of this and stop acting like a coward." Kalia said.

"Why? This is so much more fun." Drasaki said.

"What are you planning? Why did you decide to kidnap all those innocent people?" Ryo said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll release them all at once." Toshiro said.

"I don't think so. You can save them, Kalia." Drasaki said. "I'm giving you just twenty-four hours to surrender yourself to me. If you do that, I'll let them all go. Keep in mind that their lives are in your hands. I'll meet you in those mountains just outside of your city."

"You won't get away with this." Kalia said.

"I believe I already have and you soul reaper bastards better stay out of the way." Drasaki said. A garganta opened up and all four of them stepped inside. A dangerous trade has been set. How will this turn out?

To Be Continued….


	46. Sad Moans of the Wind

"What the hell am I going to do?" Kalia said. She and the others returned home and told Orihime about Drasaki's trade. "Do you really think Drasaki is going to keep his word and let everyone in our school go?"

"That's hard to say. Hollows can be tricky even when their arrancars." Ryo said.

"Well, how am I suppose to stop him? If I don't turn myself over to him, he could kill all my friends, but if I do, there's no telling what he'll do with me." Kalia said, but no one knew the answer to that..

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Orihime said.

"If he's holding them hostage until the time comes, he won't hurt them. He know they're more valuable to him alive." Ryo said.

"Then we can use this time as a chance to counter attack. We need to get them back." Sai said.

"How do we do that if we don't even know where he's holding them?" Kalia said and that put a damper on Sai's right state of mind. "The only chance we have is if I do surrender myself to him."

"No!" Sai said and was acting like he was going to cry. "You can't surrender to him. It's very noble of you as always and considerate of others, but there's no telling what he could do to you."

"One, shut off the water works, this is embarrassing for both of us. Two, what choice do I have?"

"More than you think." They saw the doors open and Kisuke with Mr. Tessai came in and they were pushing in what looked like a giant T.V.

"Where the hell have you been? Have you not noticed what's been going on lately?" Kalia said.

"Oh, I know. I was informed about Drasaki earlier." Kisuke said. "I know about this trade and I think I have a solution." They turned on the monitor and Captain Tescya was on it.

"Captain Tescya." Ryo said.

"It's good to see all of you again." Tanika said. "The captains that went to world of the living has told us of the situation at hand. If Kalia Kurosaki doesn't surrender herself to the arrancar known as Drasaki, he'll kill all the humans that he has taken hostage. However, it would not be a wise idea for you to surrender him."

"What else am I suppose to do, let them die?" Kalia said.

"No. We have a plan that might save all of them. We have been informed that Drasaki did not take them to Hueco Mundo." Tanika said. "He must have them hidden somewhere in the world of the living and if he does plan to release them, he'll have them close by. We have Draski believe that you are surrendering to him."

"I think I see what you're getting at. While Kalia distracts him, a rescue team moves in and rescues the humans." Ryo said.

"I don't know if I like Kalia being used as bait." Orihime said.

"Mom, we've got to give it a try." Kalia said.

"My squad will be right there with her in case she has any trouble." Tanika said. "Ryo Kuchiki, I want you and these other two humans to locate the ones that Drasaki holds prisoner."

"I understand." Ryo said.

"How do we stay in contact with each other in case there's trouble?" Kalia said.

"I already have the answer to that." Kisuke said as he dug around his sleeve. "I've invented something new with the use of kido and the hell butterflies used to deliver messages in the Seireitei." He pulled out these black small things and Kalia grabbed one with her fingers and it felt slimy.

"What are these? They kind of look like cocoons." Kalia said.

"You stick them in your ears and use them as communication devices." Kisuke said.

"Gross. They feel like insects in small black slime balls." Kalia said.

"As long as Drasaki doesn't catch on to what we're doing, this should work." Kisuke said.

"Kalia, I'm going with you. I can't let you do this on your own." Orihime said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid and you know that." Kalia said.

"I do, but I nearly lost my brother to a hollow and your father when we were younger." Orihime said. Her brother once became a hollow and nearly lost his mind to it. Back when Ichigo was a substitute soul reaper, he nearly lost his life a couple times to a few arrancars. "I'm not going to let that happen to my own daughter." Kalia saw that her mother wasn't going to back down so she accepted her offer.

…..

The Mountains

The next day had arrived and it was almost time for Kalia to meet with Drasaki to make the trade. Drasaki and Nancrin were waiting for Kalia's arrival. He felt her spiritual pressure and saw her land down. He stood up from the rock he was sitting on to face her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Drasaki said.

"You've got what you wanted. Now let everyone go." Kalia said.

"I would, but I don't have them on me now, as you can see." Drasaki said. "Rest assure, they are safe and unharmed at the foot of this mountain." Kalia waited to hear from the others with the communication device in her ear. As for her mother, she and squad three were trying to keep their spiritual pressures low so that Drasaki couldn't detect them. Meanwhile, Ryo, Sai, and Michael were down in the woods and was trying to find them.

"He said the foot of the mountain. We must be close." Ryo said.

"Look up ahead." Michael said and they saw Sikle coming out to greet them.

"You knew we were coming?" Ryo said.

"Of course, you soul reapers are predictable. Right this way." Sikle said as he tried to lure them to the captives, but they were hesitant to follow. "Don't you want them back?" They had no choice, but to follow. Ryo brought his fingers to his ear.

"Kalia, they knew we send a group to find the captives. Sikle was waiting for us." Ryo said and Kalia heard him.

"Tell Sikle to let them all go." Kalia said.

"You come over here first. Make sure you drop your zanpakuto too." Drasaki said. Kalia needed to buy some time until the others get her schoolmates. "I'm becoming impatient so just get over here or else."

"Alright, I'm coming." Kalia said. She couldn't take the risk of any of them getting hurt. She dropped her zanpakuto and walked over. Nencrin met her halfway and put some cuffs on her.

"This should block you from using that flash step or any spiritual trick to getaway." Nencrin said. Sikle led the boys down into an open field and saw a bunch of people with bags over their heads and tied up.

"There you go." Sikle said.

"Let's see if everyone is okay." Sai said. He and Michael went on over, but Ryo was having a bad feeling. He squinted to get a better look and saw Centes was in the shadows.

"Wait!" Ryo said. He used the flash step to appear in front of one of them and took the bag off and saw it was dummy, a fake. "It's a trick!" Centes tried attacking, but he was able to dodge him. "Kalia, it WAS a trick. They aren't here." Kalia heard him just as she was brought to Drasaki. She kicked off from his stomach and flipped back.

"We had a deal you bastard." Kalia said.

"You should have known better than to trust me." Drasaki said. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of hollows rose out of the ground.

"Go, go, go!" Tanika ordered as the squad of soul reapers moved in. They rose from the mountain and attacked the hollows.

"Get the girl!" Drasaki ordered Nencrin. Nencrin unfolded his wings and flew at her, but Tanika and Jiruke cut him off.

"You'll have to get through us first. Blow, Umekigoe." Tanika said and her sword changed into the fan.

"Wail, Gosutoraida (ghost rider)." Jiruke's katana turned into a claymore sword with the blade a midnight blue. Nencrine shot out his nails, but Tanika created a large gust of wind and blew him back. Jiruke went to attack head on, but Nencrin flew into the air and both of them followed.

"Kalia!" Orihime called out as she ran to her.

"Mom, get me out of this thing." Kalia said. Orihime used her powers and cut the cuffs off. Kalia reached for her zanpakuto and held it out.

"Bankai!" Kalia released her bankai and was ready to fight as she saw Drasaki walking towards them.

"When will you learn that you are no match for me?" Drasaki said. Kalia didn't even answer. She went to attack and swung her sword, but Drasaki took his out and was able to block it. Up in the sky, Tanika and Jiruke were fighting Nencrin. Jiruke attacked, but Nencrin used his extending nails and blocked him.

"Move aside, Jiruke!" Tanika said and Jiruke moves back. Tanika held her fan sideways and created a different form of wind that trimmed Nencrin's nails.

"What was that? I thought you could just blow things around." Nencrin said.

"That's true. When I hold my Umekigoe vertically, it creates a powerful gust of wind. If I hold it horizontally, I can created a sharpen wind that can cut through solid stone." Tanika explained.

"Interesting. Let's see how it handles in combat." Nencrin said. He flew in and attacked with his claws, but Tanika used her fan to block his attacks. Nencrin powered up a cero and blasted the fan and Tanika slid back in the air. Jiruke used the flash step and appeared right next to Nencrin and tried attacking him, but Nencrin blocked him. "You're dreaming if you think you can win." He said and kicked Jiruke away. He extended his nails and stabbed Jiruke and tossed him over a cliff. "That should finish him. Defeating the captain won't be a problem."

"You think so?" Tanika said.

That's right. We are unstoppable, there's nothing you can do." Nencrin said and launched his nails at her, but she blocked it. "Just give up and wallow in despair."

"Despair you say?" Tanika said. "It's funny that you should mention that. The flower that represents our squad is the marigold and the name of my zanpakuto translates to moaning wind."

"What does that have do with anything?" Nencrin said.

"I was told that the previous lieutenant of my squad held a zanpakuto that makes a person bow their head for forgiveness and perfectly symbolizes what my squad stands for." Tanika said. "His zanpakuto was filled with despair, but I think my zanpakuto can fulfill that symbolism. You'll see that first hand once you see this. Bankai!" A tornado formed around Tanika. A mixture of wind and spirit energy. When it dispersed, she had two black metal ring blades circling around her. One going clockwise and the other going counter clockwise. "Kanashimu Umekigoe (saddened moaning wind)."

"What is that?" Nencrin said.

"My bankai. My zanpakuto creates a powerful wind and if you listen carefully, you can hear the moans in it." Tanika said. "It's like the wind blowing in a movie scene. The departure of two friends, not knowing if they'll see each other again."

"What does any of this even mean? Just die!" Nencrin shouted as he powered up another cero and fired it, but the ring blocked it.

"I'm tell you this because you're the one who should be wallowing in despair." Tanika said. She flew right at him and the rings grinded against Nencrin and he fell to the ground with blood splattering out of him. "Kanashi Shureddo (sad shred)." The rings accelerated her speed and she created a tornado with razor sharp wind at him. Nencrin couldn't dodge it and got hit as his mask and the rest of his body was shred to pieces. Drasaki heard the battle as he was fighting and saw him fall.

"Nencrin!" Drasaki said.

"You'll be joining him!" Kalia said as she tried striking with her sword, but he blocked it and pushed her back. Drasaki fired a cero, but it was blocked by Orihime's shield. "You're through!" Kalia tried attacking again, but he moved back. He tried swinging her sword, but she moved down to the ground.

"I've got you now!" Drasaki said. He swung down, but was blocked again by Orihime's shield. He looked over to Orihime and was getting irritated by her. "That's it, I've had enough of you." Kalia saw he powered up a cero and fired it at her mother. Orihime wouldn't have enough time to bring her shield back. The cero exploded against the ground and she was knocked off the edge.

"Mom!" Kalia said as she rushed over to the edge and saw Orihime disappear through some clouds. "Mom!" She screamed and turned with rage in her eyes at Drasaki. "You'll pay for that."

"Make me." Drasaki said. Kalia was blinded by rage and went to attack. She swung her sword, but missed. Drasaki held his hand against her chest and fired another cero. "Now you're mine." Kalia was knocked out and Drasaki grabbed her.

"Hold it right there." Tanika said as she tried to stop him.

"I don't think so." Drasaki said and used his sonido to escape and Tanika couldn't follow as a couple hollows got in her way. Ryo, Sai, and Michael continued to fight against Centes and Sikle, but Centes saw Drasaki was escaping with Kalia.

"Let's go, we got what we needed." Centes said and the two opened a garganta and both went in. All three of them looked up and felt Kalia was being taken.

"Kalia, no!" Ryo shouted. As for Orihime, she was actually saved by Jiruke.

"Are you alright?" Jiruke said as he fought through the pain.

"Yes, thank you." Orihime said, but this time she was filled with despair as she saw Drasaki escaped with Kalia. "Kalia."

….

Drasaki

Drasaki hid inside a cavern and saw that Centes and Sikle finally arrived.

"It worked?" Sikle said.

"It did. The soul reapers didn't stop me this time." Drasaki said, but both of them noticed something was missing.

"Where's Nencrin?" Centes said.

"He fought bravely, but his time came to an end. At least I got what I wanted." Drasaki said. He led them to a darker part of the cavern, lite an emerald shine and Kalia was being held up with her hands chained and her dangling. Whatever Drasaki was after, he was about to get it.

To Be Continued…


	47. Poisonous Spirit

Kalia was beginning to wake up. She saw she was changed in a cavern and hanging in the air. She looked around and saw Centes, Sikle, and Drasaki and when she spotted him, she remembered what he did to Orihime.

"You! You killed my Mom. When I get out of here, not a single one of you are going to survive." Kalia said as she struggled to break free.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. Now that I have you, I'm about to get what I came for." Drasaki said.

"What do you even want from me?" Kalia said. Drasaki snapped his fingers and an average hollow came in and carried a pot of some sort of silver liquid. "What is that?"

"It's a type of poison I made myself." Drasaki said.

"Poison?!" Kalia said.

"That's right. I was told about you, Kalia." Drasaki said. "I knew you were special when we first fought. This poison will sink into your skin and absorb all of your spirit energy."

"What do you want with my spirit energy? What makes it so special?" Kalia said.

"I've been studying you. Through the hollows I sent after you and when we fought." Drasaki said. "You're spirit energy and pressure is not like most humans. You have spirit energy of a soul reaper and human, but not much more. A piece of your spirit energy is not like the rest, but I assume that's from the strange powers of your mother. There's also a small piece of it that's not like the rest. It's actually similar to a hollow, but it's so small that it even yourself haven't noticed."

"I don't understand." Kalia said.

"You won't be alive to understand." Drasaki said. "As the poison absorbs all that energy, you'll slowly die. After we extract the poison, I'll transfer all that power into my hollow servants. They'll be even stronger than before. I'll have an army of hollows that will be unstoppable and the Seireitei will fall."

"You won't win." Kalia said as she continued to try and break free from the cuffs around her wrists.

"I think I already have. Those soul reapers don't know where we are and by the time they do, it will be too late. Just a little more poison and we'll have enough. This is the day you die." Drasaki said. Meanwhile, in another end of the cavern, all of Kalia's classmates were there. The only ones that were conscious were Iori, Tiffany, and Yumi.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Tiffany said.

"What do you think they'll do with us?" Yumi said.

"I don't know, but we have to stay strong." Iori said. They could try to make a run for it, but there were a couple hollows guarding the only way in or out of the space they were in.

"Kalia is going to come and rescue us soon, right?" Tiffany said.

"I sure hope so, but I have a bad feeling about this." Iori said.

…..

Ryo

Ryo, Sai, and Michael went over to Captain Tecya and her squad as Jiruke helped Orihime down the mountain.

"Captain Tecya, what happened?" Ryo said.

"Where's Kalia?" Sai said.

"Drasaki has succeeded and has taken her away. H must have crushed her communication devise because I can't get in contact with her." Tanika said.

"There has to be some way we can help her. We need to find her." Orihime said.

"We were already a step ahead of you." Ryo said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"A few captains were hidden away in case things took a turn for the worst." Tanika said. "They should have been able to track him down and find the location on where they are hiding."

"Which we have already succeeded." All of them heard a voice in their communication devises.

"Captain Hatake, is that you?" Ryo said.

"Yes, Ryo. I'm also with Captains Kami, Merdive, Ratta, and their lieutenants." Doramin said. "We found the location. Kalia is being held in a cave southeast from your current location."

"We're on our way." Tanika said.

"I'll meet you on the outside. The others are going in to find Kalia and the hostages." Doramin said. They hanged up and were on the move.

…

The Cavern

Drasaki and his servants were ready. The poison was ready and a couple hollows were bringing the pot filled with it. They brought it over Kalia on a ridge and Sikle and Centes took their positions for anything to happen. Kalia was growing nervous and she couldn't break herself free.

"Now!" Drasaki said. The poison was poured down and all over Kalia. She was panting with the poison all over her and it began to sink through her clothes and her skin.

"No!" Kalia said. It felt like cold knives sinking in and traveled through her body, stabbing at every spot. She was in a lot of pain and could feel her energy being drained.

"Get ready. As soon as she's dead, we extract that poison. All that power will soon be ours and our army will rule over." Drasaki said. Meanwhile, the prisoners remained trapped. Nowhere to go and not knowing if they would survive. That is until they heard a commotion outside and saw Kouichi and Fusegu were at the entrance.

"Who are you?" Tiffany said.

"You can see us?" Kouichi said.

"They're wearing the same black clothes Kalia wears. They must be soul reapers." Iori said.

"Is this everyone? Fusegu said.

"Yes, but some are injured." Iori said.

"Not a problem. We need to move everyone out of here quickly." Kouichi said. "Fusegu, the quick routine."

"Yes, sir. Sprout, Iyashino Habu (healing herb)." Fusegu said. His blade took the form of a pipe with small holes on the end. He sprayed out a green mist that made some plants grow.

"Bankai." Koichi said. His sword turned into vapor and formed a rain cloud at the top and it began to rain. "Wakagaeri no Amagumo (rejuvenating rain cloud)."

"What's happening?" Iori said, but began to feel the pain and damage that was in his leg fade away.

"My bankai causes a rejuvenating rain that sustains any injuries. These plants, when wet, create an aroma that treats any illness or pain." Koichi said. "Put the two together and any injury can be healed instantly." Everyone began to wake up and looked around. They didn't know what was going on, but they thought it was best to get out.

"What about Kalia, where is she?" Yumi said.

"She's here as a prisoner too. A couple captains and their lieutenants are on their way to save her." Kouichi said. Both Shomin and Ryusuke with Hinami and Taka hurried down the cavern to reach Kalia. Kalia was still trying to fight through the pain of the poison, but her screams told her she was failing.

"Why is it taking so long?" Centes said.

"Just be patient. She can't fight it forever." Drasaki said. Kalia was getting worn out. She didn't know how much longer she can hold out. It seemed over, but she was saved. A ring blade was tossed and cut through the chains and was set free. "What?" He looked over and saw the captains with their lieutenants.

"Kalia, are you alright?" Shomin said.

"I will be, when I cut him down." Kalia said as she had an angry look in her eyes.

"Hold off those soul reapers, I'll handle the girl. Come and get me Kalia." Drasaki said and went for a cave in the ceiling. Kalia spotted her zanapkuto leaning against a rock. She grabbed it and went after him.

….

Outside

Everyone from Kalia's school ran outside and went back for civilization. Doramin remained unseen as he watched them all left. He noticed Ryo and all the others have finally arrived.

"You made it. The prisoners have been free as you can see." Doramin said.

"Where's Kalia? Where's my baby?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry." Kouichi said as he and his lieutenant stepped outside. Captain Merdive and Ratta are still inside and are looking for her." They heard an explosion come out from the mountain and Drasaki came flying out of it.

"Come back here!" Kalia flew out and reared back her sword. Drasaki pulled out his sword and blocked all of her attacks.

"Kalia!" Orihime shouted, but Kalia couldn't hear her as the two of them kept fighting in the air. Both of them moved back and landed on the cliffs of the mountain as they faced against each other. Kalia used her sword like a cane to help her stay stand since the poison was still in her and it hurt and it was difficult for her to stay up stright.

"I'm impressed that you can even fight with the poison in you." Drasaki said. "I wonder how long you'll last. You can't fight it forever." Kalia stood through the pain and stayed strong.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as I can take you down. I won't let you escape this time. This time, you're dead." Kalia said.

"You are a fool! Don't you see that you're no match for me?!" Drasaki shouted as he moved his zanpakuto from his right hand to his left. "One way or another, this will be our last battle. For that, I will honor you by showing you an arrancar's resurreccion." He held his right arm out and held his katana over it. "Destroy, Aniquilador (annihilator)!" Drasaki released red colored spiritual pressure. It formed a sphere around him.

"So this is what an arrancar's zanpakuto release feels like." Kalia said. She feels the spiritual pressure around him and changing. The sphere burst and turned into a red twister that showed a monster face for a second. His resurreccion gave him the appearance of his vasto lorde form with his entire body red with bone like braces around his arms and a blade sticking out of his right arm. His hair grew out and became shaggier. The difference was the remains of his mask was just the M shape piece he keeps on his head. He had red markings around his eyes and spread out to the sides of his face.

"Here I come." Drasaki said.

To Be Continued…


	48. Antidote

Drasaki and his servants were battling hard against Kalia and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Drasaki released his zanpakuto and turned into his hollow form. He charged right at Kalia and swung his blade. That one swing blew off part of the mountain. Kalia was able to dodge it and was still standing in the air.

"Just so you know, I'm holding back. I can't have the poison spill out of you." Drasaki said.

"That will be your mistake. Sutasuraisu!" Kalia said as she launched the attack. Drasaki powered up a cero and fired it as it stopped the attack. The cero was able to push through and blasted Kalia.

"The poison drains away your spiritual pressure with each passing second. You don't have a chance in hell." Drasaki said. He flew in and swung at her, but Kalia was able to block each of his attacks. The others remained on the ground and watched the whole thing happen.

"We have to help her. There's something wrong with her spiritual pressure." Orihime said.

"You heard the woman, get up there." Sai said to the soul reapers.

"I might have an idea." Tanika said and looked at Michael. "The spear you create is like my zanpakuto, correct? You're able to control wind?"

"Yes." Michael said.

"Take it out. If I can transfer some of my spiritual power into you, we might be able to create enough wind power to bring them down." Tanika said. Michael understood and took his position. He brought out his spear and started spinning it around. Tanika placed her hand on his shoulder and started transferring some of her power to him. The question is, will it work?

….

The Cavern

Shomin and Ryusuke were still inside the cavern and were fighting Centes and Sikle. Shomin and Hinami fought Sikle and Ryusuke and Taka fought Centes. Shomin released his shikai and fired shots of water at him, but he kept moving out of the way.

"Blossom, Hanabira (flower petals)." Hinami said. Her zanpakuto turned into a rapier and tried striking Sikle. He raised his lance like arms and pushed her back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sikle said.

"You mean like this?" Shomin said. He shot a torrent of water and blasted him. Take slashed against the ground and had the sand attack Centes. He was able to block it, but that was just a cover for Ryusuke to attack from behind.

"I've got you now!" Ryusuke said, but Centes brought his staff through the ring and tossed Ryusuke. Ryusuke ran against the wall and was able to land on his feet.

"You two are a captain and a lieutenant. The last two I fought were more impressive." Centes said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Taka, you might want to stand back." Ryusuke said.

"You're going to release it?" Taka said.

"We can't waste our time on these fools, but they are strong. We have to end this quickly." Ryusuke said and held up the ring. "Bankai!" He released his zanpakuto's second form from a green light and it turned into a giant crescent shape axe blade with a handle connecting the two ends. "Sora Bureku Tsubasa (sky break wing)."

"Bankai! Let's see what yours can do." Centes said. Ryusuke tossed it as the axe spun around. Centes held up the staff and tried blocking it, but he was being pushed back until the axe shot off and Ryusuke caught it. "Not bad, let's see what you can do." Sikle continued to battle against Hinami and Shomin.

"I've got this captain." Hinami said. She swung her sword at Sikle, but he was able to block all of them.

"You'll have to do better than that. Go play with your dolls little girl." Sikle said. He attacked, but Hinami moved out of the way. However, when she moved, she hit stone, but didn't even pierce it. "What?"

"You see, my zanpakuto has the ability to make something dull, meaning less sharp." Hinami said.

"Damn you. That won't stop me from kill you." Sikle said. He powered up his cero and fired it, but it was blocked by a blast of water.

"I'm afraid we can't let this drag on." Shomin said. "It's time for us to end this." He tapped his spear against the ground and build up his spiritual pressure and Hinami jumped back. "Bankai!" Water burst out and both of them got caught in it and formed a large bubble around the both of them. "Parusunepuchun (pulsing Neptune)." Sikle tried to breathe, but felt that he could.

"Wait, we can breathe in here?" Sikle said.

"Correct, my bankai allows us to breathe in water." Shomin said

"I don't get why, but it won't stop me from killing you." Sikle said as he tried swimming to attack, but some sort of force pushed him away. It was like a small burst in the water. "What was that?"

"We might be able to breathe, but I control the water." Shomin said. "I can have the water attack you by having it pulse around." He had the water pulse all around Sikle and it was like getting hit by a howling ball.

"I've got to get out of here." Sikle said as he tried to swim out.

"Swim all you like, but as long as you're in here, you're at my mercy." Shomin said. He had the water pulse around rapidly and hit Sikle all over his body. It kept going until Sikle's mask cracked and broke apart as his body dispersed. When he was finished, the bubble burst as Shomin undid his bankai. Centes was pushed back against a wall by the axe blade Ryusuke was tossing around.

"Give it up, you're out numbered. You can't win." Ryusuke said.

"Not a chance. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Centes said. He powered up ceros and fired them rapidly to make the cavern cave in.

"That's enough!" Ryusuke said. He tossed the axe blade and it sliced Centes right down the middle. However, rocks were still falling down so they all hurried out.

…..

Kalia

Kalia and Drasaki continued to fight in the air. Kalia used the flash step and got behind Drasaki and swung her sword, but Drasaki was able to block it. It was because of the poison that Kalia was moving much slower. She was also growing weaker. Drasaki pushed harder and pushed her back. Kalia grunted in pain as she held her stomach and Drasaki was enjoying this sight.

"You can't fight the poison and me. One of us will finish you off." Drasaki said, but Kalia still had the strength to keep fighting.

"That won't stop me. Give me your best shot, I can take it." Kalia said.

"You should watch what you say." Drasaki said. He powered up another cero, but it was different. It bend around and came around the blade on his hand and caused it to glow red. "Cero Sabre. With the power of a cero in my blade, it will destroy you on impact."

"We'll see about that." Kalia said. She continued to fight through the pain and attacked. She swung her sword, but Drasaki was able to block it without even trying. Kalia couldn't take the pain anymore. Drasaki saw an opening. He swung his blade and it caused an explosion on impact. It sent Kalia flying into the mountain and she was out cold.

"I told you so." Drasaki said as went down next to her. He kicked her a couple times, but she wasn't responding to them. "I guess you're down for the count. All I have to do now is extract the poison out of you and give that power to my minions." He lifted her on his shoulder and started to fly away, but something was pulling at him. The wind was growing stronger and he couldn't go any further. "Now what?" He looked back and saw a twister that was formed by Michael and Tanika was there. He got caught in it and tried to fly out, but the winds were too strong. Kalia was able to wake up enough and strike her sword through him. He lost his balance and got caught in it as they were plummeting towards the ground. Michael stopped the spinning and caused the twister to vanish. Drasaki and Kalia got separated, but they both hit the ground just as everyone else came out.

"Grab him!" Ryusuke ordered. Drasaki was still conscious, but the lieutenants grabbed him before he could make a move. Michael grabbed his arm and cut the blade off so he couldn't do anymore harm. Orihime ran right over to her daughter and lifted her up, but she lost consciousness again.

"Kalia, honey, it's me." Orihime said. Kalia woke up and saw her mother's face. She tried reaching out to her, but her eyes fell again and her bankai vanished. An indication that she was close to death. "Help her!" Kouichi ran over to her and examine her as he stuck a couple fingers in her mouth. However, Drasaki was laughing in joy.

"What are you laughing about?" Ryo said.

"You're too late. The poison has been in her for too long. I might not get that power, but I take pride knowing she's dead." Drasaki said. Ryo grew hatred towards him as he was about to draw his sword.

"Captain Hatake, you can save her, she still has a spark of spirit pressure left. The poison is a liquid metal." Kouichi said. Doramin rushed over and pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Melt, Ginhebi." His zanpakuto entered its shikai form. He moved it around her body carefully and had the poison flow out of her mouth. Kalia entered a coughing fit and Doramin had the poison splatter on the ground. Kalia reopened her eyes and saw Orihime.

"Mom, you're alive." Kalia whispered with a smile and Orihime brought her in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey." Orihime said.

"No, no! I was suppose to win. I was suppose to bring the Seireitei to its knees." Drasaki said as he was beginning to throw a temper.

"You want to do the honors?" Ryo said as he handed Kalia her zanpakuto and she took it.

"With pleasure." Kalia said. Drasaki tossed the lieutenants around to try and get free, but couldn't escape with enough time. Kalia swung down and across his chest as she left a bad wound on him as he fell back. That was the antidote to the poison Drasaki left. Kalia didn't had much strength and energy left to even stand so she collapsed from exhaustion. Ryo was able to catch her and she was resting peacefully.

….

The Kurosakis

After the battle, Kalia was brought home and in her room. She was asleep as Orihime and Captain Kami was examining her injuries from the poison and the battle.

"How is she?" Orihime said.

"She should be fine. You claim these powers of yours take longer to restore spirit energy than it does with physical conditions?" Kouichi said and Orihime nodded her head. "Well, with some rest and the use of your powers, she'll be fine in about a week."

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kouichi said as he stepped out. Orihime looked down at her daughter and was proud of her. Barely escaping death and coming out as the victor, just like Ichigo.

"Mommy?" Orihime turned around and saw Kenji, Katie, and Gado.

"Is it okay if we stay in here with Kalia?" Kenji said. Orihime thought that was sweet of them as she smiled.

"Of course." Orihime said.

….

Ryo

Ryo was with Michael and Sai. He wanted to make sure everyone was alright with the soul reapers returning to the Soul Society.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryo said.

"Yeah. No one except Iori and the girls know what happened." Sai said.

"That's good." Ryo said.

"Hey, do you think Drasaki had anything to do with Kalia's Dad disappearing? He held a lot of interest in her." Sai said.

"I don't think so. That wasn't a hollow that took him away from what we saw." Ryo said. "When a hollow becomes an arrancar, there's no turning back. Besides, if he did, he could have just used him instead of taking your classmates as a bargaining chip. I guess we'll have to wait to find the answers to that another time."

"So what are you going to do now, Ryo?" Michael said.

"Now that we won against Drasaki, I should really be heading back to the Soul Society. Before I do go, there's one thing I have to do." Ryo said.

"What's that?" Sai said, but Ryo didn't answer.

…

Kalia

It became night outside and her siblings with Gado were asleep in her room. Her bedroom door opened and Ryo came through it. Once he was inside, he closed it. He looked over at Kalia and was glad to see she was safe and sound.

"Hey Kalia, I'm not sure you can hear me, but I wanted to stop by before I head back to the Soul Society." Ryo said. "I'm glad that you're alright." He heard a snoring sound and saw it was Kenji. He looked around and saw dinner plates and food in there as well. "Isn't that sweet? Katie and Kenji must have been worried about you so they decided to stay in here with you. I see you also got a loyal dog since he did the same." He was walking around, but stepped on a plate and slipped. He lost his balance, but was able to catch himself before he hit anything. The problem was that he was directly over Kalia, but he saw her in a way he never saw her before. 'Wow! Seeing her peaceful and close like this makes me see how pretty she really is.' He thought. He didn't know what he was doing, but leaned in closer. He leaned closer and looked like he was about to kiss her.

"Hey!" Ryo stopped when he heard that.

"That's my food." Kenji said in his sleep since he was dreaming. Ryo saw he was about to do and backed away.

"What am I doing?" Ryo said as he shook his head around. He took one last look at Kalia before leaving. "So long Kalia."

…

A Dark Room

"So Drasaki has been killed." A mysterious figure said and was talking to six other figures. "That's alright. Kalia Kurosaki might be problem, but nothing we can't handle. The gates will soon open and both the Soul Society and the world of the living will be thrown into chaos."

To Be Continued…


	49. Captain Raiza

A soundless and peaceful scene was going on in a set of woods in the Soul Society. It hasn't been long since Kalia defeated Drasaki, but is still in the process of recovery. Right now, the lieutenant of squad six, Sakumoto, was just resting in these words. He began to open his eyes and saw the nice sky of the sun setting.

"Man….that was a nice and relaxing nap." Sakumoto said as he stretched out his arms. Only little until he realized how late it was and panics. "Oh snap!" He got up and was dashing through the trees as fast as he could. "If I don't get back to the barracks and get to work, the captain is going to let me have it. I hate it when he's mad."

"Help!"

"Hey, that sounds like a little boy." Sakumoto said and it was. A young boy was cornered as he was faced with a hollow. This hollow was blue with red markings and had a scorpion like stinger.

"Give it up, kid. Nowhere to run now." The hollow said. The kid was terrified as he was on the verge of tears.

"Hold it!" Sakumoto jumped down from the cliff and got between them as he held out his zanpakuto.

"A soul reaper!" The hollow said.

"Get lost or else." Sakumoto said as he swung his zanpakuto as a warning, but the hollow moved back and ran away. Sakumoto turned to the kid to see if he was alright. "Are you okay?" The kid nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Takumae. You're really a soul reaper?"

"I sure do look like one, right?" Sakumoto said and the kid put a smile on his face.

"Wow, you must be a captain. Only a captain could make a hollow runaway like that without even touching him." Takumae said.

"What?" Sakumoto wondered what made Takumae think he was a captain.

"Let me thank you for saving my life. I'll take you back to my home for a nice dinner." Takumae said. Sakumoto didn't even get to answer back as Takumae took his hand and dragged him to his small village. Sakumoto thought it was just going to be the kid's family, but it ended up being the whole village.

"This is great."

"We don't get too many soul reapers to visit."

"So you're a captain. I heard that there are thirteen squads. What squad do you lead?"

"I'm in squad six. I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get going." Sakumoto said.

"At least say for a drink." That changed Sakumoto's mind.

"I can't say no to some saki." Sakumoto said. He spent the rest of his day there just eating and drinking. It became dark and late out and Sakumoto was still there. He had a bit too much to drink, but was beginning to wake up from passing out, but felt sick. "Oh man, I hate getting a hangover." He was aware of his surroundings and felt even worse. "Oh shoot! I've got to go! He's going to kill me!"

…

Squad Six Barracks

The sun rose up and Dekrov was doing some paperwork, but was furious at Sakumoto. Sakumoto was trying to explain what happened to him.

"I swear captain, I was on my way, but a little boy needed my help. Then there was this party and I got real drunk. I'm still not feeling well so maybe I should take today off." Sakumoto said, but Dekrov was buying this as he slammed his fist against the desk.

"I've heard enough of your excuses. You were suppose to be back here yesterday for important work and you didn't show." Dekrov said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not making it up." Sakumoto said.

"I said I don't want to hear it. Now go get a broom and some rags. As punishment, I want you to clean the barracks by yourself." Dekrov said.

"By myself." Sakumoto moaned.

"Now!" Dekrov shouted and that scared Sakumoto to get right to it.

…

Ryo

"Thanks for coming with me, father." Ryo said as he and Renji were walking together in the Seireitei and Ryo just got done with some work.

"Glad to, I've got about fifteen years of father time to make up." Renji said.

"Please let me in."

"I'm sorry, but I can't without permission." Both of them looked over and saw that Takume was trying to get past Jirandae.

"What's going on?" Renji said.

"This small boy is trying to get in the Seireitei." Jirandae said.

"I just want to talk to the captain that saved my life." Takume said.

"One of the captains? Is that all?" Ryo said and Takume nodded his head. "I don't see how that is a problem. We can take you ourselves."

"It's okay big guy, he'll watch him." Renji said and Jirandae allowed him to come in. "Okay, so which captain are you here to talk to?" Takume was about to answer, but remembered something he should have asked.

"He never gave me his name." Takume said.

"Well, can you tell us anything about him?" Ryo said. Takume thought about it and he did remember something helpful.

"I know, he said he was a part of squad six." Takume said. All three of them went to the barracks. Renji and Ryo thought he was talking about Dekrov, but were proven wrong once they arrived. "There he is!" They saw Takume doing some cleaning and he didn't look happy. Ryo and Renji thought it was weird he thought that was the captain.

"Oh man, this is going to take forever." Sakumoto said.

"Hi captain!" Sakumoto spotted those three and he looked a little scared.

'Oh no, what's that kid doing here.' Sakumoto thought as they went over to him.

"Hold on, the captain of squad six is…" "Can I talk to you two?" Sakumoto stopped Ryo from talking as he pulled Renji and Ryo over to the side to talk to them in private.

"Please don't tell this kid the truth. It's just a little white lie." Sakumoto begged.

"You want us to pretend you're the captain of squad six? I don't think I like this." Renji said.

"I know, but the kid is going to be upset. Please just play along until I can figure a way out of this." Sakumoto said.

"What do you think father?" Ryo asked.

"I don't like the idea since this use to be the squad I worked for, but this does sound like it could be fun. I say we give it a shot." Renji said.

"Is everything okay?" Takume said.

"Oh yeah, just having a nice talk with the best captain ever." Renji said. "Everyone loves this guy. He's got to be the most famous and the best captain out of all of them. Captain Raiza, why don't you take this nice boy out for lunch?"

"Okay." Sakumoto said.

….

Rukon District

Sakumoto took Takume out of the Seireitei to get some food. There were plenty of people around so Sakumoto thought he would be in the clear. That is until he saw big trouble named Kenpachi Zeraki and Yachiru Kusajishi.

'Oh no, Captain Zeraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi. They could give away the truth. Calm down, maybe they won't see me.' Sakumoto thought. He thought he was in the clear as Kenpachi walked past him.

"Hey!" Takume said. That gained Kenpachi's attention and Sakumoto felt trouble.

"What is it?" Kenpachi said.

"Show some respect. You just walked past Captain Raiza without even saying hello." Takume said.

"Captain?" Yachiru said.

"What are you talking about?" Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi, can we talk to you for a minute." Renji and Ryo showed up to save Sakumoto and took the two of them away to talk. When it was just them, he told them what Sakumoto was doing and trying to get them on board.

"You want me to pretend that fool is a captain and one of the best?" Kenpachi said.

"I say we do it. It will be fun." Yachiru said.

"Don't worry, I think we can have some fun with this." Renji said as he had a sneaky look on his face. Kenpachi and Yachiru came out to talk to him.

"Of course, sorry for my rudeness fellow captain." Kenpachi said and Sakumoto wasn't expecting Kenpachi to play along.

"Can we get you anything?" Yachiru said.

"Actually I could use something to drink." Sakumoto said.

"We'll be right back." Yachiru said as the two of them left and Sakumoto actually thought he was going to get away with this.

'This is going better than I thought.' Sakumoto thought.

"Here you go captain." He was surprised that the person that delivered his drink was Rangiku.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Sakumoto said.

"I heard you needed a drink so I brought you some tea. I also heard you were heading out to lunch." Rangiku said as she went with both of them. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends and said you were paying since you're so generous." She said as they entered.

"Hi captain!" The place was filed with most of the lieutenants and a couple other captains and Sakumoto was dismayed that he has to pay for all of them. When lunch was over, Sakumoto tried emptying out his wallet for change, but there was nothing left.

"I'm going to be broke for the next few months after that." Sakumoto said and was just sitting on a bench moping. He felt that someone was standing right next to him. "Sorry, I can't afford to buy you anything."

"What are you doing here?" Sakumoto felt his fear rise up as he looked to see it was Dekrov and found himself in more trouble as he was freaking out.

'No, anyone, but him!' Sakumoto screamed in his head.

"I thought I told you to clean the barracks." Dekrov said. Sakumoto didn't know what was worse. The fact that his captain is facing him….or this.

"Excuse me, but you're talking to a great captain." Takume said as he arrived to defend him.

'No kid! Shut up!' Sakumoto thought.

"What?" Dekrov said. Sakumoto turned away and broke in a cold sweat of nervousness.

'This is it. I'm dead, for real.' Sakumoto thought, but didn't see Dekrov was pulled to the side. 'Maybe I should just come clean and tell the truth. Maybe he'll go easy on me.'

"Of course, my apologies captain." Dekrov said as he bowed to him and that was the last thing he was expecting. He saw that Renji and Ryo talked to him. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Well, the barracks do need cleaning." Sakumoto said.

…

Squad Six Barracks

All four of them watched Dekrov slid a rag up and down the halls of the barracks. Sakumoto was enjoying this. He even got Dekrov to serve him some food and give him a massage.

"Anything else?" Dekrov said.

"No, that's all." Sakumoto said.

"I'm having the best day. Is it okay if I go look around the Seireitei?" Takume said.

"Okay, but don't go too far. I've got to get you back home." Sakumoto said. Takume ran out and was loving this place. He was thinking about becoming a soul reaper after today.

"That was stupid." Takume looked over and saw Kenpachi talking to Yachiru.

"It was fun playing pretend." Yachiru said.

"Maybe, but there's no way pretty boy with that kid will ever be a real captain. Pretending to be one is pathetic." Kenpachi said. Takume knew he had to be talking about Sakumoto and was devastated that he lied to him. It was getting late and Sakumoto, Ryo, and Renji led him to the gates.

"Time to head home Takume. Don't forget to tell everyone what a great captain I am." Sakumoto said.

"Liar, I know you're a fake." Takume said and ran off.

"I guess the kid found out." Renji said and Sakumoto felt terrible for him. Takume ran down the path that led home, but he still couldn't believe that Sakumoto lied to him.

"I can't believe what a big idiot I was." Takume said.

"We meet again." Takume looked ahead and saw the same hollow that attacked him earlier.

"Not you." Takume said.

"No one is around to save you this time." The hollow said. He swung his stinger around and knocked Takume to the ground. He was getting ready to feast on him and Takume couldn't run.

"Takume!" Sakumoto came running into the rescue. He pulled out his katana as he jumped up and swung at the hollow.

"You again. Who are you?" The hollow said and Sakumoto thought it was time to tell him who he really was.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad six. Slay, Netsumun!" Sakumoto had his sword turned into a scythe. He jumped past the hollow and cut his shoulder.

"Damn you!" The hollow said as it tried its stinger, but Sakumoto used the flash step to dodge it. Sakumoto appeared above the hollow cut him through the mask and defeated the hollow. Ryo and Renji just arrived and saw him defeat the hollow. They made sure Takume got home safely.

"He we go, your home safe and sound." Sakumoto said.

"Thanks, but why did you lie?" Takume said.

"I didn't lie. You assumed I was a captain and I didn't want to disappoint you." Sakumoto said.

"I don't care what soul reaper you are. You're still awesome for saving my life." Takume said. "I'll be a soul reaper and become a lieutenant like you."

"I look forward to that." Sakumoto said and Takume ran off.

"You did the right thing by coming clean to the truth." Ryo said.

"I just hope you learned a lesson, but I have to admit that it was fun playing along to this charade." Renji said.

"Yeah, let's head home." Sakumoto said.

"So soon?" Sakumoto felt trouble again. He turned around and saw his captain and he didn't look happy.

"Don't you like a nice meal or a massage?" Dekrov said as he popped his knuckles and gave the aura of a demon. Renji and Ryo found this amusing as Sakumoto tried to escape his wrath. Goes to show you that nothing good comes from lying.

To Be Continued…


	50. Mr Monster Face

Another day in the world of the living has gone by. Kenji was out playing a game of soccer with his friends. He kicked the winning goal and was happy. Kenji had such a great time until his friends were talking.

"Is your Dad coming for career day?"

"Yeah, he's a cool fireman."

"My Dad is an awesome policeman." Kenji was starting to feel left out. It was career day at his school in two days. They could bring anyone in the family, but everyone was talking about their Dads and Kenji and Katie didn't have one.

"Kenji, what are you and Katie going to do?"

"I'll just ask my Mom to come." Kenji said. Everyone thought that was okay and left him. Kenji felt mad that he can't bring his Dad to come in for career day. "This stinks!" He got mad and tossed the ball, but it kept bouncing away. "No, come back!" He went after it, but it was bouncing into busy traffic. Kenji would have ran in front of a car if a man didn't stop his ball and him.

"You really need to be more careful." The man said and what Kenji didn't know was that it was Kenpachi Zeraki in a gigai. Kenji looked up at him and thought he was kind of scary. Kenpachi let him go and gave him the ball.

"Thank you, but my Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Kenji said. Kenpachi got a good look at him. "Thanks again Mr. Monster Face, but I need to go."

"Mr. Monster Face?" Kenpachi said, but Kenji was already running off. "That kid looked just like Ichigo."

"Kenny!" Yachiru was in a Gigai of her own and jumped right on top of his shoulder. "Stop playing around. We were sent to take care of all the rogue hollows that were left by Drasaki quickly."

"Calm down. I was just helping a little kid. I don't see why they sent us anyway. We're not a cleanup crew." Kenpachi said.

…..

The Kurosakis

Dinner came and Orihime were eating with Kenji and Katie since Kalia was still resting after she was treated from the poison Drasaki put in her as well as the battle she went through against him.

"Mommy, are you excited for school in two days?" Katie said.

"School in two days?" Orihime said.

"It's career day at school. Everyone in our class is bringing someone from their family." Kenji said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to work at the hospital that day." Orihime said.

"Really?" Kenji said.

"I'm sorry, really. Maybe I could give grandpa a call or maybe Aunt Yuzu or Karin." Orihime said.

"No thanks." Kenji said as he stepped down from his seat and went up to his room. He was pretty upset that his Mom can't come, but he didn't want anyone else to come to it if she can't. He was lying down on his bed and hadn't moved from that spot.

"Can I come in?" Orihime said as she knocked on the door. She didn't hear a response so she just helped herself in. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No." Kenji said.

"I'm sorry I can't come for career day. Maybe I could call in and see if I could try and get that day off." Orihime said.

"That's okay, I'll teacher will understand." Kenji said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Orihime said.

"Not really." Kenji said.

"Okay." Orihime said since she thought it was best not to force it out of him. She gave him a kiss on the head and left him alone.

…..

The Next Day

Kenji went out to the park to do some playing. He just sat alone on a swing and moved back and forth.

"You shouldn't look so down and you shouldn't be here by yourself." Kenji looked up and saw Kenpachi.

"Mr. Monster Face." Kenji said.

"Don't call me that because I'm not a monster. My name is Kenpachi Zeraki. I was just passing by when I saw you here and seemed upset." Kenpachi said. Kenji was thinking about getting up and running away. "Don't worry, I'm not exactly a stranger. I knew you Dad, Ichigo Kurosaki. You look just like him so that's how I knew you were his son."

"You really knew my Daddy?" Kenji said.

"You could say that." Kenpachi said as he took a seat next to him. "So what's the matter with you?

"It's career day at school tomorrow." Kenji said.

"Career day?" Kenpachi said.

"It's a day when our parents or someone in our family come into our class and talk to us about our job." Kenji said. "I'm sad because my Mommy is working that day and my Daddy is missing."

"Yeah, I've heard about that." Kenpachi said. "Can't you just get someone else in your family to go instead? You just made it sound like that anyone in your family that has a job can go."

"Yeah, but my sister and I wanted it to be our Mommy. Almost everyone else is bringing in their Dads and all of them have an amazing job." Kenji said.

"Too bad." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi thought it was strange. Kenji looked just like Ichigo, but he looked so sad and miserable. Kenpachi never saw Ichigo like that, but he wasn't liking it at all. Kenpachi was about to cheer the kid up, but a phone alarm went off.

"Is something wrong?" Kenji said.

"It's nothing, I just got to take care of something." Kenpachi said as he got up. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kenji Kurosaki."

"Well, Kenji Kurosaki, I'll see you around." Kenpachi said as he left.

"Bye Mr. Monster Face." Kenji said.

"I told you that's not my name. It's Kenpachi Zeraki."

…...

Kenpachi

The reason Kenpachi had to leave was because he had a few hollows to kill. After he took care of them, he went back to the park with Yachiru and saw she was having fun as he was just sitting on a bench, but he was just thinking about Kenji.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Yachiru said.

"Nothing, just got something on my mind." Kenpachi said. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I just get that kid out of my head?'

"Kenny, I can tell when something is wrong." Yachiru said.

"Okay, the truth is I met this kid earlier. He seemed a little upset that his parents can't come into his school and talk about their jobs." Kenpachi said. "The weird thing is that I don't even know why I care."

"Aw, you're real sweet." Yachiru said. "If you feel sad that this kid is sad, do something. Make him feel better and help him out." Kenpachi thought about it and he saw that there was probably only one thing he could do that can help Kenji.

…

The Next Day

It was career day at Kenji and Katie's school. All of their classmates had their parents show up and talked about their jobs. It was looking like they were the only two that didn't had anyone come in.

"Alright, next is Katie and Kenji Kurosaki." Their teacher said.

"Actually, our Mom couldn't make it." Katie said. However, someone came into the classroom just as she said it and Kenji was surprised.

"Sorry if I'm late." The person that came in was Kenpachi, but his appearance made everyone nervous.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The teacher asked and had the feeling she should call the cops.

"I'm here for career day. I'm Kenji Kurosaki's uncle." Kenpachi said.

"Kenji, Katie, is this man really your uncle?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Kenji said before Katie could say anything. He leaned over to Katie's ear to tell her what was going on. "It's okay, he's an old friend of Daddy."

"So what is your name?" The teacher said.

"I'm Kenpachi Zeraki. I'm….a police officer. Don't let my eye patch scare you, I…..had an accident a while back." Kenpachi said. "Goes to show you what would happen if you kids turn to a life of crime." Kenpachi was making up everything that he could until the day was over. The school day came to an end.

"Thank you so much for coming to fill in for our Mommy and Daddy." Kenji said as he was thanking Kenpachi. "Why did you do it?"

"It's just that you remind me of your father whenever I look at you." Kenpachi said. "I just didn't like to see that sorrowful sad face whenever I look at you because on him it's pathetic." He just didn't want to see the little kid feel so sad.

"Well, thank you again." Kenji said.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Kenpachi said. He was about to leave when he heard his phone go off. He looked at it and saw that there were going to be hollows attacking right here at the school. "Not now!" They both heard hollow howls and saw that there were many of them attacking.

"Oh no, there's more of those monsters." Kenji said.

"You mean you can see those things?" Kenpachi said. The hollows were attacking, but no one knew what was happening. They were just running from the scene as ruble were bursting out of the walls and the ground.

"Katie, where are you?" Kenji called out.

"Kenji!" Kenji saw her, but she was down and crying. Kenji ran over to help her.

"Get back, don't be stupid!" Kenpachi said, but Kenji wouldn't listen. He reached his sister and tried to help her stand. "Look out!" Kenji looked up and saw one of the hollows was about to crush them with its bare hand. Kenji was too scared to move, but he was saved. The hollow's arm was cut off and saw it was Kenpachi who saved them with his zanpakuto out and was wearing his soul reaper clothes.

'He's wearing the same clothes that Kalia wears. Is he a soul reaper too?' Kenji thought.

"Looks like you all saved me the trouble of finding you. At least I don't have to waist so much of my time." Kenpachi said. He jumped right at them to attack. He was able to take them all down in almost no time. "That was over way to quickly for my taste."

"Wow, you're pretty cool." Kenji said.

"Kenji, Katie!" They all looked over and saw Orihime arrived.

"Mommy!" Both of them cheered.

"I heard the commotion, are you two alright?" Orihime said.

"We are, thanks to him." Katie said.

"Captain Zeraki!" Orihime said as she just noticed him.

"Hey there." Kenpachi greeted. They started heard giggling and saw Yachiru land on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Kenny, you had all the fun without me." Yachiru said.

"Who are you?" Kenji said.

"Kenny, can these kids see us?" Yachiru said.

"Can't you tell? Those two kids are Orihime and Ichigo's kids, Kalia Kurosaki's brother and sister." Kenpachi said.

"Oh, hi!" Yachiru said.

"Wow, you might look mean and scary, but you're actually really nice Mr. Monster Face." Kenji said. The girls chuckled when they heard that nick name, but it just irritated Kenpachi.

"Listen, I'm only going to tell you this one last time. My name is NOT MR. MONSTER FACE!" Kenpachi shouted and, ironically, it made him look like a monster.

To Be Continued…..


	51. Ami Daycare Service

A pack of hollows were attacking in the Soul Society. A small squadron led by Captain Ami Amenshi was terminating them as we speak.

"Don't let a single one escape." Ami said as she swung her dagger edge chain around and dealt with them quickly. She stopped when she heard something like a scream. She looked over and saw a boy that was about three or four years old and was running from a hollow. "Take care of things here."

"Yes captain." Ami ran to save the boy. She got behind the hollow as it reached out for the boy. She jumped over the head and shot the chain through the head and defeated the hollow.

"You're safe now." Ami said, but was surprised to see the small kid clap his hands and was laughing.

"Again, play again." The boy said.

"You think that hollow was playing?" Ami said.

"Captain, all the hollows have been taken care of." One of her soldiers said.

"Very well." Ami said and began walking away. She heard the little boy was following her. "Go on, get lost." She kept walking, but the kid kept following her. "What's your name?"

"Nazo."

"Go back to your Mommy, Nazo." Ami said, practically ordered.

"I don't know where she is." Nazo said.

"Well I'm not going to help you find her. Just go back home and wait for her." Ami said. She kept trying to leave him, but Nazo wouldn't leave her alone. "Why are you following me?"

"I like you." Nazo said.

"I'm not going to tell you again, go away!" Ami said. There was something about Nazo and the look in his eyes was starting to keep her from just leaving him. There was hardly any way for a person to say no to a kid that gives the puppy dog eyes.

…..

Squad Two Barracks

Ami was walking through her barracks and all her troopers greeted her, but saw something with her that they never saw before. She made it to her office and met with her lieutenant, Shiku Inomada.

"Welcome back, Captain Amenshi!" Shiku said, but wasn't expecting to see this. Ami came in and was carrying Nazo. He never knew Ami to be warming to children and started laughing. "What the hell are you doing with that kid? I never knew you liked them."

"Shut up." Ami said as she grabbed his hand and started to crush it with Shiku wincing in pain until she let go. "I need you to send a few men out into the Rukon District to find this boy's guardian."

"Okay, but why do you have him now? I thought you would have left him for his Mommy to find him on his own." Shiku said.

"I tried, but the kid wouldn't leave me alone. Just get out there and find out where he came from." Ami said. Shiku headed out and left the two alone. She set Nazo down, but he didn't stay for very long and started running around the place. "Settle down."

"This place is big!" Nazo said with him being amazed. "Do you want to play?"

"No." Ami said as she took a seat. Nazo still didn't sit by so he just ran out the door. "This is why I never want kids." Ami got up and went after him.

"What is this? Is this something you can play with? How many men are here?" Nazo said as he looked around the Seireitei.

"Stay where you are, that's an order." Ami said, but she didn't know that little kids don't follow orders. He just kept running around. "That does it." She used the flash step and caught him.

"Wow. I want to do that." Nazo said.

"Not going to happen." Ami said.

"Hi, Captain Amenshi." Ami turned around and was faced with Rangiku.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here?" Ami said.

"I heard you adopted a child so I came to meet him. Is that little cutie you're holding him?" Rangiku said.

"I'm Nazo."

"I didn't adopt him. This little pest won't leave me alone." Ami said.

"Don't call him a pest, he's adorable." Rangiku said.

"I just hope my men can find his parents so I won't have to keep him for very long." Ami said.

"It won't be that bad. I think it will be nice for you to raise a child. Just remember that he's not a soul reaper or a soldier. You can't just order a little kid around." Rangiku said.

"That would explain a couple thing. So what do I do to make sure he won't be a problem?" Ami said.

"Play some games with him. Take him out." Rangiku said.

"Out, take him out where?" Ami said. Rangiku decided to stick around and help Ami with Nazo. They took him out to the Rukon District and got him some frozen treats.

"Yummy." Nazo said as he enjoyed his delicious frozen treat.

"See, no kid can resist a nice taste of ice cream." Rangiku said, but Ami didn't look like she was having a nice time. "What's the matter?"

"I just don't see how this can make a child so happy." Ami said.

"They love sweet stuff like this. Kids need this with playing and hugs or else they become and…." Rangiku stopped when she realized she was talking about Ami herself. "You didn't receive so many hugs as a child, didn't you?"

"It's only for the weak that seek comfort. I was trained in the harsh sessions by the previous captain of squad two before me." Ami said. It soon became dark in the Soul Society and there hasn't been any word about where Nazo came from. Ami found a room he could sleep in and brought him in.

"Okay Nazo, you can sleep in here and we'll have some fun tomorrow." Rangiku said.

"Want Ami to tuck me in." Nazo said.

"What?" Ami said.

"Okay." Rangiku said and was about to leave.

"Wait, I don't know how to put him to bed." Ami said.

"Just put the covers over him and squeeze a little bit under him." Rangiku said.

"How did you learn all of this?" Ami said.

"It's basic knowledge. If you can't do it, just fake it because this kid has taken a liking to you." Rangiku said and left. Ami had no other choice. She lifted him up and did what Rangiku told her.

"Will you tell me a story?" Nazo said.

"No." Ami said and just left him alone. Before she went to bed, she stopped by the room Nazo was using to see if he was asleep. He was and she felt relived. "Good, this kid is a handful." Before she left, she saw he made a drawing. He must have made it before he went to sleep. Ami took a look at it and saw it was a drawing of him and her holding hands. She tried to deny it, but even she had to admit that it was kind of sweet.

…

The Next Day

Nazo was running up ahead. Rangiku and Ami took him out into the woods to do some playing.

"Don't go too far, stay where we can see you." Rangiku said.

"Why are we here?" Ami said.

"We're just taking him out for a walk. I thought we could play some games like hide and seek." Rangiku said. "Nazo, do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Yeah!" Nazo cheered.

"Alright. Ami, why don't you count to ten?" Rangiku said.

"What?" Ami said.

"Count to ten with your eyes covered while we try to find a place to hide." Rangiku said. "Once you're done, just come and find us. That's how you play the game." Ami wanted to say no, but when she looked at Nazo, she just couldn't. She just didn't like it.

"Fine." Ami said. Rangiku and Nazo went out to hide. When Ami finished her counting and went looking for them. "This is just a waste of my time." She easily detected Rangiku's spiritual pressure and found her in a tree. She kicked it hard and caused Rangiku to fall out.

"No fair. You were able to detect me by my spiritual pressure." Rangiku complained.

"I'm not going to waste my precious time. Let's just get this over with." Ami said and went looking for Nazo. "Nazo, where are you?"

"He doesn't have much spiritual pressure of his own. It won't be easy to find him." Rangiku said as they kept searching. "Wow, he's really good at hiding." The longer they were looking, the more Ami was starting to panic.

"Nazo, where are you?" Ami said. She used the flash step all over the place.

"Calm down." Rangiku said, but Ami wouldn't settle. That is until she actually spotted him hiding behind a bush. She jumped down next to him and got him.

"You found me!" Nazo cheered and Ami was glad she did. Yet, she didn't know why she bevaed the way she did.

"You know, you sounded like a worried parent." Rangiku said with a snicker.

"That's ludicrous." Ami said. However, they failed to notice that something was stalking them. It had a slimy green tentacle and was slowly reaching out to them. None of them even noticed until it reached out and grabbed Nazo and pulled him away.

"Nazo!" Ami said and they went after him. He was being carried away by another hollow. It was a giant green worm with hundreds of tentacles on its side. "Damn, I didn't even notice it."

"Help!" Nazo said.

"We're coming." Ami said. The hollow had its tentacles attack and whip at them. Ami and Rangiku were able to avoid them with the flash step.

"Growl, Haineko." Rangiku said. She had the blade turn into ashes and the ashes cut some of the tentacles down.

"Sneak, Shadousutoka!" Ami said and her zanpakuto was released. She spun it around and used it to cut down some other tentacles. The problem was that the ones that they kept cutting were growing back.

"Help!" Nazo said. Ami looked and saw the hollow was about to eat him. The hollow tossed it up and he was heading towards the mouth. That was when a protective instinct kicked in. Ami used the flash step to move through the tentacles. She tossed the chain and wrapped around Nazo. She pulled him away from the hollow and had him safely in her arms.

"No one hurts my Nazo!" Ami said. She slashed the chain around and the dagger edge slashed against the mask until the hollow faded away. "Nazo, are you alright?" She was actually sounding like a protective parent.

"I'm okay." Nazo said.

"Captain!" They looked to see Shiku arrived and had a woman with him as she ran straight to the two.

"Nazo!"

"Mama!" Nazo shouted with joy as he jumped out Ami's arms and ran into his mother's arms. Ami was glad they found his mother, but also sad because they were going to have to part ways.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little boy." Nazo's mother said.

"Ami, will you come with us?" Nazo asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I will come by and visit." Ami said. With that said, Nazo left with his mother and Ami saw him off. Maybe underneath her cold attitude was someone like a caring mother.

"Wow captain. I thought you were hardcore, but you're really a softie." Shiku said, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. As a caring other like figure, maybe not.

To Be Continued…


	52. The Seven Jigoku

"Time to come down for breakfast kids. Hurry or you'll be late for school." Orihime said with Kenji and Katie rushing down. Then Gado started barking up the stairs. "Gado, what's the matter?" She went to check it out and saw Kalia stepping down the stairs as she stretched out. "Kalia, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I've never felt so rested before." Kalia said.

"Well, you've been out for week. Are you feeling alright?" Orihime said.

"A lot better actually since that poison got out of me." Kalia said as she sat down for breakfast. "Anything interesting happened since I was asleep?"

"Not really. Maybe the bad guys took a break while you were asleep." Kenji joked. Kalia had her breakfast and got dressed as she headed for school. She didn't noticed that two people were watching her.

"That's her? I don't see what makes her so special." One was a man. He had a red Mohawk with the rest of his head shaved. He wore a white jacket with a long collar and a grey shirt underneath. He wore grey pants with them tucked under black boots.

"Do not underestimate her. She is the daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and was able to defeat a captain added on to Drasaki." The other was a girl. She had short black hair. She had a white cape that went over her shoulders. She had a black top with a white skirt underneath that looked like flower petals with grey leggings and high heels. Their names were Masco Glien and Nova Hugada.

"Then I say we get the others and have some fun." Masco said. Kalia thought she felt something, but when she looked where those two were, they were gone.

"That was weird. I think my senses need time to readjust." Kalia said and kept going.

…..

Sai

"Later, Mom." Sai said as he ran out the door and on his way to school. "Oh man I'm so excited. Kalia should be back in school by now. I'm coming my darling!" He didn't noticed he was being watched as well by a couple masked figures.

"So he's one of them." One of them had the appearance of a jester in black, white, and grey. He also wore a clown mask with crescent shaped eyes and smile. His name was Kilsin Leguisto. "What do you think, Amador?" The person he was talking to wore a mask that only showed his eyes. His clothing were black, white, and grey as well, mostly black. He had an X across his chest with spirals around his legs. He was Amador Kyoku, and is usually the quiet type. "You're right. This is going to be fun to see him and the others suffer."

…

Michael

Michael was heading to school and another pair was watching him as well. One of them was a man that had black hair. He wore a white coat that reached his feet. He wore black shirt and pants. He had what resembled figure eights connected running down his shirt and the side of his pants. His name was Tetsuda Jakle.

"There he is. That's the third one who entered the Soul Society." Tetsuda said.

"So it is. What about this one soul reaper who gave Kalia Kurosaki her powers?"

"I'm sure he will come once trouble stops brewing." Tetsuda said.

"Very well. In a mere matter of days, all that we have worked for is near." The last one was a guy that was about nine feet tall. It was a muscular old man. He had a white and long mustache with a black rubber cap on his bald head. He wore a white jacket with no shirt underneath and white baggy pants with black shoes. His named was Omada Omesai.

….

The School

"Kalia, it's good to have you back from your absence." The teacher said.

"Thank you ma'am. I had a little accident and I just needed time to heal up." Kalia said as she went and took her seat.

"It is great to have you back." Yumi said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to make up for. There's shopping, boys, nice food, boys, and boys." Tiffany said, but Kalia just smacked her on the head for Tiffany thinking she's changed uring her week long sleep. It was just a normal day and right, Kalia and her friends were in the middle of gym class as they were doing some laps.

"So how does it feel to be on your feet again?" Yumi said.

"Great, this exercise actually helps me stay awake." Kalia said. She looked over to the side and spotted Ryo over at the side of the school. Kalia looked over to Sai and Michael and tried to get their attention. They spotted her and saw she was telling them to follow her. It wasn't long until they spotted Ryo. They understood and followed Kalia to talk to him.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?" Sai said.

"I came to see you, Kalia." Ryo said.

"Me?" Kalia said.

"Her?" Sai said since he was not liking that Ryo came all this way just to see her.

"I heard that you were suppose to wake up from recovery today. I just wanted to see how you were feeling." Ryo said.

"I'm doing fine." Kalia said. As the two were talking, Sai whispered to Michael.

"Michael, do you think that Kalia and Ryo might actually like each other? As in more than just friends?" Sai said.

"Maybe. They get along real well." Michael said and Sai was afraid he would say something like that. They all would have kept talking, but they heard people screaming. They ran back around the corner and saw Masco was attacking the place as he carried a giant sword.

"This is fun!" Masco said and was enjoying himself.

"Who the hell is that?" Kalia said.

"I have no idea, but he's got strong spiritual pressure." Ryo said.

"Get out here substitute soul reaper! I know you're here somewhere!" Masco called out.

"Is he talking about me?" Kalia said.

"How does he know about soul reapers? He doesn't look like a soul reaper or an arrancar." Ryo said.

"That's because he isn't." They all looked behind them and met Omada. He was wearing metal gloves with spikes on his knuckles. He threw his fist at them, but all four of them jumped out of the way.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Masco said and that's when the others arrived. Nova had a jagged edge katana, Tetsuda had a trident, Kilsin had a scythe that had two blades together, and Amador had duel swords.

"Any of you have any idea who these guys are?" Sai said.

"I've never seen them before. They all seem to be human, but I have a feeling they have unnatural abilities like you and Michael." Ryo said.

"They knew about me, but they won't take me down without a fight." Kalia said. Her earring flashed and entered her soul reaper state and the others got ready to fight.

"This will be fun. Bring it on, babe." Masco said.

"Babe!" Kalia said and sounded offended about it. She decided to fight him first as she went to attack and their blades clashed against each other.

"Sing, Utatori." Ryo said as he had his sword form its shikai. Tetsuda pulled out his trident and tried attacking as the two of them clashed their weapons together. Kilsin swung his double sided scythe at Sai, but he jumped out of the way. He tried to hit him, but Kilsin brought up his staff and Sai hit it as he was pushed back. Nova attacked Sai as well and launched her sword as it turned into a whip like weapon, but Sai moved out of the way.

"No fair, I can't hit a woman." Sai said.

"It's that kind of chivalry is why you're doomed to lose this battle." Kilsin and kicked Sai in the face. Michael had his spear out and fought Omeda and Amador. Michael swung hit spear, but Amador blocked it with his duel swords.

"Why are you here?" Michael said.

"You're wasting your time." Omeda said as he grabbed Michael and tossed him to the ground. "Amador doesn't really talk."

"Fine, I guess it doesn't matter." Michael said. He launched a slash of wind at them both, but Omeda was able to block it. Amador jumped up and tried slashing at him from both sides, but Michael was able to block him. Kalia and Masco kept slashing their weapons against each other, but he's proven to be stronger.

"Is this the best you can do?" Masco said. He started to pour out green spirit energy and launch it all in slash and blasted Kalia. "I'm not impressed. I thought that this substitute soul reaper would be more of a challenge."

"Bankai!" A burst of spirit energy was shot out and Kalia flew through the smoke in her second release form and was able to push Masco back.

"Is this enough of a challenge for you because I'm just getting started." Kalia said and the two of them continued to collide their weapons together. Ryo stayed strong against Tetsuda as the two of them kept clashing their weapons together.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" Ryo said.

"If you must know, we are known as the Seven Jigoku." Tetsuda said and separated himself from Ryo. Ryo thought the name was strange as he looked around. "Seven? There are only six of you? Where's the seventh?"

"That shouldn't matter to you right now." Tetsuda said as he thrusted his trident, but Ryo was able to block it.

"Stay on guard. There's suppose to be seven of them, one is missing." Ryo called out to the others.

"I don't think we should worry about that because these guys are too strong." Sai said as he tried to keep Kilsin from slicing his head off, but got slashed in the back by Nova. Kalia moved back and tried charging again at Masco, but he jumped over her. He brought his sword up and tried striking at her, but she was able to block it.

"Give it up, you don't stand a chance." Masco said.

"Not going to happen." Kalia said.

"You dumb fool." Masco said. He kneed her in the gut and kicked her into the ground.

'How is he so strong?' Kalia thought and looked around. Michael was getting thrashed, Ryo was being pushed down, and Sai was getting clobbered. 'How are any of these guys so strong? Even in my bankai form, he's overpowering me. Have I not fully recovered? No, that's not it. Who or what are they?'

"You're dead now!" Masco said and went to attack. He raised his sword up and was ready to deal the final blow.

"Masco, stop right there." He stopped just short of Kalia's head and looked like he had a frightened look on his face. That strange voice stopped all of the fighting and they all the enemies looked in the same direction. Kalia looked to the roof of her school and saw someone up there. He wore a white coat with baggy pants with black pants and shoes. He had brown hair that was combed back and had a sinister looking smile on his face.

"Who is that?" Kalia said. He took a step forward and it led him to walking on the wall. They soon felt the strange and powerful spiritual pressure this man was exerting and it was stronger than any of the others.

"Oromaus!" Masco said.

"Oromaus?" Kalia said. They kept a close eye on him as he walked down the wall. 'Who is that man? How is he able to walk on the wall like that and what's with his spiritual pressure?' She thought.

"Are you the seventh?" Ryo said.

"That I am." Oromaus said as he reached the ground. "In fact, these people here are my subordinates."

"Subordinates? You're the leader?" Ryo said.

"Yes and the creator of the Seven Jigoku. Excuse their rudeness, we just wanted to introduce ourselves." Oromaus said. Kalia was able to get up, but didn't let her guard down.

"What are you doing here?" Kalia said.

"That's how you greet people?" Oromaus said.

"I'm not interested in playing games. I can tell you people are no good since you attacked innocent people and your name means hell." Kalia said. "Now what do you want?" Oromaus just stood there with that smirk and he was irritating Kalia. "Answer me!" She used her Hikari Suteppu and moved quickly, but Oromaus seemed relaxed. Next thing anyone knew, Kalia was pinned to the ground with Oromaus on her back. Oromaus held Kalia's arm that held her sword against her neck and had his own black bladed sword there. They were position like a pair of scissors to Kalia's neck.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." Oromaus said.

"How did he do that? It all happened so fast." Ryo said. "Kalia used her Hikari Suteppu, but he was able to counter her so quickly."

"I told you that we just came here to introduce ourselves. We wanted to see what you were all about, Kalia Kurosaki." Oromaus said.

"How do you know my name?" Kalia said. Oromaus didn't answer her. He let go of her arm and got off of her. He used a hand motion and had all of his servants appear on the fence with him.

"We are a special group." Oromaus said. "People say that everyone deserves a second chance, but it sounds nonsensical. Those who have moved to the Soul Society have been given the chance to live again. They live similar to how they do here, but not those in hell."

"How does he know all of that?" Sai said.

"This man is not right. He isn't like most humans." Ryo said.

"You see, our goal is for us to open the gates of hell and so the people can have a second chance in life." Oromaus said.

"But if you open those gates, beings with unimaginable power will come through and wreak havoc." Ryo said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kalia said.

"Because it will be amusing for you try and stop us when it's futile." Oromaus said and all of them took their leave as they just vanished. A new enemy has arrived and this might be the most terrifying enemy Kalia and the others have ever faced.

To Be Continued….


	53. Begin to Find New Power

"That was so pathetic." Masco said. After the battle with Kalia and the Seven Jogoku, they retreated and head back to their base. They retreated and were discussing their next move as well as what they just went through. "I thought that Kalia girl would put up more of a fight."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Nova said.

"To be fair, we did catch them off guard." Kilsin said as he was sharpening his blade.

"Since when are you nice?" Masco said.

"Since it means I can prologue their agonizing pain to their death." Kilsin said.

"They might not have proven to be a challenge, but Master Oromaus decided to let them live for a reason." Tetsuda said.

"Why did you decide to let them live?" Omada asked Oromaus as he sat at the top of a throne chair and had his head leaning against his hand.

"It wouldn't be much of fun if we didn't add a challenge." Oromaus said. "As I said, it's futile. The gates of hell will open up and there isn't a thing they can do to stop it. It will also be amusing to see the look on their faces when they see it."

"So what do we do now?" Tetsuda said.

"It's simple, the Soul Society is already having problems since some hollows come into it. We just need to keep our focus on the world of the living." Oromaus said. "It's only a matter of time until the gates rise and open. When they do, the sky will become black, buildings will rumble, the Earth will become hell itself."

…

Urahara Shop

Kalia and the others met with Kisuke at his shop. They wanted to see what he knew about these people.

"They called themselves the Seven Jigoku?" Kisuke said.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of them?" Kalia said.

"I don't think so. This is the first time." Kisuke said.

"I had a theory that you didn't. It didn't seem like there was that many of them. They seem to be special humans that have spiritual pressure that isn't normal to most. They seem to be like Michael and Sai with special abilities." Ryo said.

"You've got that right, especially their leader. I think they said his name was Oromaus." Kalia said.

"Oromaus? Doesn't ring any bells." Kisuke said.

"There's something not right about that guy." Kalia said and got a hold of herself as she thought back to how their encounter went and it made her feel uncomfortable. "He was able to counter me and pinned me down when I was in my bankai. He could have ended my life if he wanted to. There was also something not right about his spiritual pressure. It's like he wasn't human at all, but he isn't a soul reaper or an arrancar."

"He also said that he wanted us to try and stop him instead of trying to kill us when he believes we won't win. Does he think this is a game or something?"

"What did these people say?" Kisuke said.

"They say they want to open the gates of hell." Michael said.

"I remember seeing that. It was after I took down a hollow a while back." Kalia said as she remembered seeing those gates after she took down the bird like hollow that was after Michael.

"I remember that day." Ryo said. "A zanpakuto would clear the sins of a hollow, but if the hollow caused sins back when it was a human and alive, the gates open and they are dragged inside."

"So there are a bunch of hollows on the other side of those gates?" Sai said.

"More than that." Ryo said. "There are beings there that even I don't know about. Hollows, arrrancars, or anything. There are some creatures that could even be born there. If Oromaus actually succeeds in getting it open, it will bring havoc and catastrophe into the world of the living."

"So how do we stop him?" Sai said.

"I don't know. I should alert the Soul Society about this." Ryo said. "They can take precautions to make sure the gates stay close."

"But how can they get the gates to open?" Kalia said.

"I'm not sure. There was a time they did appear, but that was from a conflict that was happening on the inside." Kisuke said. "I don't see how this Oromaus could even possibly get them to even appear if he's on the outside of those gates."

"If even you don't know about what's going on, then I don't see how we can win." Kalia said as she got up and left. Ryo could feel that there's something wrong with her. Kisuke thought the same, but he might have already found the solution.

…

The Soul Society

Doramin was out doing some gardening around his barracks. He worked hard, but it seemed like he finally got some flowers to bloom.

"There we go. After a little bit of that hard work, I think I deserve some sweets and a cup of tea." Doramin said.

"Captain!" He saw one of his squad members running at him and carrying a piece of paper.

"Is something wrong?" Doramin said.

"We received this message from Ryo Kuchiki not too long ago. He said it was urgent and to give it either to you or the head captain." After Kalia and the others talked to Kisuke, Ryo sent the message without wasting a second. Doramin took the paper and read it over. It was about the Seven Jigoku and their plans. Doramin could not believe what he was reading right now.

"Is this for real?" Doramin said. He looked it over for any sign of a joke, but he couldn't find a thing. After reading it, he went straight to Sankado.

…..

Head Captain

Sankado was in the middle of doing some important paper work. He stopped when he heard his door flew open and saw Doramin run right to him.

"Captain Hatake, what is it? I'm in the middle of something important." Sankado said.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but you need to see this." Doramin said. "Ryo sent this message telling us about this malicious group and something that could be catastrophic." He handed him the paper and he read it over.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sankado said. "A group of spiritually gifted humans plan to unlock the gates of hell? That shouldn't even be possible."

"I know sir, but Ryo claims that there's still much not known about this group." Doramin said. "He also claims that the leader of this group is a dangerous man. If everything Ryo has sent is true, we have to take precautions about this."

"You're right about that, but there is something that isn't adding up." Sankado said. "How could mere humans even know about the gates? More importantly, aren't they aware of the dangerous power they are dealing with? I want the Department of Research and Development to see if there's any record of these Jigoku and keep their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Doramin said.

"I'll speak to the other captains about this matter. Until then, stay on alert in case any of you are called into the world of the living." Sankado said. Doramin understood and left, but he had his mind somewhere else.

'Special humans that have special powers that wish to open the gates. If they were truly tempting that, why haven't they made a move until now?' Doramin thought. 'If what Ryo said is true in that message, we are dealing with a dangerous and cunning foe.'

….

Kalia

Kalia just sat on a set of stairs as she stared at the sky as the sun was setting. She kept thinking about Oromaus and the more she thought, the more shaken she got.

"There you are." She looked behind her and saw Ryo.

"Hey Ryo." Kalia said as Ryo took a seat next to her.

"Are you okay? You didn't seem to act like yourself back at the shop." Ryo said.

"You saw what I saw. That Oromaus guy, he's dangerous." Kalia said.

"That can't be the only thing that's bothering you." Ryo said. "I know you too well. There's something else that's bothering you."

"Okay, I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but the truth is….I'm scared." Kalia said.

"Scared?" Ryo said.

"When I fought Beousin and the other soul reapers, I was fighting for your life with a few others, I could handle that." Kalia said. "When I fought Drasaki, it was just a fight for my life. This time, from what it sounds like, I'm fighting for the sake of the whole world. That's a lot of pressure. There's also the fact that in my fight with Drasaki, I barely escaped death. I couldn't even fight them with my bankai."

"I'm starting to understand. You barely escaped last time and this time, with our enemy being more dangerous, you're scared you won't make it out alive this time." Ryo said. "You might have escaped death a few times before, but you never had so much pressure on yourself before."

"Don't forget about my bankai." Kalia said. "I couldn't do anything against Oromaus with it, I couldn't even beat that guy that serves him. It's times like this I wish my Dad was here to cheer me up, but he's not. I feel I'm not strong enough and I don't know what I can do."

"I do." They looked over to the side and saw Orihime's friend, Chad.

"Mr. Sado?" Kalia said.

"I know about this new enemy, Mr. Urahara told me everything." Chad said. "There might be a way for you to become even stronger than you are now."

"How?" Kalia said.

"Kisuke found traces of the poison Drasaki used on you and analyzed it." Chad said. "You have four different kinds of spirit energy. One is for your human half and the other is for your soul reaper half. The third mixed in we assume is from your mother."

"Yeah, Drasaki told me all of that." Kalia said.

"But you hold a forth. He believes that forth one is from your father as well. That's the one we're going to work on." Chad said. "We're going to need you to unlock a whole new power. You're going to obtain a new power called fullbring."

To Be Continued….


	54. Fullbring Training Battle

Chad came to Kalia and told her that if she wants to have the power to defeat the Seven Jigoku, she has to unlock a new power. He told her this power is called fullbring. Kalia brought the boys over to meet up with Chad. He asked them to come to an abandon building and they arrived.

"So Mr. Sado is going to help you obtain this new power?" Sai said.

"That's what he said. He and Kisuke thinks it might help me gain new abilities and help me become stronger for when I battle Oromaus." Kalia said.

"So what are we doing here?" Michael said.

"He wanted us to meet him here so that he could start her training." Ryo said.

"There you are." Chad said as he came down a set of stairs. "Are you ready, Kalia? This training you're going to go through is going to be intense."

"Can't be any worse than what I have went through." Kalia said as they stepped inside.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is fullbring?" Ryo said.

"Fullbring is an ability to manipulate souls in matter such as water or anything." Chad said. "A person is given that ability when their mother is attacked by a hollow while they were carrying child and their given abilities. You've seen mine."

"That's right, that armor that comes around your arms. I saw it in the Soul Society." Sai said.

"But neither of my parents were killed by a hollow." Kalia said.

"Maybe not, but Ichigo did have fullbring at one point in his life. It was found out years ago that if a fullbringer assists in the birth of a child, they're abilities are passed down to them." Chad said.

"How did you find that out?" Michael said.

"Hey Dad, I went out and got some snacks and drinks since we're going to be here for a while." They saw a tanned fifteen year old girl with brown hair step out and her hair covered her right eye.

"Wow, who's Miss Hottie?!" Sai said.

"That's my daughter, Isabella." Chad said.

"Bella, it's been a long time." Kalia said as she walked up to her.

"Kalia? I haven't seen you in years." Isabella said.

"You two know each other?" Ryo said.

"Isabella and I use to be friends when we were kids, we went to school together." Kalia said.

"Yes, they did. However I had to move downtown for my career and Isabella had to go to a different school." Chad said.

"So Isabell has the same abilities as you?" Michael said.

"That's right." Chad said. "Since she has my blood and DNA, she has been given my abilities."

"So would Kalia have the same kind of fullbring ability as her father once had?" Ryo said.

"We'll see. Isabella's mother was a regular human, but since Kalia has a mixture of different spiritual energies in her body, it might end up differently." Chad said.

"So how do we do this?" Kalia said.

"Just follow us." Isabella said and led the way. They all went down to the basement, but it wasn't a regular basement. It looked just like the training grounds that Kisuke has under his shop.

"Let me guess, Kisuke was here earlier." Kalia said.

"He's done this multiple times. He was able to create this place in almost no time." Chad said.

"And he probably wonders why he doesn't have a date." Kalia said as they reached the ground. "So how is this going to work? How do we unlock my fullbring?"

"First, we should probably get a feel for your power." Chad said. "I want you to enter your soul reaper form. I'm only doing this because you've recently recovered from your battle with Drasaki. You've been asleep for a long time and I want to see if you're well enough."

"I'm fine, really." Kalia said.

"I just want to be sure." Chad said. Kalia didn't know what else to do about this fullbring. Chad would know what to do since he is a fullbringer so she went with it. She reached for earring and entered her soul reaper form.

"That's pretty cool. I've never seen an actual soul reaper before." Isabella said.

"What should we do?" Sai said.

"Just stay back. Kalia needs to do this on her own." Chad said.

"You ready?" Isabella said. She held out her arm and was covered in a kind of armor that was grey with a pink stripe. "Get ready because here comes the first strike!" She thrusted her fist forward and launched a blast of spirit energy. Kalia held her sword up and was pushed back.

"Someone has been working out." Kalia said and Isabella smirked at that remark. Kalia ran straight for her and held her sword out. She swung it down, but there was a green light under her feet and allowed her to move incredibly fast. "Wow, what was that?"

"Just a little trick you learn when you be a fullbringer." Isabella said.

"You know, ever since I started to beat people down, I always did wonder what it was like to fight you since your Dad is a muscle man." Kalia said. "Let's see if you're just as strong as he looks." She went to attack again and fought with Isabella. As they were fighting, the boys stayed where they were and watched.

"I don't know about strength in muscle, but she's certainly strong in beauty." Sai said.

"Quiet, her father is right there. Dads are protective of their daughters about boys." Ryo whispered as they were trying to be aware of Chad, but it seemed like he didn't even hear them.

"Mr. Sado, can I talk to you something?" Michael said.

"Of course." Chad said. The two of them stepped away so that they can talk in private. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about my powers, Sai as well." Michael said.

"Your powers?" Chad said.

"I know powers aren't like the soul reapers. I've seen Mr. Ishida's powers and they're not like his either." Michael said. "Is it possible that both Sai and I have fullbring in us as well?"

"I see. You want to know more about your powers." Chad said. "I've actually seen your power as well as Sai's. It doesn't seem like the ability of a fullbring for either of you."

"It's not? Then what kind of power do Sai and I possess?" Michael said.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wouldn't put too much thought about it." Chad said. "From what I've seen, you're able to generate a spear and can control the wind with it. Sai is able to store spirit energy around his hands and feet and when he releases it, it gives great force on impact. That's all you should need to know. To this day, there's still much about Orihime's powers that we don't know. We don't know its origins or any of its background."

"I see. Don't worry much about where my power came from and just find a way to make it stronger. Thank you." Michael said. Chad accepted as the two of them head back.

"I thought you had a thing for Kalia?" Ryo said.

"I do, but look at her. How can you not fall for a girl like that?" Sai said. "Come on, you must think she's smoking to." Ryo didn't answer that, but he did try to hide his blushing face. Chad and Michael stepped back beside both of them as they continued watching.

"How's Kalia doing?" Chad said.

"Everything seems to be normal for her." Ryo said. Kalia dodged another blast at her, but Isabella ran up to her. Kalia used her zanpakuto as a shield and blocked Isabella's fist, but was pushed back.

"Hey, how come Isabella's fullbring looks different from yours if she's your daughter?" Sai said.

"It's because hers is still in the process of being formed." Chad said. "When a fullbringer's ability is awaken, it stays the same. It only changes its appearance as one grows stronger with it."

"Interesting. Makes me more curious as to how Kalia's fullbring will be like." Ryo said. Isabella and Kalia moved back from each other as they had another collision.

"That's enough." Chad said.

"Oh man, but it was starting to get fun." Kalia said.

"I can see that you're still at the top of your game, Kalia." Chad said. "Now we can begin the actual your actual training."

"So what do I do?" Kalia said.

"First, you're going to need to be in your body." Chad said.

"Becoming a fullbringer isn't the same as being a soul reaper. You need to use your actual, physical body since your fullbring takes up some physical strength." Isabella said. "It might be easier in your soul reaper state, but it's not the same."

"Okay, I think I get it." Kalia said. She went over to her body and placed herself back inside. "So what do I do now?"

"Try and stay alive." Isabella said as she launched another blast of spirit energy. Kalia panic and ducked down from it. The impact blew her forward and knocked her to the ground.

"What was that?! That was a cheap shot!" Kalia shouted.

"We told you that you need some physical strength. Try and avoid to get hit is the first part of your training." Isabella said as she was ready to attack again. Kalia got up and started running. "You won't make it far" She used that green light to increase her speed and appeared right next to her.

'How is she doing that? What is that light?' Kalia thought. Isabella brought her fist back and tossed it at her, but Kalia was able to duck down. Isabella hit a rock and the impact caused an explosion that blew Kalia away and caused her to slide against the ground. "I can't take any of those hits, but I can't use the flash step as long as I'm like this."

"Don't get lazy." Isabella said as she jumped up. She was coming down with her fist, but Kalia got up and started running again.

"This is nuts. I don't even have anything to fight back with." Kalia said. "I still don't know how I can unlock my fullbring."

"Your pride." Chad said.

"My pride?" Kalia said.

"That's right." Isabella said. "There are two things that you need to use to unlock your fullbring. You need something that you're attached to and you need to use your pride. For me and my Dad, it's our skin. My Dad learned a great lesson from his great grandfather and passed it on to me. It helped me learn that it doesn't matter what I look like. I love how I look."

"I bet a lot of guys do too." Kalia said.

"Kalia, you need to use your pride and something you're attached to." Chad said.

"Like what?" Kalia said and Ryo was staring right at the answer.

"Kalia, use your earring." Ryo said.

"My earring?" Kalia said as she stared at it.

"You never took it off when your father went missing. It was the last gift he gave you." Ryo said.

"That's it. You can use your earring to awaken your fullbring. You just need to remember, when were you proud to be Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter?" Chad said.

"When was I proud to be his daughter?" Kalia said as she thought back to all her memories of her Dad. 'My Dad has always been there when I needed him. The day I was born, learning to ride my bike, always coming to get me at school, and when I found out he was a soul reaper and about his legacy, I saw him as a hero like I always knew he was.' She thought. "I was proud of every moment of my life!" Her praise allowed streams of light to flow out of her earring and circle around her body.

"It's working!" Sai said. Kalia could feel power building around. Then, an explosion encased around her. Everyone thought she did it, but it turns out that it was just an explosion she got caught in. No one understood why it didn't worked and was shocked she just got hurt and fell over.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted as everyone gathered around her.

"Are you alright?" Chad said. Kalia just responded by pounding him in the chest, but she just hurt her hand.

"Ow, do you actually eat iron?" Kalia complained. "What happened? I did what you said, but it just blew up in my face."

"It wasn't going to be that easy. It's going to take some time for you to actually control this power." Chad said. Kalia has got a lot of work to do, but if she wants to defeat Oromaus and the other Jigoku, she'll have to power through it.

To Be Continued…


	55. Loyalty Faceoff

Kalia's training for his fullbring was tough and tiring, especially since she couldn't use her soul reaper powers. She had to use her actual, physical body and it was tough. Right now, Kalia was in the training grounds and was sweating up a river as she did some pushups. Isabella had her foot against Kalia's back.

"Come on, you can do it." Isabella said.

"Easy for you to say. I like to see you do a hundred of these." Kalia said.

"That reminds me of something." Chad said. He grabbed Isabella and put her on the ground. "You should be doing these yourself. Your fullbring is still in the process of being formed. You're not quite there yet."

"Fine." Isabella said in a complaining tone. She got down and started doing some pushups herself. As they were doing their training, Ryo was there as he was observing.

"This is worse than gym class." Kalia said.

"It can't be that bad." Ryo said.

"Come over here and you try it and double what we're doing, I dare you." Kalia said. She looked around and saw that Sai and Michael weren't anywhere around. "Hey, where are Sai and Michael?"

"They stepped out to do some training of their own." Ryo said and it was true. Michael was in the woods as he practiced using his wind powers. He felt he wasn't getting very far at his current strength so he decided to add on to it. Sai trained himself as he did a serious of workouts to help him be stronger physically and to help him build up more power. "Well, I think I'm going to head out."

"Are you sure?" Chad said.

"I'm not needed here. I think I'll do some of my own training." Ryo said as he left.

"Take me with you." Kalia whispered.

…

Jigoku

Oromaus was enjoying a nice cup of tea and cookies. He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked down below and saw Tetsuda.

"Is something wrong Tetsuda?" Oromaus said.

"Nothing my lord. I just came to inform you that I'm heading for Karakura Town." Tetsuda said. "What should I do in case the substitute soul reaper and her friends were to arrive?"

"That's simple, kill them. Before you go, would you like to have some tea?" Oromaus said.

"No thank you. You may treat me to one after I bring you victory." Tetsuda said.

"Very well. Just go and do what you can." Oromaus said. Tetsuda understood and stepped away. He was moving down the hall when he heard someone approaching him. He stopped and saw Masco step out in front of him.

"What do you want from me, Masco?" Tetsuda said.

"I heard you're heading for Karakura Town." Masco said.

"Don't bother asking if you want to go. This is my task, not yours." Tetsuda said as he stepped passed Masco and tried to ignore him.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. This shouldn't be too difficult for you. That girl is a pushover." Masco said.

"You should never underestimate your enemy." Tetsuda said.

"It's a done deal. Besides, out of all of us, you're the most loyal to Oromaus." Masco said. "If by some miracle those pathetic soul reapers end up killing you, it would be tragedy."

"I'll be fine." Tetsuda said. He was confident in his abilities and he wasn't going to let anyone interfere in Oromaus' plans.

…

Ryo

Ryo was just walking through Karakura Town. He was about to find a place to go and do some of his own training, but he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. Thinking it was an enemy, he turned and looked ready to fight, but it wasn't an enemy.

"Captain Hatake?" Ryo said. It was his captain, Doramin Hatake, in a gigai.

"There you are Ryo, I've been looking for you." Doramin said. Both of them found a café for them to sit and talk.

"It's good to see you, captain. What are you doing here in the world of the living?" Ryo said.

"I wanted to speak to you about this new enemy we might have to deal with." Doramin said.

"Oh, you mean the Seven Jigoku. I'm sorry sir, but I don't know much more than I already told you." Ryo said.

"I see. I find it strange that a group of humans even know about the gates of hell." Doramin said. "What I fail to understand as to what reason they could possibly have for even opening such a thing."

"They are a mystery. They are powerful as well." Ryo said. "One of them was able to hold their own against Kalia when she was in her bankai. It's even more frightening when one of them was able to pin her down when she used her Hikari Suteppu."

"One of them is that skilled? That is troubling." Doramin said. "Ryo, there is something else I wanted to speak to you about. It's about your position in my squad."

"My position?" Ryo said. Before Doramin could elaborate, they felt strong spiritual pressure, but it wasn't a hollow. In another part of town, people were running and screaming. Tetsuda was causing chaos as he was attacking everything in his sight.

'I shall not fail. I will do what I must to secure victory for my lord.'Tetsuda thought at he kept attacking.

"That is enough!" He looked up a building and saw Doramin and Ryo in their soul reaper forms and were staring down at him from the top of a building's roof.

"I remember you, you're a friend of Kalia Kurosaki." Tetsuda said and looked at Doramin. "You must be one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"I am Captain Hatake, captain of squad eight."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Tetsuda Jakle. I expected the substitute soul reaper to come, but it looks like I got something just as good."

"Why are you here? What purpose could you have for attacking innocent people? I thought you wanted to open the gates of hell." Ryo said.

"We do. My purpose won't need to be explained to those who will be dead." Tetsuda said. He held up his trident and started rotating it above his head. He was starting to store electricity on the end and shot a blast of lightning. Both of them used the flash step and avoided his attack.

"That was close. Even with the use of the flash step, we barely dodged his attack." Ryo said.

"You won't escape my wrath!" Tetsuda said and went to attack Ryo with his trident out.

"Sing, Utatori!" Ryo had his zanpakuto change and was able to stop his attack.

"Melt, Ginhebi." Doramin said and had the liquid metal of his zanpakuto attack Tetsuda. Tetsuda saw it coming and moved out of the way.

"You're fast, but let's see if you're as fast as the speed of sound." Ryo said. He held out his zanpakuto and created a sound wave that would be painful to the enemy's ears.

"Stop that!" Tetsuda said and tossed the trident. Ryo had to stop the sound and used his weapon to block the trident. He was able to, but the trident bounced off and Ryo was pushed back by the recoil. Tetsuda moved quickly and grabbed the trident.

"You didn't forget about me, have you?" Doramin said. He had the liquid metal form a ring around Tetsuda and created spike on the inside.

"Nice try." Tetsuda said. Doramin had the ring close around him, but Tetsuda used his trident and hoisted himself up to avoid it. "I will not fall to a mere soul reaper." He pulled out his trident and had it store electricity again. He shot the lightning and blasted Doramin. Doramin used the flash step to avoid it, but still felt some of the power as he rolled against the ground.

"Captain!" Ryo shouted in concern.

"You should be more concerned for yourself." Tetsuda said as he went to attack Ryo head on. Tetsuda swung his spear around and kept thrusting it at Ryo and Ryo tried his best to block the attacks. "For the sake of Oromaus' goals, I can't be defeated."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will be defeated." Ryo said as he swung his sword at Tetsuda's face, but he tilted his head for it to miss and Tetsuda jumped back. "Are you despite to make Oromau's goals a reality that you're willing to kill fellow humans?"

"I am. My services to Lord Oromaus has no limit. I owe my life to him." Tetsuda said. Tetsuda was loyal to Oromaus since the day they met.

…

Flashback

'I'll never forget the day I met Oromaus. Ever since I was a young boy, I could see spirits and I drew the hollows to me.' Tetsuda was running for his life as a hollow was after him. Tetsuda tripped over a root and he had no time to get back up as the hollow was right on top of him. He thought his life would come to an end until something slashed the hollow down the center.

"Are you alright?" Tetsuda looked and was met with Oromaus as he stood in front of the sun. "You really should learn to mask your spiritual pressure. That's why the hollows are after you." Oromaus said.

"You know about this?" Tetsuda said.

"Of course, lots of humans have this kind of trouble." Oromaus said. "However you have much inside you that must be dying to get out. What would you say to joining me?"

"I don't even know who you are." Tetsuda said.

"That shouldn't matter. I can help you have more power than you could ever imagine." Oromaus said. Tetsuda just sat there and stared at amazement. He didn't know if it was the fact that he saved his life or this strange feeling he got from him, but Tetsuda decided to join him.

'I followed Oromaus' will from that day. He shown me how to wield a weapon and how I could use my power. I've never doubted his desires.'

End of Flashback

…

"Try and talk some sense to me all you like, it won't change a thing." Tetsuda said. "I have my orders to kill you and I will follow through."

"I see, you stay loyal to Oromaus. I'm the same to my squad and to my friends." Ryo said. "It's thanks to them that I've grown as strong as I am."

"That's just how I feel about Oromaus." Tetsuda said.

"Then let's see which kind of loyalty has provided the most strength. Of course, I would want to avoid killing you since a soul reaper isn't suppose to kill a human." Ryo said as he took a battle stance.

"I don't need to fight you for you to see it." Tetsuda said and decided to go all out. He unleashed his spiritual pressure at full power as he released it all and the power created a great force of wind.

'I didn't think he would have this much power. This spiritual pressure is heavy, feels like there's a mansion weighed on my back.' Ryo thought. He assumed he was in trouble until he felt another rise of spiritual pressure.

"Bankai!" They both saw Doramin released his second sword form. The sword completely melted and a giant puddle of liquid metal. Then it gathered together and formed a serpent made of liquid metal. "Gosei Ginhebi (Gosei gin hebi: synthetic silver snake). You holder greater power than I ever expected. It would seem I'm forced to use this bankai to stop you. Ryo stay back."

"Yes sir." Ryo said and moved away.

"That doesn't scare me." Tetsuda said. Doramin had the snake attack, but Tetsuda jumped over it.

"Run all you like. My bankai can still change its form." Doramin said. The snake had spikes grow out of its back and stretched them out to attack Tetsuda. Tetsuda used his trident and swatted the spikes away. The serpent slithered up and opened its mouth and closed it as it ensnared around Tetsuda, but Tetsuda was able to burst himself free with some electricity.

"If this is all your bankai can do, it won't help." Tetsuda said.

"I'm not done yet." Doramin said. Doramin command the snake to launch bullets of liquid metal from its mouth. Tetsuda spun the trident around and was able to block each one and Ryo kept watching as this went on.

'That's the power of Captain Hatake's bankai. He's able to command that snake with just a thought and holds the power of a destructive beast.' Ryo thought. 'Though this Tetsuda is able to hold his own against it. There must be a way we can defeat him.' Ryo thought it over, but he looked at the weapons and had an idea. 'That might work.'

"It's pointless." Tetsuda said as he avoided another attack.

"Captain Hatake, I have an idea that could help us win." Ryo said.

"If so, go for it. I will let you take the lead, but be careful." Doramin said and Ryo understood. He went forward for a head on attack.

"Didn't I just say that it's pointless? Nothing you try will work." Tetsuda said. Ryo brought his sword back and swung with full might. Tetsuda used his trident to block it, but that was a mistake. The sound of the collision ran in his ear and it was like someone rang bells in his ear. He couldn't stand the sound and was force to let go.

"It worked. Thanks to my zanpakuto's ability, I knew the sound would cause some damage if out weapons collided." Ryo said. Doramin had the snake wrap its tail around Tetsuda and had him trapped.

"Surrender. We're keeping you alive so that you can answer some questions." Doramin said. Tetsuda could not allow this to happen. He would never sell out Oromaus. "Is something the matter besides the fact you're captured?"

"You spoke of loyalty, soul reaper. Well, this is how far I'm willing to go for Oromaus. This will prove how loyal I am to him." Tetsuda said. He used his power to control the trident telepathically. He had the trident fly through the liquid metal and pierced his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ryo said.

"I said that I would give my life for Oromaus and I have." Tetsuda said as he coughed up blood. He died where he was and held no regrets for the decision he made.

"I can't believe he would be that loyal to his leader, to throw away his own life just to keep the secrets safe." Doramin said. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone go so far." That reminded him on what he wanted to talk to Ryo about. "Speaking of loyalty, there's still something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Ryo said.

"Ryo, you know I see you like my own son and I'm proud of the man you've become." Doramin said. "You served us well and my squad is the only one without a lieutenant. Ryo, I would like to make you my lieutenant." Ryo couldn't believe it, he could actually be lieutenant. Another showing of loyal Ryo was to his squad. So it shall remain unclear who's loyalty was stronger.

To Be Continued…


	56. Menacing Harlequin

It's the weekend and the Seven, now dropped down to six, Jigoku have been patient with their attacks. Tetsuda has been killed, but it's always the calm before the storm. Kalia kept working hard to unlock her fullbring, but hasn't had much progress. The others were working hard as well.

"Sai, I need you to do me a favor." His mother said.

"What is it?" Sai said.

"You're father and I are working, I need you to watch your brothers." His mother said.

"Yeah, no problem." Sai said.

"Thank you. Just keep an eye on them, maybe take them to the park later. I've also left some money if you want to take them out to eat. I got to get going, love you." His mother said and went out the door. Sai didn't see what could possibly go wrong with watching his little brothers.

…

Oromaus

Oromaus was looking over footage that was taken during the fight with Ryo and Tetsuda. The strange thing was, no matter how loyal Tetsuda was, Oromaus didn't look the least bit saddened by his death. He just kept the same sinister looking smile on his face.

"You did just fine, Tetsuda. If you are in hell, you'll come back." Oromaus said. "I wonder how well Kilsin will do."

…

Kilsin

Kilsin was already in Karakura Town and he was looking around for something. You can't see by the look on his face because he wore a mask, but you don't need to see his face to know he was coming up with something devious.

"Where are those fools? I want to kill them." Kilsin said. "With any luck, they'll be in the areas I need them to be. This time, I plan on giving them a slow and painful death."

…

Sai

"Hey, Joey." Sai called for his little brother and he stepped out of his room.

"Yes?" Joey said.

"Mom left me in charge of you and Shisui. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park and play." Sai said.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered.

"Alright. Let me grab a few things for Shisui and we can get going." Sai said. Sai gathered all the things he would need for a one year old. When he got all of them, he went over to Shisui that was just sitting on the floor. "Hey, little bro. Let's go to the park!" He picked him up and the three of them left.

…..

The Park

Sai sat down on a bench as he watched his little brothers play around on the playground.

"Hey, Sai." He looked to see Iori arrived since Sai invited him. He took a seat next to him and watch the kids play.

"Joey, take it easy on Shisui. He just learned how to walk." Sai said.

"Okay." Joey said.

"Those two seem to be having a great time. You've come a long way." Iori said.

"What do you mean?" Sai said.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't want your Mom to get remarried. You didn't even like that she was dating." Iori said.

"Maybe, but what kid does want to see their parents date after they feel like they lost their other." Sai said. "It was rough after my Dad died, but I've dealt with it and my Mom seems happy. I'm also glad that I get to be a big brother to another little kid. I love my brothers and I be willing to give my life for both of them."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Iori said.

"Sai, look at the funny clown standing on the light post." Joey said.

"What clown?" Sai said. Joey pointed up at it and they saw it, but it was no clown. Sai knew him as Kilsin with him standing on a light post on just one leg.

"There is a clown." Iori said.

"That's not a clown." Sai said.

"I've found you." Kilsin said and jumped off from the light post. He jumped over them and landed on the other side. Sai knew he was here to cause trouble so he stood up and got ready for anything he could do.

"What are you doing here?" Sai said.

"That was cool." Joey said.

"Joey, stay away from him. He's dangerous." Sai said as he kept his brothers back.

"What's going on? Sai, do you know this guy?" Iori said.

"Do you remember those seven guys I told you about a few days ago? He's one of them." Sai said. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for just one reason, to kill you!" Kilsin said as he pulled out his twin bladed scythe. He went to attack and brought his scythe back. Sai caught it and tried to keep him back. He focused his power around his foot and Sai kicked him back. "Is that all you've got?"

"Iori, take my brothers somewhere safe. You don't want to be here." Sai said.

"No, stay and watch the show. It will be a show of blood and death for your friend here as I give him the slow painful death I love to see in people." Kilsin said.

"I never knew you would be so creepy. Then again, you do wear such a creepy looking mask." Sai said. "Iori, get out of here." Iori was a step ahead as he grabbed both of his brothers and ran somewhere safe.

"Those two little kids were your brothers?" Kilsin said.

"You stay far away from them." Sai said.

"We'll see about that. They thought I was a clown, but I am. I'm a clown of death." Kilsin said. "I've even earned the name, Menacing Harlequin." Both of them build up some spiritual pressure and neither of them were messing around. They're spiritual pressure did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group as they all were doing their own thing, but felt Sai's spiritual pressure. Both of them were waiting for the other to make a move as they slowly slid they foots forward.

"You going to make a move?" Sai said.

"Very well." Kilsin said as he went to attack. He swung his scythe, but Sai ducked down. Kilsin swung his scythe down. Sai moved back from it and kicked Kilsin, but he dodged it. He used his scythe to hoist himself up and kicked Sai in the head.

"Is that all you got?" Sai said.

"A mere man like you can't handle what I got." Kilsin said. He slid kick Sai's legs and knocked him to the ground. "You're dead!" He swung his scythe down, but Sai rolled out of the way. Kilsin continuously attacked and laughed, but Sai kept rolling out of the way until he was stopped by a tree. "Nowhere to run."

"Think again." Sai said. He pressed his front side against the tree at the last second of Kilsin's attack. He pushed off and punched and kicked Kilsin in the gut and moved him back. "How do you like that?" He felt pain on his side and saw Kilsin managed to cut him as well as part of his back.

"Looks like you didn't escape unscathed." Kilsin said.

'This won't be easy. I don't know how I'm going to take this guy down.' Sai thought. 'I had a hard time against him before. He's got to have a weakness somewhere.'

"Are you going to come or not?" Kilsin said.

"You've asked for it!" Sai said. He jumped up and went for an air attack. He brought his hand back, but Kilsin jumped back from it. Kilsin moved quickly and swung his scythe at him. Sai tried to avoid it, but he got slashed across his chest and rolled against the ground.

"Is that all you can do? I'm not done with the entertainment yet. We haven't had enough blood." Kilsin said. Sai looked around for something he could use to fight him back with. He had an idea that was crazy, but he had no other choice. He ran over to a tree and grabbed onto it. "Now what are you doing?" Sai focused all of his spirit energy around his hands and feet to help him lift. "There's no way that's going to work." He charged at Sai and he wasn't going to pull it out in time. Sai let go and jumped up and cut the tree down.

"Thanks for that." Sai said. He kicked the tree and sent it flying to Kilsin. It knocked him down and had Kilsin trapped. "Great, I can use this opportunity to find the others." Despite his injuries, Sai moved as far from this area as he could.

….

Iori

Iori had Shisui and Joey hidden behind a couple building walls and was keeping an eye out for Kilsin or Sai. He could hear Shisui whimpering.

"It will all be okay, Shisui. There's no reason to be scared." Iori said.

"Do you think my brother will be okay? Why was he fighting that clown?" Joey said.

"Don't worry. Sai is a tough guy, he'll be fine." Iori said, but he wasn't too sure himself. 'Don't make me a liar, Sai. You better beat that clown down and get back here.' He thought.

…

Kilsin

Kilsin was able to push the tree off him. His mask fell off from the impact, but he grabbed it and put it back on his face.

"How dare he knock my mask off." Kil said. Kilsin thought back to a time where he committed his first murder and he felt good about it. That's why he wears the mask, to hide how much he enjoys the thrill of killing and so that no one will ever know it was him. That feeling is why Oromaus came to him. "No more playing games, he's dead."

….

Iori

It's been really quiet and it wasn't a liking. Iori began to feel that someone was approaching them, but he couldn't tell who it was. All of them were getting scared until they saw it was Sai.

"Sai, you made it!" Iori said.

"Yeah, barely." Sai said as he was breathing hard.

"You're hurt." Joey said.

"I'll be just fine, but that guy isn't finished. We've got to get Kalia and the others to help us out." Sai said, but he began to feel his presence. "Damn it. He's already coming and he's close."

"Quick, hide in here." Iori said as he got a backdoor opened. They ran inside and hid against the wall. "Nobody make a sound." He whispered. They stayed very quiet and heard footsteps outside. They saw Kilsin's shadow slide under the door and stood there. They were worried he already found them, but he started walking. They all sighed in relief and thought they were safe, but they weren't. Kilsin burst through the wall.

"I found you!" Kilsin said and attacked. The impact of his attack made another hole in the building and caused them to fly through it. Sai seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Iori, Joey, Shisui!" Sai shouted.

"I've got them." Iori said as it showed he was able to keep both of his brothers safe from the attack. Sai was glad, but was kicked back into a wall by Kilsin. "Sai!"

"Nowhere to run." Kilsin said as he walked over as Sai tried to get back up. "I'm all about an agonizing death, but I do have my patience." He held his scythe up to Sai's neck.

"Bastard." Sai growled.

"Not fitting last words." Kilsin said and slashed against Sai, but keeping him alive.

"Sai!" Joey shouted. He was pinned down and Kilsin kept slashing away at him, torturing him with him laughing and Sai screaming in pain. The screams scared Joey and he wanted this to stop. "Stop it!" He ran to his brother.

"Joey, don't!" Iori shouted.

"Joey, stay back." Sai said through the pain, but Kilsin kept slashing at him. Kilsin was about to go for another, but felt something grabbed his leg.

"You're hurting him, please stop." Joey said.

"Get your hands off me!" Kilsin said. He pulled his leg free and kicked Joey right in the head. Sai saw his little brighter get kicked hard in the head and worried that could have seriously hurt him.

"JOEY!" Sai shouted as Joey hit the ground. Rage filled Sai. It was one thing to attack and kill him, but it was completely different for his brother

"Now where were…" Kilsin was cut off from speaking as he was grabbed by the neck by Sai and lifted off the ground.

"How dare you hurt my little brother." Sai said.

'What's going on? What is this strength? Where is it coming from?' Kilsin thought as he tried to escape his grasp.

"You Jigoku creeps don't care who you hurt, do you? You're nothing, but monsters." Sai said. His power buildup in his spare him, more than ever that electricity was forming around his fist. Kilsin felt that power was dangerous.

"Stop. Let me go." Kilsin said with little breath.

"You have no soul. You have no heart. You're just a waste of space. Now get out of my sight!" He roared and pounded Kilsin in the face. His mask was shattered and he was sent flying into another building. Sai breathed hard and collapsed form pain and exhaustion. That was when the others arrived.

"Sai!" Kalia shouted as they ran to him.

"I've got his brother." Ryo said as he ran over to Joey. Kalia and Michael ran to Sai and flipped him over.

"Sai, can you hear me?" Kalia said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sai said.

"Ryo, how's Joey?" Kalia said.

"The worst he has is a bad bruise on his head. He'll be fine." Ryo said.

"That's good." Sai said.

"Save your strength. Iori, what happened?" Michael said.

"There was this freak. Sai just sent flying over there." Iori said as he pointed to where Kilsin was, under ruble from a large impact.

"Sai did that?" Michael said as he and Kalia went to check it out. They saw someone under there and felt no spiritual pressure. "He's dead, but who is he?" Kalia looked down and saw the remains of the mask.

"Wait, he's with the Jigoku. He's that guy that looked like a clown." Kalia said.

"Well, now you can't tell what he use to look like." Michael said as they saw something gruesome that use to be Kilsin's face.

"Nice work, Sai." Kalia said.

"Just goes to show you, don't mess with my brother." Sai said on the ground with a smile since he menaced the Menacing Harlequin.

To Be Continued…


	57. She-Devil's Deal

Kalia has been training hard to unlock her fullbring. Two of the Jigoku have been defeated and killed, but she's failed to unlock it.

"Try again." Chad said. Kalia focused her power around her earring as the energy started to build up. She thought she had it, but it ended the same and exploded around her.

"This is pointless. I can't get it." Kalia said.

"Don't worry, we'll try again tomorrow." Chad said, but Kalia didn't like that idea.

"I can't, there's something going on tomorrow." Kalia said.

…..

The Kurosakis

It was early the next day and everyone else was still asleep. Everyone except Kalia. She was awake before the sun was even up. She grabbed a photo of her Dad and just sat on her bed as she stared at it.

"Time has been flying by so fast. I didn't even realize that's already been almost six years since Dad disappeared." Kalia said. She let a few tears fall out as they landed on the photo. "I miss you, Dad. I swear that I will find you." Gado was asleep next to her, but he could feel she was up and was upset. He moved his head to her lap to try and comfort her. "Thanks boy, but today we should be happy because it's a special day." A special day it was for two certain people.

"Happy Birthday, Kenji and Katie." It was Kenji and Katie's sixth birthday. Ryo, Sai, and Michael were over there to wish them both a happy birthday.

"This is awesome." Kenji said.

"Thank you everyone." Katie said.

"Happy birthday you two cute and adorable twins." Orihime said as she hugged and kissed them both. "You two are going to have so much fun today. I made a special cake."

"Don't worry, I picked up a small backup one since it's my Mom's cooking." Kalia whispered to her friends. They all came together for birthday breakfast and it was a nice one.

"Thanks for coming over to help set everything up, boys." Orihime said.

"It was our pleasure, Mrs. Kurosaki." Ryo said.

"Yeah, we love Kenji and Katie. They're adorable and sweet little guys." Sai said. "Hey, Kenji and Katie, look." He picked up a rubber ball for them to play with. "It's all yours to do with whatever you want."

"Cool." Kenji said.

"Sai, don't throw that in the house." Michael said.

"It will be fine." Sai said. He gently bounced it against the floor and it went to Kenji.

"I got it." Kenji said as he tried to get it, but he hit the wall as he chased it. It caused a photo to fall off the shelf, but he caught it. Sadly, it was a picture of Ichigo.

"Kenji, are you okay?" Orihime said as she thought he hurt himself. Kalia walked over and saw it was their Dad they were looking at.

"Kalia, how come Daddy isn't here?" Kenji said.

"You know it's not his fault. Dad would be here if he could." Kalia said as she took the picture and put it back. Kenji just sat there and didn't look happy anymore. "What's the matter? It's your birthday and you should be smiling."

"It's not fair." Kenji said as he stood up. "It's not fair. It's been five years and our Daddy hasn't come back yet."

"Kenji, it's not Dad's fault. You know he's been missing for five years now and I'm sure he's doing everything he could to come back home." Kalia said.

"Then why hasn't he?" Kenji said. Everyone was feeling sorry for Kenji. He and Katie never knew their father and Kenji always wondered what it was like to have one around. "Why hasn't Daddy come back yet? He should be here now and celebrating mine and Katie's birthday with us."

"He would if he could. You can't really be mad at him about this." Katie said.

"Well, I am. If Daddy did care about us, if he did love us, he would be here." Kenji said and he just pulled the trigger.

"Kenji!" Kalia shouted and actually slapped her little brother and that shocked everyone. Kalia always hated it when people talked bad about her Dad. That included her own little brother. "Don't you dare say that about Dad! You know he cares about us!"

"Yeah right, or else he would be here." Kenji said as he had tears running down his face.

"Well, what do you know?! I actually know Dad and you don't!" Kalia said.

"Maybe if Daddy was here, then you be a better sister." Kenji said. "Sometimes I wish paint would fall on you, slip on a banana, or anything embarrassing to teach you a lesson. You're the worst sister ever!" Kenji was so furious that he ran out the door and Kalia was still made at what he said.

"Kalia Monica Kurosaki!" Orihime said with her being furious at her daughter.

"Her middle name is Monica?" Ryo said.

"How could you treat your little brother like that, especially on his birthday? You know better than that." Orihime said.

"Whatever, he shouldn't have said all that stuff about Dad." Kalia said.

"He's six years old now and barely knows him. He doesn't know any better." Orihime said.

"He still shouldn't have. That kid had that coming." Kalia said.

"Kalia, I don't care what Kenji said about your father right now. You shouldn't have slapped him like that." Orihime said. "Now, I want you to go out there and find your little brother and tell him you're sorry."

"Why should I? He should apologize for saying those things about Dad." Kalia said.

"It shouldn't matter who makes the first move. I don't want you fighting with Kenji or Katie." Orihime said.

"This is ridiculous. You guys are with me on this, right?" Kalia said as she turned to her friends.

"Actually Kalia, I'm not. You shouldn't have slapped your little brother like that." Michael said.

"Yeah, even I think that was uncalled for and I would side with you in anything." Sai said.

"I'm with them. He's just a little boy." Ryo said.

"Why is everyone taking the baby's side?" Kalia said.

"We're not taking sides." Ryo said. "We know you don't like it when people talk poorly about your Dad, but Kenji is just a little boy. He doesn't know any better. Added to the fact that it is his birthday." Kalia saw that everyone was against him and didn't want to put on another argument.

"Fine, I'll go fine the little brat." Kalia said as she stepped out.

"Its times like this I'm glad I'm an only child." Ryo said as he and the boys went out with her. Orihime was hoping this would make things right between them. She turned back to look at Katie that was looking upset.

"Mommy, the things Kenji said about Daddy aren't true, are they?" Katie said. Orihime went over and hugged her.

"Of course not. Kenji's just upset and had a few things he kept inside that he just couldn't. It will be okay." Orihime said.

"Kenji, where'd you go you little brat?" Kalia said as she went looking for him, but failed to notice that she was being watched by Nova Hugada.

"Hmm, the substitute soul reaper has a little brother and sister; and it looks like one of them isn't too fond of her. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Nova said.

….

Kenji

Kenji was still sulking on what happened between him and Kalia. He failed to notice that Nova already found him and because he never met her, he doesn't know she's with the Jigoku.

"Is there something wrong?" Nova said as Kenji looked up at her.

"My dumb sister." Kenji said.

"A sister, maybe I can help you. I'll help you and I'll give you something in return." Nova said. Kenji knew not to talk to strangers, but he wasn't thinking straight.

…..

Kalia

Kalia and her friends kept looking around for Kenji, but there wasn't any sign of him.

"How far did he get?" Kalia said.

"He couldn't have gotten that far. I'm sure everything will be fine when we find him." Ryo said. "Kalia I know you might not get along with your brother, but I know you do love him. We'll find him and make things right."

"Believe it or not, there was a time I didn't want my brother or sister around." Kalia said.

…..

Flashback

Kalia was about ten years old and it wasn't long after Kenji and Katie were born. However, she was upset because she wasn't getting much attention from her parents as she just sat on the couch.

"Okay, hey Kalia do you want a snack." Ichigo said, but she saw that she looked like she was about to cry. "Kalia, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to say anything." Kalia said.

"Kalia, you can tell me anything." Ichigo said as he squat down in front of her.

"It's just, you and Mommy are focused on Kenji and Katie." Kalia said. "They have your attention and I feel like I'm forgotten. I didn't want to say anything because I feel bad, but I didn't know what to do."

"Kalia, it's okay. Lots of kids feel that way." Ichigo said. "I loved and looked out for your Aunt Karin and Yuzu, but I didn't like it much when they were born. They got all of my Mom's attention, but they were babies. Just like Kenji and Katie, it's nobody's fault."

"Really?" Kalia said and Ichigo nodded his head.

"You are right though. It's not fair to you to be left out." Ichigo said. "Kalia, nothing will ever change how your mother and I feel about you. You're just as important to us as Kenji and Katie are." Kalia started smiling and hugged her Dad. "What do you say we go to the park or something, just the two of us?"

"Okay, but I have one question. I heard that when you are a twin, you have a better chance of having twins. If Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu are twins, how did you get a set?" Kalia said. Ichigo didn't know how to answer that as he rubbed the back of his neck.

End of Flashback

…

"After that, I grew more attached to them." Kalia said.

"I had no idea you felt that way about your own little brother and sister." Ryo said.

"Yeah. You are right, maybe I did overreact. I just hope that he's okay." Kalia said. Neither one of them noticed that Nova was right above them and she had Kenji with him. The two of them made a deal. Is Kenji so upset with Kalia that he would make a deal with the she-devil?

To Be Continued….

AN: I didn't want to end it here, but there's still much to cover so this will have to be a two parter.


	58. Something Special In Return

Kalia and her friends continued looking for Kenji. He got upset with his sister and ran out when they were trying to celebrate his and Katie's birthday. The problem was that Nova found him first and it seemed like the made some sort of deal. Both of them stared down at Kalia and Ryo from a roof.

"Are you ready?" Nova said.

"I am." Kenji said. Each of them put something against the edge and let them all fall. Ryo and Kalia weren't even paying attention, but Ryo spotted what was falling.

"Kalia, look out!" Ryo said and pushed her out of the way before they got hit. The strangest thing was that they were paint cans with paint splattering everywhere.

"What the hell?" Kalia said. They looked up, but saw there wasn't a trace of anyone above them. "Where did those paint cans come from?"

"I don't know. It was so weird." Ryo said.

"Forget about it. Let's just keep looking for Kenji." Kalia said as they got up and kept looking. Kenji and Nova moved backed so they wouldn't be seen.

"Rats, we almost had her." Kenji said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her next time. You must still have plenty of pranks in that head of yours." Nova said. Kenji smiled and went on ahead to head back downstairs. When he wasn't looking, Nova groaned. 'I can't believe I'm pulling immature pranks with this kid. Not to worry, it will all be worth it when I get this substitute soul reaper out of the way….for good.' She thought.

…

Kalia

Kalia and Ryo met up with Michael and Sai, but it didn't look like they were having any better luck in finding Kenji.

"You guys didn't find him?" Kalia said.

"No, sorry." Sai said.

"I just hope that he's okay." Kalia said.

"He's skilled at playing hide and seek, I'll give him that." Sai said.

"He should be somewhere." Kenji said.

"You're right. He couldn't have gotten very far. Let's keep looking." Kalia said. All of them started moving again. Kenji was hiding right in front of them and was looking out for them. He tossed a banana peel on the road and ran for cover. Kalia didn't see the banana peel until she stepped on it and went downhill where there was a bunch.

"Kalia!" Ryo shouted as Kalia kept sliding down.

"What the hell is going on?" Kalia said as she continued to slide until she came to a stop against a bunch a feathered filled pillows and all of them scatted around her. The boys were careful and made it down to her.

"Kalia, are you alright?" Michael said. Kalia tried to stand up and coughed up some feathers with her covered in them.

"It might be Kenji and Katie's special day, but it's definitely not my luckiest." Kalia said.

"Earlier, a few paint cans nearly splattered on top of you." Ryo said. "It looks like someone is trying to pull a few pranks on you."

"You think Kenji is doing this as payback?" Sai said.

"I doubt that, at least not by himself. If Kenji is doing this, he would have to have some help." Kalia said. Kenji saw what was happening and was laughing at what just happened.

"That was so much fun." Kenji said through his laughing and Nova appeared next to him.

"Have any other ideas?" Nova said.

"We're just getting started. Now, we're going to need tons of water balloons." Kenji said.

"If you're planning on getting her wet, I have a better idea." Nova said. Kalia was still picking feathers out of her hair as they kept at their search.

"I think the white feathers are perfect since you're an angel." Sai said.

"Not now, Sai. I'm not in the mood." Kalia said.

"Sorry." Sai said.

"Just keep your guard up. That's the second time something has happened to you." Ryo said. "You might want to keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm more focused on finding my little brother." Kalia said. What they didn't notice was that Nova was hiding and had her whip like sword coiled around a fire hydrant. They waited until they were close enough and pulled as all the water shot out and hit Kalia. Kenji watched and laughed as she got soaked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kalia said. A horn went off and saw that a car was going to hit her. It came close to her, but it managed to pull over just in time. Luckily, it was Orihime with Katie.

"Kalia? What's going on?" Orihime said as she helped her up.

"You tell me. I'm having a real bad day." Kalia said. "First, paint nearly fell on me. Then, I slipped on a banana and landed in pillows and got myself covered in feathers. Now, this."

"Wait, didn't Kenji say he wished for some of that stuff to happen to Kalia?" Katie said.

"There's something weird going on." Ryo said. Kenji watched the whole thing happen and was starting to feel guilty. He just wanted to pull a few practical pranks on Kalia, but it was starting to get out of hand.

…

Kenji

"That one was kind of fun, probably the best. Now what should we try next?" Nova said. She and Kenji were talking about what they were going to do to Kalia next, but Kenji didn't look so happy. "What's the matter?"

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." Kenji said.

"How come?" Nova said.

"I just wanted to pull a few jokes on Kalia, but that last one nearly got her hurt." Kenji said.

"It was my mistake. I'll try and be more careful." Nova said, but that was a completely lie. "Come on, don't you want me to get you that thing?"

"Of course, but I don't want to do this if Kalia is going to get hurt." Kenji said. "When are you going to get it?"

"I'll get it." Nova said.

"When? I want this to be over before things go too far." Kenji said.

"Don't be such a coward. Look, it will all be fine. Now, what else do you want to do to her" Nova said, but Kenji still wasn't convinced.

"Kenji!" They saw Kalia was in her soul reaper form and was coming down from above. Nova jumped back as she dodged her attack. Everyone else arrived and protected Kenji.

"I thought something weird was going on." Ryo said.

"How did you know I was here?" Nova said.

"It was faint, but we detected small traces of spiritual pressure. You did a good job of hiding it, but we were still able to sense it a little." Ryo said.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my little brother?" Kalia said.

"Kenji, you're not hurt, are you?" Sai said.

"No. It's okay, we had a deal." Kenji said.

"You made a deal with her? Kenji, she's one of the bad guys." Sai said.

"She is?" Kenji said.

"Get lost. This is none of your business." Nova said. "All I did was help the kid mess with his older sister."

"So everything that happened to me was because of you?" Kalia said.

"I can't take all the credit. Your little brother was the creative mastermind behind all of this." Nova said.

"Kenji, is this true?" Kalia said.

"Yeah, but….she promised me she get something special in return." Kenji said.

"Something special?" Kalia said.

"I'll get it kid, you just need to give me time." Nova said.

"Liar. Don't believe her, Kenji. She's just trying to trick her." Michael said.

"Kenji, what did she promise you?" Kalia said.

"Don't say a word." Nova said. Kenji wanted to believe that she was a good person, but if Kalia and her friends thought she was a bad person, it must be true.

"She promised she would bring Daddy back." Kenji said.

"What?" Kalia said.

"Oops, did I really say that?" Nova said as she tried to hide her snickering, but didn't try hard. "My mistake." She started laughing and that was proof that she was lying. "Face it kid. Your Dad has been gone for five years and I don't think he's ever coming back." She laughed harder and Kenji started to cry. Not knowing his Dad was bad enough, but this made that feeling worse.

"You made a promise you knew you could keep? Who would do such a thing, especially to a little kid?" Sai said.

"Kenji, go to Mom right now." Kalia said. Kenji didn't argue. He raced over to Orihime and right into her arms. Kalia was filled with rage towards Nova for what she did. "How dare you pick on a little kid, especially my little brother. You're going to pay. Bankai!" Kalia was going all out as her zanpakuto's second sword form was released. "Stay back guys, she's all mine."

"Bring it on. I was just using your little brother to eliminate you." Nova said.

"You must really love to make me mad!" Kalia growled. She charged right at her and attacked. Nova held up her sword to block the attack, but was being pushed back.

"You couldn't beat Masco in this form. There's no way you can beat me." Nova said. She was able to shove her off and moved to the rough tops.

"Come back here!" Kalia said as she went after Nova. She caught up to her and started swinging her sword at her, but Nova was able to block each of her attacks.

"Is that the best you can do? I think I can see why your father would want to leave an embarrassment." Nova said. Kalia screamed in rage as she pushed and caused Nova to jump back.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Kalia said as she went to attack again, but Nova dodged her and her sword stretched out and lashed at Kalia on the stomach. Kalia held her wound as Nova stood over her. Nova kicked her away and caused Kalia to slide back.

"Give it up, you don't stand a chance against me." Nova said.

"I don't think so. You hurt my little brother and I'm going to make you pay for that." Kalia said.

"How you going to do that when you have piercings all over you?" Nova said as she started twirling her sword in front of her. "Kuirusupaiku (quill spikes)." The blade began to light up and formed dozens of dagger like shards at Kalia. Kalia used the flash step to avoid them. However, Nova knew where Kalia was going to appeared and followed her.

'If I don't do something about that whip like sword, I won't be able to reach her.' Kalia thought.

"Now who's the one running?" Nova said. The fight could be heard down in the streets and Kenji could feel what was going on. He felt this was his fault and Kalia would to be killed, he never forgive himself.

"Come on, Kalia." Orihime said.

"Kalia!" Kenji shouted and Kalia heard him. It was him calling out to her that gave Kalia extra strength and motivation. She was not going to let her little brother down. She hid herself with flash step again.

"It's pointless!" Nova said, but her whip like sword was caught in Kalia's zanpakuto and stopped it from spinning.

"Stop spinning this damn thing. It's as annoying as you're ruthless." Kalia said. Nova tried to get it free, but Kalia wasn't letting go on it. Kalia pulled even harder and had it shatter into individual pieces.

"No!" Nova shouted.

"This is what you get for hurting my little brother!" Kalia said and struck her zanapkuto right through Nova's chest, right where the soul chain was. Nova's spiritual pressure vanished and soon became dead. Kalia used the flash step and met up with everyone else. Kenji was the first to walk up to her and Kalia got down on one knee. "Are you okay, Kenji?" He nodded his head, but still felt bad. He noticed her injury.

"Kalia, you're hurt!" Kenji said and Kalia remembered her injury.

"It's nothing to worry about." Kalia said. Kenji couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out all the tears and ran to her and Kalia held onto him.

"Kalia, I'm so sorry." Kenji cried.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you the way I did." Kalia said. Everyone was happy to see a touching moment between brother and sister and to see them made up with each other. After everything that happened, Kalia carried Kenji all the way home as she and her family came through the front doors. "Sorry Kenji and Katie, probably not much of a birthday."

"It's okay. We still went to the park and played many games." Katie said.

"Kalia, do you think we will ever see Daddy again?" Kenji said.

"I know it. I'll find him one day." Kalia said.

"Now that we're home, I want to show you something." Orihime said as she pulled out a disc and put it in the T.V. "I thought about what Kenji said and went looking for this. This wasn't long after you two were born." They all sat down and saw the video came on with Orihime on it.

"Is it on?"

"Yes, it's on." Orihime moved out of the way and showed a ten year old Kalia playing with baby Kenji and Katie. Orihime and Ichigo sat down with them.

"How do you like having a little brother and sister, Kalia?" Orihime said.

"I love it." Kalia cheered. "There's so much we can do. Katie and I can play dolls and we girls can do so much."

"Oh boy." Ichigo said as he picked up Kenji. "You hear that, little guy. We men are going to have to stay together." Kenji saw in the video that their Dad really loved him and the others. Now he was believing that Kalia would be able to bring their Dad home.

To Be Continued…


	59. Doggie Days

Three members of the Jigoku have been defeated, but now it seems they've decided to take a break for some reason. That gives Kalia time to focus more on unlocking her fullbring. Right now, Orihime was going to leave for work. Since Kenji was with some friends and Kalia was doing some training that left Katie alone with Gado.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself, sweetie?" Orihime said.

"I'll be okay. I've got Gado to keep me company." Katie said as she petted the dog.

"Okay, I'll only be gone for an hour or two. Gado, make sure you keep an eye on her." Orihime said and Gado barked to confirm it. Since Gado was a reliable and loyal dog to Kalia and her family, Orihime could count on him. She left and it was just the two of them.

"We'll be good, right?" Katie said and Gado licked her. Katie sat down and watched some T.V. and Gado was being a good dog and just sat there. "Do you want to play, Gado?" Gado sat up and was waiting for her to tell her what they would do. "Go get your ball." Gado ran off and found his ball in the house. Gado brought the ball to her and she threw it around with him fetching it back and forth. "Hey, why don't we go see Kalia? You can track her, right?" Gado barked to confirm that and he wanted to see her.

…..

Downtown

Katie was a brave little girl since she went downtown by herself and just with her dog. Gado sniffed the city around to find Kalia and since Kalia was always going back and forth from home to another place, her scent was always fresh. Gado was able to track her down to the building she was training and Katie was right on her back.

"Is she here?" Katie said and Gado walked inside. He kept sniffing around her scent and it lead to the basement door. He pushed it open and went down stairs. In the training area, Kalia was still practicing to use her fullbring.

"Focus and let it out." Chad said. Kalia tried focusing on her power and tried to release all of it. While she was training, Ryo and Isabella were sparing against each other. Isabella launched a blast of spirit energy, but Ryo was able to dodge it. All of them were working hard and training hard, but something stopped them all at once.

"Hi!" They all stopped what they were doing and saw Katie and Gado.

"Katie, Gado?" Kalia said. She had some water and went over to them. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you've been up to." Katie said.

"Does Mom know you're here?" Kalia said.

"No, she had to work today." Katie said.

"Okay, but you really shouldn't be here by yourself." Kalia said. "If Mom doesn't see you home, she's going to be real scared."

"Awe, but I want to stay and hang out with you." Katie said.

"Maybe when I get home. Gado, take her home and make sure she stays there." Kalia said as she petted the dog's head. Gado understood and carried Katie away to take her home.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave your sister to go home with just a dog taking her?" Chad said.

"You don't need to worry. Gado's a great dog and is very reliable. He'll make sure to get her home." Kalia said.

"I guess you should know. Every time you're home, that dog is always around you." Ryo said. "You know, I don't think you ever told me how you got Gado?"

"That actually happened a long time ago. It happened when I was about seven years old." Kalia said and began to tell the story of how she got Gado.

…

Flashback

'I was walking home from school. While I was on my way, I passed by an alleyway and saw Gado was there as a puppy.' Kalia narrated. Her seven year old self was just walking down the street, but she heard whimpering. When she looked down the alley, she saw s husky puppy and it was all alone in a box. That was Gado.

"Oh, the poor thing. Are you all alone?" Kalia said. The puppy gave her the eyes and she could feel her heart melting from seeing such a sad, yet adorable face. She stayed a little while to keep the puppy company and it was happy, but she needed to get home. "Sorry I can't stay." She got up and left the dog alone again and it was getting sad again.

'I felt bad that I had to leave to leave him there. So I went and asked my Dad if I could have a dog.' Kalia narrated.

"Daddy, could I get a dog?" Kalia asked.

"A dog? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea." Ichigo said.

"How come? I think a dog would make a great addition to this family." Orihime said.

"So I can?" Kalia said.

"No. A dog can be messy and slobbery and they leave hair everywhere." Ichigo said. "They can also be a lot of responsibility."

"Sounds like it's two against one, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but I'm the man of this house." Ichigo said.

"But Daddy…" Kalia pleaded.

"I said no." Ichigo said.

'That was also the first time my Dad actually said no to me.' Kalia narrated. 'It seemed like that was the end of that, but that's not what happened. After school the next day, I went back and passed the same alley.' Kalia was heading home and saw that the puppy was still there.

"You're still here?" Kalia said and saw that it wasn't looking good and also heard a growling sound. "You must be hungry." Kalia couldn't leave the dog there. She took it in her arms and carried it away.

'I knew my Dad said no, but that didn't mean I couldn't try to help the little guy. He had no collar so I decided to take care of him myself.' Kalia narrated. 'We had a small shack outside our school that no one really used. So I took Gado there and took good care of him. I fed him and watered him, but I also had to be careful so no one would know. It was going well and we bonded well. That is until my luck ran out.'

"Kalia Kurosaki." Her principle caught her and she knew she was in trouble. Her principle called her Dad and he wasn't happy.

"Kalia, I told you that you couldn't keep a dog." Ichigo said.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave him all alone." Kalia said as she held on to the puppy in her arms.

"Then, you should have taken him to the animal shelter. They'll make sure they get him a nice home." Ichigo said. Kalia didn't want to let the dog go, but she couldn't bring herself to argue with her Dad. He took her over to the shelter so that she could say good-bye. Not having the guts or the heart to hand him over to the people, Kalia placed him in a box and left him by the door.

"Stay." Kalia said, but had a sad look on her face and the puppy bent his ears down. When Kalia left with her Dad, an employee came and grabbed the box.

"Oh, did someone leave you here. We'll find you a home." The employee said, but there was only one home the dog wanted. He jumped out of the box and ran off before the guy could even stop him.

'I didn't think I see that dog again, but I was wrong. It was the next day and after school was over, I found myself in some trouble.' Kalia narrated. It was the end of the day and Kalia was going to head home, but she saw there was a group of boys in her way.

"Hello." Kalia said.

"Check it out guys. It's Miss Carrot Top." These were the school bullies.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to head home." Kalia said, but one of the bullies took her backpack and shoved her to the ground. "Give me back my backpack." Kalia tried to get it back, but they were playing monkey in the middle with her and she wasn't having fun.

"Come and take it." One of the bullies said. Kalia tried jumping for it, but he just shoved her to the ground and she started sniffling as she scraped her knee. "What's the matter? Going to cry?" He taunted and another one grabbed her by her hair.

"What a stupid color for hair."

"Stop, let go." Kalia said as she tried to get free.

"Hey guys, I think she really is going to cry." One of them taunted and they all laughed, but Kalia was saved.

"Ow!" The one who was holding her hair gotten bitten by the same dog who she was taking care of and started growling at all of them.

"What's with that dog?" The dog attacked the one that had Kalia's back pack and pushed him down and bit his arm and caused him to drop the bag. "Get it off." The dog jumped off and ran over to Kalia and growled at all of the boys. "That's not a dog, I think it's a wolf. Run for it." All of them ran off and Kalia petted the dog.

"Good boy." Kalia said.

"That's a good one indeed." She looked behind her to see Ichigo was there.

"Daddy, when did you get here?" Kalia said as she got up and walked over to him.

"I saw those boys picking on you and I was about to do something. That is until that dog came and saved you." Ichigo said.

"Are you still going to take him back to the shelter?" Kalia said.

"My opinion still stands about dogs, but if this one cares about you that much to protect you from bullies, even if it's only been a few days, maybe I can make an exception." Ichigo said and tapped the ground. "Come here boy, come to your new family." The dog was happy and ran right over to them. "So what are you going to name him?"

"I'll call him Gado since he's like a guard." Kalia said.

End of Flashback

…

"That was a touching story. Gado really means that much to you?" Ryo said.

"Yeah. I can't read a dog's mind, but I like to think that I practically saved Gado's life that he's so loyal to me and my family." Kalia said. "That's why I don't need to worry about Katie going home with just Gado. Nothing's going to happen to her." Kalia was right about Gado. He was taking Katie straight home, but was starting to pant with his tongue hanging out.

"Are you getting tired? I can walk." Katie said and hopped right off. Both of them walking, but failed to notice that something was flying over them. Gado sensed it and looked up to see a small hollow. "What's wrong?" Gado lifted Katie by her shirt with teeth and ran off.

"Food." The hollow said and flew after them. Gado took cover inside a building.

"Gado, what's wrong?" Katie said. She got her answer as the hollow flew through a window and grabbed her. "Gado, help me!" Gado saw that it was heading for the roof and went after them. The hollow landed on the top of the building.

"Food." The hollow said. Katie tried to break free from its grip, but it wouldn't let go. The hollow was about to take a bite, but Gado busted through and jumped on its back and bit it. It yelled in pain and dropped Katie.

"Gado!" Katie cheered.

"Get off." The hollow said as it tried to shake Gado off, but he wouldn't get off. Gado didn't know it, but he put his teeth on the mask and was able to yank it off and beat the hollow.

"Good doggie!" Katie said as she cuddled with him.

….

The Kurosakis

Orihime made it home and saw Katie and Gado were there like they were all day.

"Hi, honey. Were you alright by yourself today?" Orihime said.

"I did thanks to Gado." Katie said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Orihime said as she petted the dog. Gado was probably the most reliable dog you'll ever meet for him to even fight a hollow to keep this family safe. It's true, every dog has their day.

To Be Continued…


	60. Looking Back In Time

AN: I was going to do a couple other chapters that would be considered omakes or something, but I can't think of anything that can really work so I'm jumping back to the actual arc. I've also realized that I made a mistake with how long Ichigo's been gone. He disappeared a few months AFTER the day Kenji and Katie were born. I'll go back and correct what I can at some point.

In the lair of the Jigoku, Oromaus was looking over footage that was captured when Kalia and the others defeated three of his subordinates.

"Are you still watching this?"

"It be helpful to learn of your enemies and find their weaknesses. There can also be a lesson to be learned from your comrades, Masco." Oromaus said.

"Yeah, I learn that their weak too. I can easily beat these guys." Masco said as he stood below him.

"Do you think you can do any better?" Oromaus said.

"I know I can. Just you wait and see." Masco said.

"I will, but remember our plans." Oromaus said.

"It'll be fine. You won't have anything to worry about." Masco said and took his leave. "Finally, it's my turn."

…

Kalia

Kalia was just sitting around at her home and it didn't look like there was anything going on with her. She tried getting her fullbring to come out, but it didn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it to come out.

"There you are." She looked to her front door and saw Ryo just let himself in.

"You know, it's rude to come in someone's house without asking or knocking." Kalia said.

"What's the matter with you?" Ryo said.

"It's this whole thing with my fullbring." Kalia said. "Every time I try to bring it out, it blows up in my face, literally. I can't seem to figure it out and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You just need to take a break." Ryo said.

"A break won't help me. This whole thing is just frustrating." Kalia said.

"Well, when you're like this, what do you usually do?" Ryo said.

"I don't know. I mean, I usually just think about my Dad and what he would say to make me feel better, but that was just problems with humans." Kalia said. "What are you suppose to say to someone who is getting upset when she can't unlock her fullbring?"

"Okay, sounds like you need to get out of here." Ryo said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Where are we going?" Kalia said.

"Somewhere to make you feel better. I'll get the others to help you out." Ryo said and took her out into town.

…..

Karakura Town

Kalia and Ryo got Sai and Michael and all four of them went out. They got some ice cream and were talking about Kalia's fullbring and were trying to figure out how they can help her.

"So what do you think is the problem?" Ryo said.

"I don't know. I've built up some strength and done everything Chad has told me." Kalia said. "The problem is that I don't know what I'm doing wrong. It's like something is trying to keep me from awakening this power."

"Don't worry, Kalia. You'll figure it out. You're so smart and sweet like ice cream." Sai said and Kalia just got little uncomfortable.

"Okay, that was just random of you, Sai." Kalia said. "Try and stay focus on the problem I'm having."

"Walk me through what you're suppose to do when you unlock this power. You're focusing it around your earring, right?" Ryo said.

"Right." Kalia said. "Mr. Sado said that I need something I've grown attach to and that would be my earring. He said that I need to think of a time I was proud to be the daughter of my Dad and that was every moment of my life."

"Why don't you show us? Maybe we can see something that you can't." Michael said.

"I'm open up to anything so I can get it done and over with." Kalia said. All of them went to a place where they wouldn't be spotted so that Kalia could try her fullbring. "Here I go." She stored up her spiritual pressure and it started to swirl around her.

"Everything seems to be okay." Michael said.

"Yeah, I don't see any problems." Sai said. All of them were watching carefully, but there didn't seem to be any problems. They failed to notice that there was one problem sneaking up on them and he jumped out to attack.

"Look out!" Ryo said and they all saw Masco in the air and was building up spirit energy around his sword.

"You're finished, soul reaper!" Masco shouted as he was coming down and aiming for Kalia. Ryo jumped out of his gigai and tried to block the attack. It caused a great flash of light around the three of them and blew Sai and Michael back.

"Kalia!" Sai shouted.

"Ryo!" Michael shouted, but when the light cleared, there was no one left. All three of them vanished.

…..

Kalia

Kalia was against the ground. Her head hurt a little, but the pain soon faded and she was able to push herself off the ground. She looked around and it looked like she was still in Karakura Town. She looked over and saw Ryo was back in his gigai, but unconscious.

"Ryo, wake up." Kalia said as she tried to shake him awake. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Ryo said.

"What happened?" Kalia said.

"It was Masco. He tried a sneak attack on us." Ryo said. "The question is, how did we end up here?"

"Where are Sai and Michael?" Kalia said. There wasn't any sign of them. Ryo looked around and was met with a newspaper landing in his face.

"What is with people and just leaving these fly around?" Ryo said as he took it off his face, but spotted something in it. "My God!"

"What?" Kalia said.

"Look at this." Ryo said. He showed what he saw and Kalia couldn't believe it.

"How can this be? It's twenty years in the past." Kalia said. "I don't understand, how could something like this even happen?"

"I don't know." Ryo said and tried to think about it. "Wait a moment. Masco was aiming to attack at you, but I intercepted him with my zanpakuto. You were still in the process of unleashing your fullbring when it happened. It's only a theory, but I think the collision of spiritual pressures is what caused it."

"That's ridiculous." Kalia said.

"It's the only thing I can think of that makes sense. You told me that you were thinking of the times you were Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter." Ryo said. "I don't know why we jumped twenty years, but it's the only way this could have happened."

"Hey, are you two okay?" Both of them turned around and were met with five faces. They were younger, but they knew who they were. Their mothers, Uryu, and Chad. The fifth was the most surprising to Kalia because it's been a while since she saw it for a long time. It was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kalia said.

"Yeah." Ryo said.

"Is everything okay? He saw a strange light and came to check it out." Ichigo said.

"Are the two of you alright?" Orihime said. Kalia didn't answer. She just kept her eyes on Ichigo.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry. My name is Ryo and this is Kalia."

"Hi, I'm Orihime. This is Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Ichigo."

"Is everything okay?" Rukia said.

"Actually no. We just got separated from our friends and family." Kalia said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Uryu said.

"Do you two need some help?" Chad said.

"Actually yes." Kalia said.

"What are you doing?" Ryo whispered.

"You see, Ryo and I have no money and we have nowhere to sleep. I know this might be a lot to ask since you don't know us, but can we stay with one of you?" Kalia said. Ryo pulled her away to talk to her in private.

"What are you doing?" Ryo whispered. "We can't stay here. If they find out that I'm Rukia's son and your Ichigo and Orihime's daughter, we could alter time. The longer we're here, the more of a risk of altering time we have. Not to mention that if we're here, Masco might be here too. We need to find him."

"I know, it all just came out when I saw my Dad's face." Kalia said. "Ryo, you know how much I miss my Dad. Please, can't we stay with him until we can figure out what to do?" Ryo saw this meant so much to her and he didn't want to take that away.

"Fine, but we leave tomorrow. You also can't say anything about who we really are." Ryo said and Kalia was glad he agreed. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were talking.

"What do you guys think?" Ichigo said.

"I say we help them out." Orihime said.

"That's sweet of you, Orihime, but we know nothing about them." Chad said.

"So? I've got a good feeling about them." Orihime said.

"I can see why. Don't you find it strange that they look like Orihime and Rukia?" Uryu said.

"You're right, that is a little strange." Rukia said.

"Perhaps, but they need some help. I'm sure it would be okay if they stay with me for one night." Ichigo said. "If they need help, I can't turn my back on them."

"Well, I can see that your minds are made up so I'll go with it." Uryu said and they all turned to face each other.

"Alright, you guys can stay at my house for one night if you really do need help." Ichigo said.

"One night is all we need. It's nice of you to offer, but what about your family? What would they think?" Ryo said.

"Don't worry, my grandpa and Aunt Yuzu are suckers for a sad story." Kalia whispered to Ryo.

…..

The Kurosakis

Ichigo and Rukia took Kalia and Ryo back to his house. When they got there, Ichigo told them what was happening and Isshin and Yuzu already had the waterworks going.

"Of course they can stay. Stay for as long as you need." Isshin said.

"Thank you, but we just need to stay here for the night." Ryo said. Kalia looked around and saw how this place was. She stopped when she saw a picture of her grandmother, Masaki. She never knew her, but did find her beautiful.

"Before you go thinking anything, she was actually my mother." Ichigo said.

"She's beautiful. Were you and your mother close?" Kalia said.

"Yeah, she meant a lot to me, but she died when I was young." Ichigo said.

"I can relate. I'm very close to my Dad. He isn't dead, but he has been missing for five years." Kalia said.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo said.

"It's something I choose to believe and I'm going to find him one day." Kalia said. That belief grew since she was standing next to him after so long, even if he didn't know it. Ryo was just hanging back, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

'I wonder what happened to Masco. He's got to be out there somewhere.' Ryo thought.

….

Masco

Masco actually did travel back in time with them. The sun has set and he stared out at the city. He spent the day to figure out what's been going on and he already learned that he was sent back in time.

"So I traveled back twenty years in the past." Masco said. "That's perfect. I can do some real damage here and no one will be able to stop me."

…

The Next Day

It was bright and early, but Ryo and Kalia decided that they had to get going. That was part of the agreement and they had to go, but Kalia didn't want to leave.

"Thank you for letting us stay, but we should get going." Ryo said.

"Are you sure? My friends and I can help you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you, but this is our problem. We'll be fine." Ryo said. He grabbed Kalia and the two of them started walking. Kalia looked back at Ichigo. She wanted to spend more time with her father after so long, but she can't have it hear. After they left, Ichigo and Rukia met with the others.

"They already left?" Chad said.

"First thin in the morning." Ichigo said.

"That's too bad. I actually wanted to get to know Kalia." Orihime said.

"I know what you mean. She told me she's been looking for her father for a long time and I wanted to help out." Ichigo said. All of them kept walking until they sensed a strong spiritual pressure.

"You guys feel that?" Uryu said.

"Yeah, but it isn't a hollow." Rukia said.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said. Masco was attacking Karakura Town and since he was human, people could see him and all were running scared.

"This is awesome! I can feel like I can do whatever I want." Masco said. He kept attacking and smashed everything.

"Stop that!" He saw Ichigo in soul reaper form about to attack, but he blocked him. Ichigo jumped back where the others were waiting. Uryu fired his arrows and Chad launched an energy blast, but Masco dodged them.

"What an interesting turn of events." Masco said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Rukia said. Masco didn't answer, but he got a good look at them and recognized them.

'I know who these guys are. This couldn't get any better.' Masco thought. 'If I can eliminate a couple of these guys, those soul reapers won't even exist. That means that they'll never get in our way.' Masco saw this as an opportunity he couldn't pass and attacked.

"What the…" Masco attacked, but Ichigo blocked it. Rukia tried swinging her zanpakuto, but Masco blocked him and all of them attacked him, but he was able to hold them off.

"You guys don't stand a chance against me." Masco said. He spun his sword above him and stabbed the ground as it created a green blast wave that knocked them all down. "You're mine!" He was going to attack Ichigo while he was down, but Orihime stopped him.

"Santan Keshun!" Orihime said and formed her triangle shield and stopped his attack, but got Masco's attention.

'That's the soul reaper's mother. Now's my chance!' Masco thought and went for her and Orihime had nothing to protect her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as Masco swung his attack down, but someone blocked it with a sword and saw it was Kalia.

"I'm the one you really want. Leave them alone!" Kalia said and was able to toss him back.

"Sing, Utatori!" He saw Ryo release his shikai behind him and attacked with him creating a sound to distract Masco for Kalia to get Orihime out of the way. Everyone was surprised to see this.

"You two are soul reapers?" Ichigo said.

"We'll explain later." Ryo said, but stayed focus on Masco.

"So you two are here? Things get better and better because now I can destroy you." Masco said.

"That's not going to happen. You'll fall like the others." Kalia said, but she took one step and everything froze around her and she didn't understand. "Now what's going on?"

To Be Continued…


	61. Bring Out The Fullbring

Kalia didn't understand what was happening. She and Ryo were sent back in time by accident, but something weirder id going on. Everything around her has stopped and she didn't understand why she was the only thing that was moving.

"I don't get it. What the hell is going on now?" Kalia said. "This must be another one of Masco's tricks. Maybe this will help me break through. Bankai!" She changed into her bankai form, but nothing was moving still. Kalia didn't understand, but remembered that this happened to her before. "Wait, this happened a couple other times. It was when…." She didn't finish as everything went black around and it felt like she was getting pulled down. She hit against rock and saw she was back in her inner world. "I was right. Nagareboshi, where are you? Whatever you have to tell me, I don't have the time for it."

"Up here." Kalia looked up and saw someone in the sky. She looked like Nagareboshi, but her hair was shorter and had angel wings under her cape.

"Nagareboshi, is that you? Why do you look different?" Kalia said.

"My name is not Nagareboshi. What is the name of your bankai?" Kalia thought about and saw what she was talking about. "That's right. My true name is Tengoku Nagareboshi, same as your bankai."

"Well, look, I can't waste my time here." Kalia said. "I need to get back up there and bring that bastard down."

"I can't let you leave. At least not yet." Nagareboshi said. "Defeating this enemy might help send you back to your own time, but there's one piece that is required for you to let that happen. You need your fullbring."

"My fullbring? I would use it, but I can't. For some reason, I can't get it to unlock." Kalia said.

"I know that. I'm the reason it won't unlock. I've been holding it back." Nagareboshi said and that was an important piece of information that Kalia didn't know.

"You've been doing that? Why when I need it? Why would you block me from using my fullbring when that can help me turn the tide of the entire battle?" Kalia said.

"You need to understand that that's my job." Nagareboshi said. "I am a zanpakuto. A fullbring's power comes from a hollow and I am created to terminate hollows. I can't allow you to use this power."

"I need it. I get that you don't like hollows, but I need to use that power if I'm going to defeat the Jigoku." Kalia said.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that." Nagareboshi said. "So you'll have to prove to me if you truly want that power." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Kalia. She stabbed her gut with her left hand and pulled something out of her. Kalia struggled to stand through all the pain. It was like someone yanked a piece of her right off.

"What did you do?" Kalia said. She saw a white substance form around Nagareboshi's left arm and formed a claw.

"This claw is your fullbring. You'll have to take it from me." Nagareboshi said.

"Not another test. I don't have the time for this." Kalia said.

"Then you better hurry and not let your guard down." Nagareboshi said. She flicked her other arm and the same sword as Kalia's bankai. "I intend to do everything I can to make it not so easy for you."

"I guess I can't talk you out of this." Kalia said and both of them took a fighting stance.

"Here I come!" Nagareboshi shouted and flew at her. She swung her claw at her, but Kalia moved away from it. Kalia went to attack as well and swung with her sword, but Nagareboshi was able to block each of her strikes and moved back.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia launched the slash of spirit energy, but Nagareboshi was able to divert it away.

"Did you really think that would work? I was the one who taught you how to use it." Nagareboshi said. She flew at Kalia again, but she used her Hikari Suteppu to escape. "Pointless." Kalia thought she was in the clear, but Nagareboshi used the same trick. Kalia tried to defend herself from the claw, but the impact caused her to plummet into the ground.

"What happened? She knew exactly where I was going to appear." Kalia said.

"Don't you see? All the tricks you could use before, I know them too well." Nagareboshi said. "Any enemy you fought before might have fell victim to them, but I was the one who gave you those abilities. I'll know what you do before you even do it."

"Don't get cocky. You might have been the one who taught me how to use these techniques, but I'll still find a way to pass this test." Kalia said.

…

Ryo

While Kalia was working to obtain her fullbring from Nagareboshi, Ryo and the others were fighting against Masco. When Kalia was pulled in her body automatically went into bankai and just sat there. Masco swung at Ryo, but he jumped out of the way.

"You picked a lousy time for this, Kalia." Ryo said. Ichigo swung his sword down, but Masco blocked him and pushed him back as Ichigo landed next to Ryo.

"Hey, what's the deal with this guy?" Ichigo said.

"I'll tell you later. Just know that he has to be beaten." Ryo said. He looked back and saw Orihime was looking after Kalia.

"What's going on with her? I don't see anything wrong." Orihime said.

"Don't waste your time trying to find a problem. I don't know why, but she's speaking with her zanpakuto. We just need to keep him away until she's done." Ryo said.

"El Directo!" Chad attacked and Uryu launched his arrows, but Masco jumped into the air. Rukia used the flash step to get above him, but he saw her coming. He blocked her sword attack, grabbed her by the collar, and tossed her down.

"You guys are wasting your time against me." Masco said as he launched a slash of spirit energy and knocked the three of them down.

"He's got some power." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. You don't want to mess around with him." Ryo said.

"You've got that right." Masco said as he went to attack the two. Ichigo blocked his sword attack and Masco tried swinging his arm at Ryo, but he ducked down. Ryo tried swinging his sword, but Masco jumped back.

'Whatever you're doing in there Kalia, hurry up.' Ryo prayed. Masco was strong and dangerous that they needed her here, but didn't know what was taking her so long.

…..

Kalia

Kalia crashed into the ground again. She ran out of the dust cloud, but she lost sight of where Nagareboshi went. She felt that she appeared behind her. Kalia looked back to see Nagareboshi was about to strike with the claw, but she jumped back a couple times before it could land and to get some distance. Kalia was having a difficult time as she was breathing hard. Nagareboshi has proven to be stronger and faster.

"Had enough already? You usually last longer than this." Nagareboshi said.

"Well, I've never fought anyone that could match me with speed and power." Kalia said. "That doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I won't stop until you give me my fullbring."

"I told you that you have to take it from me." Nagareboshi said.

"You got it!" Kalia growled. "Sutasuraisu!" She launched the attack, but Nagareboshi wasn't nervous.

"I told you that wouldn't work." Nagareboshi said. She was able to deflect it, but saw Kalia was coming right at her. "Clever. The attack was a diversion." Kalia brought her sword back and attacked, but Nagareboshi was able to block it. Nagareboshi pushed back harder and had Kalia roll against the ground.

'Something isn't right.' Kalia thought. 'I haven't been able to land a single hit.' Nagareboshi held the claw out, but Kalia moved out of the way. 'She proved to be faster and stronger than me. If she sees that too, why are we even fighting?' Kalia swung her sword, but Nagareboshi blocked it with hers. Nagareboshi swiped with her claw, but Kalia ducked down. Kalia ended up getting kicked in the air. 'Wait a second. Every time she attacked, she used that claw. Every time she defend, she used her sword.' She thought back to the things Nagareboshi said earlier.

 _"_ _So you'll have to prove to me if you truly want this power."_

 _"_ _I intend to do everything I can to not make it so easy to you."_ Kalia thought about the things she said. The way she attacked and the way she spoke. It was risky, but Kalia had an idea that might end this. Nagareboshi flew at her, but Kalia dropped her guard and Nagareboshi wasn't expecting that. Just as Kalia thought, she struck with the claw and pierced Kalia's gut.

"So you figured it out." Nagareboshi said. "The fullbring is a part of you and by accepting it, you can have it."

"I don't feel any pain." Kalia said.

"Of course not because you can't harm yourself." Nagareboshi said.

"I don't understand. Why did you make me go through all of this?" Kalia said.

"I wanted to see if this is the power you want." Nagareboshi said. "I am a zanpakuto and I have my beliefs. I was scared that if you would to be use these powers, you would be corrupted like a hollow. You've shown that you're willing to go great lengths if it means you can stop your enemies and save your friends. I will entrust you with this power." She slid her hand out and left the white substance in Kalia. "You'll now be able to use your fullbring. Use it to save your friends."

…

Ryo

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo launched a slash of spirit energy, but Masco held up his large sword and was able to block it. Ryo swung his sword and created a powerful and awful sound wave that hit against Masco.

"Enough!" Masco said. He grinded his sword against the ground and launched another wave of spirit energy that pushed the two of them back. "I've run out of patience. It's time I put you into the grave." Both of them were about to keep fighting, but failed to noticed something. Kalia's earring glowed blue and spirit energy exploded around her.

"Kalia?" Ryo said.

"What the hell?" Masco said.

"What's that?" Ichigo said. The light faded and the smoke was clearing. Kalia stood in a brand new outfit that was like armor. She wore high heel boots and black gloves that went to her shoulders. She had a couple braces at the top that had a few spikes stick out. Kalia wore a strapless top and a mini skirt that had black clothing underneath and pieces of armor that matched her earring in color with a stripe across her face. She also held a different sword that was the same shape as her earring with one point the handle and another an extra-long blade.

"Kalia, what happened to you? Isn't that new outfit a bit more revealing?" Ryo said.

"This is my new power, Ryo. This is my fullbring." Kalia said.

"You're fullbring!" Ryo said.

"She can use fullbring like Chad?" Ichigo said. Masco didn't look worried since he was laughing.

"What is this? Are you trying to seduce me or something with that outfit?" Masco said. "Sorry, but you're too young for me."

"Laugh while you can. This power will finish you." Kalia said and attacked. She used the same light as a fullbring to increase her speed and appeared right in front of Masco, catching off guard.

"What? How did she do that?" Masco said. He tried to block her attack, but the impact of their weapons caused him to slide back.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Kalia said and Masco was starting to get mad.

"You're dead!" Masco said. He charged at her and swung her sword, but she jumped up and stood in the air. Masco went after her as he jumped up. The two of them clashed their weapons together. Kalia used the fullbring light to increase her kick strength and knocked him back to the ground. "What kind of power is this?"

"Just give it up. You're no longer a match for me." Kalia said.

"That's it. I've had enough of you!" Masco said. He used another energy slash, but Kalia was able to block it. Kalia held up her sword and it was storing up energy.

"Sutasuraisu!" Her attack was even bigger and more powerful than before. Masco held up his sword to block the attack, but it left a great impact on the ground. He had trouble holding it back until it dispersed. Kalia used this as an opportunity. She placed her feet on a building wall behind Masco and used the fullbring light to increase her speed. Masco turned to face her, but it was too late. She swung her sword up and slashed him across the chest. A deep wound and had blood spill out. He collapsed and all the power he had vanished. He was dead.

"Way to go, Kalia." Ryo said.

"That was awesome, but who are you people?" Ichigo said. Before they could answer, Ryo and Kalia started to have sparkles come off them with Masco's corpse. "What's going on?"

"Looks like defeating Masco was the answer." Ryo said.

"The truth is, we're not from this world." Kalia said.

"You're not?" Rukia said.

"I think I see. You're like Ichigo and Rukia, but the opposite gender. That's why you looked like them." Orihime said.

"But Kalia looks more like you." Chad said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Ichigo said.

"Soon than you might think." Kalia said.

"I hope you find your father." Ichigo said. Kalia went for broke and hugged her father, knowing he'll be gone again. She stayed like that until they completely disappeared.

…

The Future

Kalia and Ryo reappeared back in Karakura Town, but they weren't sure if they were back in their own time. Kalia was sad her father was gone again, but she would have to worry about it later

"Did we make it?" Kalia said.

"Kalia, Ryo!" They look down the street to see Sai and Michael and that answered their question.

"You two are okay." Michael said.

"Sorry if we worried you. We might have been gone for day, but we're fine." Ryo said.

"A day? You guys were only gone for about a couple minutes." Sai said.

"Wait, Kalia, what are you wearing?" Michael said.

"My fullbring." Kalia said. "Thanks to this we defeated another one of the Jigoku. Now that only three of them are left and I have this new power, I can feel that they won't stop us."

To Be Continued….


	62. Silence in the Wind

Three, only three members of the Jigoku remained. Things have gotten even better for Kalia now that she has unlocked her fullbring. She's grown strong because of it, but the only one who felt uncomfortable with it was Michael. Everyone else was grown much stronger and was able to defeat one of the Jigoku, but he hasn't. At least not yet. He's been spending his free time out in the woods and training. From where he was standing, he did some major damage.

'I can feel myself growing stronger and stronger. I won't be left behind.' Michael thought to himself. He was done with his training and was going back into town, but failed to notice he was being watch by Amador Kyoku, the silent one of the Jigoku.

…

Urahara Shop

"Come again." Kisuke said as he actually had a customer. As she left, Ryo came into his place. "Ryo, what brings you here?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the Jigoku and their attacks lately." Ryo said. "I have the feeling that there's something much bigger going on."

"You think so?" Kisuke said.

"Yeah. Something isn't right. I don't understand why they've been attacking randomly." Ryo said.

"Where's Kalia and the others? Maybe we should talk it over with them." Kisuke said.

"Kalia is getting the hang of her awaken fullbring and the boys are doing some training." Ryo said. "I'll shoot them a message so we can talk about this." He reached for his phone. He felt that something odd with how the Jigoku have been acting and he needed to figure out.

…

Michael

Michael was walking through the city. He heard his phone go off and noticed that it was a text from Ryo saying that he wanted to speak about the Jigoku. Michael was about to go and check it out, but he could feel something eerie was very close. He listened for anything, but that feeling was getting stronger. That was when he began to sense strong spiritual pressure and it was Amador that appeared ominously behind him.

"You guys sure know how to sneak up on a person." Michael said as he turned around to face him. Amador didn't say a word. "I forgot that you're the silent type." Michael knew what his intentions were from what his comrades have done and the fact that he pulled out his duel swords. Michael saw where this was going and formed his spear. A simple look at each other was all they needed to speak and the two of them attacked. Michael tried swinging his spear, but Amador blocked it with his swords. He flipped over and kicked Michael in the head and jumped back. "I've got you." He launched his slash of wind at him, but Amador held up his swords and blocked it as he was pushed back. "You've got a lot of might to hold off against that." Amador took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Amador actually spoke.

"So you can talk." Michael said.

"I usually don't because I see no point. My enemies always end up killed and it doesn't take long." Amador said. "I only speak to those who I believe are a worthy opponent or I see will take some time to kill. I can tell that you're a completely different person than from the first time we fought."

"I'm flattered." Michael said.

"Regardless, I still need to strike you down." Amador said. "You and your friends could pose as a threat to our plans and we can't have that happen."

"What exactly are your goals? What do you hope to achieve by doing this?" Michael said.

"I don't have any personal reasons." Amador said. "I, as well as the others, simply follow the will of Oromaus. If you wish to find that answer, you're best asking him."

"So you're just a puppet for him to control." Michael said.

"You wouldn't understand." Amador said.

…..

Flashback

Amador had a rough childhood. His mother passed away long ago and he had an abusive father. Whenever Amador even spoke to him, his own father beat him down.

"I told you that you never talk back to me." His father said. "You're a useless, good for nothing son. I should have convinced your mother to get an abortion or, at the very least, put you up for adoption." Amador didn't understand why his father treated him this way. All he did was cowered and quiver in the shadows. "You are such a…." His father didn't finish as a sword pierce through him and fell dead to the ground.

"Who are you?" The person that helped him was Oromaus.

"I am here to save you from your suffering." Oromaus said. "I understand that this man was your father, but you deserve better. You shouldn't be afraid to speak, but it is your choice to stay in the shadows."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Amador said.

"I came here for you. I can see that you are a man of great power and I could use your help. My name is Oromaus. If you come with me, you're free to do whatever you please and you will have others to join you." Amador saw this as a chance to escape his father, even when he's dead. He just never spoke and remained a mystery because he didn't know how else to live. Oromaus was the first to reach out to him and that is why he follows him.

End of Flashback

…

"We all have our reasons, but sometimes we are not in a place to question. That is why I will follow my orders and kill you." Amador said.

"That won't happen." Michael said and thrusted his spear forward, but Amador jumped up. Michael looked up and saw that Amador was able to jump on nothing, but air. "How are you doing that?"

"A special gift of mine that Oromaus helped me learn." Amador said. "I can't move in the air like soul reapers, but I am able to stand in the air like them. This will make it more difficult for you to even hit me."

"We'll see." Michael said. He gathered the wind around his spear and launched it again, but Amador jumped out of the way. He was moving incredibly fast and went straight for Michael. He swung his duel swords, but Michael held up his spear. He tried to block the attacks, but he ended up getting cut a few times. Amador got behind him and sin kicked Michael in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"I've been watching you train. I've seen your power." Amador said. "There isn't a chance you'll be able to defeat me."

"You think that you've seen my power that you'll win?" Michael said.

"I already know it." Amador said and went to attack again. Michael swung his spear, but Amador jumped over it. Amador raised his swords, but Michael jumped out of the way.

"You think that you know my power?" Michael said.

"What are you trying to say?" Amador said.

"There's more to my power than meets the eye." Michael said. "I didn't like that the others were getting stronger and I was being left behind. I also owe a lot to Mr. Sado. I wondered what my powers were, but they weren't that of a soul reaper, quincy, or a fullbringer. I have still yet to figure out what kind of power I possess, but that doesn't matter. Mr. Sado told me that I should focus on my training and not worry about what my power is. Through all my hard work and training, my power has evolved."

"Evolved?" Amador said.

"Yes. Just watch." Michael said. He tapped the spear against the ground and wind gathered around him. It formed a tornado and Amador couldn't see what was happening, but could feel a change of spiritual pressure. The wind dispersed and the spear Michael had change. The blade was larger and the top half of the spear was larger than the bottom.

"What is with that spear?" Amador said.

"This is my power when it evolved." Michael said. He held out his spear and the blade launched at him with it being connected to a chain. Amador wasn't expecting that, but he jumped out of the way. He did get slashed against his side.

'That weapon, it holds so much power!' Amador said. Michael reared it back and lashed at Amador with it, but he jumped into the air to avoid it.

"There's no point into trying to run." Michael said. "The entire larger half of my spear is filled with the chain and the chain is even connected to the very bottom of the spear. It can go quite the distance." He held it up to Amador and launched the blade again.

"You shouldn't have told me that." Amador said and started jumping higher and higher. "I can easily out maneuver it. I just need to get passed its limit."

"That won't help you either." Michael said. The chain reached its end, but a gust of wind was shot from the blade and slashed against Amador and he was starting to plummet to the ground. Amador was able to balance himself out and stop himself from hitting the ground, but was hit hard as he was breathing hard.

"What was that?" Amador said.

"You see, even if you do escape my blade by going beyond the chain's limit, that won't save you." Michael said. "There's still the matter of wind that gathers around it. Even when the blade is being launched, it can still gather it and create a powerful form of wind that can slice you down."

"So you can attack from quite the distance." Amador said.

"That is correct. Now is the time to finish this." Michael said. The blade was shot out again and this time Michael swung it around and was gathering much wind. "Hariken (Hurricane)." A hurricane was formed and Amador was being pulled in. It wasn't a normal hurricane. The wind was razor sharp as it was cutting against his body. Michael had the wind cease and Amador's body dropped down. There were slash marks all over Amador's body and he wasn't moving. His spirit energy was gone and another one of the Jigoku has fallen.

….

Oromaus

Oromaus saw a couple flames go out from candles. That was a sign of showing that Amador has been killed, but he still held that smirk on his face. The entire time, he showed no despair or any form of sadness that five of his followers are gone.

"Amador is gone. Now there's only one left." Oromaus said. "Those fools. I should have expected this from Amador. Silence can be deadly, even to the one that is silent."

To Be Continued…


	63. Omada's Strong Will

After the defeat of Amador, only Oromaus and Omada remained. Michael was able to make it to Urahara Shop and told the others that he was able to defeat Amador. He got his injuries bandaged up and they were all talking about what Ryo wanted to speak to them with.

"Ryo, what is this about?" Kalia said.

"It's the Jigoku. They're attacks have been too random." Ryo said. "I don't believe that they would just attack for no reason. None of what they have done has lead them any closer to opening the gates of hell. At least, that's what it appeared to be"

"You think something else might be going on and we missed it?" Sai said.

"I think so." Ryo said.

"Let's see if you're on to something." Kisuke said and laid out a map of Karakura Town. "How about you mark down the places where you fought them?"

"Good idea." Ryo said and took out a marker. "I fought Tetsuda here."

"I just fought Amador around here." Michael said.

"I took down that creepy clown, Kilsin, around here." Sai said.

"That left Masco and Nova. I took the both of them down here and Masco made Ryo and I go back in time around here." Kalia said and there were four marks on the map.

"Wait a minute, look at this." Ryo said and connected the dots. "It forms four of the six sides of a hexagon. That can't be a coincidence. Oromaus is up to something."

"That means that the next attack should happen in the area where the last corner is." Kalia said. "What do you think that means? Why would they form a hexagon?"

"I'm not sure." Kisuke said. "It is important that whatever happens in that area, you've got to be cautious. If they complete this hexagon, I have a feeling that the gates will open in the center."

"But how are they doing it?" Kalia said.

"They must be leaving an item or something that we've missed. We should head over to that last area and keep our eyes out." Ryo said. Time is of the essence, but it seems like time is running out for it's only a matter of time until the Jigoku attack that place and their goals are close.

…

Oromaus

Oromaus was enjoying a cup of tea with the last subordinate he had, Omada. What they have been working for is close at hand and they couldn't wait for it to come any sooner.

"Our time draws near." Oromaus said.

"It is just as you said my lord." Omada said.

"You are the only one left, Omada." Oromaus said. "No doubt that the substitute soul reaper, Kalia Kurosaki, and her friends will try to stop you like they did with the others."

"I'm aware of that. They have become a nuisance." Omada said. "I will make sure I bring them down and they will never stand in your way." Omada stood up and headed out and was ready to bring what they've been working for to life.

…

Karakura Town

Kalia and the others arrived in the sixth area that they believed would be the next target of the Jigoku's attack. They spread out, but none of them saw anything that was out of the ordinary.

"Nothing. This should be the next place they attack." Kalia said. All of them kept their eyes peeled, but none of them saw anything.

"This is so boring. Maybe this guy isn't even going to show up." Sai said.

"He's got to show up here." Ryo said. It didn't look like anyone was going to show, but then something happened. They all felt a large amount of spiritual pressure. That proved that the enemy was here.

"Looks like we struck gold." Kalia said. All of them regrouped and headed for the source. They arrived and saw that Omada was standing in the middle of the road.

"I knew you would have shown up in a little bit. I felt all of your spiritual pressures around the place." Omada said. Ryo looked around for anything that was out of the ordinary, but he didn't see a thing.

'Something isn't right. He just got here so there's no way he could have put anything up.' Ryo thought. 'It doesn't look like he's carrying anything either. I don't get it. What is he planning?'

"Hey, gramps. Do you mind telling us what you plan on doing here?" Kalia said.

"I don't think so." Omada said as he placed on his metal gloves with the spikes. "You won't get in the way, not when Oromaus has worked for is so close at hand. The only thing I need to do is eliminate you!" He charged right in and reared his fist back. The boys moved out of the way as he was aiming for Kalia. She held up her zanpakuto to block it and was being pushed back.

"I've got him." Michael said as he formed his new spear and launched the blade. Kalia jumped back, but Omada saw it coming. He grabbed the blade and pulled Michael in as he was about to impale him.

"No you don't." Kalia said as she tried to stop him by swinging her sword. Omada blocked her and pushed the two of them back. Ryo and Sai ran up to him and readied their attacks.

"You're wasting time!" Omada said. He swung his fist down, but they both jumped out of the way.

"For an old man, he's pretty strong." Kalia said.

"We need to end this quickly before he has the chance to do what he must for Oromaus." Ryo said.

"If that's the case, I know just what we need." Kalia said. She focused on her earring and was caught in a bright flash and was in her fullbring form.

"Your fullbring? You can use that even in your soul reaper form?" Ryo said.

"Yeah. Thanks to Mr. Sado, I've gotten the hang of this." Kalia said. She has gotten better now that she's unlock her fullbring. She just kept remembering what Chad told her.

…

Flashback

Kalia was showing off her awaken fullbring to Chad and he was impressed with how far she's come.

"Nice work." Chad said.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy since my zanpakuto was the blocking me from using it." Kalia said.

"It was your zanpakuto. I thought it was something related to that." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Kalia said.

"When Ichigo tried to unlock his fullbring, it was after a great battle he had and he lost his soul reaper powers for a while." Chad said. "Since you still had yours I thought that would have made it more difficult. Since it was your zanpakuto, that showed I was sort of right, but you were able to overcome it and obtain this power. You're a lot like your father."

"I've heard." Kalia said.

"I mean it. You're very special Kalia and nothing seems to stop you." Chad said. "As long as you keep believing in yourself and have faith in your abilities, you might achieve heights even Ichigo couldn't reach." Those words helped her to be inspired and push herself to use her fullbring even in soul reaper form.

End of Flashback

…

"Alright big and ugly, let's rock." Kalia said. She used the fullbring light to give her a boost in her step and dashed right at him. Omada swung his arm down, but Kalia jumped over it. Kalia gave her leg a boost and hit him in the head. "I've got you!" She swung her sword down, but Omada caught it without even looking.

"Think again." Omada said and tossed her to the ground and kicked her away. Michael ran down the side and went for a close range attack, but Omada acted first. He threw his fist at him, but Michael was able to switch to defense and block it, but Omada and swung his other arm and had him crash through a building wall.

"Let's see how tough you really are." Sai said as he went and attacked. He had power stored up in his fist and was able to hit him in the gut. Omada bent down from the attack, but it didn't seem to affect him. He kicked Sai and sent him in the air but Ryo was able to catch him and soften his crash.

"You alright?" Ryo said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sai said as the two of them got up. Kalia attacked again and kept swinging her blade, but Omada was using his metal gloves to block all of her attacks.

"Before we cut you down like we did to the others, how about you tell us what you're up to." Kalia said.

"Never. My will is as stronger than the physical strength of an elephant. You cannot get to break and tell you so easily." Omada said. He tossed his fist down, but Kalia jumped out of the way.

"I have a feeling he won't tell us what we want to know so easily like he said." Michael said.

"I know I could take him out with my Sutasuraisu but those metal gloves he's wearing is harder than iron." Kalia said. "I need a clear shot."

"I think I have an idea that could work that will give you that shot." Ryo said. "First, Michael will give us cover. Can you trap him in a vortex?"

"No problem." Michael said. He unlocked the blade and started spinning it around. "Hariken." He formed his hurricane and had Omada trapped as the wind slashed against him.

"Whatever you're planning won't work." Omada said.

"We'll see about that." Ryo said. "The wind is already doing some damage to him, but his arms are like shields and his strength gives him great endurance. We need to weaken and remove his defense. Bakudo 1: Sai!" He swiped his fingers and Omada's arms were pulled behind his back. "You're turn, Sai."

"I've got it." Sai said. He stored up power and was unleashing electricity from his fist. He jumped through the wind and hit Omada in the gut. That did some damage and had him drop what was left of his defenses.

"Now!" Ryo shouted as a signal to Kalia and Sai jumped out of the way.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia said and launched the great slash wave of spirit energy. It blasted Omada and caused a great explosion. When the explosion cleared, Omada was down on his knees and was beaten down. "Had enough?"

"No." Omada said and he tried to stand.

"I thought that would work. I'm amazed he can get back up after that." Ryo said.

"Oh, it did." Omada said and was breathing hard. "It doesn't matter. I said that my will is strong. I will not lay down in defeat. I have done all I can. Oromaus, the rest is up….to you." His eyes rolled in the back of his head, but his body didn't fall. It was truly amazing that the only thing keeping his body up was sheer will power.

"Wow, his will was incredibly strong." Kalia said.

"We should have gotten some information out of him. We still don't know what reasons they had for the attacks." Ryo said, but then, for some reason, the ground was starting to shake.

"What's going on?" Sai said.

"Whoa, I'm sensing great amounts of spirit energy." Ryo said. Spiritual energy rose in the world of the living. Right where Omada was standing, a pillar of spirit energy shot out of the ground. Five more rose out and formed the hexagon. "I don't understand. We didn't see Omada place anything. How is this happening?"

"Look!" Kalia said as they all looked up in the sky and something formed above it. "That's the….Soul Society." It was transparent, but there was an image of the soul society over their heads. Questions didn't stop there as something was beginning to rise out of the ground, in the center of the hexagon, but could be seen in the entire city.

"What is that?" Michael said.

"The gates of hell!" Ryo said.

To Be Continued….


	64. Opening It Up

The strange phenomenon that happened in Karakura Town amazed everyone that could see it. The six pillars of spirit energy shot in the air, the Soul Society was seen in the sky, and the gates of hell rose up. Kalia and the others stood where they were and just standing where they were and didn't understand.

"How is this happening?" Kalia said.

"I don't understand. We defeated Omada as well as the other members of the Jigoku. Did Oromaus do something we didn't see" Ryo said.

"Don't put too much thought into it. No one really understands." All of them looked and saw Giku.

"Giku, what are you doing here?" Kalia said.

"We've got touble as you can see. We better get going. Everyone else is waiting." Giku said.

…

The Gates

The Gates towered over Karakura Town. All the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads gathered around and were starting to look for a solution to fix all of this.

"Captain!" Beousin heard his lieutenant's voice and saw Giku arrived with Kalia and the others and Kalia back in her soul reaper form.

"Beousin, what's going on?" Kalia said.

"As you can see the gates of hell have risen by themselves." Beousin said.

"Of course we can see that. It's hard to miss." Sai said.

"What we don't understand is how." Kalia said. "We defeated six of the seven of the Jigoku. They never set anything. This shouldn't be happening."

"We can't worry about that now." Ryo said. "It's too late to figure that out now. We have to figure out how we can stop this from happening. We need to seal the gates away."

"Ryo is right." They looked ahead to see Doramin.

"Captain Hatake!" Ryo said.

"There's much spiritual pressure building up around." Doramin said. "Not only will this greatly affect the world of the living, but the gates are problematic as well. We can't seal them away and there's another problem."

"What other problem?" Kalia said. Doramin motioned for them to step forward to the gates. The closer they got, the more uneasy they felt as they stared at the doors of death themselves. Ryo was hesitant, but he placed his hand on the gates.

"I feel great evil, but I also feel vibrations." Ryo said.

"The gates are opening. It's slow, but they are going to open if we can't figure out how to make them go away." Doramin said.

"This is all because of Oromaus. We need to find him and take him down. Maybe if we defeat him these thing will go away." Kalia said.

"Oromaus?" Giku said.

"He's the one who's been in control. The leader of the Jigoku and the one that set this whole thing." Ryo said. "Kalia could be right. Maybe defeating him will end this."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." They all turned around and met the head captain.

"Head Captain Hensa!" Doramin greeted.

"Defeating one man will not make this stop for hell is a power that cannot be controlled." Sankado said. "The Kido Corp is doing what it can to keep the gates closed. In the meantime, Kisuke Urahara and Captain Katsui are trying to find a solution to keep the gates from opening."

"Okay, I understand that, but Oromaus still needs to be stopped." Kalia said. "He did this and if we don't stop him, who knows what he'll try. You don't know how dangerous he is."

"Kalia is right." Ryo said.

"I understand from the report you gave us." Sankado said. Sankado thought about it and things could take a turn for the worst. "I will give you a chance. Kalia Kurosaki, you and the others will face this Oromaus, but if you feel that you can't handle it or if you are called back, you must return. I'll give you about half an hour and if it isn't done by then, you must return."

"Half an hour?! That might not give us enough time." Kalia said.

"That is an order. We're dealing with a powerful, dangerous, and deadly force if those gates open." Sankado said.

"We understand." Ryo said and the four of them headed out.

"Guys, how are we even going to find Oromaus? We don't know where he is." Michael said.

"I've got that covered. Just follow me." Kalia said as she led the way. She led them down to one of the six pillars.

"What are we doing here?" Sai said.

"I have a feeling this will take us to Oromaus." Kalia said.

"How do you know that?" Michael said.

"I can feel his spiritual pressure. I could never forget that feeling." Kalia said as she could feel the evil that she felt from Oromaus when they met. "I just know this will take us right to him." All three of them took her word for it and went through the pillar. They traveled through and ended up in an open area. They looked around and saw a large tower was in the center of the six pillars in the area they were in with Karakura Town over their heads. Ryo dropped down and felt the dirt.

"This is the Soul Society. I can feel all the reishi." Ryo said. "They must have been using a senkaimon to travel through. That tower must be their hideout."

"That's also where we'll find him." Kalia said as they all charged straight for the tower.

…

Oromaus

Oromaus sat on his throne and he could feel them. He could feel that Kalia and the others arrived in the Soul Society and were coming straight to his tower.

"Foolish Kalia, you made the mistake on coming here." Oromaus said as he sat up from his chair and jumped down. "I might as well go and greet my guests." It took a while, but Kalia and the others arrived and burst the door down.

"If this doesn't say that this is the bad guy's lair, I don't know what will." Sai said.

"Oromaus, you stupid bastard, get out here!" Kalia shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ryo said.

"Sankado gave us a time limit to find this guy. I don't think that's enough time, but we've got to do something." Kalia said. "We can't waste time looking for him so we've got to get him to come to us." She said and had a look around the place with the others.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sai said.

"What did you expect from someone that wants to bring out hell?" Michael said.

"Welcome to my lovely home." All of them looked up a set of stairs and was met with evil himself. He stood in front a bright light so they all could see him more clearly.

"It's you." Kalia said. Oromaus worked his way down the stairs and the feeling they had when they first met him was coming back. "Oromaus!"

"I'm impressed that you were able to make it here, but as you can see, it's too late." Oromaus said. "The gate are opening and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"That's what you think." Kalia said as she readied herself to attack.

"While we're here, you have a few things to explain." Ryo said. "How is it the gates are even opening? What cause them to appear? Why are you doing all of this?"

"You must be filled with questions." Oromaus said.

"Ryo we don't really have the time." Sai said.

"We need to know." Ryo said.

"You see, I like to think of everyone deserving to be treated fairly." Oromaus said. "I've seen what the Soul Society and hell is like. People act like they have a second chance to live in the Soul Society, but in hell, those who live they don't. They live in a world of chaos and madness. A wasteland of dread."

"That's kind of the idea since people were sent there from all the horrible things that they did when they were alive." Kalia said.

"But to me, that doesn't seem fair." Oromaus said. "So I've decided the next best thing was to give them a second chance of the life they lost and open the gates."

"That's just plain insane." Ryo said.

"That depends on how you see it." Oromaus said. "To me, I see it as people given a second chance to start their lives like those in the Soul Society. I will create the world where everyone is treated in equality and if that means I have to send it to catastrophe, so be it. The only way to do that, or at least start, is to open the gates."

"You're looking for equality even if it means sending the world to destruction? You are insane." Kalia said.

"How is it those gates even appeared? How is any of this happening?" Ryo said.

"It's simple. The way to get the gates to appear on their own is to bring enough chaos in the Soul Society and world of the living with great amounts of spirit energy." Oromaus said. "Both of them have been chaotic from all the hollow attacks as well as other objectives such as war or destruction. The problem was that the Soul Society was made of reishi and there wasn't much in the world of the living, but I found a way to change all of that. I actually have all four of you to thank."

"What does that mean?" Michael said.

"I had my subordinates add additional chaos in the world of the living. That's why I had them attack there." Oromaus said. "All the spiritual pressure and energy left in all the fighting helped. The more that was build up, the more my plans were likely to come to fruition. All the fighting you did with all six of them helped in both departments. Their deaths were a big help as well."

"So, just like your subordinates, we were your pawns." Ryo said. Kalia grew furious at him as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"I can't believe you. All of them trusted you, but you just threw their lives away like they were nothing." Kalia said. "You don't even care that they all did everything for you and you basically led them to their death."

"Sacrifices must be made for goals to be reached." Oromaus said. "It was all necessary and now we're just moments away from the gates opening."

"That's not going to happen. You're reign of terror ends now." Kalia said and held out her zanpakuto. "Bankai!" She released her bankai and went and attacked him. Oromaus brought out his sword and was able to block it.

"Did you forget that I can match your speed?" Oromaus said.

"Let's see if you can move faster than sound. Sing, Utatori!" Ryo said and released his shikai. He swung it and created a powerful sound wave and hit Oromaus. Sai moved in and was about to hit Oromaus, but he jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best any of you can do?" Oromaus said. Michael formed the second form of his spear and launched the blade. Oromaus was able to deflect it.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia launched her attack from above, but Oromaus jumped back from it. Sai was going in for another fist, but Oromaus moved back again and Sai hit a pillar.

"Stay still." Sai said.

"Why would I let you hit me?" Oromaus said. Ryo attempted to attack him, but oromaus blocked his sword and kicked Ryo in the chest. Sai tried again and kept throwing punches at him, but Oromaus kept moving back and side stepping until he hit Sai in the stomach and pushed him back. Oromaus jumped in the air and Kalia went straight for him.

"You're mine!" Kalia said as the two of them clashed their blades together, but Oromaus pushed back stronger. When he landed, Ryo tried attacking from behind. He swung down, but Oromaus stepped to the side. Ryo thought he was going to attack, but he moved away instead.

'Why didn't he attack? I was left wide open.' Ryo thought as he watched what Oromaus was doing. Kalia and Michael tried attacking together, but he jumped over them as their weapons clashed.

"You're not getting away." Kalia said. Both of them launched a long range attack, but he was able to block both of the attacks.

'Something isn't right. He's not even pouring out any power.' Ryo thought. Oromaus was running back and the others went after him. "Wait!" Ryo shouted and made them all stop. "Guys, don't you see what he's doing. He's not even trying to win this fight."

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." Oromaus said.

"No. He had plenty of chances to counter attack, but he didn't take them." Ryo said.

"You're stalling us!" Kalia said.

"You're trying to waste all our time so that the gates open." Sai said.

"I think he just figured that out. Are you not able to hear very well?" Oromaus said.

"I'll make sure you won't breathe very well." Sai said.

"Just ignore him. We've used up almost all of our thirty minutes. Knowing Sankado, he'll send someone to take us back. We should head back and help the captains close the gates." Kalia said and started to leave.

"Are you sure? You might never get this chance again." Oromaus said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to deal with you later." Kalia said. However, Oromaus still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Kalia, Kurosaki is your maiden name, right? My favorite prisoner talks about you." Oromaus said and that caused her to stop.

"Prisoner? What prisoner?" Kalia said as she turned to face him.

"He goes on and on about you and your mother and how he wishes he had more time with the twins." Oromaus said. "There is one question I've been meaning to ask him. Is his hair naturally that color or did he dye it….orange." The hair color really tipped her off. She thought back and looked in his eyes as she saw someone with the same kind of eyes. How could she not see it sooner?"

"It was you!" Kalia screamed in rage and attacked him. She swung her sword, full force, but Oromaus was able to block it as waves of spirit energy shot out. "Where is my father?!"

To Be Continued…


	65. A Legend Returns

"Tell me, where is he?!" Kalia shouted as she held her ground against Oromaus and tried to push harder than he did with their weapons. It was revealed that it was Oromaus that took Ichigo years ago. "Tell me what you did with him?" Oromaus decided to break out of this and moved back.

"You'll have to come and find out." Oromaus said and made a tactical retreat. Kalia was fueled by rage. She wanted to go after him, but Ryo held her back.

"Kalia, we have to go." Ryo said.

"No! I'm not leaving. It was him." Kalia said.

"What are you talking about?" Sai said.

"Haven't you been paying attention? He was the one that took my Dad years ago." Kalia said. "I'm not going to let him escape. He has to pay for what he did."

"He will, I promise. We'll come back, but we need to get back and check on the gates. We need to make sure that they stay closed." Ryo said and tried to pull her away.

"This isn't over, Oromaus!" Kalia shouted.

…

Karakura Town

There hasn't been made much progress made for what happened in Karakura Town. The gates have opened further and the soul reapers couldn't get them to close.

"Nothing we've tried has worked." Giku said.

"Let me try something." Tanika said. She had her zanpakuto in its shikai form and blew a powerful gust of wind. She kept beating it back and forth at the gates to create a win powerful enough for the gates to close the gates.

"Do you really think that will work?" Beousin said.

"I don't see you coming up with any brighter ideas." Tanika said.

"Captain, something is trying to get through." Giku said and they saw the shadow of a creature trying to get through the gates.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro unleashed his zanpakuto and froze the creature inside as well as the part of the gate that was opened.

"That won't hold for very long." Toshiro said.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Kenpachi jumped up and slashed through the ice and forced the creature back. Toshiro used his zanpakuto and froze it again. "That should at least keep the creeps back for a while. If you ask me, we should let those guys through. It will be fun for them to try and escape, kill them, and have them do it again."

"This is serious Captain Zeraki. We can't let a single being pass through the gates." Toshiro said.

"Brace yourselves. Here come some more." Beousin said as he was ready to pull out his zanpakuto. The ice shattered and more beings tried to bet through.

"Sutasuraisu!" A flash of bright spirit energy was shot down and disintegrated all of those who were trying to escape. All the captains saw Kalia and the boys return.

"Will someone hurry and close those damn gates so I can go back and get Oromaus?" Kalia said. She was still upset about hearing what Oromaus did to her Dad.

"I would stay out of her way. She's not in a good mood." Ryo said. She saw the shadow of something else trying to get out.

"Will you good for nothing bastards just stay in there?!" Kalia shouted as she launched another energy slash and pushed it back in.

"Nice job on keeping those beings back."

"Stand aside and we will handle this." They all saw Kisuke and Minso Katsui and it looked like they were carrying giant rolls of bandages with holders.

"Kisuke and Captain Katsui?" Ryo said.

"It took us some time, but we managed to build something that will keep those things from going through." Kisuke said.

"Lola set it up with Urahara while I get ready for my part." Minso said as he handed over the contraption to Lola.

"As you wish sir." Lola said. Kisuke and Lola ran on both sides of the gates. They jumped up and placed the two devices on the gates. Both of them focused their energy and had the bandages unravel and flow around the gates and ensnared them.

"Bankai! Taiho Haiburiddotai." Minso said and he skipped his shikai and went for his cannon shaped bankai. He took aim and fired right in the center. The blast was absorbed into the bandages and it helped them push the gates to completely shut.

"How did you do that?" Kalia said.

"It went by much quicker when we put our minds together." Minso said.

"We created these cloths to help absorb spiritual pressure. It makes it easier to capture whatever they are around." Kisuke said. "The blast from Captain Katsui's bankai helped build up more spiritual energy and added extra force for them to make sure the gates shut."

"As long as these cloths remain on the gates, they won't be reopening. They should come off when they are sent away." Lola said.

"Good. Now I can go back and toss Oromaus through them." Kalia said and was about to head back to the Soul Society, but Sankado got in her way.

"You will be doing no such thing. I gave you a chance, but from the sound of things, you failed." Sankado said.

"You don't understand. Oromaus will make an attempt to make sure that opens." Kalia said. "I also found out that he was the one that took my Dad away from me and my family. I'm going back and force him to tell me where he's hidden him."

"I understand how you must be feeling, but you are needed here. We might need you to contain all the madness. All this madness could attract many hollows and have a great effect on the people." Sankado said. "Right now, those who do not hold a strong enough spiritual connection aren't aware of what is happening and we need to make sure they stay unaffected."

"But it's my Dad. I can't just leave him with that monster." Kalia said.

"I know, but we can't have you put so many lives at risk just to save one, even if it is someone you care about." Sankado said. "We're setting up some base camps here and when we have everything under control, we will go and save Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm just asking for you to be patient." Kalia hated that she had to leave her father hanging like this, but she could see that he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

…

Oromaus

Oromaus remained in his tower layer. He walked over and pressed a secret switch in the wall and it revealed a passage way with a set of stairs that he went down.

"So the Thirteen Court Guard Squads managed to keep the gates of hell from opening?" Oromaus said. "That doesn't matter. They can't stop me. Luckily, I still have an ace up my sleeve." He reached the bottom and it was a small room with a prison cell and someone was in it. "How are you doing, Ichigo?" The man inside was Ichigo Kurosaki. A powerful substitute soul reaper that changed the entire Soul Society and prisoner of Oromaus for five years.

"What do you want? It's not meal time yet." Ichigo said.

"I still see you have that smart mouth of yours." Oromaus said.

"What do you want? I don't want to play games." Ichigo said.

"I just thought you would like to know that my plans had a setback. Those soul reapers got in the way as usual." Oromaus said. "Kalia is also have been a little bit of a nuisance."

"Kalia?!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, you don't know yet?" Oromaus said. "You're daughter has become a substitute soul reaper."

"That can't be. Kalia doesn't have any spiritual powers." Ichigo said.

"Apparently she does." Oromaus said. "She's become quite the warrior. She's following in your footsteps. She's really taken after you. I can only imagine how you would feel when she is lying on the ground." The enraged Ichigo as he slammed himself against the bars and held onto them.

"Bastard! If you lay one hand on her or any of my family, I'll kill you and make sure you go through those damn gates." Ichigo threatened. Oromaus just held a creepy grin and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

"Actually Ichigo, you'll be helping me." Oromaus said. "I know that you've been craving to see them again and you will. The only thing is, next time you see your daughter will be when she's dead." He held his other hand out and a dark light developed around it. He grabbed Ichigo by the face and Ichigo could feel a surge of power run through his body and he couldn't control it and a harsh scream could be heard through the entire area.

…..

Kalia

The soul reapers have maintained a great job at keeping everything under controlled. Kalia just sat on a roof in her bankai form and stared out in the open. She wasn't sure how much longer she can wait until she can go and save her Dad.

"Hey." She turned her head to see her friends come and sat with her.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Ryo said.

"My Dad is out there and has been held prisoner by a psychopath. I can't keep waiting around now that I know where he is." Kalia said.

"We'll save him." Sai said.

"We're here for you." Michael said.

"They're both right. As soon as the head captain gives the order, we'll march right in there and rescue him." Ryo said. Kalia appreciated that her friends with her. It made her appreciate them even more for everything they've all been through.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me." Kalia said, but her senses were going crazy. "He's here!" She got up and headed out and the boys weren't far behind her. They headed over to one of the spirit pillars and when they arrived, they saw Oromaus with a cloaked figure.

"Hello again." Oromaus said.

"What do you want now, Oromaus?" Ryo said.

"I thought I introduce the most recent member of the Jigoku." Oromaus said as the cloak figured stepped forward.

"I'm not interested in this. Oromaus, give me back my Dad." Kalia said.

"It's not nice to ignore people." Oromaus said.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Oromaus. You're through, both of you!" Kalia said and attacked. She swung her zanpakuto at the cloaked man, but he stepped to the side. The movements caused the hood to fall off and Kalia thought she saw someone she knew. All of them were shocked to see who it was and it was Ichigo. Kalia slowly turned and to look at him. "Dad, is that you?" Ichigo turned around and she saw it was him. "Dad!" She was happy at first, but she soon saw that something was wrong. He didn't look happy to see her and had a blank look in his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Ryo said.

"It's really her Dad." Sai said.

"Wait, something doesn't seem right." Michael said.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kalia said.

"The gates will open." Ichigo said and they were all surprised to hear that. "Liberation is being made, a second chance for others has arrived, the gates shall open." That was all he said and walked back to Oromaus, but Kalia couldn't believe he said. He acted like she wasn't even there.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong with you? It's me." Kalia said as she tried to get him to talk, but she saw the sinister look Oromaus had. "Oromaus, what have you done to him?" Oromaus just chuckled a little and it grew into a sinister laugh showing that he has done the most diabolic thing to a Kurosaki.

To Be Continued….


	66. My Father's Love

After so long, Kalia has finally found for her father, but it wasn't the way she was expecting. Ichigo didn't look happy to see her. He didn't even seem like himself. Kalia knew that much and she also knew that Oromaus had something to do with it.

"What did you do?" Kalia said.

"I just thought you like to be reunited with your father." Oromaus said.

"That's it! I've had it with you and your mind games. I don't know what you did to my Dad, but you're going to pay." Kalia said. She tried to attack again, but Ichigo stepped in the way and she couldn't bring herself to attack her father. She stopped and Ichigo kicked in the gut and pushed her back.

"I don't understand what's going on." Sai said.

"Just look in his eyes. It's like he has a blank look in them." Ryo said.

"Well, I think we'll be off. Come, Ichigo." Oromaus said and the two of them were about to take their leave.

"Dad, don't go! Come back!" Kalia said, but he ignored her and went right through the pillar. "Dad!" She cried.

"That psychological maniac. He only made an appearance to show he truly did had Ichigo Kurosaki. Whatever he did to him, Oromaus did it to hurt Kalia." Ryo said.

"That does it. I'm going in there." Kalia said, but something hit her in the back of her neck and knocked her out and that person was Byakuya.

"Uncle Byakua? What are you doing here?" Ryo said.

"I came and stopped Kalia from doing something stupid. The head captain should hear about this." Byakuya said. They took them back to the captains with Kalia back in her body. They have already reported to what they saw with Oromaus and Ichigo.

"And that's what happened." Sai said.

"I can't believe that Ichigo was in the Soul Society all this time and we never noticed him." Kenpachi said.

"This Oromaus must have kept him well hidden." Toshiro said.

"What I don't understand is why." Doramin said. "I've heard the tales of Ichigo Kurosaki, but I never thought something like this would happen."

"We really should have seen it coming." Ami said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kalia said. She wasn't liking what Ami might be thinking and she was in a delicate state of mind right now.

"A substitute soul reaper betrayed us before. Who's to say that this one wouldn't have done it either?" Ami said. Kalia slammed her hands against a table.

"You better watch what you say about my Dad. He would never betray anyone." Kalia said.

"Then how do you explain what you saw?" Ami argued back. "Your father has been gone for five years. I know it might have given the appearance that he was kidnapped, but five years is a long time. Ichigo Kurosaki could have been conspiring with the enemy from the start." Kalia was going to keep the argument, but she heard something smash against the ground. She looked at the entrance and saw her family with her Mom's friends.

"Mom, Kenji, Katie!" Kalia said. She could tell they heard them and from the look of sadness and shock in their eyes.

"What?" Orihime said.

"You're lying! Our Daddy would never work with the bad guys. He can't be on their side." Kenji said.

"I wish." Kalia said. They all sat down and filled them in with what they heard. Orihime was in tears and Rukia was doing her best to comfort her.

"What are we going to do about this?" Chad said.

"I'm not sure. This is so unlike Ichigo." Uryu said.

"That's the thing. This isn't like him." Ryo said. "I saw the look he had in his eyes and they weren't normal. I don't think Mr. Kurosaki is doing this on his own free will. Oromaus must be controlling his mind. I don't think he even knows what he's doing."

"Even so, we must be ready to take necessary actions." Beousin said.

"What necessary actions?" Kalia said.

"The fact is that Ichigo Kurosaki has been made an enemy now." Beousin said. "Whether or not that he's being controlled should make no difference."

"What are you trying to say?" Kalia said.

"Kalia Kurosaki, your father is a great soul reaper, but you must be willing to fight him." Beousin said. "The fact that he's you father shouldn't cloud your judgement. Your responsibilities are to Karakura Town."

"Are you saying I should fight my own father? You're out of your mind. There's no way in hell I would ever do that." Kalia said. "The only necessary action we should take is to find a way to free him from Oromaus. He's under a spell and we need to break it."

"What will you do if we can't?" Beousin said. She didn't have an answer, but she still didn't agree with him. "You're a substitute soul reaper. Your top priority is to protect this city. You can't mix personal and private matters. If the time comes than you must fight your father and there's also the chance that you will have to kill him." That was the wrong thing to say. Kalia lost it and punched Beousin across the face and had him hit the wall. She had tears of rage running down her face.

"I don't care what you say! I don't care that I am a soul reaper! I'm not going to kill my own father!" Kalia said. "If you, or any of you, even think about killing him, I'll kill all of you in his place!" She wasn't going to stand here and listen to these people talk about killing her Dad. She just ran out just as storm clouds were starting to come over the town and the rain came down.

"Kalia!" Sai said and wanted to go after her, but Michael held him back.

"Just give her some time, Sai. I think she needs to be alone for a little while." Ryo said.

"Are you alright Captain Beto?" Kouichi said.

"I'm fine." Beousin said as he stood. "A foolish girl she is. She needs to learn to her top priorities first."

"She is." Ryo said. "Captain Beto, please try to understand. Kalia loves her father more than anything. She's been wondering for the past five years where he's been. It upset her once she knew that he was kidnapped. Now, after all this time, she finds him and it's under the control of a madman. Just try and think of what she's going through. That's why her top priority is to rescue him."

"I do understand, but it doesn't change the fact on the things that will have to be done." Beousin said. He stood his ground and wasn't backing down. If the time came to kill Ichigo, he will.

…..

Kalia

Kalia ran through the rain and her tears mixed with the water that dropped on her face. She ran until she fell to her knees and continued her sobbing on all fours.

"This has to be a nightmare. I want to wake up from it. This shouldn't be happening. Not to someone like my Dad." Kalia sobbed. She stared at the ground and felt the stone against her hands and had one of the flashbacks she has that when one of her senses reminds of a moment she had with Ichigo.

…

Flashback

Kalia was learning how to ride her bike and Ichigo was with her as he tried to help her stay up.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo said.

"Ready." Kalia said. She started peddling and Ichigo held on by her shoulders.

"I'm going to let go." Ichigo warned her. He let her go and Kalia started to pedal on her own. It looked like she was doing well, but she lost her balance and fell over. "Kalia!" He ran over to his crying daughter and brought her into his arms. "It's okay. I've got you." Kalia was starting to settle down and looked up at him. "It's all okay. I'll make sure nothing does hurt you."

End of Flashback

…

Kalia just refused to believe that the same man that would never hurt her, the same person that raised her is now working with her archenemy and is trying to hurt her now. Kalia continued to cry there when she felt the rain stop falling on her. She looked up and saw her Mom with her brother and sister keeping her covered from the rain. All five of them took cover from the rain and sat down to talk.

"So Daddy is helping the bad guys to destroy our world? Why would he do that?" Kenji said.

"He loves us, doesn't he? So why is he doing this?" Katie said.

"It just can't be true. Dad would never do this." Kalia said.

"You're right, Kalia." Orihime said. "You heard what Ryo said. Ichigo isn't even doing this on his own free will. He's being controlled. I believe in the man I married, the man I love, and I know that the real him is somewhere inside him."

"I would like to believe you, Mom, but it's hard from the way he looked at me. It's like he didn't even know who I was." Kalia said.

"Then you'll have to remind him." Orihime said.

…

Beousin

Beousin was looking over a map of Karakura Town and the Soul Society. He was trying to figure out the next course of action.

"What do you want Byakuya?" Beousin said.

"I just thought I assist you in your plans." Byakuya said. "Having to face Ichigo Kurosaki in person, he has grown to be a powerful soul reaper. His power was even with mine, but he grew even stronger after our fight."

"Save you stories." Beousin said. "I know you're here to tell me that we shouldn't kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Let me tell you a story with you in it." Byakuya said. "When you were in my squad, you weren't usually like this. You admire my work and you worked hard to be my equal, just like Renji did. Apparently, after I left, you worked even harder. Do you know why I left?" Beousin just remained quiet. "It's because I felt, like others, that without Ichigo Kurosaki, it wasn't the same. He's left a greater impact to others than you might think, even myself. It's something to think about."

…

Kalia

The rain finally stopped pouring down. Kalia held onto her earring as she thought back about her Dad. She remembered how much it hurt when on the day her Dad disappeared. After he left everything seemed normal until it got later. It was a dark rainy night much like it was a while ago.

…

Flashback

Rain poured and thunder roared. Kalia can still remember how she found her mother that day. She sat against the wall and cried in her eyes. Kalia didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kalia said.

"It's Daddy, honey. He's gone." Orihime said.

"Gone? Where's Daddy?" Kalia said.

"Nobody knows where he is. He just vanished and there isn't a clue to where he is." Orihime said. Kalia was about to cry herself when she ran into Orihime's arms. She didn't understand how it happened for just a while ago she was playing with him. Now he's gone and no one knows where he is.

End of Flashback

…

"Bye Dad." Kalia said as she was thinking back to that day.

"What did you say?" Orihime said with Kenji and Katie napping on her lap.

"Sorry. I was just thinking back to when I last saw Dad, when he wasn't captured." Kalia said. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I want my father's love after so long, but I don't know how to get it."

"I think you know what you should do. I told you that I believed that you would bring your father home." Orihime said. "I'm still surprised that you're still here." Kalia really needed to hear that. She can't stay here. "Just make sure both of you come back."

"Thanks. I will." Kalia said. She waited until it was dark out. Sankado set up guards around each of the spirit pillars.

"Look." One pointed up in the sky and saw Kalia.

"You guys better get out of my way. I'm going to get my Dad back." Kalia said.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders not to let anyone through."

"Bankai!" Kalia went into her second sword release and was willing to fight all of them. She swung her sword and was able to blow them all away with such power.

"Kalia!" She looked behind her to see Ryo, Sai, and Michael coming at her.

"Don't try to stop me." Kalia said as she went for the pillar.

"We're not going to stop you. We're coming with you." Ryo said. Kalia looked back at them and she loved these guys for coming with her despite what the captains might say. All four of them went through and ready to face off against Oromaus again. Up on a building, Beousin was watching and Byakuya came from behind him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to stop them." Byakuya said.

"It would have been pointless. That girl is stubborn to the end." Beousin said.

"You still would have tried." Byakuya said. "You don't fool me. You want Kalia to save her father." Beousin wouldn't admit it, but he's actually right so that Kalia can feel her father's love again.

To Be Continued…


	67. Vizard Vision

"Knock, knock!" Kalia shouted and burst the door down. They headed straight for Oromaus' tower when they arrived in the Soul Society so that Kalia could rescue Ichigo. "Where are you, Oromaus? Get out here so I can destroy that smug smile off your face and get my Dad back."

"There's no need to shout. My guess is that he already knows that we're here." Ryo said.

"By the way guys, thanks for coming with me. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I could do this on my own." Kalia said.

"What are friends for?" Michael said.

"We know how much you wanted to see your father again. That's why we're going to help you save him." Sai said.

"Kalia, it's thanks to you that I got reunited with my father. Now, I want to help you be reunited with your father." Ryo said. "For once, I don't care what my superiors say. We're getting out of here and we're taking Mr. Kurosaki with us."

"How sweet. That's very noble reason and honorable to return the favor from the same cause." They all looked ahead of them and there he was.

"Oromaus!" Kalia said.

"To what do I owe another pleasure of you visiting my lovely home?" Oromaus said.

"You know why we're here. I want my Dad back." Kalia said.

"What makes you think he wants to come back? He's working with me now." Oromaus said.

"Don't play that card with me! My Dad would never help a monster like you!" Kalia shouted.

"We've had enough of your lies and all of your games, Oromaus. We know that you're controlling his mind." Sai said.

"We would like to know what you're planning on doing with him." Ryo said.

"Ichigo's power is truly remarkable. It's just what I need in order for me to reach my dreams." Oromaus said. "I've held him captive because I needed to build up enough power and find the right method to control him. I have it now and not even you children can stop me now."

"Wanna bet?" Kalia said.

"Careful Kalia. He was holding back on us last time and we have yet to see the full power he holds." Ryo said. "If he was able to match you with your bankai and take control of your fathers' mind, who knows what else he's capable of."

"That doesn't matter to me." Kalia said and flew in and attacked. "You're done for!" She brought her sword back and build up some power around it, but Ichigo stepped between them. He grabbed the sword and slammed it into the ground as the energy was being released. "Dad, stop! It's me, Kalia!" Ichigo kicked her away, but Ryo caught her.

"Remember, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing." Ryo said.

"But my Dad is still in there, I know it." Kalia said.

"Think what you want. Ichigo Kurosaki is mine to do with as I please." Oromaus said. "You might have stopped the gates from opening on their own, but Ichigo's power will make sure they open. If Ichigo Kurosaki could defeat captain level soul reapers, then you have no chance of winning this time."

"That's what you think." Michael said.

"No, it's what I know." Oromaus said.

"I still don't see how Ichigo Kurosaki can help you. He doesn't have the power to open the gates of hell." Ryo said.

"That is why he's going to destroy them open. He actually holds the power to do that." Oromaus said.

"What?! How? No human or soul reaper can have that kind of power." Ryo said.

"It's true that Ichigo has the power of a soul reaper and a human, but he's got another power as well." Oromaus said. "Show them." He snapped his finger and Ichigo's spiritual pressure was changing. The energy that was surrounding him went from blue to red.

"What are you doing to him?!" Kalia shouted. Ichigo's entire body changed into one of a hollow's. His body was black and white with red markings on his hands. His hair grew to the bottom of his neck and had spikes coming out of his shoulders and grew a tail. He also grew a hollow mask with horns and two red crosses over his face. He even looked a little more buffed. "You turned my Dad into a hollow?!"

"Before you get so worked up, he didn't turn into a hollow like most people would." Oromaus said.

"What does that mean?" Kalia said.

"You see, Ichigo is a vizard." Oromaus said.

"A vizard? What's a vizard?" Kalia said.

"A vizard is a soul reaper that has hollow powers. They are able to form a hollow mask and increase their own strength." Oromaus said.

"I think I've heard about those. Even a few captains were those." Ryo said.

"Yes and they don't go into their full hollow forms. They just form the masks." Oromaus said. "However, since Ichigo Kurosaki is under my control, I can make him go through a full transformation if I wanted. His appearance even changed now that I control him."

"I still don't get what you're trying to say. What does this have to do with the gates?" Sai said.

"Let me ask you a question. What's one attack that all hollows can use when they become part of the menos class?" Oromaus said.

"A cero!" Ryo said.

"Correct. In his hollowfied form, Ichigo can produce a cero, even a grane rae cero if he wanted." Oromaus said. "In this form, he's more powerful than even some vasto lorde level hollows. Imagine what would to happen if he fired a cero directly at the gates. The gates would be destroyed and all those on the other side would be free to come out as they pleased."

"Is that why you kidnapped my Dad?" Kalia said.

"I don't think that's the whole reason. The gates were opening on their own when this madness first started. You had Ichigo Kurosaki as a backup plan." Ryo said. "You figured that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would manage to close the gates, but you still had an ace up your sleeve."

"That would be correct. You're a very intelligent boy, Ryo." Oromaus said. "I knew that Ichigo Kurosaki would be a threat to my plans. That is why I kidnapped him in the first place. As I said earlier, I also needed to find a method for me to control this power that he has."

"That would be why you waited up until now to attack. Why you waited five years after you kidnapped Ichigo Kurosaki." Ryo said.

"In a way, yes." Oromaus said. "Now there's only one thing that's interfering with my plans, but all of them will be nothing, but a memory. Perhaps you would like a demonstration on what will happen. Ichigo, destroy them!" Ichigo stepped forward and it was terrifying the closer he got.

"Brace yourselves." Ryo said, but saw Kalia was hesitating to even move. "Kalia, get ready. We have to defend ourselves."

"I….I can't. I can't fight my own Dad." Kalia said. Ichigo moved incredibly fast and was heading straight for Kalia. Michael formed his spear and used it to block the attack but Ichigo pushed back harder and sent Michael and Kalia flying.

"His spiritual pressure is incredibly strong. I've never seen anything like it before." Ryo said.

"Let's see how tough he is." Sai said.

"No, please don't hurt my Dad." Kalia said.

"I'll try my best." Sai said. He build up power around his hands and attacked. Ichigo didn't move and Sai hit him right in the chest, but Ichigo didn't even flinch. Rather than him getting hurt, it was Sai who hit his hand as he held it and winced in pain.

"Sai, look out!" Ryo shouted. Sai didn't have time to react as he got swatted away by Ichigo. Ryo tried to attack, but his zanpakuto didn't even scar Ichigo's body. 'I've never seen an arrancar with a hierro as strong as this.' He thought. Ichigo pushed back with his arm and sent Ryo flying back. Ichigo charged to attack him, but Ryo was able to move out of the way. Ryo did notice something else that scared him. Ichigo punched the wall and part of it was demolished.

"That is the power that I was speaking of." Oromaus said.

"I can see that. I've never seen a hollow with so much power before. It's truly terrifying." Ryo said.

"I don't care. That is still my Dad. Let me try to talk him." Kalia said as she moved closer to him.

"Kalia, don't get too close." Ryo said, but Kalia wasn't listening. She had her entire focus on her father.

"Dad, I know you're in there somewhere." Kalia said. "Just listen to my voice. I know that you are in there somewhere. Please come back. Mom, Kenji, and Kaite miss you. Don't let that man control you. I love you Dad and I know you're strong enough to fight his control. Remember who you really are." Kalia reached for earring and tried to hold it out. "Do you remember this earring? You gave it to me on my tenth birthday, before you were taken away from us. You've got to remember."

"A nice little speech, Kalia, but it's pointless. Ichigo's mind and power belong to me now." Oromaus said. "Ichigo, finish them off." A red light was brought in front of Ichigo's face and it was growing into a red orb.

"It's a cero and a big one!" Ryo said.

"It holds so much power!" Michael said.

"We've got to get out of here." Sai said.

"Kalia!" Ryo said as he saw she wasn't moving. He ran over and grabbed her arm and they all started running. Ichigo fired the cero and it created a massive explosion that caused much destruction. Kalia and the boys were unconscious in a crater of debris.

"Amazing. It's more incredible than I imagined. Though I'm a little surprised that their bodies are still in one piece after that." Oromaus said. Ichigo walked over and stared into the crater. He saw something twinkle and it was Kalia's earring. Seeing that earring triggered a bit of Ichigo's old mind. He had a vision of his daughter as a baby, crawling towards him, laughing, and aged by each year with a memory he had with her. From the day she was born, learning to walk, riding a bike, etc. It was when she reached ten that her voice told him something.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Da…Daddy?!" Ichigo's eyes were starting to return to his eyes.

"Ichigo!" Oromaus' voice stopped the real Ichigo from coming out. "Let's go. The moment we have waited for is hear." Ichigo didn't look back and went with Oromaus to the world of the living to make it hell.

To Be Continued…


	68. Unaware of Death

Things haven't changed in Karakura Town. The gates have remained sealed shut and the pillars of spirit energy remained standing. The soul reapers have done their best to keep things under controlled and it was easy.

"So far, nothing has changed." Kouichi reported to Sankado as they were checking the status of the gates.

"What about Kalia Kurosaki and her comrades? Has she returned yet?" Sankado said.

"At the moment, no." Kouichi said.

"Captain Hensa!" Toshiro said as he and all the other captains and lieutenants appeared. "Two enemies have been sighted and are heading this way." An explosion was heard and Oromaus was walking towards the gates.

"You must be the thirteen captains and their lieutenants of the Soul Society. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Oromaus said.

"Who might you be? Identify yourself" Ami said.

"I'm sure Kalia has told you about me. I am Oromaus."

"Yes, we've heard about you. You're the reason all of this has happened. For your actions, we're taking you into custody." Sankado said.

"I don't think that will be happening." Oromaus said and jumped up to the roof of a building. "I am here to make certain those gates will open and my friend will make sure that happens. As soon as the way is cleared." He snapped his fingers and something flew into the air. It crashed down in front of all the captains. It revealed to be Ichigo in his hollow form.

"One hollow? What can one hollow do?" Tanika said.

"Be careful. If he only came with one hollow, he is up to something." Ryusuke said. Toshiro felt the hollow's spiritual pressure. While he did feel it wasn't like most hollows, there was something else about it.

"Rangiku. Do you find something familiar about that hollow's spiritual pressure?" Toshiro said.

"Actually, there is. I don't know what it is, but it's rather strange." Rangiku said.

"Does that really matter?" Kenpachi said. "I can feel his power and I find it pretty impressive. Let's see what they can do." Kenpachi pulled out his sword and went to attack.

"Captain Zeraki, wait. There's something that isn't right with this situation." Kotis said. Kenpachi wasn't listening. He swung his sword at the hollow, but it wasn't even trying to get out of the way. Kenpachi swung at him, but the hollow was able to grab it with his bare hand as the force of the attack just blew right through him. No one was expecting that. Ichigo pulled the sword back and kicked Kenpachi in the gut as he was sent flying through a wall.

"Captain Zeraki!" Giku shouted.

"I've never seen anyone fore Captain Zeraki like that before. That hollow wasn't even damaged of fazed by it." Doramin said.

"This is not your ordinary hollow. I would tell you more, but I don't like spoilers." Oromaus said. "Now, destroy them." Ichigo went to attack and Oromaus was enjoying this. 'This is perfect. None of the captains are aware that is Ichigo Kurosaki. By the time that they do figure out what is going on, it will be too late.' He thought.

…

Kalia

"Kalia, can you hear me? Kalia, open your eyes. Kalia." Kalia began to open her eyes and saw Ryo's face.

"Ryo?" Kalia said.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Ryo said.

"What happened?" Kalia said. She looked around and saw all the damage was done in Oromaus' tower. She saw herself and her friends were injured and then remembered what happened here. "Now I remember. It was my Dad in his hollow form."

"Man, he really did a number on us and this place." Sai said.

"You can say that again. I've never seen a hollow with so much power. I don't think something like that should even be considered a vasto lorde. We should lucky to be alive." Ryo said.

"Are you alright, Kalia? I know seeing all of that with your Dad must have been hard for you." Michael said, but she didn't answer right away.

"Hey, I'm here if you need to cry." Sai said as he held his arms out for her.

"I'm not going to cry." Kalia said. "I'm not giving up that easily. Where's Oromaus now? I want to beat him down and get my Dad back."

"It looks like he's gone. We must have been unconscious for a while." Ryo said. "Oromaus must have taken your Dad to the world of the living. He said he's going to use his power to destroy the gates of hell and have it open."

"Oh man, imagine what all the captains must be going through." Sai said. "If Kalia's Dad could do all of this, imagine what he do to all those soul reapers." Sai even shuttered at his own thought. There was something else. Something that Ryo just realized and it wasn't good.

"Oh no." Ryo said.

"What's the matter?" Kalia said.

"All the captains are probably fighting Oromaus and your father right now." Ryo said. "My parents with Mrs. Kurosaki and her friends are probably going to fight him as well. They are probably aware of his hollow powers, but Oromaus said something. The reason Ichigo's hollow form has that appearance is because he's under his control."

"So?" Michael said.

"They never saw him in that form." Ryo said. "They might think of him as just another hollow and if they find a way to kill him, they will. They don't know that hollow is Ichigo Kurosaki." That thought scared Kalia. She wasn't aware something like that would happen.

"We need to get back to Karakura Town now." Kalia said.

…..

Karakura Town

Ichigo's hollow form was more than a match for all of the captains and lieutenants. Since he had no conscious to hold him back, he was acting on pure instinct. That combined with his power is what made him terrifying. Not even a bankai of a captain could stop him. Right now, most of the lieutenants and the captains were taken out.

"Have you soul reapers had enough?" Oromaus said.

"We're just getting started." Kotis said in his bankai. He swung both of the swords down, but Ichigo jumped out of the way. He rammed his fist at Kotis' chest and smashed through the armor. Ami tried her shikai, but Ichigo grabbed it and tossed her into the ground.

"I won't deny it. That beast truly holds power." Sankado said. Oromaus turned around and was faced with both Kisuke and the Head Captain.

"I don't think I've seen one like it. However, something about it seems familiar." Kisuke said. Oromaus grinned and pulled out his sword.

"Pity that you can't think about that now." Oromaus said and attacked. Both of them had their shikai out and tried to fight Oromaus off. Toshiro had his bankai released and flew right at him to attack, but Ichigo jumped over him.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro said. He turned around, but got grabbed by the face and was slammed into the ground. Ichigo held him up and was about to finish him off, until someone came and saved him. A barrage of arrows rained down on Ichigo. He looked up and saw Uryu.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" An extending blade was shot at Ichigo, but he was able to block it. Ichigo looked to see his old friends were here. Kenji and Katie tried to stay out of sight.

"I can't believe one hollow did so much damage. I've never seen the captains pushed back so far." Rukia said.

"It's still a hollow. We've got to take him down." Renji said.

"Orihime, you stay back in case we need your shield or your healing powers." Uryu said.

"Right." Orihime said. None of them were aware that they were actually fighting Ichigo. If they did, they knew how much trouble they would be in. Uryu held up his bow and fired a barrage of arrows at him. Ichigo held up his arms and was able to block all of them. Rukia and Renji ran side by side with their zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said. Her sword changed into one made of ice with a sash flowing. Both of them swung their swords down, but Ichigo blocked both of them with his arms and pushed the both of them back.

'Such spiritual pressure! We didn't even leave a scratch on his body.' Rukia thought. Chad unleashed his fullbring on both of his arms.

"La Muerte!" Chad stored up power in his left fist and used it against Ichigo, but Ichigo stopped it with one hand. It left a skull shaped crater in the ground, but the attack itself didn't affect him. "Impossible." Chad was then thrown away, but Orihime used her shield to catch him. While they were fighting Ichigo, Oromaus was holding his own against Kisuke and Sankado. Sankado fought off against Oromaus, Kisuke was trying to analyze the hollow. He saw that all of Uryu's arrows were bouncing off it.

"You shouldn't look away in battle." Oromaus said as he slashed at Kisuke, but he used the flash step to dodge him.

"Sorry, but that hollow has caught my interest. I can't also help, but feel that I know it from somewhere." Kisuke said.

"Right now, Urahara, you should stay focused on our enemy. He's a dangerous man." Sankado said. "It is time that justice was brought down upon you, Oromaus." Sankado build up power around his blade and it formed a large green energy blade that he held over them.

"Interesting." Oromaus said.

"Kami no Panissha (God's punisher)!" Sankado swung it down, but Oromaus didn't look so worried. The impact caused a bright green light to cover the area.

"What's going on out there?" Uryu said. He looked away and that was a mistake. Ichigo went to attack but Orihime brought out her shield and was able to block the attack. Er shield was smashed through, but Uryu was able to move away.

"Thank you, Orihime. That will teach me not to look away." Uryu said as the light faded and the five of them regrouped.

"This hollow isn't like most hollows." Rukia said. "It's hierro is super thick. We can't get a scratch in it."

"It's not invincible. I do see one opening, literally." Uryu said.

"Do you mean the hole in its chest?" Chad said.

"Yes. Orihime, we'll keep it busy. When you see a chance, use Tsubaki and aim for that hole. Then expand your power so that it will be sliced from the inside." Uryu said. "It might be strong on the outside, but not the inside."

"Got it." Orihime said, unaware of who they are fighting and who they might kill.

"Now!" Uryu said and fired thousands of arrows at the hollow, but he was able to block them. Chad moved behind the hollow and grabbed its arms and pulled them back. Renji used his zanpakuto to move past them, bounced off the wall, and had it positioned so that Ichigo's arms were stuck.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Rukia said. Chad jumped away and six plates of light struck the hollow, making it difficult for it to move.

"Go, Mom!" Kenji cheered. Orihime aimed well and saw the opening. What they failed to noticed was that Ryo and the boys made it back and saw what was about to happen.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, wait!" Ryo shouted.

"Don't do it!" Sai shouted.

"Stop!" Michael shouted. They reached her too late.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime said and launched the attack. It was making its way to the hole and looked like the plan was going to work.

"Mom, no!" Kalia appeared and stepped in front of the attack.

"Tsubaki, stop!" Orihime command. The attack stopped in time and went back to Orihime as the hollow broke free. Renji was about to attack, but Ryo held him back.

"Father, don't!" Ryo said.

"What are you kids doing? That hollow needs to go down." Renji said. Kalia looked around and saw some of the captains get up and ready to fight, but she stood and protect the hollow.

"Get back! I won't let any of you kill him." Kalia said.

"Kalia, what's wrong?" Orihime said.

"Mom, we can't kill this hollow." Kalia said as she turned her head to look at him. "It's Dad." That was a surprise to everyone.

"That's Ichigo?!" Rukia said. After all this time, they see him again and he's a hollow. What's more is that they were actually about to kill him.

"So that's why the spiritual pressure was familiar." Toshiro said. They all heard an explosion from where Sankado, Oromaus, and Kisuke were fighting and saw two figures hit the ground through the smoke. Only one was left standing, but which one is it?

To Be Continued….


	69. Answers Hidden In Life

Everyone tried to see the two figures that were defeated. When the smoke cleared, it revealed to be Sankado and Kisuke. No one was really expecting the both of them to be defeated. All of them looked up and saw Oromaus walk through the smoke on the roof with a black aura coming off his sword.

"Kalia! I'm surprised that you and your friends are still alive." Oromaus said.

"You! This is all because of you!" Kalia said. She grew more furious at Oromaus because it was his fault that his father could have been killed. "Sutasuraisu!" Kalia launched her signature energy slash, but Ichigo flew up and blocked it.

"Nice try, but as long as Ichigo is under my control, he won't let you lay a finger on me." Oromaus said.

"Coward! You're using my Dad as a shield. Don't hide behind him. Fight me yourself." Kalia said.

"Now why would I do that when this way is so much more fun?" Oromaus said.

"Is that monster really Daddy?" Katie said.

"If Kalia says it is, it must be. She would never lie about something like that." Kenji said.

"Get down here, Oromaus. I'm not going to fight my Dad. I want to fight you." Kalia said.

"Careful, Kalia. If you get too angry, your spiritual energy might grow out of control and, this time, you might not have control over it. Who knows what could happen with your anger?" Kalia said.

"What do you mean by "this time"? It never did before." Kalia said.

"That's right. You aren't aware of it yourself." Oromaus said. "I think it's time you knew the full story. The story about your powers and why I waited until now to attack. You're a very special girl, Kalia."

"I've heard all of that before. I don't care what you have to say." Kalia said.

"Wait, Kalia. Let's hear him out." Ryo said. "There are still some questions left unanswered and this could be our chance to find them."

"Yes and not just questions about my motives, but about everything." Oromaus said. "You see the reason I took Ichigo Kurosaki away was because I knew he would be a threat to my plans. I also wanted his powers because I figured something like this would happen, but there's more. I was looking for a way for me to control him, but I was also keeping my eye on you, Kalia."

"Me?" Kalia said.

"On the day I kidnapped Ichigo Kurosaki, I sensed a strong and unstable spiritual pressure." Oromaus said. "It was you, Kalia. Tell me, haven't you wondered why you become a soul reaper because of your earring?"

"Actually, yeah." Kalia said.

"You see, when you were younger, your spiritual pressure was unstable. You had about four different kinds of spiritual energies in your body and it was just flowing out of you." Oromaus said. "When I felt it, I was keeping my eye on you. I knew you were Ichigo's daughter, but there wasn't much of a problem I could have. Then, there's your earring. It's actually used to stabilize your spiritual pressure. It's made from the same components of your soul reaper pass. That's why you enter soul reaper state with your earring."

"I never knew that." Kalia said.

"Of course. Without it, you're spiritual pressure would have grown out of control." Oromaus said. "Ever since that day, I've been watching you."

"You've been spying on me?" Kalia said.

"I thought this guy was creepy before, but he went to a new level." Sai said.

"That's right. I'm a patient man. While I've been searching for a way to control Ichigo, I've been watching you." Oromaus said. "I've spent years to see where fate would take you. It didn't look like it was going anywhere, but soon came the day where you met Ryo, the day you became a soul reaper."

"You even know about that?" Ryo said.

"Of course." Oromaus said. "I saw that when you became a soul reaper, Kalia, your power was fully awaken. It was like it was all under a lock and Ryo Kuchiki was the key. After that, my interest grew. I wanted to see what you were truly capable of, so I had someone test you. You know him as Drasaki."

"Drasaki?!" Kalia said.

"So then, you were the one that sent Drasaki after Kalia?" Ryo said.

"That's right. I was just using him to test you, to see how well you would do against someone of his caliber. That is also why I had him sent a Menos Grande with an army of hollows." Oromaus said.

"I remember that day. You did that as well?" Kalia said.

"Yes." Oromaus said.

"But I don't understand. When I fought Drasaki as an arrancar, he wanted my spiritual energy." Kalia said.

"You passed my expectations, Kalia. I ended my partnership with him there." Oromaus said. "That whole, take your spiritual energy and invade the Soul Society, was all his doing. I saw you did well against hollows, but I wanted to see what you were truly capable of."

"What does that mean?" Kalia said.

"Do you remember when you and your friends went to save Ryo from being executed?" Oromaus said.

"How could you possibly know about that?" Ryo said.

"It's like he was there." Michael said. This was surprising everyone and no one understood how he knew all of this.

"Of course I know about that to. I was the one that told the Soul Society where to find Ryo and what happened to him." Oromaus said. That surprised Kalia and her friends for sure. All of the captains heard that.

"I remember. Our source was secret when received that piece of information." Doramin said.

"I knew that the soul reapers would go after Ryo and he would be punished for this." Oromaus said. "I did that because I wanted to see how Kalia would do against captain level soul reapers. Didn't you think it was strange that Ryo was sent to execution because he did the same thing his mother did that created the legacy of Ichigo Kurosaki? There was actually more to that than you think. Central 46 was actually going to let Ryo go, but the message to the head captain was intercepted. I took the message and changed it to send Ryo to execution."

"You did that?!" Rukia said.

"I can't believe this. He's been behind everything." Uryu said.

"So, it was all just to test Kalia?" Sai said. Kalia didn't say a word. This whole time, since her adventure started, everything she's been through has been manipulated by Oromaus' actions and never even knew it.

"That's correct. I did it to test Kalia's full potential and I saw that she gained her bankai." Oromaus said. "You grew stronger each day, Kalia. I knew the time would come when we would meet and that time came."

"So, everything that has happened to Kalia and her family was because of you?!" Ryo said.

"You ARE heartless." Michael said.

"Do you have any idea of the heartache you put Kalia and her family through?!" Ryo said. "All of it was just to test Kalia and her powers?"

"It's just as I said. Kalia is a special girl." Oromaus said. "Ever since I found out about her, I've looked into her history. Frankly I was surprised Kalia's true power didn't come out sooner."

"Why's that?" Kalia said.

"Your parents didn't tell your about your father's position as a soul reaper because he wanted to keep you safe. You never showed signs of having powers before you met Ryo. I didn't see why because you actually met a soul reaper when you were only about four years old." Oromaus said.

"I did?" Kalia said.

"Of course. His name was Raikoso." Oromaus said. "He was obsessed with becoming the most powerful soul reaper ever. He decided to fight your father and to make sure that happens, he kidnapped you."

"Mom, is that true?" Kalia said as she turned to Orihime.

"Yes, it happened when you were very young." Orihime said.

"You were taken to the Soul Society and Ichigo and his friends went to save you." Oromaus said. "That is also where you first saw Ichigo as a soul reaper. He went to save you and, as we can see, they succeeded. After that, they had your memory erased."

'Wait, I remember all of it now.' Kalia thought. 'I was a little kid back then. I thought that whole thing was just a dream.' Kalia had so many questions that she didn't even thought about and they were all getting answered. Events that happened in her parts of her life she wasn't even aware of. All of this information was forming a pit inside her and it grew bigger, feeling like it was going to swallow her.

"Come to think of it, I don't' understand why your powers shown before that. There was one more thing that happened to you. When you were a baby you…." "I've heard enough!" Kalia shouted and launched another attack, but Ichigo blocked it.

"That was rude. I was speaking. Didn't Ichigo teach you any manners?" Oromaus said.

"All that is a bunch of nonsense to me. It has nothing to do with right now." Kalia said. "All that matters to me right now is that you're stopped."

"Is that so? Fine. Ichigo, give them another demonstration of your power." Oromaus said. Ichigo howled and was powering up a cero, a big one. He fired it and it caused a great explosion that blew everyone around. They all were able to survive it, but they knew they were all in trouble. Ichigo flew down and walked closer to them.

"Dad, please, you've got to stop." Kalia said.

"It's no use, Kalia." Ryo said. "No matter how hard you try, I don't think he can hear you. There's only one thing we can do and that's bring him down."

"No, please don't hurt my Dad." Kalia said.

"Kalia if you're not going to fight, stay out of the way." Ryo said. "If you can't bring yourself to fight him than just leave this to us. Sai, Michael, I'm going to need your help."

"We've got your back." Sai said as he and Michael stood back up.

"He might be powerful, but all hollows have the same weakness, the mask." Ryo said. "I think if we can break that mask, he might lose some of his power. I'll use the most powerful kido I can. You two keep him busy while I build up some power."

"Got it." Michael said as he formed his spear.

"Let's go." Sai said as both of them went to attack. Michael launched his blade at Ichigo, but he deflected it. Sai attacked with rapids punches and kicks. They knew they might not win, but they had to buy some time for Ryo.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm! The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado 63: Raikoho!" Ryo chanted. He charged up a blast of thunder and launched it. Sai and Michael moved out of the way and blasted Ichigo with great power.

"Did that get him?" Sai said.

"I hope so. I can't go much higher than that." Ryo said. They waited to see the results, but they got him when Ichigo flew through the smoke. He hit Sai and Michael across their faces. They both got hit hard and rolled against the ground.

"Sai! Michael!" Kalia shouted. Ryo reached for his zanpakuto.

"Sing, Uta…." Ryo didn't finish as Ichigo grabbed him by the mouth and lifted him up.

"Ichigo, stop! Put him down!" Renji shouted. Ryo tried to get out of the grip, but it was too strong. Ichigo raised his other arm and shot it right through Ryo's chest.

"Ryo!" Kalia screamed. Ryo couldn't move and his eyes were going blank. Ichigo just tossed him away like a doll. Orihime rushed over to him and tried to heal his wounds before he ended up dead. Kalia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to fight her father, but she doesn't want her friends to die. Ichigo started walking closer to her and Kalia never felt so scared before. She was standing on the cross section of three ways of death. Oromaus, Ichigo, and the gates of hell.

"Ichigo, stop!" Orihime rushed over to Ichigo and grabbed his arm.

"Mom, get back!" Kalia said.

"Ichigo, I know you're in there. You've got to stop." Orihime cried. Ichigo just stared at her. He pulled his arm back and smacked Orihime. That was a shock to everyone.

"Mom!" Kalia shouted. When she hit the ground, Kenji and Katie rushed over to her side.

"What a foolish woman." Oromaus said. Then he felt a rise of spiritual pressure and there was a change of wind. Everyone looked to see Kalia covered in her spiritual pressure in her fullbring form. Seeing her mother get hurt was what she needed to snap her out of it. She knew he would never ever do something like that to Orihime.

"Whatever you are, you're not my Dad, but he is buried somewhere inside you and I am going to free him." Kalia said.

To Be Continued….


	70. Daughter Against Father

Kalia unleashed her fullbring. She sat by and watched her friends get hurt and now her own mother got hurt as well. She can't just sit and watch any more. She is going to fight and free her father from Oromaus' power.

"You're done for!" Kalia shouted as she jumped straight towards the hollow. She swung her sword down, but Ichigo blocked with his arms.

"This is certainly a surprise." Oromaus said as Kalia jumped back from the creature. "I thought you didn't want to fight your father. What made you change your mind?"

"I know my Dad." Kalia said as took a quick glimpse at Orihime. "He would never hurt my mother like that, no matter what. You've actually turned my father into a monster. I'll just have to force my father out myself to get him back."

"This should be interesting. A father vs daughter battle." Oromaus said. "At least this battle will be entertaining for that sole reason. You don't stand a chance against a being that no one here could defeat. I say once he's done with you, the gates will be able to open up nice and wide."

'He's right.' Kalia thought as she looked around at all the damage that was done and everyone was either injured or unconscious. 'I'm the only one left. If I don't figure out how to stop them, it's over.'

"This time, Ichigo, make sure she stays dead." Oromaus said. The hollow went and attacked. He swung his claws at Kalia, but she used her sword to block each of the attacks.

'I do have one way I can stop this. Ryo was right about that one weakness all hollows have.' Kalia thought. 'Maybe if I can get that mask off, Dad will snap out of it.' The hollow reached out for her, but Kalia used her incredible speed to jump in the air. Then she dived down and grabbed onto the mask. She tried to pry it off, but it was stuck on there. "Come one. Is this thing glued on or something?" Ichigo grabbed her arms and tossed her off of him and Oromaus was actually laughing.

"Did you actually think that would work?" Oromaus said.

"It was worth a shot." Kalia said. Ichigo ran right at her and stuck out his claw, but Kalia held up her sword and blocked it. Kalia held out her leg and used her fullbring light to make her kick stronger and kicked him right in the head.

"I guess simple attacks aren't going to work." Oromaus said. "Ichigo, show her the cero version of the Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo powered spiritual pressure around his hand and slashed it, creating a red fang like energy attack.

"Whoa!" Kalia said as she dived out of the way of the attack. Ichigo charged at Kalia again, but she jumped over him. Ichigo grabbed a hold of Kalia's leg and was building up power again. He released it all in a bright red pillar of energy and Kalia was sent flying into the sky. When the light faded, Kalia crashed into the ground. "Oh man. I knew my Dad sounded powerful, but I never thought it would be so monstrous."

"That's it, Ichigo. Finish her off." Oromaus said. Ichigo went to attack her again, but Kalia jumped into the air this time. She build up power around her sword.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia released that power and blasted the hollow as it was sent flying back. Kalia dived down at him and tried slashing the mask off, but he was able to block it and tossed her away.

"You might as well just give it up, Kalia. You don't stand a chance against him." Oromaus said.

"That isn't going to happen." Kalia said. "Not until I save my Dad." Ichigo grabbed her and jumped up. He smashed her into a wall and she was dragged through it until she was released and dropped to the ground. Ichigo landed down to her as she was getting back up. Kalia swung her sword and he swung his arms as the two of them kept fighting, but Kalia wasn't making a scratch at him because his body was harder than iron. Ichigo swung his spare arm at her, but she jumped back from the attack. "I'm getting nowhere. I can't make a dent in him."

"Don't give up." Ryo whispered as he tried to fight through the pain. Orihime managed to heal him some, but not the whole way. Her friends wish they could help her, but they all got hit pretty hard.

"We can't let her do this alone." Uryu said as he tried to get up with Rukia, Chad, and Renji, but they all got hurt badly from when Ichigo fired that cero.

"No. I need to do this." Kalia said.

"I think you'll have a change of tone. Ichigo, show her what you can truly do." Oromaus said. Ichigo was building up power. When he released it all, he was glowing red for a moment and was trying to push everyone back.

"Are you kidding me? He still had some power in reserve?" Uryu said.

"Oh, it's only temporary. He needs to build up enough power to unleash a Grane Rae Cero." Oromaus said. "Not only will this completely obliterate all of you, but it will also have the gates break open. Do it, Ichigo!" Ichigo held his head up and was building up power for an ultimate cero.

"You've got to be kidding me! That thing will kill all of us." Kalia said.

"That's the idea." Oromaus said. Kalia was not going to have this. No one she cared about was going to die and she wasn't going to let this guy get what he wants. Kalia focused all of her power into her sword. Ichigo fired that cero and it was a huge one. It didn't look like there was any chance for any of them to escape it.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia released the biggest Sutasuraisu that she could and tried to block the attack. The two attacks collided and Kalia was able to block it. It caused a massive explosion that blew everyone around. Kalia and Ichigo tried to hold their ground as they both were slid back from the attack. Kalia couldn't believe that she actually was able to block it. "That was a close one, but I can't go on like this."

"You might as well accept defeat. You won't be able to block another one of those attacks." Oromaus said.

'He's right. Nothing anyone has tried has even worked, but I need to get rid of the mask.' Kalia thought as she stared at the mask. That's the only thing she needs to do, get rid of it and her Dad will lose all this power. 'I have to end this. If I can get that mask off, maybe I can get back Dad. At the very least, he should lose some power.'

"Is there anything else you like to try? This is getting amusing." Oromaus said. Ichigo used another form cero form of the Getsuga Tensho. Kalia did her best to avoid it, but she couldn't move fast enough and got hit. Ichigo jumped over to the other side and whacked Kalia as she rolled against the ground. "Ready to accept defeat?"

"Not yet." Kalia said. 'I'm only going to have one chance at this.' She thought. 'The way I see it, he only has one opening. That's when he attacks. I have to strike at that moment when he attacks me, but it's risky. If I don't do this right, I could end up dead.' She took the chance and took the stance to attack.

"She must have one heck of a death wish. Ichigo, I think it's time we put an end to this. Kill her." Oromaus ordered. Ichigo took his own stance and went to attack. Kalia saw this as her chance and attacked. Kalia brought back her sword and Ichigo brought his arm back and they both swung it. They struck each other. Kalia had her sword against the mask and Ichigo had his claw in her side. He was able to break through her fullbring and blood was coming out. It looked like it was the end with Oromaus claiming victory. Everyone assumed this was the end until they saw a crack on Ichigo's mask form. "What?" Cracks formed all over the mask until it shattered off. Ichigo pulled out his hand and he changed back as he and Kalia dropped to their knees. Kalia just stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Dad? Dad, can you hear me?" Kalia said. She was worried when he wasn't speaking, but she got something else. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Kalia could feel her shoulders were getting wet and indicated that he was crying.

"Kalia." Ichigo said.

"Dad! You're back!" Kalia cheered as she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry joy. Finally, after so long, he was back. Everyone was able to get up and saw the moment. Ichigo pulled away to look at her and he couldn't be happier.

"I never thought I see you again. Now look at you." Ichigo said as he caressed the side of her face.

"I never stopped believing. I always knew you would come back." Kalia said and hugged him again. Everyone was happy, almost everyone.

"I don't believe it. She actually managed to free him." Oromaus said and he was becoming very angry.

"Ichigo! It's great to have you back." Renji said. Ichigo looked around and saw some faces he knew.

"Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rangiku, and Toshiro. It's great to see all of you." Ichigo said.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!" Ichigo saw Kenji and Katie running over to him. He let go of Kalia and hugged them both.

"Kenji and Katie. Last time I saw you two, I was changing your diapers." Ichigo said. He looked up to see Orihime who was happier than anyone. Ichigo stood up and walked over to her. "I'm back." Orihime didn't say a word and ran right into his arms.

"I've missed you so much." Orihime said.

"I miss you too" Ichigo said. He tilted her head up and kissed her. It kind of made everyone feel a little awkward.

"Either I have a concussion or you can actually feel the passion of that kiss." Sai said. Everyone gathered around to welcome back Ichigo. Kalia sighed and fell back with such relief.

"It's finally over." Kalia said. She was so happy, but she saw something jump in the sky. She remembered they still had Oromaus and he came down to her as he drove his foot to her gut and made her cough up some blood and everyone noticed. Oromaus went from calm to full of rage. He grabbed Kalia by the neck and tossed her up to the rooftops.

"I told you, Ichigo." Oromaus said as he turned to face him. "The next time you see your daughter will be when she's dead." Before anyone could stop him, Oromaus jumped up to the roof where Kalia was. "I've just about had enough of you. This time, I'll see to it, personally, that you'll be brought down."

To Be Continued…


	71. Leader of the Jigoku, Kalia's Power

Oromaus' plans have gone up in smoke. Ichigo was free from his control, but he showed an angrier side to his usual self. He tossed Kalia up to the rooftops so that it was just the two of them.

"This is a twist." Kalia said as she stood up. "You're usually calm, cool, and collected. It doesn't seem like your style to lose your temper like this."

"That's what happens when you've waited for years to obtain your goals and have them so close, just to have it all come tumbling down." Oromaus said. "This is actually a first, but it's far from a pleasure. I've been made a fool of, and I don't like it."

"Deal with it." Kalia said. "You might as well admit defeat. You've got nothing left. All we have to do is seal those gates and close up those bridges between the Soul Society and the world of the living. After that's done, you're finished. All you've worked for is gone now."

"Okay, I'm angry now. I didn't spent years, waiting for this day, just to have a punk like you to stop me." Oromaus said. "For what you did, I'll destroy you!" He went and attacked. The two of them clashed their swords together. They shot up into the sky and separated.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia used her attack but Oromaus brought up his sword and was able to block it. 'Damn it. I've used up some of my power in that fight with my Dad. I can't have this battle drag out.' She thought.

"You're done for, Kalia!" Oromaus said as she flew at her. While the two of them were fighting in the air, all of her comrades were watching in the ground.

"Can she defeat him by herself? Oromaus was able to defeat the head captain and Kisuke Urahara." Doramin said.

"That's a good point. She doesn't have much strength left in her. We need to get up there and help her." Renji said, but Ryo held out his arms and stopped him as he was held up by Rukia. "Ryo?"

"I don't think us stepping will be a good idea. Kalia needs to face this enemy by herself."

Ryo said.

"Why should we?" Doramin said.

"Captain Hatake, you were the one that taught me that there are some battles where a person fights for their honor and their pride." Ryo said. "This is a battle for, not just Kalia's honor, but her family's honor. It's because of Oromaus that Kalia and her family suffered for so many years without Ichigo Kurosaki. He had control over him and tried to have Mr. Kurosaki kill his own daughter. It was also because of him that Kalia faced the powerful enemies that she did. Their honor has been damaged and defeating Oromaus is the only way to restore that honor. That is why we owe it to Kalia not to step in this. Not only will her honor never be restored, but her pride will be shot as well."

"You're right. A warrior's pride means a lot to a person like Kalia and if it would to be damaged, it could be difficult to overcome." Doramin said. "We'll have to leave this to Kalia."

"Ichigo, what do you think?" Orihime said, but Ichigo wasn't listening. He just stood where he was and watched his little girl actually fighting. Kalia managed to get behind Oromaus and tried to attack him.

"Nice try." Oromaus said as he ducked down. He elbowed Kalia in the gut and then he wacked her in the wound where Ichigo struck her. Kalia was in so much pain from that as it moved through her whole body. Kalia acted fast as Oromaus was about to strike her down. She tried to block the attack, but the power behind it sent her crashing into the ground. "Now's my chance! I'll force those gates open if I have to." He went over to the gates and tried to cut off the bandages. He got a third cut off, but he was forced to stop because Kalia grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think so." Kalia said and tossed him away from the gates. "If you want to get those gates open, you'll have to get through me first."

"I'm more than glad to do that." Oromaus said as flew at her and Kalia charged at him and the two of them slashed their swords against each other. Oromaus pushed back harder and tossed her to the side. "Let's see how you handle this attack." Dark energy started to form around his blade and it started to glow into dark light.

"What is that?" Kalia said.

"Prepare to see why I was the leader of the Jigoku and why we went by that name. When you fight me, this fight will feel you are in hell." Oromaus said. "Akuma no daiben-sha (devil's advocate)!" He released a wave of black energy that formed a devil's face and chomped down on Kalia as she was pushed into the ground. Oromaus landed down on the ground. "You are the one that have no chance against me, Kalia. You could say that I am the embodiment of hell. You can't stop me. Those gates will open and darkness and catastrophe will spread into this world. By now, you should fear me!"

"I'm not afraid of the dark or of you!" Kalia said as she ran through smoke and attacked Oromaus.

"You should be afraid of me." Oromaus said.

"Those gates might bring darkness, but you should know that whenever there's darkness, there will always be light to shine." Kalia said.

"Then I shall diminish that light." Oromaus said. The two kept trying push harder than the other. "I am the leader of the Jigoku. I created them. I did what no man could. There's not a thing in this world that can stop me."

"Well, you're looking at the one thing that can." Kalia said and the two of them were forced to jump back from each other. "I will never stop fighting until you are put down. My father stood up to guys like you and he was able to bring them down. I fought to the very end in all my battles and this one is no different. I have my family by side as well. There's my friends, parents, and siblings. We've beaten everything and we'll do the same to you. You know what else, I think you're afraid of us."

"Afraid? Don't be absurd. There is nothing in the world that I am afraid of." Oromaus said.

"I think there is. You might claim that sacrificing those who followed you was necessary, but I'm not convinced." Kalia said. "I think you were afraid to face us yourself. Otherwise, you wouldn't have waited till now. You were afraid of what I might have become for all these years and you're looking at it. You are afraid of us and your worst fear is about to come. With my family's support, you can't win. You are darkness, but we are light. If you're all alone, then the end is obvious." Oromaus was starting to get the feeling that Kalia enjoyed pushing his buttons and went to attack.

"Curse you, Kalia Kurosaki. Curse you and your entire family!" Oromaus said. He swung his sword, but Kalia moved to the side. Oromaus tried again, but Kalia jumped back into the sky and Oromaus went after her. They continuously slashed their weapons against each other. As they were fighting, Ichigo just stared and haven't said a word.

"Ichigo, you've been quiet." Uryu said.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Katie said.

"I just can't believe it." Ichigo said. "I can't believe the person my little girl grew up to be. She stands to fight for those she loves. She never backs down no matter how powerful her enemy is. I've never been more proud of her. I'm upset that I missed those five years of her growing up, but I hold too much pride for her to even care."

"Kalia has become an amazing warrior." Michael said. "It's thanks to her that I'm even here. She helped me find my powers and it's thanks to that, that I've been able to help her and the rest of my friends."

"You said it." Sai said. "It's thanks to Kalia that my family and I are even alive. She helped my father find peace in death. I greatly admire her for everything she did and the person she's become. Even if she doesn't feel the same way I do."

"Admire? Feels the same way?" Ichigo said as he was entering overprotective Dad mode like most parents and Sai grew nervous.

"What I mean is that, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Sai said.

"You can say that again." Ryo said. "Through all the pain, through all the heartache she went through, Kalia found the strength within her to fight. I knew from the start that she wasn't like most girls and that's what made her special. She had a purpose, she knew who she was, and she never let anyone stopped her. She beat all the odds. She always found a way to come back. Whether it was against Captain Beto or Drasaki, she never gave up. She might be like her father, but she has also shown to be her own person. She stood by her own beliefs and, even though she had her doubts, she always did manage to come back around. That's what makes Kalia one of the best soul reapers." Everyone thought of Kalia the same and that had them all believe that she can win. Oromaus and Kalia continued their fight against each other. Oromaus slashed down at her, but Kalia used her incredible speed to dodge it.

"You seem very light on your toes." Oromaus said.

"You would be amazed at what a bunch of training with people like Byakuya and Kisuke can do for you." Kalia said.

"I don't understand why you would even help those soul reapers." Oromaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Kalia said.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know the truth yet." Oromaus said. Oromaus saw this battle could really go either way. Having Kalia hear this could throw her off her game and give him the advantage.

"The truth about what? What are you talking about?" Kalia said. All the soul reapers could hear them and they were a little concern about what he would tell her.

"The truth about the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. They've been deceiving you. They've been using you, Kalia" Oromaus said. "The truth on what they do to people who have been made substitute soul reapers."

To Be Continued….


	72. The End is Here

"What?" Kalia said. During her fight with Oromaus, he decided to speak about the truth about what Kalia is to the soul reapers. Apparently, he knew something that she didn't. The soul reapers knew what he was talking about, but they didn't try to stop him. They figured that she would find out soon or later and this could prove something they've been wondering.

"Those soul reapers have been deceiving you from the beginning." Oromaus said. "Have you been given a soul reaper pass yet?"

"What if I did?" Kalia said.

"You were probably told about those. They are given to those who are deem worthy to be substitute soul reapers." Oromaus said.

"Yeah. There were two others before me and my Dad was one of them." Kalia said.

"That's right, but you weren't told what would happen to those who aren't claimed worthy." Oromaus said. "Haven't you ever been wondering about that? There's a simple explanation, there hasn't really been claimed anyone unworthy. All of those who have been deemed worthy have been tested."

"Tested?" Sai said.

"What is he talking about?" Michael said.

"It all started with the first substitute soul reaper, Kugo Ginjo." Oromaus said. "He was given one of those badges himself. He thought it would give him clearance when meeting other soul reapers, but he found out the truth. The true purpose of that thing is for the Soul Society to control you."

"Control?! Ryo, did you know about this?" Sai said.

"I've had heard a few things, but I was against it. I knew Kalia would never betray her comrades." Ryo said. "However, I was bound not to say a word about it to her. I thought it was best because she was beginning to trust them and it was after you saved me in the Soul Society." Everyone who didn't know kept listening.

"You see, Kalia. They've been lying to you." Oromaus said. "That thing allows them to analyze, absorb, and control your spiritual pressure. It was meant for them to spy on your life. When Kugo Ginjo found that out, he decided to turn against the Soul Society and planned to have revenge. When that happened, the Soul Society planned to kill him. They used your father to help find him and eliminate him both. They decided to spare Ichigo because he's actually shown that he sided with them, but now you know the truth. You were nothing, but a tool to them, Kalia. How can you call these people your friends now? Now that…" "I already knew all of that." Kalia interrupted.

"What?" Oromaus said. No one was expecting her to say that and claim she already knew all of that.

"I already knew all that about the substitute soul reaper pass." Kalia said. "Ryusuke told me all of this from the start."

…

Flashback

It was after Ryo was saved from his execution and Kalia was given the badge from Ryusuke.

"Thanks, Ryusuke." Kalia said.

"Kalia, there's something else I should tell you about this." Ryusuke said.

"What is it?" Kalia said.

"The true purpose of the pass is for us to analyze your spiritual pressure." Ryusuke said. "It's used like a surveillance device so that we can keep an eye on you."

"What? You mean that you people are going to be spying on me?" Kalia said. "Why should I take this if that's what you people are going to do?"

"Let me explain." Ryusuke said. "This was developed by the previous captain of my squad, Jushiro Ukitake. It all started with the very first substitute soul reaper, Kugo Ginjo. When he found out the purpose, he decided to betray us and seek revenge. When we made your father one, we used him and decided to destroy them both, but Ichigo proved to be on our side. Even after he learned the truth, he still continued to fight for us."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kalia said.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter. I have no reason to doubt you." Ryusuke said. "I may not know that much about him, but I know that there has been no man like him in the Soul Society. If you are related to him, I can see I can trust you."

"Wow. I can't believe you trust me with this." Kalia said. "This really means a lot that you tell something like this right from the start. Thanks a lot Ryusuke."

End of Flashback

…..

"I did find it weird Ryusuke would tell me all of that from the start, but I understood what he meant in his reason." Kalia said. "It's because I'm my father's daughter. I stand for what he stands for."

"Captain Ratta, you really told her everything?" Beousin said.

"Yes, I did." Ryusuke said. "I had no reason to doubt her judgement. That girl risked her life to save her friend, a fellow soul reaper. She challenged any one to keep her friends safe. She even took the responsibilities of a soul reaper with great pride. She holds the heart of a true soul reaper." Oromaus tempted to mess with Kalia, but it was him that was messed up in the head.

"If you waited up until now to tell me that, that must have been your last attempt to throw me off my game and it didn't work." Kalia said. "You're finished, Oromaus. You have nothing left." Oromaus gritted his teeth and unleashed dark power that it formed the devil's face around him.

"I'll destroy you, Kalia Kurosaki!" Oromaus shouted. He flew in and attacked, but Kalia used her incredible speed and got behind him. Both of them flew at each other and moved back when they crashed against each other. Kalia and Oromaus swung their swords at each other as they moved past each other and looked back.

"Sutasuraisu!"

"Akuma no Daiben-sha!" They both unleashed their attacks and they collided against each other. When the attacks cancelled each other out as the two of them slashed their weapons against each other. Kalia managed to get behind him and attacked, but he blocked it with his sword without looking. He pushed back and swung his blade, but she moved back.

"That all you got?" Kalia said. Oromaus kept getting angrier each time she said a word. He attacked again and the two of them kept colliding their swords against each other. Oromaus raised his sword and Kalia was able to block it, but she was shoved into the ground. Oromaus dived right at her, but she rolled out of the way and got behind him. When he turned around, Kalia thrusted his sword and pierced his shoulder. "Got you!"

"Think again." Oromaus said as he got it out. Kalia swung her sword with power building in it. Oromaus tried to block it, but it didn't work. It tossed him into the air and his sword escaped his grasp.

"This is the end!" Kalia said and build up more power than she's ever built before.

"No! Don't!" Oromaus shouted.

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia unleashed her full power, the most powerful attack she's ever launched. With nothing to block it, Oromaus took the power full force and was sent flying and crashed into a building. "Please stay down, I got nothing left." She grew fatigue and used up all of her power. Oromaus had a lot of damage with a large scar on his chest. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his body leaned forward and dropped to the ground. "I…did it." Kalia felt no power coming from him and she fell back.

"I've got you." Ichigo said as he caught her. "You really did it."

"I did." Kalia said, still filled with joy for she missed having his arms around her. She turned around and hugged her Dad as she saw everyone gather around.

"It's finally over. You won." Ryo said. Kalia let go of her Dad and actually hugged Ryo.

"Oh man." Sai complained. Ryo was actually a little embarrassed with his face blushing.

"Um…uh….what are you doing?" Ryo said. Kalia let him go to speak to him and both of them were blushing.

"Sorry. I know that's not really my style, but I'm so relieved that Oromaus is taken care of and I'm so happy that I have my Dad back." Kalia said. It's been a long and hard fought battle, but Kalia and her friends have been able to make it. When it was done, time moved on for all of them.

"After our battle with the Jigoku ended, things quiet down. The gate was sealed away and we managed to break the link Oromaus created of the Soul Society and world of the living. It's been great having my Dad back in our family. All the sadness we felt was gone." Ichigo had Kenji and Katie under his arms and was spinning them around in their home until they fell down and it all turned into a family dog pile. "My friends have been moving on as well."

"Good morning, lieutenant."

"Morning, everyone." Ryo was walking down the halls of his squad's barracks and wore his new lieutenant badge.

"That's right. After Oromaus was defeated, Ryo took the offer and became the new lieutenant of squad eight. Not much has changed for Sai and Michael. They do give me a hand with the hollows in town." The two of them were fighting one right now. Michael used his spear to cut off his leg.

"I've got it." Sai said. Sai jumped up and smashed the mask and defeated the hollow.

"The good thing for me is that Sai got over his crush. At least he can act like a normal person. As for me, not much has changed either." Sai and Michael went to their school and met Tiffany, Yumi, and Iori. All five of them were talking and Iori spotted Kalia at the rooftop in her soul reaper form.

"Hey, Kalia!" Iori greeted. She looked down at all of them and smiled. She looked across and saw Ryo.

"Let's go. We've got a big one." Ryo said and went on ahead.

"There is one thing that has changed for me. I guess you can say I started a father, daughter business." Ichigo was walking up and stood next to Kalia in his soul reaper form.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo said as he held out his hand for her. Kalia felt like she was a little girl again when she reached out and grabbed her Dad's hand.

"Let's go!" Kalia said. Kalia's adventure keeps going even after she found her father. The despair hidden within her for so long is gone. She's still the official substitute soul reaper and no matter what comes her way, she'll never forget the friends she made and will forever fight for those she cares for. "So long, everyone!"

The End


End file.
